Beyond the Supernatural
by DeansGothWitchDoctor
Summary: See what happens when Dean and Sam team up with two female hunters named Amber and Michelle, they get into more trouble then they originally bargained for. See what happens next here!
1. The Graveyard lady

_Hey there, this is my first Supernatural fan fic and it's so-so I guess. _

_I'm here to say that I don't own Supernatural or it's characters, but I do own the other characters:D Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this little made up story that was ripped from the very dark corners of my mind and don't bash on me too much, please!_

**Chapter I**

**The Graveyard Lady**

"**You lied to me," Amber said as she slammed her hands down on her steering wheel, "I only agreed to do this type of stuff because you said we were going to stay in New Jersey. This doesn't look like New Jersey to me!" Michelle slightly shifted her eyes over in Amber's direction. She could see the frustration starting to appear on Amber's tanned face.**

"**So what," Michelle said as she placed her hands behind her head. "New Jersey is boring and we've basically solved everything there. I'm sure other states are more interesting anyways." Amber's slightly agitated face turned sour. She was upset about this whole road trip and her expression was starting to show it. **

"**We solved shit in New Jersey," Amber mumbled as she twisted her hands around the steering wheel, "We only solved a few paranormal cases. Whatever happened to looking for the Jersey Devil or even the Gates of Hell? We did shit! Shit I tell you!" Michelle let out a sigh and looked away from Amber and toward the window. Trees were going by, looking like nothing but blurs of green and brown. It's amazing what could actually be lingering in these harmless blurs. **

**Within an hour more of silence, Amber pulled into a roadside rest stop. She then parked next to a black sixty-seven Impala that was backed in. As she swung her door open, the driver of the Impala did the same thing. With a clang of metal, both doors hit. Amber let out an annoyed sigh and looked over at the other diver. It was no other then Dean Winchester and he looked pissed. **

"**Hey," Dean said as he angrily looked at Amber, "watch what your doing! This car is a classic!" Amber rolled her eyes and slammed her door shut. **

"**Big deal," Amber said as she crossed her arms, "Your car's black and so is mine. You can check your precious door and probably find nothing. Have a nice day!" With that said, Amber quickly turned and walked toward the little store. Sam slowly got out of the other side of the car and leaned on its roof. He had a grin on his face that looked like he was about to laugh. **

"**Awww….," Sam said with a slight chuckle in is voice, "did that mean girl hit your baby?!" Dean quickly looked over at Sam with a menacing look. Sam just continued to grin. He wasn't scared of Dean and didn't have a reason to be.**

"**Haha," Dean said as he shut his door, "you're so funny Sam!" Dean then started walked toward the store as Michelle got out of Amber's car. She slightly looked over at Sam and smiled. **

"**Hi," Sam said as Michelle walked to the front of the car. Michelle gave Sam a cute little wave and started toward the store. Sam actually started to blush as he decided to follow her into the store. **

**Once in the store, Michelle and Sam met up with their other halves. Amber was buying some chips and drinks while Dean was watching her suspiciously from behind a newspaper.**

"**Why are you stalking her," Sam asked as he stepped next to his brother, "All she did was accidentally hit your door with her door. Now you think she's a demon or a vengeful spirit. Wait, maybe you just think she's cute." Dean lowered the newspaper, looked away from Amber, and looked over at Sam. Sam really wasn't paying attention to him though. He was looking at Michelle as she spoke to Amber. **

"**For your information," Dean said as he looked at Sam with a weird look, "I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at those people talking in the corner. They look like they might have some information on the spirit we're looking for." Sam slightly looked to the people Dean was talking about just as Michelle turned to look at him. **

"**Damn he's cute," Michelle said as her eyes moved from Sam's head and followed his body down. Amber rolled her eyes and paid the cashier for the stuff. **

"**Whatever," Amber said as the cashier handed her change, "You think a lot of people are cute, how's this one any different from the others?" Michelle slightly leaned her head back to look at Amber. She had that "oh my God" look on her face. Amber just shook her head.**

"**Oh come on Amber," Michelle said as she completely turned toward Amber, "you can't tell me that you don't think the other one is cute." Amber grabbed the bag of groceries and looked over at Dean. Dean caught a glance of her looking at him and quickly brought his newspaper back up. **

"**I think we should ask those people about our _Graveyard Lady," _Dean said as he kept his newspaper up. Sam nodded in agreement and both brothers walked toward the gossiping people. **

"**Hey," Amber said as she turned back toward Michelle, "I wonder if those people over there know about that so-called-spirit of yours." Michelle looked at Amber with a wondering look. She then got a sneaky grin across her face. She wasn't exactly thinking the same thing Amber was.**

"**Oh yeah," Michelle said as she started walking toward the same gossiping people, "sure. We should definitely go ask." Amber raised an eyebrow and started to follow Michelle. She was starting to catch on to what Michelle was thinking and she didn't like it.**

**Right at the same time, the girls and brothers stopped near the gossiping people. They shot each other confused glances.**

"**What do you two want," Dean asked as he finally folded his newspaper up. Michelle made a mocking hand motion and then crossed her arms. Amber and Sam just shook their heads.**

"**We're here to find out about the _Graveyard Lady_," Michelle said as she gave Dean a hard look, "What are you two doing?" Dean looked a little shocked, but still pissed. He was obviously upset with Amber and Michelle moving in on his and Sam's territory. **

"**We've got that covered thank you very much," Dean said as he exchanged a glance with Sam, "You two can just get in that little PT Cruiser out there and go in a totally different direction away from the _Graveyard Lady_." Michelle slightly raised an eyebrow at Dean's remark, but didn't move a muscle besides that. Dean looked more frustrated then before. Michelle was truly getting on his nerves.**

"**Wait," Sam said before all Hell broke loose, "Maybe we could use some help. You know that just the two of us sometimes just doesn't cut it. It's actually amazing that these girls care about and see these types of things." Dean quickly gave Sam a harsh glare. Amber suddenly had the feeling she should "butt in".**

"**That does sound like a good idea," Amber said with a shy, yet powerful voice, "We could always use help, especially from big, strong men." Michelle looked over at Amber and then let out a sigh. She seemed to be the mellower one out of her and Dean. **

"**Whatever," Michelle said as she uncrossed her arms and started walking toward the exit, "As long as I don't have to ride in the same car as him. There would be a war otherwise." Amber shook her head and smiled. She then put her hand out toward Sam. **

"**Sorry, about my friend, Michelle," Amber said as Sam shook her hand, "she's just a little grumpy because her little plan didn't go the way she wanted. By-the-way, I'm Amber!" Sam slightly smiled back at Amber as he stopped shaking her hand. **

"**That's ok," Sam said as he took a quick glance at Michelle as she walked out the door, "My brother, Dean, is the same way as you can tell. Oh, and I'm Sam! It's very nice to meet you!" Amber nodded and looked over at Dean. Dean was standing there messing with his coat collar. Amber decided to say something to him.**

"**Dean," Amber said as she watched Dean's hands fiddle with that collar, "I'm sorry for hitting your door and yelling at you. I was just in a bad mood." Dean looked at Amber from the corner of his eyes. He still looked pissed off. **

"**Whatever," Dean said as he looked away from Amber, "Let's just ask these people what they know and get out of here." Amber looked a little upset as Dean was preparing to ask questions. She felt turned down and lower then dirt. **

"**Don't worry about him," Sam said as he looked at Amber, "He's just a bastard. Cold hearted may we say." Amber shook her head in watched on as Dean walked completely up to the gossiping people and started asking questions. She couldn't quiet make out what he was asking, but she didn't care anymore. She turned around and started walking out. **

"**Yeah," Amber said as she stopped at the door, "just inform me on what's going on. I'll be out in my car." Sam looked a little upset as Amber walked out of the door. He then looked over at Dean with an angered look. He couldn't believe how rude he was. **

**After a few minutes, Dean tapped on Amber's car window. Amber looked up at him and wound down her window. She didn't even know why she was going to talk to him or why he was talking to her.**

"**You truly are interested in solving this," Dean said as he took a quick look around Amber's car, "I think I can admire that." Amber shook her head and sat up. Michelle didn't even bother to look at Dean. She was still upset with him.**

"**Yeah," Amber said as Dean placed a hand on her roof, "so what did you find out?" Dean looked back at Sam as he got in the Impala and then back at Amber. **

"**Well," Dean said as Amber looked at his eyes, "according to the locals, our _Graveyard Lady_ only appears at night in the Summerset Cemetery. The funny thing is that apparently she only appears to kill young girls and lays their lifeless bodies in the arms of the statue that stands above her grave." Amber looked a little wide eyed as Michelle actually looked over at Dean. Dean had that "what now" face on.**

"**Sounds like you would like to use us as bait," Michelle said as she gave Dean a mean look. Dean just shook his head.**

"**It's true that I didn't like you at first," Dean said as he tried not to sound mean, "but I would never do that unless absolutely necessary. All I want you girls to do is follow us to our hotel room so that we can find out more about this town's death records, history, and anything else that might relate to our _Graveyard Lady_. We can also take the time to get to know each other, I guess. Oh yeah, I also wanted to apologize for being a jackass back there." Amber looked over at Michelle and back over at Dean. She then smiled brightly.**

"**Apology accepted," Amber said as she reached for her window button, "and lead the way. We'll be right behind you." Dean slightly smiled back, patted his hand on the roof, and walked toward his car. Amber then wound up her window. **

"**So," Sam quickly asked as Dean got into the car. Dean just looked over at him and started the car.**

"**They're following us to our hotel room," Dean said as he firmly placed his foot on the break and put the car in reverse, "From there we can do research." A snug grin crossed Dean's face as he started to back out. The same grin crossed Sam's face. These guys were obviously having the same perverted thought. **

**Amber quickly followed Dean out of the parking lot and down the road toward the hotel. The ride was short and silent. Nobody was talking for some odd reason. It seemed they were all thinking, but not about the same things. **

**After pulling into the hotel parking lot, everyone hurriedly got out of the cars. Amber and Michelle leaned on their car waiting for Dean and Sam to show them the way, but those two were discussing something as usual.**

"**Ok," Sam said as he slightly looked at the girls, "so how are we going to split the research? I mean, I'm used to doing most of it myself." Dean gave Sam that "hey" look and then looked over at the girls. They were waiting patiently, but they were starting to look a little fidgety. **

"**Well," Dean said as he turned completely toward the girls, "let's see if they have a laptop first. If they do, you and Amber can research on them, Michelle can look through the books we've got, and I'll look over the town's files I happened to pick up. Sound good to you?" Sam nodded as Dean started over to Amber and Michelle. Both of them looked a little impatient now. They were thinking why they all couldn't just go in the hotel and discuss things.**

"**God you two are worse then girls when it comes to talking," Michelle said as Dean stopped next to Amber. Dean gave her a hard look and then looked down at Amber. Amber smiled slightly and then started to turn red. She wasn't use to people looking at her like that or was it just because she thought Dean was cute? Whatever it was, she was blushing and there was no hiding it.**

"**Do you guys have a laptop of your own," Dean asked now totally ignoring Michelle. Amber took a quick look at her backseat to make sure her laptop was still there. After seeing the dark gray top, she looked back at Dean.**

"**You bet," Amber said trying to keep her cool, "but why do you ask?" Dean shook his head as Michelle started to wonder over in Sam's direction. **

"**That's good," Dean said as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets, "You and Sam can do some web surfing and try to find out about our _Graveyard Lady_." Amber nodded to show that she understood. She then looked over at Michelle from the corner of her eye just to see her flirting up a storm with Sam.**

"**Sounds like a plan to me," Amber said as her eyes quickly moved back to meet with Dean's, "Lead the way to the work station." Dean slightly grinned and started walking toward the hotel. Amber quickly grabbed her laptop, started after Dean, and nudged Michelle with her elbow along the way.**

"**Looks like we're going in," Sam said as Michelle made a face at Amber, "After you." Michelle quickly turned to Sam and smiled. She then started walking in Amber's direction. Sam just shook his head and started on his way as well.**

**Once in the hotel room, everyone started right away. Amber and Sam sat up their laptops, Dean threw a couple books at Michelle, and then he picked up the files for himself. They all seemed to be in a hurry to get this research out of the way.**

"**These guys are on top of the game," Amber said as she clicked on her internet icon, "They've got everything from town files to their own personal data book. All this time we were working with nothing but my little ol' laptop. Can we say professionals?" Dean and Sam both looked over at Amber. She had a smug little grin on her face as she stared at her laptop's screen.**

"**Well," Dean said as he opened one of the files, "I thought you two were professionals too. Come on now, didn't you solve everything in New Jersey?" Michelle shook her head as she opened a book. She then slightly looked up at Amber who now looked upset as her eyes skimmed across the laptop's screen. **

"**No," Michelle said as she took her thumb and skimmed over pages, "we only solved a few paranormal cases for people. That's why Amber was upset when you first met us. I had told her we were going to stay in New Jersey and we didn't. Here we are and the New Jersey Devil still roams the Pine Barrens back home." Dean shook his head as Amber clicked on something with her mouse. Even though she was working on her laptop, her mind and concentration was some place else.**

"**Ok," Sam suddenly said as he looked at something on his laptop screen, "I think I found the legend of our _Graveyard Lady_. She's one of our favorites Dean, a vengeful spirit. Our lady was murdered by a drunk and partying group of females on accident. They cut her throat with a broken beer bottle because she threatened to tell on them, but they cut too deep. Not knowing she was bleeding to death, they sat her in the arms of a statue nearby so that she wouldn't be able to get down. Now, she kills any young female that comes within hundred feet of Summerset Cemetery. She has to lore them in first with the illusion of a party by reproducing music and a bonfire. Since the girls think it's a party, they'll go investigate and end up with slit throats. As their throats bleed, the _Graveyard Lady_ places their body on the same statue hers was placed on. The only thing is, that statue is no where near her grave because the cops couldn't find her remains." Dean, Michelle, and Amber all looked over at Sam. Michelle's face suddenly turned sour. She threw the book down that she was looking at.**

"**Great," Michelle said as she placed a hand on her face, "How are we supposed to get rid of this spirit? There'll be no way to salt and burn the bones." Dean and Sam looked at Michelle with surprised looks. They acted like she shouldn't have known that.**

"**Don't be too sure about that," Amber said as a smile stretched across her face, "According to my site's blog, the body of the girl from the legend was supposedly thrown into a river by the drunken girls that "accidentally" killed her because they got scared. The river supposedly carried her to an open pond that happens to be somewhere near Summerset Cemetery. That's why she haunts the cemetery." Michelle looked a little relieved after what Amber said, but then her face turned upset again. Something else was definitely bothering her.**

"**That's good to know," Michelle said as she wiggled around on the bed she was sitting on, "but how are we going to get the remains out of the pond? We can't burn it underwater!" Amber, Dean, and Sam all looked at Michelle. Amber had lost hope on her face, but Dean and Sam still looked confident. They weren't worried one bit or at least their expressions seemed that way. **

"**We'll just dive in the pond in get them," Dean said as he still flipped through the files, "but let's see if anyone in this town actually did die like that. We can't be chasing a vengeful spirit we know nothing about when she was alive." Sam looked at Dean and let out a sigh. He thought that was the dumbest thing ever, but you can't argue with Dean. It's just impossible. **

"**Why exactly do we need a file when we've got all the information we need," Amber asked as she slightly looked over at Sam. Sam looked back over at her and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't quiet sure himself. **

"**It might be because he wants to be sure that we're not looking for a spirit that might actually be a town over," Michelle said as she looked at Amber and Sam, "You never know exactly were in the state those legends come from and you can't always believe locals." Dean looked at Michelle and started tapping on his head with his finger. Michelle nodded and smiled in triumph. Dean had recognized her for something even though it looked like her and him weren't going to get along that well.**

"**Right," Dean said as he looked down at his file, "and I think I found our girl. Sara Hearten, age twenty-one mysteriously disappeared after going out to party with friends in Summerset Cemetery. Her body was never found and her friends were questioned. No one was able to remember what happened. Police suspect alcohol use. Investigation to find her body is still in effect." Dean looked up from the file and looked at Sam. Sam nodded his head and looked over at Amber. Amber looked like she had a question.**

"**How about any recent deaths that involved the legend's way of dying," Amber asked as she looked wide eyed at Dean. Dean took a quick look at Amber and then started flipping through the file. He suddenly stopped almost toward the back. He had found something.**

"**I think we have some winners," Dean said as he started to look at the page he was at, "Nina and Nora Reed, ages eighteen and twenty were found, a day after Nina's eighteenth birthday party, dead in Summerset Cemetery. Their throats were slit in an unusual jagged matter. Nina's body was found in the arms of a statue and Nora was placed at the bottom. No murder weapon or any other trace that anyone else was there was found. A search for their killer is still going on." Dean looked up again and grinned at Amber. Amber looked satisfied now. All they had to do now was to search for the remains and get this over with. **

"**Well," Sam said as he shut off his laptop, "now that that research is done, maybe we can start on something else." Amber and Michelle quickly looked over at Sam. They really didn't like the sound of that comment.**

"**Yeah," Amber said closing her laptop, "we can start looking for those remains." Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at the girls. Amber and Michelle both had stern looks on their faces. The brothers had to find a way of saving their asses and fast.**

"**Oh come on girls," Dean said as he sat the file down next to him on a dresser, "don't you want to learn a little more about us because we certainly want to know more about you." Amber and Michelle looked at each other. They weren't quiet sure what to say. They just met these guys and they were putting some major moves on them. Well, Michelle was putting the moves on Sam too, but that was a different story.**

"**Like what," Amber asked as she looked suspiciously at Dean. Dean grinned, got up, and walked over to Amber. Amber looked up at him and started to blush again.**

"**I don't know," Dean said as he sat down next to Amber, "Maybe you can tell us your ages and anything else we might need to know." Amber looked away from Dean and over at Michelle. Sam had moved over to sit next to her. **

"**Ok then," Amber said as she looked down at the floor, "I'm twenty-five and Native American. Mess with me and you mess with all the nasty spirits that protects my tribe. Anything else ya need to know?" Dean looked a little put off. It might have been the whole Native American spirits thing. **

"**Not really," Dean said as he looked over in Michelle's direction, "How 'bout you Michelle?" Michelle slightly moved around and looked over at Dean as he laid down. **

"**Well," Michelle started as she slid a little closer to Sam, "I'm twenty-six and Irish. That means you better watch out for my attitude because I won't hesitate to kick your ass." Dean shook his head as Sam put one arm behind Michelle.**

"**I can tell that," Dean said as he stretched his arms out, "Thanks for sharing a little info with us. We'll now know what to watch out for when it comes to getting you two mad. That's more or less all I really wanted to know." Amber looked down at Dean and smacked him on the leg. Dean slightly winced and started rubbing his leg. Amber smiled at her own little stunt. **

**Time passed as the group exchanged stories and nightfall quickly came. Amber and Michelle were asleep as Dean and Sam fought to keep their eyes open. Amber was laying down with her head in Dean's lap and Michelle was slightly snoring with her head on Sam's shoulder. **

"**We've got to stay awake," Dean said as he sat up, "We can't put this job off any longer. We've got to go finds does remains and burn it." Sam nodded his head, but he looked like he was about to fall off the bed. His eyes were barely open. "Sam," Dean yelled as he seemed to become more alert, "we can't send the girls by themselves. The _Graveyard Lady _will try to or will kill them. Do you really want that?" **

"**No," Sam said as he stretched his arms up, "I'll stay awake. Now, what's the plan this time?" Dean looked around and then looked down. **

"**First we've got to wake the girls," Dean said as he placed his hand on Amber's shoulder, "then we gather our supplies, find that pond, and burn the bitch." Sam raised an eyebrow and then smiled. He then shook his head and looked over at Michelle. He really didn't want to wake her, but he had to.**

"**Ok," Sam said as placed his hands on Michelle's shoulders, "we'll gentle wake the girls, Dean. Try not to be too rough." Dean looked at Sam with a "whatever" look and went to shake Amber's shoulder gently. Sam shook his head again and started to gently shake Michelle.**

**After a few minutes of shaking and whispering in the girls' ears, Dean and Sam finally woke them up. The girls stretched and looked at their corresponding guy. They didn't look that happy. **

"**You better have a good reason for waking me up Sam," Michelle said as she slightly yawned, "I haven't had my good ten hours yet." Sam slightly chuckled and stood up. Michelle looked up at him as he stretched his legs out.**

"**We've got to get our _Graveyard Lady _before she strikes again," Dean said as Amber sat up and looked over at him, "We do need somebody to hold the flashlights as we look for those remains in that dark, cold pond water." Sam gave a quick look over in Dean's direction. He then let out a sigh. Dean always seemed to know how to make a moment darker.**

"**That's just great," Michelle said as she stood up, "and just as we were having fun." Sam looked down at Michelle and raised an eyebrow. Michelle had to be being sarcastic again.**

"**Dean has a point," Amber said as she pulled her arm behind her head, "We've got to stop the _Graveyard Lady _before she kills another innocent girl. You drug me here anyhow and now we're going to do something about it if you like it or not." Michelle made a face at Amber, walked over to her knapsack, and grabbed a flashlight. She also grabbed a rock salt filled gun and smiled.**

"**If you want to put it that way," Michelle said as she held the gun up, "let's get moving. We don't want anything terrible to happen." Amber shook her head as she stood up. She then walked over to her knapsack and grabbed the same things Michelle did. **

"**You girls are true hunters," Dean said as he stood up and stretched, "I thought I was gonna have to give you supplies and weapons, but you two just keep surprising me." Amber and Michelle both looked at Dean. Dean just grinned and grabbed his car keys.**

**With that, the group of four walked out and over to the car. Amber got up in front with Dean because Sam offered to sit in the back with Michelle. With the simultaneously slammed doors, they were off. **

"**So," Dean started to ask as he drove down a dark, lonely back road, "how did you girls get into this type of business?" Amber looked over at Dean. She had a sad but prideful look on her face.**

"**I've got a six sense," Amber said as she started rubbing her arm, "and when I met Michelle she wanted to use it to hunt spirits because she thought it would be fun. Well, it was kind of fun helping people with their evil spirits until Michelle took it one step further. She wanted to explore an old asylum and try to rid it of all spirits, but something went wrong. I was attacked by a vengeful spirit and it almost killed me. Michelle just-so-happened to run into the room and the spirit disappeared, but it whispered a name into my ear before it did disappear. Anyhow, from that time through college I studied how to protect myself as I studied for my nursing class. I had a good mix of medical and supernatural terms to remember. Now, Michelle lied to me to get me here. She promised we won't leave New Jersey or mess with any other vengeful spirits, but here we are. At least we have you guys here to help us out this time." Dean took a quick look over at Amber just to see the sad look take completely over. **

"**What was the name the spirit whispered to you," Sam asked as he slightly leaned forward. Amber didn't even bother to look back at Sam. She just kept her eyes concentrated on the floor.**

"**Well," Amber said as her voice sounded low and far away, "it sounded more like a last name. I think it was Winchester if my memory serves me right." Dean suddenly stopped the car as Sam leaned back in his seat. Amber quickly looked at Dean as Michelle looked over at Sam. Both girls looked a little confused.**

"**What's wrong," Michelle asked as she looked from Sam to Dean, "Is there something familiar about that name?" Amber continued to look at Dean. Both girls were looking for an answer. There had to be something strange about that name to make those two act that way.**

"**Yeah," Dean said as his grip on his steering wheel tightened, "it's our last name!" Amber and Michelle quickly looked at each other and back at Dean.**

"**Are you serious," Amber asked as she turned her body toward Dean, "What do you think it means? Was it destiny for us to meet?" Dean looked over at Amber with a stern look. He really didn't have the answers.**

"**I don't know," Dean said as he started to drive again, "but this isn't the time to talk about it. We'll talk about when we're done here." Amber shook her head and turned back toward the window. A sigh escaped her lips as the sad look took over again. **

"**We'll be leaving after we're done here," Amber whispered to herself. She obviously didn't whisper low slightly sad look. He actually didn't like the sound of that.**

**After a few more minutes, Dean pulled to the side of the road and got out of the car. Amber, Michelle, and Sam got out as well. They all took a look to their right to spot a small, smoothly flowing river that lead straight to a small pond. About thirty feet from the pond was Summerset Cemetery where a huge fire was burning and music danced across the wind. It was like the _Graveyard Lady _already knew young girls were in the area. **

"**This looks like our place," Dean said as he walked to the other side of the car where Amber was standing, "Girls, get your guns and flashlights. Sam, get ready to get wet." Amber and Michelle quickly leaned back in the car and grabbed their guns and flashlights. Dean then started leading the way to the pond. **

**After tripping over branches and holes, the small group made it to the pond. Amber and Michelle turned on their flashlights while Dean and Sam looked at each other.**

"**Come on boys," Michelle said as she looked at Dean and Sam, "don't tell me you're rethinking this." Dean and Sam quickly looked at Michelle with slightly scared looks. Michelle suddenly started giggling. She was thinking this was funny.**

"**Oh course not," Dean said as he took his jacket off and threw it on the ground, "We never rethink anything. Come on Sam, we've got a job to do." Sam nodded, took his jacket off, and dropped it on the ground. Both guys then took off their shirts. Michelle and Amber looked at them with ewe.**

"**I'm guessing we've got to gather ALL of the remains and bring them back up to the surface to burn them," Sam said as he looked over at Dean. Dean gave him a quick grin.**

"**Right on little bro," Dean said as he looked from Sam to the dark pond, "After you Sammy." Sam gave Dean a look, took a deep breath, and jumped in the pond. Dean just shook his head, took a deep breath, and followed Sam.**

**Amber and Michelle held the flashlights steady near the middle of the pond when something suddenly got their attention. The soft wailing of a woman's voice and a cold wind was coming from behind them. They quickly turned around to come face-to-face with the _Graveyard Lady. _**

"**The legend failed to mention that this chick finds her victims if she can't lore them in with her fake party," Amber said as she started to turn a deathly shade of white, "Shoot her now Michelle!" Michelle lifted her gun, but stopped. It was like her whole arm went stiff.**

"**I can't," Michelle said as the _Graveyard Lady _got closer, "I'm frozen. It's like she holding me place." Amber quickly looked back toward the pond, but her head was snapped forward again. The girls were being held in place which was something else the legend failed to mention.**

"**Dean," Amber said as Michelle's and her heads flung backward, "please hurry or you're gonna have to explain why two young girls had their throats slit why you two were right there." Dean's head suddenly popped up from under the water. He was trying to catch his breath as he looked at Amber and Michelle. He saw them with their head stuck in the backward position, but he couldn't see the _Graveyard Lady_. The _Graveyard Lady _must have been invisible to men. **

"**Hold on girls," Dean said as he prepared to dive back under, "We think we've found the remains. Just give us a few more seconds." Amber tried too look back at Dean as he dove back under, but she couldn't. The _Graveyard Lady's _ghostly figure shook as she stopped in front of Amber and Michelle. She then suddenly grabbed their throats and looked over at Amber.**

"**You party knowing you'll get in trouble," the _Graveyard Lady _said as blood started to run from Amber and Michelle's throats, "You killed me because I threatened to tell. You must be punished for your sins. Why must I suffer because of you?" Amber winced as she listened to the _Graveyard Lady's _words. The _Graveyard Lady_** **must have still thought she was killing the girls who killed her. **

"**DEAN," Amber yelled as Michelle and her started to go to their knees, "HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Just as Amber finished her plead, Sam and Dean came back up to the surface. They then threw a perfectly mummified like body on to the shore and climbed out. Dean stumbled over to his jacket and pulled out some matches and salt from the pockets. **

"**Hey," Dean said as he threw salt over the mummy body, "burn in hell bitch." Dean then suddenly lit a match and dropped it on the freshly salted body. With a bright glare, the body went up in flames and the _Graveyard Lady's _eyes widened. She then suddenly screamed and disappeared in a dispersing smoke like matter. Amber and Michelle fell to all four as Dean and Sam ran up to them. **

"**Are you ok," Sam asked as he kneeled down beside Michelle. Michelle shook her head and felt her neck. It had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt like hell.**

"**I guess," Michelle said as she used Sam as a support to stand up, "but I have never been that scared in my life." Sam slightly smiled and stood up.**

"**You were scared," Amber questioned as Dean pulled her to her feet, "I guess it's true when they say there's a first for everything." Michelle gave Amber the middle finger, picked up her gun and flashlight, and started to walk back to the car. Sam quickly grabbed up his stuff, chased after her, and grabbed her arm to help her out.**

"**See some of the dangerous stuff you can encounter when you travel out of your state," Dean said as he bent down and picked up his stuff. Amber shook her head and slightly smiled.**

"**Yeah," Amber said as she placed her gun in her back pocket, "but New Jersey can be just as dangerous." Dean shook his head this time, put one his arms out, and made a "come 'mer" head motion. Amber slightly blushed and walked beside him. Dean put is arm around her shoulders and they both started walking back to the car. **

**The next morning, Amber and Michelle were getting ready to leave. They were throwing their knapsacks in the backseat of Amber's car when Dean and Sam came running up to them.**

"**What's wrong now," Amber asked as she closed her door. Dean grinned and gave Amber a quick hug. Amber turned bright red and looked over at Michelle. Michelle was leaning on the top of her open door. She was flirting with Sam once again. **

"**We just wanted to tell you girls bye," Dean said as he placed his hands in his jean pockets, "I know we can't stop you from going back home, but at least we can see you off, right?" Amber shook her head and then hugged Dean. **

"**That's very sweet," Amber said as she let go of Dean, "I thought you were a totally hard ass when I first met you, but now I see how sweet you can really be." Dean dropped his head and smiled. Sam took a quick look at his brother and laughed to himself. **

"**I'm shocked," Sam said as he looked down at Michelle, "my brother's smiling just because a girl complimented him. Usually he just wants to get the girl in bed and not take another look at her afterward." Michelle raised an eyebrow and looked over at Amber and Dean. Dean was actually taking a shine to Amber and she could tell. **

"**Maybe my friend can change his mind about those one night stands," Michelle said as she took out her cell phone, "By the way, what's your cell number? I would love to call you sometime." Sam slightly smiled and took out his cell phone.**

"**Ok," Sam said as he hit a button on his cell, "we'll exchange numbers." Michelle nodded and smiled back at Sam. **

"**Looks like I won't be able to sleep now," Dean said as he watched Sam and Michelle exchange numbers, "Sam will be on the phone all night or it'll be ringing all night. You've got you're choice." Amber took a quick look at Sam and Michelle then looked back at Dean. A soft smile crossed her face.**

"**That sucks," Amber said as she started playing with the dirt under her feet. Dean nodded in agreement and then noticed Amber kicking dust around. Was he making her nervous? **

"**Hey bro," Sam said as he started to walk toward Dean, "ya ready to let these two go?" Dean looked in Sam's direction and let out a sigh. Amber could tell he really didn't want to let her go as she stopped playing with the dirt. **

"**Alright," Dean said as he turned his back to Amber, "maybe we'll see you two around someday." Dean started to walk away with that said. Amber suddenly shook her head, ran up to Dean, and touched his shoulder. Dean turned back around to see what she wanted.**

"**Only if you've got to tangle with the Jersey Devil," Amber said as she laid her hand on Dean's face. She then stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him. Sam and Michelle both looked at the two with wide eyes. That was really unexpected.**

"**Ok," Dean said with a soft voice as Amber's lips left his, "I'll make a spot for that in our schedule." Amber smiled, turned, and walked back to her car. She quickly got in and closed her door.**

"**Don't fight it Michelle," Amber said as she put the key in the starter, "Just go for it." Michelle looked at Amber and then let out a sigh. She swiftly got out of the car, ran up to Sam, and kissed him. Sam looked a little shocked at first, but then he went with it for a few minutes.**

"**I'll miss you," Michelle said as she let up, "Remember to call me." Sam nodded as Michelle unwrapped her arms from around his neck and walked back to the car.**

**Sam and Dean waved as Amber and Michelle left the hotel parking lot and started on their way back home. They then started walking back toward the hotel.**

"**Don't get too attached Sammy," Dean said as he looked straight ahead of him, "We'll probably never see 'em again." Sam looked down at his cell phone, which was in his hand, and then over at Dean. Dean actually looked sadder then him. **

"**I know," Sam said as he continued to look at Dean, "but if we ever travel to New Jersey for some reason we'll be able to see them then." A smile crossed Dean's face as he shook his head.**

"**I promised Amber I would check that Jersey Devil problem out for her," Dean said as he looked over at Sam, "Maybe then we'll see them." Sam suddenly gave Dean a funny look.**

"**Wait," Sam said with a slightly confused voice, "the Jersey Devil isn't real. Dad told me it wasn't when I asked him." Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam.**

"**Don't always believe Dad," Dean said as he opened the door to the hotel. Sam got a startled look on his face. He can't believe Dean just said that.**

"**What," Sam asked as he followed Dean inside, "Are you serious? Come on Dean! Don't walk away from me!" Dean just grinned and kept walking. **


	2. True Jersey Girls

_Ok, on this chapter I would like to mention one thing really quickly so you can get to reading. You get to meet Amber's mother for a momment and I wanted to mention she's going to be like the Ellen character later on in the fic. Ok, please read on:D_

**Chapter II**

**True Jersey Girls **

**Sam slowly opened his eyes as the sound of key strokes on a keyboard woke him up. He rolled over to see Dean studying something on HIS laptop. **

"**Dude," Sam said as he sat up, "what are you doing?" Dean took a quick look at Sam and then looked right back at the laptop.**

"**Remember that creature, spirit thingy we got a lead on about three days ago," Dean asked as his eyes skimmed across the screen. Sam yawned and nodded his head.**

"**Yeah," Sam said as he stretched out his arms, "what about it?" Dean slightly shook his head and turned the laptop toward Sam. Sam's eyes slightly widened as he looked at a picture of Amber. Dean had pulled up her college records.**

"**Well," Dean said as he stretched one of his arms, "that thing is supposedly an old Native American spirit or something like that. Our new friend Amber is Native American, remember?" Sam gave Dean a mean look. He couldn't believe he was snooping into Amber's life. If Amber found out, she would kill him.**

"**What's that got to do with looking up her college records," Sam asked as he swung his legs around to the edge of the bed.**

"**Well," Dean said as he turned the laptop back toward himself, "if you looked at the books she checked out of the school library you would've noticed she always checked out something to deal with Native American magic or spiritual guides. She did this the whole time she was in college." Sam shook his head. He didn't understand where Dean was going with this. **

"**Your point is," Sam asked as he stood up. Dean slightly grinned as Sam started to walk over to his clothes.**

"**Sam," Dean said as he clicked on another website, "you don't understand! Amber was studying Native American voodoo, the most powerful voodoo magic there is. I mean, even Dad doesn't know the first thing about it. Amber's a witch doctor and the only nice one to date. You know she would be of great help to us on this hunt." Sam looked back at Dean as he stopped and picked up a shirt.**

"**And why can't we do this on our own," Sam asked as he started to put his shirt on. Dean shook his head and continued to look through things on the laptop.**

"**Because," Dean said as he didn't even bother to look up, "even you said just the two of us just doesn't cut it sometimes." Sam rolled his eyes as he finished pulling his shirt over his head. He didn't understand why Dean wanted Amber with them again. Maybe Dean was actually missing her.**

"**Whatever," Sam said as he picked up a pair of jeans, "but what about Michelle? I really don't think Amber will go anywhere with us without her." Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam and then turned the laptop around again. This time he had some sort of file on Michelle up. Sam couldn't tell what it was exactly from where he was standing.**

"**She could be helpful too," Dean said as Sam tried to get a better look at the screen, "According to a mixture of different records from school, college, clubs, and whatever else she happened to be in, she's got a hundred and ten percent aim and one hell of a right hook. Also, she has beat up guys twice to four times her size and put them all in the hospital for major injuries. I say one hell of a backup, you say hottie." Sam gave Dean another mean look and walked into the bathroom. Dean just softly laughed to himself.**

**After getting themselves ready, the Winchester boys were on the road again. Sam looked over at Dean as they drove down one of the highways. **

"**I hope you know where you're going Dean," Sam said with a slightly nervous voice. Dean took a quick look over at Sam. He had that "you don't trust me" look on his face.**

"**Oh course Sammy," Dean said as he looked back at the road, "I looked up everything. Both of our lovely young bachelorettes are both from Millville. Amber works at the hospital as some sort of R.N. and Michelle is a Horse Trainer and Lesson Coach at Capricorn Stables." Sam had a stunned look on his face.**

"**You know what," Sam said as he stunned expression carried over into his voice, "I can't believe you. We met these girls only a month ago and you're turning into a stalker. You probably know more about these girls then their own mothers do." Dean didn't turn to look at Sam, but a grin crossed his face. **

"**Maybe," Dean said as he continued to grin. Sam shook his head and let out a sigh. He then looked out the window. **

**Once the boys got into South Jersey, they found a hotel. They would have to continue their search in the morning. They were already on the road for two days straight and some rest sounded good.**

"**Maybe I should call Michelle," Sam said as he flopped down on his bed. Dean glanced over at Sam as he laid down. **

"**As long as you don't talk all night," Dean said as he pulled the blankets over himself, "because we'll be getting an early start." Sam looked over at Dean as he grabbed his cell phone. **

"**I'm going to ask her where she works at," Sam said as he started to look through his phonebook, "That way we don't have to ask directions. I won't tell her where we are though because I know how much you like the element of surprise." Dean just rolled over as Sam finished his sentence. Sam shook his head as he held the cell up to his ear.**

**The next morning, Dean and Sam got to Capricorn Stables in no time. Sam seemed proud of his accomplishment as looked around at the huge barns, stables, and house that all seemed to go together. **

"**Nice," Sam said as Dean put the car in park, "I can't believe Michelle actually works here. She said she wanted to get her own farm though. She's just working here temporarily." Dean looked over at Sam and shook his head. A small smile then crossed his face.**

"**Well," Dean said as he put his arm on the back of the seat, "since you think it's so nice and you know so much about Michelle, you can go get her." Sam looked over at Dean and went to say something, but he interrupted him by putting up his hand. Knowing there's no reasoning with Dean, Sam let out a sigh and got out of the car. **

"**Hey," Sam said as he suddenly spotted a group of girls, "could I ask you girls a question?" The girls quickly looked at Sam and their faces lit up. These girls were obviously flirts.**

"**Of course," the blonde of the group said as Sam stopped in front of them, "What can I help you with hottie?" Sam, trying to be nice, slightly smiled.**

"**Could you please tell me where Michelle Sprague could be found," Sam asked as he placed his hands in his jean pockets. All the girls looked around at each other with ugly faces. They then looked back at Sam.**

"**What," one of the brunettes asked as she gave Sam a strange look, "I mean you've got to be kidding? Why would someone as hot as you be looking for HER?" Sam looked down at the brunette with a mean look. He thought that comment was awfully rude.**

"**Well," Sam said trying to keep a kind disposition, "I'm a Scout for the Olympics and I heard Michelle was one hell of a rider. I'm just here to check out her skills." The girls all looked confused as they stared at Sam dumbfound. Sam just shook his head. He couldn't believe these girls.**

"**You're the youngest, hottest, most dressed down Scout I've ever seen," the blonde said as she crossed her arms. Sam slightly chuckled. All along, he kept his character.**

"**That's very nice of you," Sam said as he looked at all the girls, "but I guarantee you that I'm a Scout. So, do you know where Michelle is?" The blonde gave Sam the same mean look that he had given the brunette, but she then let out a sigh. She quickly pointed toward a riding ring. **

"**She riding her horse, Danny," the blonde said with a touch of jealousy in her voice, "He's the big black one in that ring. Well, he's the only one in that ring." Sam looked over at the ring and smiled. He then looked back at the girls.**

"**Thank you all very much," Sam said as he started to walk over to the ring, "I'll put a word in for you back at the office. You all might get the chance to be Olympic level riders one day." The group of girls looked around at each other with wide eyes. They wouldn't have been as happy if they knew what Sam really was there for.**

**As Sam walked up to the ring, he leaned on the fence as Michelle walked Danny around. Sam got a smile on his face as he started to admire Michelle, but she noticed him standing at the fence. A smiled crossed her face and she walked Danny over to the fence. **

"**Sam Winchester," Michelle said as she jumped off Danny, "I thought there was something weird with you asking me where I worked. Now, what are you doing here?" Sam stood up straight as Michelle grabbed a hold of Danny's bridal.**

"**Dean wants to recruit you and Amber for another hunt," Sam said as he watched Michelle pet Danny's nose, "I know it sounds silly, but he swears we need your help and we can't do it by ourselves." Michelle smiled, giggled, and shook her head.**

"**I think Dean's just missing Amber," Michelle said as her eyes met with Sam's, "Well, you guys are in luck anyhow because I don't have to work today. Besides, I've been itching for some supernatural adventure. Just let me put my horse away, change clothes, and grab my stuff. I'll meet you at the car." Sam nodded and started walking back to the car. Another smile crossed his face. **

**After about twenty minutes, Michelle came running up to the Impala. She quickly swung open the back door and got in. A grin crossed her face as Dean looked back at her with his rearview mirror.**

"**So you didn't pick up Amber first," Michelle said as she shut her door. Sam shook his head and looked at Dean. He did kind of wonder why Dean didn't get Amber first.**

"**No," Dean said as he started up the car, "because I'm not sure where she lives exactly and Sam managed to get directions here out of you, so." Michelle raised an eyebrow. She looked as if she was about to laugh.**

"**Well," Michelle said as she leaned back at in the seat, "now that you've got me, I'll tell you where to find Amber. She's definitely not at home because she's working. I'll give you directions to the hospital." Both Dean and Sam looked back at Michelle and then at each other. **

"**Alright," Dean said as he put the car in drive and started to pull away from Capricorn, "but you better not get us lost." Michelle stuck her tongue out at Dean as Sam slightly laughed. This was going to be a fun trip.**

**Once at the hospital, Dean quickly grabbed a fake ID and went inside. He calmly walked up to the front desk with a smile on his face.**

"**Umm….excuse me Ms," Dean said as the lady at the front desk looked up at him, "could you direct to the department Amber Rodgers works in?" the lady raised an eyebrow. She found something a little suspicious about Dean. **

"**And who are you may I ask," the lady asked as she leaned back in her chair. Dean kept his cool and smiled again. He obviously had everything all planned out.**

"**I'm her husband," Dean said as he pulled out his cell phone, "and she left this at home. We just got married, so I'm not quiet sure exactly where she works in here. All I know is that she's a nurse that works at the hospital." The lady suddenly smiled, leaned forward, and grabbed her computer's mouse. **

"**You are very sweet," the lady said as she started clicking on things, "My husband would have just left my cell phone at home and let me worry about it all day." Dean nodded, smiled once again, and put his cell phone back in his pocket. You could just tell he was an expert at this.**

"**Well thank you," Dean said as he looked at the lady, "I don't think Amber would have married me if I wasn't sweet." The lady looked up at Dean, nodded her head in agreement, and then grabbed something next to her.**

"**That's right," the lady said as she handed Dean a guest tag, "Now, your wife works in Maternity. She's a Pediatric R.N. that works with mothers and their newborns, so she should be right through those doors over there." Dean nodded and clipped the guest tag onto his jacket.**

"**Thank you very much," Dean said as he started to walk in the direction the lady had pointed him in, "I'm sure she'll just be happy to see me." The lady nodded and smiled as she went back to work. A sneaky grin had found its way across Dean's face.**

**Once in Maternity, Dean hurriedly found the head nurse. He then pulled out the fake ID he had grabbed in the car and showed it.**

"**Excuse me Ms," Dean said as he looked at the nurse's name tag, "Linda. My name is Ethan Adams and I'm a New Jersey Health Inspector. I was wondering if I could run a few personal checks on some of your newer employees?" Linda took a quick look at Dean's ID just before he put it away. A smiled crossed her face. Dean had fooled yet another woman within ten minutes.**

"**Of course Mr. Adams," Linda said as she continued to smile, "Who would you like to see first?" Dean looked around and spotted an empty room. He then looked back at Linda. **

"**If you don't mind sending Amber Rodgers into that room there," Dean said as Linda grabbed a chart from off the Nurse's Station, "I'll give her a full inspection in private." Linda looked toward the room and back at Dean.**

"**Alright Mr. Adams," Linda said as she looked at the chart she had picked up, "I'll send Amber in as soon as she's done in the room she's in." Dean nodded as Linda went back around the Nurse's Station. He then turned toward the room, walked in, and closed the door.**

**Just as the door shut, Amber walked out from where she was. She went to walk by the Nurse's Station when Linda suddenly grabbed her arm. Amber looked at Linda with a questioning look.**

"**A Health Inspector is here to see you," Linda said as she let go of Amber's arm, "He's waiting in Room 112." Amber looked to Room 112 and then back at Linda. **

"**Ok," Amber said as she turned toward the room, "I'll head over there right now." Linda nodded and picked up a pen. Amber walked over to Room 112, knocked on the door, and walked in.**

**A startled, yet mean look crossed Amber's face as she closed the door. She could not believe Dean was going this low.**

"**I DO not believe you," Amber said in a harsh, but low voice, "You just walk into my job pretending to be a Health Inspector and for what?" Dean looked over at Amber and smiled. He then walked up to her.**

"**Sam and I need your help on a hunt," Dean said as he steadily stared down at Amber, "We think we're dealing with a Native American spirit of some sort and I know you've got to know a lot about Native American spirits and Gods with those Spirit Guides you've read." Amber's eyes widened and then narrowed.**

"**You are really low," Amber said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Dean Winchester! Nobody would look up somebody's college records to see what kinds of books they were checking out from the college library, besides you. You have some major balls that I feel like I should remove you from right about now." Dean got an "ow" face on. He then gently grabbed Amber's arms.**

"**Look," Dean said as his green eyes started to flicker, "I'm not the type to usually do this, but I'm apologizing. I'm sorry for looking up records on you. I'm sorry for coming here and pretending to be a Health Inspector just so I could talk to you, but I really need your help. Your Native American voodoo spells might be the only way to stop this Wendigo or whatever it's called." Amber shook her head and let out a sigh. Dean let go of her arms.**

"**Alright," Amber said as she looked up at Dean, "I'll help you, but you've got to wait until I'm done work. I've still got four hours to go." Dean made a face and then grinned. He grabbed one of Amber's arms and led her out of the room.**

"**Excuse me," Dean said as he pulled Amber up to the Nurse's Station, "Would you tell Ms. Linda that Amber passed the state's health inspection with flying colors, but she's sick. She must go home right away because we can't have her spreading her germs to the new mothers and their babies. I apologize for any inconveniences." The nurse at the Nurse's Station nodded and Dean pulled Amber out into the main lobby. Once there, Amber quickly pulled away from him.**

"**You're a jackass," Amber said as she got loud, "do you know that? I could be fired now. I'm not supposed to come into work if I'm sick because babies are susceptible to colds." Dean smiled nervously at Amber's remark. He then grabbed her hand and started leading her toward the exit.**

"**What happened," the lady at the front desk asked as she looked up at Dean and Amber. Dean stopped and looked over at the lady. He quickly smiled at her. **

"**Would you know that as soon as I gave her cell to her," Dean started as Amber tightened up on his hand, "her mom calls. Something happened to her dad and she needs to go to their house this instant." The lady suddenly looked as if she was going to cry.**

"**Oh dear," the lady said as she looked at Dean and Amber's hands, "that's terrible. It's good that your husband brought your phone to you. You would have never known if he wasn't so sweet." Amber raised an eyebrow and looked up at Dean. She then looked at the lady and smiled.**

"**Yes," Amber said as she stepped on Dean's foot, "my husband is very sweet for that. I wouldn't know what to do without him." The lady smiled at Amber and didn't even notice the pain struck face Dean made. Dean quickly started leading Amber out of the hospital after smiling back at the lady.**

**Once outside the doors, Amber yanked away from Dean again, crossed her arms, and started tapping her foot. Dean let out a sigh and looked down at Amber.**

"**What," Dean asked as Amber looked at him angrily. Amber's expression let up and she let out a sigh. She then turned her back on Dean and walked slightly away from him. **

"**This spirit better be damn worth it," Amber said as she didn't even bother to turn around, "for your sake. I've got to go home to change first. I also got to get some supplies. You probably know where I live from my records, but pick up Michelle at Capricorn Stables if you have any trouble." Dean looked a little upset as Amber pulled her car keys out of her back pocket and started walking to her car. He then let out a sigh and walked to his car.**

"**What happened," Michelle asked as Sam hugged her. Dean quickly looked at Michelle and then at Sam. Sam must have hopped in the backseat while he was in the hospital. Dean was glad to see that Sam was taking a shine to Michelle, but he was still upset about Amber.**

"**She told me she's going to help," Dean said as he started the Impala, "but she had to go home first to do a couple things. I really think she's mad at me because of what I did in there though." Michelle looked at Dean with a confused look. She then slightly smiled.**

"**Don't worry about it," Michelle said as she turned and hugged Sam back, "she'll get over it. Amber really likes you, but she's very shy about it. Besides, I've pulled her out of work before and we're still best friends. Now, why don't you take me home to get a few things and then I'll show you the way to Amber's" Dean shook his head and started to back the car up.**

**Within ten minutes of Amber getting home, she was already changed and packing a knapsack. Her mother watched as she stuffed spell books, rock salt, and even guns into the knapsack. **

"**I told you wouldn't escape from our hunter bloodline for too long," Amber's mom, Gloria, said as Amber grabbed her laptop, "It kind of makes me sad though because I truly did want a normal life for you." Amber looked over at her mom as she shoved her laptop into the knapsack. She then smiled and started to giggle.**

"**My life has never been normal," Amber said as she walked over to a dresser, "but I truly appreciate you trying." Gloria smiled back at Amber. Amber was too busy pulling clothes out to notice though.**

"**Well," Gloria said as he sifted her weight to her other foot, "I'm glad to know you appreciate it. Oh, and I was wondering what's the name of this hunter you're going to be helping out." Amber threw a pile of clothes on her bed and looked at her mom.**

"**Well," Amber said as she sat down, "there's actually two, Dean and Sam Winchester. They're both really nice, but I'm going to have Michelle with me never-the-less." Gloria's eyes widened at Amber's comment. **

"**John's boys," Gloria said in almost a whisper. A smiled crossed Gloria's face as Amber looked at her funny. **

"**Did you say something Mom," Amber asked as she grabbed a shirt out of the pile. Gloria shook her head and looked at Amber. **

"**No sweetheart," Gloria said as she turned to walk away, "I'll let you finish packing while I see what your brother is up to." Amber nodded and watched her mom walk out of the room. Something was weird here.**

**After about ten more minutes, Dean pulled into Amber's yard. He beeped the horn and got out. He walked to the front of the Impala when Amber came running out. She had her knapsack swung over her shoulder and a smile on her face.**

"**You look ready," Dean said as Amber stopped in front of him, "but are you ready?" Amber's smile got slightly bigger as she walked over to the other side of the car. She then grabbed the handle and swung the door open.**

"**Let's get rolling baby," Amber said as she looked over at Dean. Dean grinned, walked to his side, and opened the door. Both him and Amber sat down and shut the doors at the same time.**

"**I'm sorry for what I did at your job," Dean said as he started the car up, "I mean with the lying and stuff. Now the lady at the front desk thinks your married and your boss thinks you're irresponsible." Amber looked over at Dean as she pulled her laptop out. She then got a sad look on her face.**

"**I haven't been completely honest either," Amber said as she looked over to her laptop, "It's true that Michelle got me into going on hunts with her, but that's not technically what got me into it. I was born into a hunter family. My mom, grandmother, and great-grandfather were all hunter. They didn't really want me to be one, but here I am." Dean mouth was stuck in "gasp" position as Sam and Michelle both leaned forward from the backseat. **

"**Why didn't you ever tell me that," Michelle asked as Amber looked over at Dean. Amber had to lean over and closed Dean's mouth. She then looked back at Michelle and smiled.**

"**I don't know," Amber said as she looked back over at Dean, "but you know now. It's not too big of a deal anyways." Sam and Michelle looked at each other and then leaned back. Dean was still staring hopelessly at Amber. **

"**It may not be," Dean said as he tried to look away from Amber, "but our dad used to know a Gloria Rodgers. Is that your mom?" Amber looked around the car at everyone and let out a sigh.**

"**Yes," Amber said as she looked innocently at Dean, "that's my mom, but she never mentioned anything about your dad to me." Dean looked back at Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders. He knew nothing of his dad's friends.**

"**Maybe that's why that spirit whispered Winchester in your ear that one time," Dean said as he put the car in reverse, "because your mom knew our dad. We would have probably eventually met because of that no matter what." Amber smiled and hugged Dean.**

"**I'm glad I met you when I did," Amber said as she looked Dean in the eyes, "Even if my mom and your dad were fellow hunters and we could have met anytime. I mean, there was a lot of drama when we met and that just made it fun to go hunting with you guys." Dean smiled and gave Amber a quick one arm hug. **

"**I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore," Dean said as Amber stopped hugging him. Amber raised an eyebrow and gave Dean a serious look. **

"**No," Amber said as her serious look turned to a smile, "I'm not mad at you anymore. That was still a dirty trick though. I've never known anyone to be able to pull off being my husband and a Health Inspector all within ten minutes of each other." Dean let out a sigh, smiled again, and backed out of Amber's yard. **

"**Well," Dean said as he sifted gears and started driving down the road, "I guess we're on our way to Colorado then. We'll take turns driving and we'll stop halfway there and get a hotel in let's say Illinois." Amber looked at Dean and then at Sam and Michelle. Sam and Michelle seemed to be paying no attention anything but each other. **

"**Sounds like a plan to me," Amber said as she looked back at Dean, "You can drive first, then me, then Sam, and then we'll just start all over again because I wouldn't trust Michelle driving." Amber grinned and prepared to get yelled at, but there was silence. Amber didn't even want to bother to look back to see what Michelle and Sam were doing. **

"**Great ideal," Dean said as he slightly looked over at Amber, "but you better not crash this or I'll be highly pissed at you." Amber gave Dean a slightly mean look. **

"**Look honey," Amber said as she finally opened her laptop, "I've got a 2004 PT Cruiser. That baby is only two years old and I would cry if I wrecked it. Believe me, I'll be just as careful when I'm driving this." Dean grinned at Amber's comment. He liked the sound of that.**

"**Awesome," Dean said as the grin stayed on his face, "that puts you a step ahead of Sammy." Amber slightly laughed and turned on her laptop. Dean and Sam were so brothers and they reminded her of Andrew and herself.**

"**I don't know if that's a good thing or not," Amber said with a hint of laughter still in her voice. Dean was the one to slightly laugh this time. **

"**Yeah," Dean said as the laughter lingered in his voice, "that's a good thing." Amber looked away from her laptop and smiled. Dean really made her happy. Was it possible that she was falling for him?**


	3. Full Moon Blues

_Again, I got to mention something before you get started. There will be a romance really coming out of the woodwork between Amber and Dean in this chapter. Nothing really bad, but I'm just warning you ahead of time so you don't get mad at me. _

**Chapter III**

**Full Moon Blues**

**After a complete rotation of drivers, Dean was behind the wheel again. Amber and Sam both drove quiet a distance before he took over again though. They were already in Illinois and looking for a hotel. Dean had decided to take a shortcut down a dark, lonely back road to get to one faster, but he looked like he was starting to doze off. **

"**Ok," Dean said quietly talking to himself, "stay awake Dean! Damn, I really need some coffee!" Just as Dean finished his sentence, something ran out in front of the car. Dean quickly slammed on his breaks and looked around. Nothing was there. The thing had shot across the road as nothing but a black blur. Dean decided to pull off the road, put the car in park, grab a flashlight, and go look for his big, black blur.**

**Dean turned on the flashlight and started walking toward where the thing ran. He usually wouldn't do something so dumb, but the thing seemed weird to him. Nothing normal was that big and moved that fast. **

"**I'm so stupid," Dean said as he shone the flashlight between trees, "but if that thing is supernatural, it's most likely dangerous. I've got to find out what it is." Dean then shook his head at himself. He was losing it due to tiredness. Talking to himself usually wasn't his cup of tea. **

**Dean continued to travel deeper into the forest when he finally decided to turn around. As he walked back toward the car, he heard something rustling around right next to him. He quickly shone the flashlight in the direction of the sound. An abnormally large wolf was mauling at a dead deer when Dean's flashlight caught its eye. **

**With a quick and fearful lunge, the wolf attacked Dean. He didn't have any time to react. The wolf bit his arm and left as fast as it could. It all happened in a blink of an eye. **

"**Son of a bitch," Dean said in a loud voice. He then took a quick look at his arm. His whole forearm was blood ridden, his jacket was ripped, and skin was torn. He quickly mumbled something under his breath, picked himself up off the ground, and continued back toward the car again. **

**Once back at the car, Dean opened his door, sat down, and slammed the door shut. Amber, Michelle, and Sam all jumped as the slam woke them up. **

"**Where the hell did you go," Amber asked as she yawned. Dean shook his head. He was sweating badly and his hands were shaking. Amber's expression suddenly turned worried. She knew something just wasn't right. **

"**I was taking a leak," Dean said as he went to reach for the gear shifter. Amber looked at Dean as her eyes started to flicker. She then grabbed his arm. A slightly pained look crossed Dean's face and Amber could tell his jacket sleeve was ripped.**

"**I didn't believe you to start with," Amber said as she kept a grip on Dean's arm, "and now I really don't. Dean, what happened to your arm?" Dean looked at his arm and jerked Amber's hand off it. Amber noticed the wound on it as her hand dropped. The wound still had a little blood around it, but it was oddly healed.**

"**A wolf bit me," Dean said as he angrily looked over at Amber, "OK!" Amber looked helplessly into Dean's green eyes. She then grabbed his arm again and pulled him closer to her.**

"**Listen to me carefully," Amber said as Dean's face stopped an inch from her's, "I want you to switch spots with me right now. I don't want no arguments or anything, just do it!" Dean's eyes flickered as he looked into Amber's angered ones. He then let out a sigh.**

"**Ok," Dean said as he tried to pull back away from Amber. Amber let go of Dean's arm. Then they both got out of the car and switched places. Michelle and Sam looked a little confused.**

"**What's going on," Sam asked as Amber put the car in drive. Amber just shook her head and didn't even bother to answer Sam. Sam now got the sense that something was wrong.**

**As Amber drove along, Dean started to get worse. He was leaning forward with his hands on his head. He was also rocking as sweat just poured of him. Sam wanted answers as he watched his brother start to fall apart. **

"**Amber," Sam said as he leaned forward, "you know something don't you? You know what's happening to my brother? Tell me what it is!" Amber slightly winced as Sam raised his voice. It was true, she did know what was happening to Dean. In fact, what was happening to him was one of her favorite areas of study in the supernatural. **

"**Do you know what a _Liking_ is Sam," Amber asked as she twisted her hands around the steering wheel. Sam looked at Michelle and then back at Amber. **

"**No," Sam said with a confused look on his face, "and what does it have to do with what's happening to Dean?" Amber's expression was harsh, yet sorrowful. She had her eyes concentrated on the road in front of her and had no intention on looking back at Sam. **

"**It has a lot to do with what's happening to your brother," Amber said as she stepped down harder on the gas pedal, "A _Liking_ is a _Werewolf _and Dean has been bitten by one. I would have believed it was a wolf if the bite wound on his arm didn't heal as fast as it did." Sam's eyes grew wide. **

"**A _Werewolf _bit Dean," Sam asked with a panicked voice, "I thought _Werewolves _were just legends though." Amber shook her head.**

"**No Sam," Amber said as the speed odometer hit seventy, "_Werewolves _are far from legends. They are as real as spirits and maybe even deadlier. _Werewolves _have always interested me and I know a lot about them. It's obviously a good thing I'm here." Sam's eyes looked glassy as he looked over at Dean. Dean now had his head up against the window. He looked to be half out of it as sweat continued to fall from his brow.**

"**So he's turning into a _Werewolf _right now," Sam asked as he looked back at Amber. Amber nodded as the road they were on started to merge into an open area. **

"**He's feeling some of the effects," Amber said as she started to slow the car down a little, "but he won't completely transform until a full moon." Sam looked over at Michelle again. Michelle looked just as confused as he did.**

"**But the full moon is tomorrow night," Sam said as he slightly looked back at Amber. **

"**I know," Amber said as she started looking around for a hotel, "His symptoms will be really bad tonight because of that. He could develop anything from fangs to claws, just no fur or anything like that. He might also start to get a little out of control if he can't go to his "happy place", if you know what I mean. I've got to put a bonding spell on him in our hotel room because I can't risk him losing it and attacking anybody." Not only did Sam look at Amber strangely this time, but so did Dean. Dean must have been getting some sort of grip on reality. **

"**What," Dean asked as he tried to hold his hands still, "Why do you have to put a bonding spell on me?" Amber slightly looked over at Dean as Sam completely looked at him. Dean looked terrible. He was as white as a ghost, sweat ridden, shaking violently, and dark bags were under his eyes. He could have passed for Death himself.**

"**Because," Amber said as she spotted a hotel in which they had been looking for in the first place, "as I said, I can't have you attacking anyone. When you start feeling better, the _Werewolf _instincts come in and you'll start to become violent. You'll have to try to control yourself and the bonding spell is a precaution against if you can't." Dean looked a little upset as Amber quickly swung into the hotel's parking lot. He was changing into something he would hunt.**

**After parking the car, getting Dean inside, and up to a room, Amber pulled a few things out of her knapsack as Sam helped Dean sit on one of the beds. Amber then walked up to Dean with a curved blade in her hand. A sad look was on her face. **

"**This is a custom made blade," Amber said as Dean weakly looked up at her, "It's called a Dragon Claw and it's made of gold and silver. My mom gave this to me and I never thought I would never have to use it for this reason." Sam quickly looked over at Amber as Dean blinked a few times.**

"**What," Sam asked as he raised his voice, "Are you trying to kill him? I mean, he's turning into a _Werewolf _and you, of all people, should know silver will kill him now." Amber quickly gave Sam a mean look. She knew what she was doing and Sam wasn't helping.**

"**I'm not going to kill him," Amber slightly yelled, "Now, will you help him take his jacket and shirt off." Sam gave Amber a mean look this time and walked over to Dean. He then helped him take off his jacket and pull off his shirt. Even Dean's chest was deathly pale and you could tell he was breathing hard.**

"**Now what," Sam asked as Michelle hugged his arm. Amber didn't bother to look back at Sam. She just took a deep breath, raised her blade, and slashed Dean across the chest. Dean didn't scream, but he winced as Amber started chanting a spell and holding her hand above his new wound. **

"**I think I've seen this in one of Amber's book before," Michelle said as she looked up at Sam, "It's a special bonding spell made especially for _Werewolves_. She had to make a wound that would bleed instead of healing right up. That's why she used her silver blade. She's bonding him to the bed so he wouldn't be able to go a foot away from it." Sam looked down at Michelle with a confused look. He never heard of such a bonding spell.**

**After a couple minutes, Amber stopped chanting and dropped her hand. She looked like she was about to cry as her blade dropped out of her other hand. The blade let out a loud "CLANG" as it hit the wood floor.**

"**Are you ok," Michelle asked as Amber stumbled over to her knapsack. Amber nodded, kneeled down, and pulled out two guns. She then pulled out four silver bullets and loaded each gun with two.**

"**What are those for," Sam asked as Amber stood up with the guns in her hands. Amber shook her head and walked over to Sam and Michelle. She had a weak yet stern expression on her face.**

"**These are to kill the _Werewolf _that bit Dean," Amber said as she handed a gun to Michelle and the other to Sam, "They just don't have silver bullets in them, they are lined with a silver that will rub onto the bullets when fired. You've only got four shots each, so remember to make them count." Sam nodded as Amber gave him the keys to the Impala.**

"**We'll kill it," Sam said as both him and Michelle started toward the door, "Believe me!" Amber slightly smiled as Sam and Michelle quickly moved out the door and shut it. She then walked back over to her knapsack, sat down, and pulled out a couple of books.**

"**Amber," Dean started to ask as he crawled to the foot of the bed, "what are you doing?" Amber looked up from the book she had just opened. Dean was already starting to look better. His color was returning, the slash on his chest was starting to heal, the bags under his eyes were disappearing, he wasn't shaking, and he wasn't sweating anymore.**

"**I'm trying to find ways to keep you calm," Amber said as Dean sat up in Indian Style, "and help you with self control. Since you're feeling better, these will all come in handy." Dean looked at Amber with a wondering look. Both Winchester boys obviously didn't know too much about _Werewolves_.**

"**So," Dean said as he put his hand on an invisible barrier, "what will happen to me? I feel great right now, but I have a feeling it won't last though." Amber looked at Dean with a sad look.**

"**That's right," Amber said as a sigh escaped her lips, "Sooner-or-later you'll start to lose it. The urge to kill and the taste for blood will slowly drive you insane. Not to mention fangs and claws will appear along with heightened senses because there is a full moon tomorrow night." Dean looked a little scared as his hand slid down barrier.**

"**Is there anyway I won't go insane," Dean asked as Amber started flipping through the book. Amber didn't bother to look up from the book, but she wasn't ignoring Dean either.**

"**Yeah," Amber said as she stopped on a page, "talk to me, go to your "happy place", or whatever else you can think of to keep your mind off things that go through _Werewolves_' minds." Dean shook his head. This all sounded weird to him.**

"**It's kind of hard not to think about those types of things you know," Dean said as he hopelessly looked at Amber. Amber slightly looked up from her book.**

"**Why is that," Amber asked as she stood up. Dean's head followed Amber from where she was to the side of the bed. He then turned toward her.**

"**Well," Dean said as his eyes followed Amber's body down from her head to her toes, "I'm thinking about transforming and of course I'm thinking about what goes along with transforming. Not very pleasant thoughts to tell you the least and I can't stop thinking about 'em." Amber looked over at Dean and let out a sigh. She then looked back at her book and flipped a page.**

"**Come on," Amber said as she skimmed over the page, "I bet you can keep your mind on SOMETHING besides that." Dean got a grin on his face as he watched Amber twirl a piece of her hair.**

"**Oh," Dean said as Amber took a quick look at him from the corner of her eye, "I could definitely think of something." Amber raised an eyebrow. She knew what Dean was thinking and she wasn't surprised.**

"**Whatever Hun," Amber said as she closed her book, "You can think about that all you want, but I ain't coming anywhere near you." Dean gave Amber a quick pouty face. Amber just shook her head. **

"**That's not fair," Dean said stretching his arms in the air. Amber placed her book on the ground and walked up to where the barrier was. If she wanted to, she could easily pass through it, but she wasn't about to.**

"**You know," Amber said as she rubbed her arm, "if you bit me, I would have to kill you. You don't want that, now do you?" Dean gave Amber a strange look. He mustn't have liked the sound of that. **

"**Not really," Dean said as he laid back on the bed, "but what else is there?" Amber slightly giggled and started shaking her head. Why was it that the perverted ones always had something over her?**

"**As I said," Amber said as she looked Dean over, "you can think about it all you want, but physical contact isn't happening." Dean moved around a little and then rolled over on his side so that he was looking at Amber again. Amber couldn't help but to blush as he stared at her.**

"**Thinking about it isn't as mind stimulating as actually doing it," Dean said as he placed a hand on his face. Amber rolled her eyes and walked to a nearby wall. She then sat down and placed her head on the wall.**

"**I couldn't find anything in those stupid books," Amber said as she brought her knees up to her chest, "That means, your best bet is to stimulate your mind as best as you can. I can't risk coming in contact with you, but I give you permission to think about me while you…..well…..beat the meat." Dean quickly sat up and looked at Amber as she started to laugh. A sad look suddenly crossed his face. Tears were rolling down Amber's cheeks as her laughter started to break up. Dean jumped off the bed, but was stopped only an inch away from Amber by the barrier. **

"**That sounds good to me," Dean said with a slight chuckle, "I…..I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so persistent. Please don't cry. Believe it or not, I can't stand to see a girl cry." Amber had her head buried in her knees now and Dean could hear muffled sobs. He looked like he was going to cry as he dropped to his knees and placed both hands on the barrier.**

"**That's not it," Amber said as she tried to control her sobs, "I mean, if you weren't changing into a _Werewolf _I would be happy to have sex with you, but it's just that I've study everything about _Werewolves _and I still can't help you. Tell me what fucking good I'm I anyhow? Huh, just tell me why you had to pick me up. I'm a nurse, not a hunter." Dean was moments from tears as he listened to Amber. These two had estranged feelings for each other and his were being hurt by her talking like that. **

"**You're an awesome help," Dean said as he clinched his hands into fists, "if it wasn't for you, Sam and I wouldn't have known what to do when I got bit. If it wasn't for you, I probably would be losing it completely right now. You're an amazing hunter. I mean you grew up in a family of hunters. You're probably even better then me." Amber slightly looked up from her knees and over at Dean. Her glasses were steamed up and here eyeliner was running in a trail with her tears.**

"**Thanks," Amber said as she took her glasses off and wiped her eyes, "I'm glad you think that way, but….." Dean suddenly slammed his fists against the barrier and made Amber jump. Amber quickly put her glasses back on and noticed he was breathing a little on the hard side and tears were falling from his eyes. This emotional instability was driving him off the edge little-by-little. **

"**DON'T talk like that," Dean yelled with a tear filled voice, "You make yourself sound useless and, believe me, you're far from useless. If you were so useless, I would have NEVER recruited you in the first place damnit. Now STOP talking like that." Amber's sad expression was now more surprised. She blinked a couple times as she looked at Dean. Dean had his head on the barrier and he looked completely strung out. Amber quickly stumbled yo her feet.**

"**Ok," Amber said as her eyes glistened from the tears still in her eyes, "I promise you that I'm never going to talk like that again. Just try to stay in control for me in return." Dean looked up at Amber and his eyes were glowing with a brighter green then his usual eye color. Amber took a step backward. The physical changes were starting to come into effect.**

"**Whatever," Dean said as he stood up. Amber shook her head and stumbled to the side a little. She had triggered an upset in Dean. He was going to start losing it if she didn't do something and fast.**

"**Look Dean," Amber said as Dean started to pace, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to get you upset. In fact, I didn't think you would get upset over me. But to tell you the truth, I care about you and I don't want to lose you. I felt like I would lose you if I couldn't help out." Dean stopped pacing and stared at Amber. He then put a hand on his head.**

"**You actually care about me," Dean said as he shook his head with a laugh, "You're the first girl in a long time to ACTUALLY care." Amber looked like she was going to cry again. She wanted to hug Dean so much, but she just couldn't risk it. Her heart was slowly breaking. **

"**Oh course I care," Amber said as she could feel her heart beat faster, "I have no reason not to. Besides, I feel some sort of odd connection with you. I can't explain it, but this all feels like it was pre planned." Dean looked at Amber through his fingers. He wasn't about to move his hand and Amber could tell why. His eyes had changed from normal to cat like. When light hit them, the pupil would narrow. They had to be very sensitive according to what Amber knew.**

"**You shouldn't care," Dean said as he suddenly punched the barrier with his other hand, "LOOK at me for God's sake. I'm turning into a monster. NO ONE should care about me now. I should be DEAD!" Amber took a deep breath to keep from crying. She then got a stern look on her face.**

"**CALM DOWN Dean," Amber yelled as she clinched her just formed fists, "This is all my fault to start with. You were clam and then I had to go all emotional on you. Now you can't settle down because I knocked over your emotional balance. Now, let's try to forget about this whole thing I've created and CALM DOWN!" Dean didn't bother to look at Amber this time. His whole body was trembling when blood started running down his arm. Amber quickly looked to his fist that was still firmly placed on the barrier and she could see claws digging into his palm.**

"**It's NOT your fault," Dean said as Amber caught a glimpse of a pair of white fangs, "This was going to happen no matter what and you didn't trigger fuck. Just do me a favor and stop putting yourself down and blaming yourself. I care for you too and I don't like it when you do that." Amber was moments from tears again as Dean dropped his fist. She could tell his wound from his own claws was already healed as he sat down on the bed. Both hands now concealed his face as he rocked. He was ashamed and Amber could tell.**

"**Ok Dean," Amber said as she grabbed her pentagram pendent that dangled on her necklace, "but I wish I could….." Amber was cut off by Dean suddenly lunging from the bed and slamming right up against the barrier.**

"**DO NOT," Dean started with a harsh voice, "even start. I don't want to hear it. The more you talk, the more upset I get. DO YOU understand?" Amber nodded with a scared look on her face. Dean dropped his arms and started pacing again as fowl words slipped from his lips. Amber was slightly relieved that this was probably the most violent he was going to get. She just hoped that Sam and Michelle almost had that _Werewolf _dead. **

**Hours passed and Amber and Dean had moved from sitting positions to standing again many different times. They were now sitting back-to-back with an inch between them because of the barrier. Dean also had many breakouts of anger throughout the night, but none were too violent. Amber's patience grew thin as sunlight just started to peaked through the window.**

"**These have been the worst five hours of my life," Dean said as he looked up at the ceiling, "If I get out of this alive, I promise to change my ways and never go chasing into the dark woods after something that looks suspicious again." Amber slightly giggled when Dean suddenly fell backward into her back. The barrier must have disappeared, which meant that Michelle and Sam killed the _Werewolf_. **

"**Dean," Amber said as Dean sat up straight again, "I think Sam and Michelle did it! That barrier was some strong voodoo magic and just doesn't give." Dean raised an eyebrow as Amber quickly stood up. He then looked at his hands. His claws were gone and he couldn't feel the fangs in his mouth anymore. Amber was right, Sam and Michelle actually did it.**

"**That's great," Dean said as Amber suddenly knocked him over with a hug, "Now we can get some sleep without worrying about me going into a bloody rage." Amber smiled as Dean sat up, picked her up, and stood up himself. **

"**Sounds like a plan," Amber said as Dean walked to the closest bed, "I've never been this tired and don't think I'll ever be again." A smile crossed Dean's face and he seemed to laugh to himself as he dropped Amber on the bed. He then made his way over to the other side and laid down. **

"**Don't be too sure about that," Dean said as his smile turned into a grin. Amber rolled her eyes, grabbed the blanket, and rolled over. Dean just put his hands behind his head. He went into a state of though instead of sleep. **

**Within a half hour, Sam and Michelle stumbled into the hotel room. They were dirty and their clothes were torn. They both looked at Amber and Dean, who were both asleep now, and then at each other. **

"**I'm going to sleep right now," Michelle said as she dropped her gun and quickly crawled into the other bed, "Wake me up in a week!" Sam slightly laughed as he dropped his gun.**

"**Can do," Sam said as he crawled into the bed on the other side. Michelle didn't even bother to answer. Sam just shook his head and curled up with a blanket. A five hour hunt wares out even the best of the best. **

**By the middle of the afternoon, everyone was awake. Dean and Amber were sitting on one bed looking at Sam and Michelle on the other bed. All four of them had just woken up and no one looked too good. **

"**So why did it take you two five hours to kill that thing," Dean asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Michelle and Sam looked at each other and then back at Dean.**

"**Well," Michelle said as she stood up, "it took us one hour to find it, we ran from it for two hours, and it took us another two hours to kill it." Amber looked up at Michelle with an eyebrow raised.**

"**Did you guys use all four bullets," Amber asked as Dean placed his hands on the bed behind him. Michelle nodded and walked toward the bathroom. **

"**Sam is the one that got it good," Michelle said as she opened the bathroom door, "He shot it right between the eyes. Some awesome shit if you ask me." Dean looked at Michelle suspiciously. How could someone with a hundred and ten percent accuracy rate miss unless they weren't trying? **

"**Yeah," Sam said as Michelle walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind her, "Michelle nailed it in the same leg twice while we were running. It may have not killed it, but it certainly slowed it down. Once I missed the first time, I decided we should hide and sneak attack it. Eventually it came sniffing around where we were hiding and, BOOM, I shot it. As quick as I pulled the trigger was as quick as it was over with." Amber and Dean both looked at Sam as he stood up.**

"**That's great dude," Dean said as Sam walked to the room's door, "At least you killed it and didn't miss." Sam gave Dean the middle finger and walked out of the room. He must have been heading to the bathroom down the hall. **

"**So," Amber said as she looked at Dean, "did you mean what you said?" Dean looked at Amber with that "what" look. It was like he didn't know what she was talking about. **

"**What did I say," Dean asked as he stretched his back. Amber's eyes widened at Dean's response. Was he messing with her? **

"**That you cared about me," Amber said with a loving look. Dean just shook his head and slightly chuckled.**

"**Afraid not Toots," Dean said as he stood up, "I think that was all the panic and craziness talking." Amber gasped, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at Dean. It hit him right in the back of the head. **

"**You're a jackass," Amber said as she crossed her arms, "I just want you to know that." Dean shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the pillow. Amber quickly ducked as he threw it at her. **

"**It's just how I am Hun," Dean said as Amber brought her head back up. Amber then quickly grabbed another pillow and threw it. Dean managed to dodge this time. He then walked to the edge of the bed. Amber looked up at him as he placed a hand on her shoulder.**

"**I've noticed," Amber said as Dean pushed her back and he came forward. As her head hit the bed, he was on his hands and knees above her.**

"**Why don't I make up for it," Dean said as Amber looked into his eyes. Amber then smiled and pulled Dean's head down to kiss him. **


	4. Haunted Hospital

_Ok, two things about this chapter. First thing is, you get to see more of what Amber's six sense does to her. Second thing, if you're a Sam fan, I'm telling you ahead of time that he gets injured at the end. Enjoy!_

**Chapter IV**

**Haunted Hospital**

**A nurse was quietly walking down a long dark hallway. Everything around her seemed dark and spooky as her footsteps echoed off the walls. Something just wasn't right here. The nurse was too calm for her surroundings.**

**The nurse suddenly stopped and turned toward a door. She then grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. When the door slowly creaked open, an arm fell out. The nurse gasped and dropped her chart. As the chart hit the floor, blood splashed upward onto the nurse's white skirt.**

**With a scream the nurse turned pale and fell to the ground dead. A human with an unstable figure then walked out of the room and over the nurse. With every step it took, the hallway got darker, bloodier, and scarier. The lights started to flicker with the "spirit". **

**The spirit quickly disappeared as it walked and reappeared in front of a sign. As the spirit flickered in and out of reality, it revealed the words "Welcome to Brookhaven Hospital" on the sign. It then slowly lifted its shaking head to reveal a half decayed face from under its long black hair and screamed a horrible banshee like scream.**

**Amber suddenly woke up in a cold sweat as she sat up. She was breathing a little on the hard side. She then looked to the foot of the bed as she tried to catch her breath. Dean was sitting there watching the news. A stern look was on his face.**

"**Another two deaths have been reported at Brookhaven Hospital," the Reporter on the T.V. said as he kept a serious, unemotional tone, "A nurse went to check on a patient when he was found dead on the floor. Police say that the shock of seeing the dead patient gave the nurse a heart attack which immediately killed her. Cause of death for the patient is still unknown." Dean shook his head and looked back at Amber. Amber had a scared look on her face. That report just explained her dream. Well, half of it anyways.**

"**You Ok," Dean asked as Amber shook her head this time. Amber then reached for her glasses and put them on. She was trying to get a grip on this whole situation. **

"**I don't know," Amber said as Dean stood up, "That news report was just like an umm…..dream I just had." Dean stretched his arms above his head and gave Amber a strange look.**

"**You mean you had a vision," Dean said as he walked over to Amber and sat down on the bed next to her. Amber just shook her head. **

"**Oh come on Dean," Amber said as Dean placed one of his hands on her nearest leg, "Out of these two months you've known me, have you've ever seen me have a vision?" Dean raised an eyebrow and then sighed.**

"**I've known Sam all his life," Dean said as he started to rub Amber's leg, "and I think he's having visions and not dreams. Remember those few days ago when we were on the _Bloody Mary_ case? So, I believe you had a vision." Amber placed her hand on Dean's and looked at him.**

"**Ok fine," Amber said as she moved Dean's hand off her leg, "I didn't want you to think I was weird, but the truth is that was a vision. My sixth sense causes them, but I have them very rarely. So, something must be really wrong at that hospital for me to have a vision about it." Dean slightly laughed to himself and hugged Amber.**

"**Some of the things I've encountered are WEIRD," Dean said as he continued to hug Amber, "and you're far from weird Babe. In fact, you're probably one of the most normal people I know." Amber smiled and hugged Dean back.**

"**You maybe a perverted whore," Amber said as she stopped hugging Dean and looked at him, "but you definitely know how to make me feel better." Dean looked sad about Amber's comment, but it was only false sadness. He quickly smiled and let Amber go. **

"**That's good," Dean said as he stood up again, "but I'm going to be rude now. I think we should look into those deaths at Brookhaven. Maybe we can find out why you had that vision of the nurse's death since you said that you rarely have visions and something has to be really wrong." Amber let out a sigh and threw the blanket off of her. She then stood up and slid her arms around Dean's waist.**

"**Awww…..Dean," Amber said as she placed her head on Dean's back, "Michelle and Sam aren't even awake yet. Let's take a few more minutes and relax." Dean looked back at Amber from the corner of his eye. He then let out a sigh and unconnected Amber's hands.**

"**Sorry," Dean said as he dropped Amber's hands and started walking toward the bathroom, "but I can't relax. I'm always on the ball and ready for a hunt." Amber crossed her arms as she watched Dean walk into the bathroom and slam the door behind him.**

"**Jerk," Amber said under her breath as she flopped back down on the bed. She then looked back at the T.V. The Reporter was still talking about Brookhaven Hospital, but now he had a big picture of the hospital itself next to him. Amber had a bad feeling about this as she looked at the menacing hospital. **

**After everyone took a shower and put on clean clothes, they were on their way to Brookhaven Hospital. Amber was staring out the window as Dean kept taking quick glances over at her. She looked upset and worried all at the same time. She also wasn't talking. **

"**Ok," Dean said as he still kept glancing over at Amber, "what's wrong now?" Amber just shook her head and continued to look out the window. She still wasn't going to talk.**

"**Ooo…..what did you do Dean," Michelle asked as she slightly leaned forward from the back. Dean winced at Michelle's smartass comment.**

"**I didn't do anything," Dean said as he tried to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him, "I don't know why she's being all grumpy and giving us the silent treatment." Sam and Michelle looked at each other and then at Amber. Amber seemed to be spaced out. She just didn't seem to be all there. **

"**Is everything ok Amber," Michelle asked as she looked over at Amber. Amber let out a sigh this time and turned toward Michelle.**

"**I just have a bad feeling about this," Amber said as she took a quick glance over at Dean, "There's just something not right about this whole thing." Dean looked mad now because Amber had turned to talk to Michelle, but she wouldn't even look at him.**

"**I know," Sam said as he looked at Amber, "I have the same bad feeling. Maybe we should forget about this one Dean." Dean didn't seem to be paying attention, but he heard every word. He just didn't seem to care.**

"**This is something big Sammy," Dean said as he gripped hard onto the steering wheel, "We just can't ignore it!" Sam shook his head as Amber let out another sigh. Dean was stubborn and nothing was going to change his mind. **

**Within a few minutes, Dean pulled into Brookhaven's parking lot. He quickly parked and pulled out Sam's laptop.**

"**I'm quiet sure we can find something more on this place on the internet," Dean said as he turned the laptop on. Amber and Sam looked at each other and then at Dean. They thought he was crazy. In fact, they thought this whole hunt was crazy. Something wasn't right about this hospital and they both had the feeling someone was going to get hurt.**

"**Come on Dean," Amber said as Dean clicked on the internet icon, "Let's just forget about this. I heard about something happening in Oklahoma that was much more interesting then a simple hunted hospital." Dean took a quick look up from the laptop to look at Amber. Amber had a pleading look on her face. **

"**Sorry," Dean said as she looked back down at the laptop, "This is just too suspicious. People don't die in a normal haunting. This could be an out-of-control _Reaper_ and that would be really bad." Amber shook her head and let out a sigh. She then sunk down in the seat. Dean had made up his mind and that was that. No one or nothing was going to change it. **

"**I actually agree with Dean," Michelle said as she slightly looked over at Sam, "We can't have an out-of-control _Reaper _in a hospital. People go to hospitals to get better, not to die." Amber didn't bother to look at Michelle, but Sam did. He looked a little shocked and disappointed at the same time. **

"**You've got to be kidding," Sam said as he squeezed the back of the seat. Michelle looked at Sam with a surprised look. Sam was raising his voice at her and that was a first.**

"**She's not Samuel," Dean said as his eyes skimmed over the laptop's screen, "This is really serious. Look here." Dean turned the laptop so that everyone could see it. He had a news article up with an older picture of the hospital on it. **

"**Brookhaven Hospital," Amber started to read aloud, "is a proud new establishment, but tragedy has struck. Brookhaven was shut down a few days ago because of all the doctors, nurses, and patients suddenly falling ill and then mysteriously dying. A specialist suspects something is wrong with the hospital itself and no one should ever enter it again. Sad for many and their loved ones that had to be moved to a different hospital, Brookhaven will never open its doors again." Amber looked around at everyone in the car as she stopped. Sam and Michelle had looks of wonder on their faces. Dean just had that "what now" look on his face. Amber shook her head and rolled her eyes.**

"**So this has been happening for a long time," Michelle said as she looked at Amber, "but why reopen Brookhaven?" Amber looked from Michelle to Dean. Dean turned the laptop back toward him, clicked on something, and then turned it back toward everyone else. Amber quickly looked at the new page.**

"**Brookhaven Hospital is proud to be opened again after twenty years," Amber read aloud with a soft voice, "Extensive research and testing on the hospital's building material has proved nothing harmful is present and everything is absolutely safe. State-of-the-art technology has been placed in Brookhaven and it's ready for business once again. BROOKHAVEN IS REOPENED AND BETTER THEN EVER!" With that said, Amber looked at Dean as Michelle and Sam looked at each other. Something about those stories didn't seem right. Nothing about them hinted to a _Reaper_.**

"**What do you think now," Dean asked as he closed the top of the laptop. Amber gave Dean a mean look and then looked out the window up at the hospital. That gut wrenching bad feeling still lingered over her, but she now felt compiled to go in. She quickly looked back at Dean.**

"**Ok," Amber said as she reached for her knapsack while still looking at Dean, "we'll investigate this, but this doesn't sound like a _Reaper_ to me." Dean gave Amber a questioning look. **

"**If it's not a _Reaper_," Dean started to ask, "then what the hell is it?" Amber gave Dean the one second sign and started searching through her knapsack. She then stopped and pulled out her wallet. Dean quickly looked at Amber and then down at her wallet as she opened it. She had everything from her licenses to credit cards to a card proving she was a certified nurse with special training in both the pediatric and trauma fields. She suddenly pulled her nursing card out.**

"**I'm not quiet sure," Amber said as she looked at her nursing card, "but it sounds like a Native American demon from a legend my great grandfather told me before. No one knows its true name, but my tribe calls it _The Plague_. It's supposedly called that because of its black shadowy figure in its normal form and its half decayed spirit form. The legend says that this demon lives off humans' life force. When it sucks out the life force of its victims, it tries to hide it by make signs of something normal happening on or inside the body. So, when its victims are found, they look like they had a heart attack, stroke, or whatever else can kill a person instantly. If it can't suck out a person's life force all at once, it'll seem that person is deadly sick until _The Plague_ can come back to finish the job.The legend also states that the only way to kill _The Plague _is to shoot it with holy water filled bullets. It may sound kind of odd, but it just might be what we're dealing with." Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at Amber. Amber may have a point. _Reapers_ usually just kill people with no signs of something normal killing them unless they were healing other people, but that was highly unlikely. Sam then hurriedly grabbed Dean's shoulder.**

"**Wait," Sam said as Dean, Michelle, and Amber looked at him, "I think I've heard that legend before too, but there's something else to it. I think it's that only a woman can kill it, but gets cursed with life as a revenge plot or something like that." Dean raised and eyebrow at Sam's statement as Amber got a frown on her face.**

"**How can something that takes life," Dean started to ask as he moved Sam's hand off his shoulder, "give life? Also, how is life a curse? I've never heard of such a thing." Sam looked over at Amber as if he was looking for an answer. Her frown seemed to give off the vibe that she knew what he was talking about. **

"**Well," Amber said as she looked at Sam from the corner of her eye, "it doesn't really give life. It just puts a curse over its killer. Back when this legend was first created, my tribe along with most other people believed it was a sin to have sex and get pregnant without being married. Anyways, in every version of the legend a brave, unmarried, virgin risks getting cursed to save her tribe or village. She takes her holy water dipped arrow or a bullet, hunts down _The Plague_, and kills it. As it starts to disappear it tells her something about life and a month. After coming back to her tribe or village the woman meets a man. They fall in love, but try to avoid having sex. That only lasts for a month though. Under some sort of unusual circumstance, like a big fight between the two or something, they have sex and "boom" she's pregnant. It's _The Plague's _revenge. The woman sinned by having unprotected sex without being married and has something to show for it. She's now dammed to hell. I doubt the curse still exists today though. I mean, a sixteen year old can get pregnant and nobody even says anything now-in-days." Michelle quickly looked at Amber. She had a slightly scared look on her face.**

"**Remind me to let you kill it Amber," Michelle said as she slightly laughed. Amber rolled her eyes and looked at Dean. Dean looked totally disgusted.**

"**That's the STUPIDEST thing I've EVER heard," Dean said as he looked at Amber with the same disgusted look. Amber just shook her head. She wasn't the one that came up with the legend and she wasn't about to change it for Dean's sake. She really couldn't help how stupid it sounded.**

"**Oh well," Amber said as she opened the door, "that's how the legend goes. My great grandfather told me the story to scare me and keep me near our house. He didn't want me wandering into the woods that surrounded our house when I was little." Dean shook his head and opened his door. Both him and Amber got out, shut their doors, and looked at each other from over top of the Impala.**

"**Ok," Dean said as Michelle and Sam decided to get out, "say we are dealing with _The Plague_. How do we get access to every room on every floor in that hospital so we can find the thing and kill it?" A grin crossed Amber's face as she held up her nursing card. Dean smiled as he looked at the nursing card. He then slightly laughed.**

**Everyone then quickly headed inside, with Amber at the head of the group, after grabbing a couple of weapons and ammunition. Brookhaven was a big hospital and very beautiful. The lobby had a rounded entrance with tall, tinted windows all around the curve, a black marble floor with what appeared to be a teal Native American symbol right in the middle, soft black recliner like chairs and sofas were neatly organized for guest on one side, plants and small trees were placed all around for color, and the black marble topped front desk was off to the opposite side of the guest seating. For a hospital with such a bad reputation, it was absolutely breath taking.**

"**Now what," Michelle asked as everyone walked up to the front desk. Amber had a smile on her face as the receptionist at the desk looked up. **

"**May I help you," the receptionist asked as Dean looked back at Sam and Michelle. Amber quickly handed the receptionist her nursing card.**

"**My name is Amber Rodgers," Amber said as the receptionist looked over her card, "and I'm here for a tour. I used to work in New Jersey, but I quit because of certain circumstances. Now, I'm looking for a job here. I called and heard many good things about this place including its great medical technology. So, I was scheduled for a tour. Do you know where I go?" The receptionist handed Amber her card back and looked at her. She then smiled brightly. **

"**Our tour guide isn't here today Ms. Rodgers," the receptionist said as she reached for a key and handed it to Amber, "but you can give yourself a tour. That there is the master key and will open any locked door or elevator buttons there may be. I'm only doing this because we're kind of running low on nurses and we can use some new ones." Amber nodded and smiled as she took the key. Even though Amber was smiling, she sensed something wrong.**

"**Thank you very much," Amber said as she took a step backward away from the desk, "but I was also wondering if these three can come with me?" The receptionist looked over at Dean, Sam, and Michelle. She had a suspicious look on her face at first. **

"**Are they related to you," the receptionist asked as she continued to look suspiciously around the group. Amber quickly looked at Dean and a grin crossed her face. Something had come to her.**

"**Yeah," Amber said hugging Dean's arm, "this is my husband and the other two are my brother-in-law and sister-in-law. I just can't leave them down here, besides I need my big, strong husband to protect me." The receptionist shook her head and slightly smiled again. She then let out a sigh.**

"**Ok," the receptionist said as she pointed to her left, "the elevators are right that way." Amber nodded and smiled again. She then started leading Dean toward the elevators with Michelle and Sam right behind. The receptionist continued to smile as the group disappeared out of sight. Her eyes then glowed a yellow color.**

**Once on an elevator, Amber hit the tenth floor button as Dean looked at her. A smile suddenly crossed his face and he started to laugh. Amber looked over at him like he was crazy. What was so funny about an elevator going up?**

"**I'm sorry," Dean said as he tried to stop laughing, "but you stepped on my foot when I pulled the same trick on the receptionist at the front desk in your hospital. It was funny that you used the same profile of being my wife." Amber slightly smiled, turned toward Dean, and hugged him around the neck. Their faces were only inches apart when Michelle suddenly cleared her throat. Dean let out an unsatisfied sigh and turned his head away from Michelle as Amber looked at her.**

"**Why are we going to the top floor exactly," Michelle asked as Amber slid her arms off Dean's shoulders. Amber then let out a sigh and shook her head. As long as Michelle has been hunting with her, she still didn't know anything.**

"**Well," Amber said as Dean continued to look at the wall, "I've always noticed that the higher you go up in a haunted place, the creepier it gets. I figure if _The Plague_ is around here, it's going to be in the creepiest part of the hospital." Michelle still looked a little confused, but Sam looked like he understood. **

"**So," Sam said as Michelle looked up at him, "we're going to work our way down until we do find _The Plague_, if it's not at the top of course." Amber smiled and gave Sam a thumbs up. Dean finally looked away from the wall and looked down at Amber. He then grinned and grabbed her around the waist.**

"**I love working my way down," Dean said as he pulled Amber closer. Amber rolled her eyes and tried to push away from him just as the elevator stopped and its doors opened.**

"**What the," Amber said as she wiggled away from Dean. This was the very top floor of the hospital and everything was bright. There was nothing spooky about this place at all. There were flowers on the Nurse's Station and the nurses were laughing. Amber looked confused as she walked out of the elevator.**

"**What were you saying about the top floor being the spookiest in a haunted place," Michelle said as she walked out next to Amber. Amber quickly gave Michelle a mean look. She then looked to her right. Something seemed to catch her eye and she started walking down the right hallway. She suddenly seemed to slip into a trance like state.**

"**Wait," Dean said as he quickly ran up to Amber and grabbed her arm, "Hold up Amber! Are you ok?" Amber stopped, but she was still concentrated on the end of the hallway. A ghostly old man was standing where Amber's eyes were fixed. He was in a hospital gown with a rolling IV connected to his arm. He looked happy, but also sad as he turned and walked into a nearby room. "AMBER," Dean suddenly yelled as he grabbed Amber's arms and turned her around. Amber shook her head and looked up at Dean. She then hugged him and placed her head on his chest. Dean looked a little sad as he hugged her back with one arm and started stroking her hair with his other hand.**

"**What just happened," Sam asked as he looked down at Michelle. Michelle looked to the end of the hallway and then looked up at Sam. She was just as confused as him. She didn't understand why Amber just seemed to slip out of reality.**

"**Are you ok," Dean asked again as Amber continued to hug him. Amber then quickly looked up. She didn't have tears in her eyes, but she did look upset. She shook her head and gripped onto the back of Dean's jacket. **

"**It was a _Death Omen_," Amber said as her eyes started to flicker, "_The Plague_ is after someone on this floor." Amber pointed down the hall and over to the left. Dean quickly looked in the direction Amber was pointing in. He didn't see anything, but he still believed her. **

"**Spooky or not," Dean said looking back at Michelle and Sam, "there's something going on up here." Michelle and Sam looked at each other and then back at Dean when a nurse suddenly rushed by them. She had a hurried and panicked look on her face. Dean quickly jerked his head in the direction the nurse was running. Sam and Michelle nodded and started following the nurse. Dean then got Amber to walk with him in the same direction.**

**Sam, Michelle, Dean, and Amber all stopped at the doorway of the same room Amber had pointed at. Sure enough, the nurse was inside trying to revive which looked like a man in his mid fifties. His heart rate was flat lined and the nurse was trying to shock him back to life, but she was failing. Amber looked to the corner of the room and saw the same spirit from her vision, the half-decayed girl with long black hair. With a gasp, Amber took a step backward and bumped into Dean. Dean quickly put his hands on her shoulders.**

"**You were right," Dean said as his hands slid down Amber's arms, "You did see a _Death Omen_**, **but how do you know this is _The Plague's_ fault?" Amber shook her head as _The Plague_ disappeared from the corner. **

"**Believe me," Amber said as she turned and looked up at Dean, "it was _The Plague_. We've got to go. This thing probably jumps from floor-to-floor. We've got to catch it while it's preoccupied or we're not going to catch it at all." Amber then quickly started walking back toward the elevators. She looked concerned and shook up. This whole thing was bugging her. Dean, Sam, and Michelle had to quickly chase after her.**

**Once at the elevators, Amber pressed the down button. Just as Dean, Sam, and Michelle caught up to her, one of the elevators' doors opened. Amber went to walk into the elevator when Dean grabbed her arm. She quickly looked back at him with a mean look. What had come over her?**

"**What's wrong," Dean asked as Amber quickly yanked her arm away from him, "I mean, you didn't even want to come in here at first, now you're all out Hunter. You're actually scaring me." Amber shook her head and gave Dean a sad look.**

"**I don't know," Amber said as the elevator's doors closed, "It must have been something about seeing that poor man dying. Something about it struck a nerve." Dean let out a sigh and looked down the hall one last time. The nurse was coming out of the room with a hand on her face and shaking her head. She then started walking back toward the nurse's station. **

"**Ok," Dean said as he looked back at Amber, "I can understand that. Let's go down to the ninth floor before _The Plague_ strikes again." Amber nodded and pushed the down button on the elevators again. Everyone then hurried into the elevator whose doors opened. **

**The elevator quickly hurried down a floor, stopped, and opened its doors. This floor looked almost the same as the tenth, but there seemed to be a little gloom hanging about it. As everyone stepped off the elevator, Amber froze up. _The Plague_ slowly crept by with its flickering image. It looked over at Amber from the corner of its bloodshot eye. It was like it knew Amber could see it. **

"**Let's go this way," Amber quickly said as she started to follow _The Plague_. Dean, Sam, and Michelle didn't give any arguments, they just followed.**

**As the group followed _The Plague_, Amber started getting a bad feeling again. That feeling got worse and worse with every step she took. She then suddenly felt sick. She grabbed her head and almost fell to the floor as she placed her other hand on the wall. She was having another vision.**

**The vision flashed through Amber's mind. It was of _The Plague_ and it was attacking Sam! As it threw Sam to the walls and floor, blood could be seen with every hit. Amber fell to her knees as the vision showed her Sam lying motionless on the floor with a huge gash on his forehead and a puddle of blood under his head. He was dead!Amber gasped and fell to all fours. Dean was already kneeled down beside her with a worried look on his face. **

"**What happened," Dean asked as he placed a hand on Amber's shoulder. Amber shook her head as she sat back on her knees. Her eyes started to flicker as she quickly grabbed Dean and hugged him. She looked as if she was about to cry as she looked over his shoulder at Sam. **

"**I just had another vision," Amber said as she slightly pushed away from Dean so that she could look at him, "I saw _The Plague_ attacking Sam and then Sam was laying dead on the floor in a puddle of blood." Dean looked at Amber with a shocked look on his face. He then looked back at Sam. Sam had a stunned look on his face and Michelle was looking up at him. **

"**What," Dean said as he helped Amber stand up as he stood up. Amber shyly nodded her head and then dropped it. Dean had a stern look on his face this time as he looked back at Sam. Michelle was now hugging Sam as he hugged her back with one arm. Everyone seemed so depressed all-of-a-sudden. **

"**We should be able to change it," Amber softly said as she slightly brought her head up, "I mean, my visions are never set in stone. They usually can be changed, but we've got to work at it." Dean, Sam, and Michelle all looked at Amber. A smile then crossed Dean's face.**

"**Sounds like a plan to me," Dean said as he brought Amber's chin up, "Let's put operation _Keep Sam's Ass Alive _into effect." Amber slightly smiled and shook her head. Dean actually managed to brighten up the moment instead of making it more depressing. **

"**Excuse me," a nurse suddenly yelled as she pushed her way through the group. Dean, Amber, Sam, and Michelle all looked at the nurse as she ran down the hallway.**

"**Not again," Dean said as he grabbed Amber's hand, "Let's go!" Amber nodded as Dean started to pull her along. Michelle and Sam quickly followed.**

**The group followed the nurse half-way down the hall to a room. They stood in the doorway again as they watched the nurse stumble with equipment as a young girl laid on her bed gasping for air. Amber saw _The Plague_ hovering over the young girl with an evil grin on its face. Amber then quickly hid her face on Dean's chest as he hugged her with one arm. This was all very sad. That young girl was too young to die, but they just realized they couldn't do anything without causing commotion. **

"**I can't take this," Sam said as he shook his head, "I can't let this girl die when we can do something. Amber, please tell me if you can see it." Amber moved her head off Dean's chest and looked at Sam. She knew what he was thinking.**

"**I can see it," Amber said as Dean looked back at Sam, "but you can't do anything Sam. That nurse will more-than-likely call the cops if you fire a gun anywhere near her. I know I said we have to catch it in the act, but I just realized that's going to be hard to do. As hard as this is to watch, but there really isn't anything we can do." A harsh look was on Sam's face. He quickly turned and started to walk away from the room. Amber and Dean looked at each other as Michelle chased after him. **

**Michelle quickly grabbed Sam's shoulder as she caught up to him. Sam stopped, but didn't bother to turn and look at Michelle. He also had his head down. Something was definitely wrong. Seeing that young girl dying must have gotten to him this time. **

"**It's ok Sammy," Michelle said as she kept her hand on his shoulder. Sam just kept his back turned and his head down. He was really upset about this whole thing.**

"**We're getting nowhere fast," Dean said as he walked up to Michelle and Sam with Amber right behind him, "Maybe we should find where _The Plague_ lives when it's not stealing life energy." Amber and Michelle both looked at Dean and then at each other. That actually sounded like a good idea.**

"**Interesting concept," Amber said as she took a quick look around the hallway, "and by the experiences we've already had, I would say that it lives in the basement." Both Michelle and Dean looked at Amber this time. **

"**I think you may be right," Michelle said as she placed a finger on her chin, "Even though we only went down one floor, this floor seems so much gloomier then the last. The creature would live on the creepiest level of the hospital, according to Amber, and the further we go DOWN the creepier it gets." Amber quickly gave Michelle a look. She knew that was a crack at her theory of the creepiest level being the very top floor. **

"**Here's a question though," Dean said as he looked at both girls, "How come the lobby seemed alright?" Amber and Michelle looked at each other again and then looked at Dean. That was a good question, but Amber seemed to have the answer. **

"**I won't say it was alright," Amber said as she put a finger on her cheek, "That lobby seemed awfully empty for such a busy hospital. That receptionist seemed a little weird too." Michelle nodded in agreement as she looked over at Dean. Dean just let out a sigh as he walked behind Sam and placed his hands on his shoulders. **

"**I see what you mean," Dean said without even looking back at Amber, "and I say we go down to the basement to get our demon before it causes anymore deaths." Sam brought his head up and turned to look back at Dean. Dean dropped his hands off his shoulders and looked back at him.**

"**Let's go," Sam said as he started heading toward the elevators. Dean quickly looked back at the girls and then started following Sam. Amber and Michelle then quickly started after him.**

**Once in the elevator, Amber noticed a problem. The basement level was a locked button. Amber quickly bent down near the button so she could study it when something struck her. She suddenly grabbed the key, that the receptionist gave her, out of her back pocket and placed it in the key hole near the basement button. She then quickly turned the key and pressed the button. Sure enough, the button lit up, the elevator's doors closed, and the elevator itself started to go down. Amber felt very accomplished, but something just didn't seem right. **

"**Hmmm….." Amber said as she looked at the key in the key hole. Dean quickly grabbed Amber around the waist and looked over her shoulder. He didn't see anything too interesting. **

"**Hmmm…..what," Dean asked as he placed his face closer to Amber's. Amber rolled her eyes, but looked over at Dean anyhow. Dean's mind was always someplace else other then the current situation. **

"**Don't you find it odd that the receptionist gave me that key," Amber said as she placed her hands on Dean's which were tightly locked on her waist, "It was like she wanted us to find _The Plague_." Dean blinked a couple times and then stood up straight.**

"**You're right," Dean said as Amber looked up at him, "but why?" Amber shook her head. She didn't quiet understand it herself.**

"**Wait," Sam suddenly said as Michelle looked up at him, "maybe she was taken over by _The Plague_. I mean, why else would she do that?" Amber and Dean both looked back at Sam. They then looked at each other. Amber took a deep breath and quickly looked back at Sam. **

"**No," Amber said as she broke Dean's hands apart and walked away from him, "that can't be it. _The Plague_ can't take over people's bodies. I also don't think it would give us the key to access where it lives. No one, not even a ruthless demon, is that stupid." Sam looked at Amber with a cold look, but his hazel eyes were jumping. **

"**Maybe you're right," Sam said as he tried to keep a rough look. Amber slightly shook her head and looked back up at Dean. Dean just looked down at her with a hard look. Something just wasn't right. **

**The elevator suddenly came to a stop and its doors slowly opened with a rusty creak. The group seemed a little creeped out as they all stepped out of the elevator. This was definitely the creepiest floor. Lights were flickering on and off, water was dripping from pipes, the ceiling was falling apart, the walls had rust on them, and the morgue doors were falling off their hinges. **

"**Well," Michelle said as she suddenly grabbed Sam's arm, "this takes the cake for creepiest floor, but where do we start to look?" Amber looked over at Michelle as she grabbed Dean's hand. This place was starting to scare the girls to an extreme degree.**

"**I don't know," Amber said as she took a deep breath, "but if it's not back down here, looking around won't help us." Michelle shook her head and then placed it on Sam's arm. She seemed to not want to stay in the basement no longer then she had to. **

"**We've got to do something," Dean said trying to sound brave, "Just standing here isn't going to help us either!" Amber looked up at Dean with a weary look. He had a point, but what were they going to do. **

"**Right," Sam said as a stern look crossed his face, "we've got to do something, even if it's just walking around trying to find clues or something." Michelle and Amber both looked at Sam. The brothers were right, but the girls really didn't want to do anything but leave.**

"**Ok," Amber said with a sigh, "Dean and I will go left and you and Michelle can go right. We'll yell if we find anything." Sam nodded and started leading Michelle off to the right. Amber and Dean then started off to the left. **

**Within a few minutes, Amber and Dean found a stairway leading DOWN. They found that very interesting since the basement should have been the lowest floor. Maybe there was a sub-basement of some sort down there. You know, a very good place for a demon to live. **

"**Hey," Dean suddenly yelled, "Sam, Michelle I think we found something!" Sam and Michelle looked toward Dean's voice from where they were. They then looked at each other and started to run toward where Amber and Dean were. **

"**What is it," Sam asked as Michelle and he stopped right behind Amber and Dean. Dean slightly looked back at Sam and then opened the door to the staircase. The staircase was creepier then the basement. There was what looked like blood stains on the walls and the metal stairs were all rusted. The lights above the staircase were flickering on and off just like in the basement, but it seemed just so much creepier.**

"**I think we might have found the pathway to where our demon lives," Dean said as he looked down the stairs. Sam slightly looked over his brother's shoulder to look down the stairs as well, but he suddenly got creeped out for some odd reason.**

"**No way man," Sam said as he took a step backward, "I not going down there. I can't go down there." Michelle quickly grabbed Sam's arm and started patting it. She then looked at Dean, who was giving Sam a strange look.**

"**That's alright," Amber said as she grabbed on to Dean's arm, "You and Michelle can stay up here and Dean and I will go down there. Besides, we're the ones that are prepared." Sam nodded with an unsteady smile. Amber let out a sigh and started leading Dean into the staircase. **

**Amber and Dean made their way slowly down the rusted stairs. With every step they took, the stairs creaked. Amber was getting more strung out the closer they got to the end of the stairs.**

"**I think all of this is a bad idea," Amber said as she stepped off the last step. Dean quickly looked back at her as she started to cling to him. He then let out a sigh and started leading her along. **

**As the couple walked, they noticed strange things about this sub-basement. The walls seemed completely blood ridden and the temperature was about a whole ten degrees cooler. This had to be the place where _The Plague_ was living. **

"**I'll admit it right now," Amber said as she started to cling even more, "I'm terrified. Can we please leave Dean?" Dean looked back at Amber and slightly shook her off. He then pulled out a gun and cocked it. **

"**Can't do that babe," Dean said as he looked around the dark and dingy place, "We've got a demon to kill and I'm not stopping till its dead." Amber shook her head as she reached in her back pocket. She then swallowed hard and took out her gun. She started shaking as she cocked the gun. She wasn't lying when she said she was terrified.**

"**Let's try to do this fast then," Amber said as she pointed her gun at the floor. Dean looked back at Amber again and went to say something when something knocked him down. As he slid to Amber's feet, Amber lifted her gun to where he had originally been standing.**

"**You are stupid little humans," a deep menacing voice said from the shadows, "First you're chasing me down as I feed and now you come to my home. You, little girl, must be special. Won't it break your heart if I fed on your little boyfriend?" Amber looked a little confused as she unsteadily held her gun toward the shadow. A shadow creature suddenly crept out from where she was trying to aim. It had a long, tall body with long arms which made its hands drag the floor. Its body was made up of what looked like black smoke and its eyes glowed red as it grinned with pointed, white fangs.**

"**You're _The Plague_," Amber started to ask as she took a step backward, "aren't you?" The creature grinned and let out a horrid laugh. **

"**Yes my dear," the creature, or _The Plague_, said with a slight hiss, "but you should have known that. Now, how about that delicious looking boyfriend of yours?" Amber shook her head as sweat dripped from her forehead. She wanted to save Dean, but she was freezing up. What was wrong with her?**

"**Eat this bastard," Dean suddenly said as he fired his gun. The bullet, from the gun, nailed _The Plague _right between the eyes. _The Plague_ just grabbed it's head and gave Dean an evil look. It then took off toward the stairs. Dean quickly stood up and grabbed Amber's shoulders. **

"**Don't hurt me Dean," Amber suddenly said as she looked into his angered eyes. Dean's eyes suddenly went from angered to sad. He then hugged Amber. **

"**Sorry," Dean said as he pushed Amber forward so he could look at her again, "I just…..why didn't that shot kill it?" Amber looked down at the floor so she wouldn't have to look at Dean. She knew he was mad at her for not firing at _The Plague_. She knew he wasn't mad about not killing it.**

"**Don't you remember the legend Sam and I told," Amber said as she continued to stare at the floor, "Only a woman can kill _The Plague_. Some things just don't change over time Dean." Dean's green eyes started jumping as he looked at Amber. He then quickly looked toward the stairs.**

"**We've got to go," Dean said as he moved his hands off Amber's arms and grabbed her wrist. Amber looked away from the floor and at Dean as he started dragging her up the stairs. She just realized how scary HE was when it came to a hunt.**

**Upstairs, in the basement, Sam and Michelle were standing near the staircase when _The Plague_ suddenly busted through the doorway. It stopped and looked over at Sam and Michelle. A grin crossed its face and it quickly grabbed Sam by the throat.**

"**You smell a lot like that special girl's boyfriend," _The Plague_ said as he got close to Sam's face, "You must be his brother. I'll have fun killing you the hard way to pay your brother back for what he did to me." Sam started gasping for air as he tried to get _The Plague's _hand off his neck. Michelle was looking around hurriedly trying to find something to stop this thing when Dean and Amber busted in from downstairs. **

"**Dean," Sam said with a weak voice. _The Plague_ quickly looked back at Dean with an angered look. It then threw Sam up against one of the steel and concrete walls. Sam hit the wall with his left arm and then hit the floor on his right side. He looked like he was in extreme pain as Michelle ran over to him. **

"**You are stupid," _The Plague_ said as he started walking toward Dean and Amber. Dean picked his gun up to eye level and was about to fire when Amber fired her gun over his shoulder. Her bullet hit _The Plague_ in the shoulder. It screamed in pain as it hit the floor.**

"**Go check on Sam," Amber said as she kept her gun aimed at _The Plague_. "I'll handle this." Dean looked back at Amber and nodded. As he started to run toward Sam, Amber walked up to _The Plague_ with a steady aim on its head.**

"**This is funny," _The Plague_ said as it laid on the floor looking up at Amber, "I've been stripped from my ability to curse my killer because of you sick people now-and-days, but I have a feeling that the same thing will still happen to you. Look how mad your little boyfriend got when you didn't shoot me the first time. It's going to happen again and I know you'll get into a big fight about it. I also know how guys like him will solve it. Believe me, I've been around long enough to see it all." Amber's left eye started to twitch. She knew how Dean was now and she knew _The Plague _may have a point. She still didn't want to believe it though. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and shot _The Plague _right between the eyes. _The Plague_ suddenly disappeared in a pile of ashes with a grin.**

"**Amber," Dean suddenly yelled as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "we've got to get Sam upstairs. I think he may have broken his arm." Amber quickly looked over to where everyone else was. She then stuck her gun back in her back pocket and ran over to there. She looked glad her vision didn't come true, but unhappy that Sam was injured badly. She quickly kneeled down next to Sam to check his arm. **

"**Ooo…..yeah," Amber said as she gentle pressed on Sam's arm, "that's defiantly broken. Help me get him up and over to the elevators." Dean and Michelle nodded and started helping Amber get Sam to his feet. All four of them then started walking toward the elevators. This was going to be a long day. **


	5. Give it Time to Heal

_This is a major filler chapter. It's really short compared to the other chapters and doesn't even have anything evil in it! It's kind of like chapter two because it gives more information on the girls. You'll learn what really made Michelle want to travel out of New Jersey, what happened to Amber's family, and why Amber's scared of Dean. See if you can figure out what happened to Amber's family because it's not really that direct and enjoy:D _

**Chapter V**

**Give it Time to Heal**

"**I do not believe this," Dean said as he opened a door to a hotel room, "They told Sam he has to relax for a couple of weeks before he can actually do his job again. That is bull!" Amber shook her head as she followed Dean into the room. Sam and Michelle were right behind her doing the same thing. You could see that Sam had his left arm, from his hand to his elbow, in a dark blue cast and also had it rested in a light blue sling as he entered the room. **

"**There's nothing we can do," Amber said as she threw her knapsack down on one of the beds, "but let him rest for a couple of weeks with his injuries. Doctor's orders, Dean." Dean quickly looked back at Amber as Sam and Michelle walked by him. Amber just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. She let off the impression that she wasn't scared of him, but in reality, she was scared of him to a point. **

"**Is that right," Dean started to ask as he started to walk toward Amber, "or is that just the nurse in you talking?" Amber gave Dean a mean look as he stopped in front of her.**

"**Both," Amber said as she started to tap her foot, "Seriously now Dean! Sam has a broken arm and a bruised lung. He's not going to do us much good anyhow. The best we can do is let him rest!" Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes. He then let out a sigh.**

"**Ok," Dean said as he took a quick look at Sam and Michelle, "we'll let him rest for a couple of weeks. After that, we're out of here." Amber was the one to let out a sigh this time. She then slid her arms up around Dean's neck. Dean suddenly looked down at her and got a grin on his face. **

"**Sounds good to me," Amber said as she slightly smiled. Dean nodded, leaned down, and kissed her.**

"**Great," Michelle said as she sat down on the bed Amber's didn't throw her knapsack on, "we're gonna have to put up with this for two weeks." Sam looked over at Amber and Dean and then at Michelle. A smile crossed his face and he started to softly laugh.**

"**Such a shame," Sam started as he sat down next to Michelle, "isn't it? I mean, it's like being a live audience for a porno." Michelle laughed at Sam's comment as both him and her looked back at Amber and Dean. Dean gave both of them the middle finger and sat down on his bed. He then slowly brought Amber down to a kneeling position above his lap. **

"**Don't be jealous Sammy," Dean said as he watched Amber run her hands up his chest. Sam shook his head as Amber's hands suddenly stopped at Dean's shoulders and started pulling his jacket down his arms. **

"**Me," Sam said as he continued to watch Amber and Dean, "jealous of you? Ha, that's a laugh!" Dean quickly gave Sam a look as Amber managed to get his jacket off.**

"**Leave your brother alone Dean," Amber said as she brought her hands back up to Dean's shoulders, "He's injured and has the right to pick at you to relieve stress." Dean looked away from Sam and gave Amber a strange look.**

"**You're kidding," Dean started as Amber messaged his shoulders, "right? I mean, just because Sam's injured, you suspect me to be nice to him when he starts it." Amber nodded as she stared into Dean's eyes. Dean just shook his head and placed it on Amber's bare shoulder. He then started kissing her shoulder and working his way up her neck. **

"**Oh my God," Michelle said as she placed her hands up to her face, "For now on, we're getting two separate rooms." Sam looked back at Michelle as Dean continued at Amber's neck. I think he was starting to agree with her. **

"**Hey," Sam said as he looked back over at Amber and Dean, "don't you two have any place to go or anything else to do. I mean, you don't have to stop what you're doing now, but I would like to spare Michelle's eyesight and sanity for a little while longer." Dean stopped what he was doing and looked over toward Sam. Amber also looked over in his direction. Sam was getting the feeling these two didn't really care what he thought.**

"**What's wrong Michelle," Dean asked as Amber leaned closer to him, "can't handle seeing your best friend make out with such a handsome guy?" Michelle rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then started laughing.**

"**No," Michelle said as she continued to laugh, "I can't handle seeing my best friend make out with such a jackass." A sour look suddenly crossed Dean's face because he knew that wasn't a sarcastic laugh. He quickly moved Amber off his lap and stood up. Amber let out a disgruntled sigh and fell backwards on the bed.**

"**Come on Amber," Dean said as he grabbed his jacket off the bed, "let's go out to dinner. My treat this time, I swear." Amber looked up at Dean from her laying position as he put his hand out. She then smiled and grabbed his hand. He quickly pulled her up and put an arm around her waist.**

"**Yeah," Michelle said as Dean started leading Amber toward the door, "that's right, go before I lose my sanity and vision all together. I'll never be the same again because of you two." Dean didn't even bother to waste his energy on Michelle this time. He just led Amber out the door and slammed it behind him. **

"**You're so harsh," Sam said as he looked at Michelle, "You just couldn't let them have their fun. You had to get rid of them before you got sick or did you just want us to be alone?" Michelle raised an eyebrow at Sam as she stood up. **

"**Don't flatter yourself," Michelle said as she stretched her arms above her head, "I wouldn't make out with you in your condition. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be laying down, relaxing Samuel." Sam quickly looked over at Michelle with the "what" look. Michelle just gave him a stern look back. **

"**Come on Shelly," Sam said as he continued to look at Michelle, "I've had broken bones before. It's really not that big of a deal." Michelle suddenly stopped giving her stern look, but got a sad look in its place. **

"**But you've never had a bruised lung," Michelle said as she turned and started walking toward a chair, "and besides, the doctor said relax for a couple weeks." Sam shook his head as Michelle sat down in the chair. More then one thing was crossing his mind now.**

"**Ok," Sam said as he positioned himself to lie down, "you're right, I should be relaxing. I don't know what I was thinking anyhow." Michelle quickly looked at Sam with a wondering look. The tone of his voice had taken a nose dive and drove the whole room into a gloomier state.**

"**Awww…..," Michelle said as she leaned forward in the chair, "don't be like that Sam. We can have a little make out session for hours-on-end when you get better, but for now I want you to relax." Sam shook his head again as he laid down. Something was wrong here.**

"**It's not that," Sam said as he lay staring at the ceiling, "You just made me remember that….." Michelle looked interested now. Her brown eyes were wide and full of wonder. **

"**I made you remember what Sammy," Michelle asked as her wonder grew. Sam looked at Michelle as his eyes started to flicker. He actually looked as if he was going to cry. **

"**You made me remember how much I miss Jess," Sam said with tears forming in his eyes, "and how I'm not quiet over her. I don't think I could handle a make out session with you yet." Michelle's look of wonder faded and she started blinking. She was the one that looked like she were about to cry this time. **

"**Wait," Michelle quickly said with a soft voice, "if that's true, then why did you continue to kiss me that time I kissed you when we first met?" Sam stared hopelessly at the ceiling until he placed his right hand over his eyes. How could these two be sitting here stabbing an emotional dagger in each other's hearts?**

"**It was because I wasn't thinking of Jess then," Sam said trying to keep his hand over his eyes, "and you just made me remember how much I missed her this time for some odd reason." A sad look crossed Michelle's face. She couldn't believe Sam was saying this now, after two and a half months.**

"**You're saying you really don't care about me," Michelle said as she gripped onto her pants, "because you still care about Jess. Is that what you're really saying?" Sam quickly moved his hand off his eyes and sat up. A startled look was on his face. **

"**No," Sam said as his startled look suddenly turned to a pained one, "that's not what I'm trying to say at all. I don't know what I'm trying to say anymore." Michelle loosened the grip on her pants and looked at Sam with a funny look. She then jumped up and walked over to him as he grabbed his side in pain.**

"**Don't worry about it now Sam," Michelle said as she laid him back down, "besides, I understand." Sam slightly smiled as his head rested back down on the pillow. **

"**Yeah," Sam said as Michelle took a seat next to him on the bed, "how's that?" Michelle's eye started to shake. Sam wasn't being ignorant, he was being sincere. Maybe they could help work each other's problems out after all.**

"**Let's just say there's been a lot of death around me," Michelle said as she started playing with Sam's hair, "but the worst was my boyfriend. He might not have died like your mother and Jess did, but a demon still did it." Sam gave Michelle a strange look as she continued to play with his hair. **

"**What makes you say that," Sam asked as he blinked a couple times. Michelle didn't even bother to look down at him. She was staring blankly at the wall with a half smile on her lips. **

"**Well," Michelle started with the same blank stare at the wall, "we were sharing an apartment together while we were going to college. He was a night owl, but he never came up to bed no later then two. I knew something was wrong when I woke up at three-thirty that morning and he wasn't there. So, I went into the Living Room to see if he fell asleep on the couch or something. When I got there, I was horrified. My boyfriend was lying dead on the floor with claw marks all over his body, his eyes clawed out, and his tongue missing. I called Amber as fast as I could and she got over there as fast as she could. She couldn't recognize the claw marks as any animal or demon she knew of. This was a mystery for the both of us. I guess that's why I wanted to travel out of New Jersey. You know, solving little cases along the way until I found the son-of-a-bitch that did that to my boyfriend. Amber had to complain, but thank God for you and Dean. You're giving me the opportunity to do what I truly want to do." Sam's eyes widened as tears started to roll down Michelle's cheeks. He quickly sat up and hugged her. **

"**It's alright," Sam said as Michelle turned and started crying on his shoulder, "We'll eventually find the demon that killed your boyfriend, just like we'll find the one that killed my mother and Jess. We'll find them both and kill their asses. Send them where they rightly belong." Michelle didn't say anything in return. She just continued to cry and grip onto the back of Sam's shirt.**

**At the diner, Amber was playing with the straw in her tea. She was looking, not staring, at Dean. Dean was trying to find a good credit card to use to pay for the bill. Amber suddenly let out a sigh.**

"**Do you want me to pay again," Amber asked as she started tapping her fingernails against the table. Dean quickly looked up from his wallet and looked at Amber. He then quickly shook his head. **

"**No," Dean said as he looked back down at his wallet, "I told you it was my treat this time. Remember, I even swore it would be." Amber rolled her eyes and shook her head as Dean finally pulled out a credit card.**

"**Thank you sir," the waitress that had been waiting patiently said, "I'll bring you your receipt in a sec." Dean nodded and smiled as the waitress walked away. He seemed to be staring at her butt when Amber suddenly cleared her throat. Dean quickly looked back at her and smiled nervously. **

"**Don't even bother," Amber said as she went to get up, "I'll be in the car." Dean went to say something, but Amber was already up and walking away. A sigh then escaped from his lips as he placed a hand on his face. **

"**Great," Dean said as he watched Amber walk out of the diner, "Bright move Dean. Stare at another girl's butt while your girlfriend is sitting across from you." Just as Dean finished his sentence, the waitress walked back up to the table. She had two slips of paper and Dean's credit card in her hand.**

"**Ok," the waitress said as she laid the slips of paper and the credit card down on the table, "here's your receipt, our copy that I would like you to sign, and your card." Dean looked at the copy and took the pen from the waitress. He quickly signed the copy, put the pen down, grabbed his credit card and receipt, got up, and quickly headed out the door. **

**Once at the car, Dean quickly got in and looked at Amber. Amber didn't bother to look at him though. She was staring out her window with a disappointed look on her face. **

"**Look," Dean said as he put the key in the ignition, "if you're going to get this mad at one little slip up….." Before Dean could finish his statement, Amber looked over at him. The look on her face showed that something else was on her mind.**

"**It's not that Dean," Amber said as she put her hand on his, "I really could care less how many girls' butts you stare at because it's just male nature. I just used it as an excuse to get out of there." Dean looked at Amber with a confused look. He then picked his hand up from under her's and put it on her face. **

"**What's wrong then," Dean asked as Amber placed her hand on his again. Amber then let out a sigh and scooted over toward him. **

"**It's you," Amber said as she looked up at Dean, "I really don't feel that safe when you're hunting or even when you're talking about a hunt. I mean, you were seriously scaring me in there when you were talking about the possibility of a shape shifter in St. Louis. I also thought you were going to hurt back there in the hospital." Dean looked sad as he suddenly hugged Amber. **

"**I'm so sorry," Dean said as Amber hesitantly hugged him back, "I've never realized how I acted. It must be from how my dad trained me to be a solider." Amber shook her head. She couldn't believe that.**

"**My mom tried to give me a normal life," Amber said as she looked back up at Dean with flickering eyes, "but she also trained me like a soilder too just in case and I don't think I'm as bad as you." Dean cringed at Amber's remark and hugged her harder. She had a point and he knew it. **

"**I'll try not to be like that," Dean said as he gave Amber a quick kiss on her forehead, "I don't want to lose you just because I can't control my temper. You're the only person, well almost the only, I could get close to. Being a hunter yourself you understand what I do and I don't have to hide anything from you. You don't think I'm crazy or anything like that. I think I'm in love with you because of that." Amber blinked a few times as tear formed in both hers and Dean's eyes.**

"**Oh Dean," Amber said as he placed her head on Dean's shoulder, "I'm happy to hear you say that, but we've only known each other for two and a half months and I don't think I can say it back." Dean's tear filled eyes looked stunned as he stared out the passenger side window. He looked to be heart broken.**

**Later that night, Michelle and Sam were watching TV when Amber and Dean came in. Both of them looked unhappy as Dean took off his jacket and threw it in a chair. **

"**What's wrong man," Sam asked as he looked at Dean. Dean shook his head and started walking toward the bathroom.**

"**Nothing," Dean said as Amber sat down on their bed, "I'm just going to take a shower before I go to bed." Sam looked over at Michelle. Michelle just shrugged her shoulders. Sam then looked back at Dean.**

"**Whatever man," Sam said as a concerned look crossed his face. Dean didn't bother to respond in any way. He just walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him as always. **

"**What's wrong with you two," Michelle asked as she looked over at Amber. Amber shook her head and stared down at the floor. Michelle could faintly see tears falling to the floor in little splashes. **

"**I don't know," Amber said through sobs, "He told me that he loved me and I told him that I couldn't tell him the same thing yet. The truth is, I think I do love him, but I just can't really grip it. What's holding me back from actually loving him?" Michelle and Sam looked at each other and then looked back at Amber. They both looked sad as Amber continued to cry.**

"**It's tough to love my brother," Sam said with a reinsuring voice, "because he can be a little scary at times, but if you two really do love each other, you'll work it out. It's hard for Dean to find and keep a girlfriend and you're the first who can always be there for him, help him out, and understand what he does. You're the first to not think he's crazy. Even though it's only been two and a half months, that's why he has fallen for you. I also think that's why you've fallen for him. Please, don't break each other's hearts." Amber looked up at Sam with tears still in her eyes. **

"**But Sammy," Amber said as she started wiping her tears. Sam had a slightly stern look on his face as Amber looked straight at him. **

"**But nothing," Sam said as Michelle laid her head on his shoulder, "If Michelle and I can work out our old relationship problems to make our relationship work, you and Dean can work out any problems you may have." Amber looked a little confused as she wiped one last tear away. **

"**Wait," Amber said as she tried to keep calm, "you two worked out the whole bloody murders of your girlfriend and boyfriend thing?" Sam and Michelle looked at each other again and then looked back at Amber with a nod.**

"**It's amazing what a few hours of talking will do," Michelle said as she cuddled up closer to Sam, "He reinsured me that we'll find that murderous demon and I reinsured him that Jess would be very proud of him for moving on." Amber actually started to laugh at what Michelle had to say, but Michelle didn't get angry. She knew why Amber was laughing. **

"**You're right Sam," Amber said while still laughing, "if you two can get through those things, Dean and I can get through any rough waters we may run across. Thanks!" Sam smiled at Amber's response, brought his right arm up, hugged Michelle around her shoulders, and kissed her on the forehead. **

"**Careful," Michelle said trying to stay close but away from Sam's side at the same time, "I don't want you hurting your lung again like you did earlier." Sam just smiled again and started rubbing Michelle's arm.**

"**I'll be fine," Sam said as he winked. Michelle shook her head and slightly laughed. She then sunk down in the bed and cuddled up to Sam as close as she could without hurting him. **

**After about twenty minutes, Dean came out of the shower. He had nothing on but his boxers and the towel swung around his neck. Sam and Michelle were asleep, but Amber was still awake and she watched Dean stop on the other side of the bed.**

"**Don't be mad at me," Amber said as she sat up. Dean took a quick look over at her and then sat down. He then threw his towel on the foot of the bed and stared at the floor. Amber quickly got on her fours and crawled behind him. "I love you too," she softly whispered in his ear as she slipped her arms around his neck. **

"**You don't mean it," Dean said without bringing his head up, "Sam and Michelle talked you into saying that." Amber shook her head placed her head on Dean's back. Her forehead felt warm against his cold semi-wet skin.**

"**No," Amber said as she kept her head where it was, "all they did was make me realize the truth. We love each other for the same reasons. Reasons like finding people who will understand and not call us a freak. Reasons like finding someone who will not leave us because they don't understand our job and disown their own child because they have a gift." Dean lifted his head up this time. He then looked back at Amber with a concerned look. Was she talking about her own family or was it just him.**

"**You're right," Dean said as he quickly turned around and hugged Amber, "That's exactly why I love you. I will never be able to find someone else like you and I know it. You're special in more then one way." Amber slightly smiled as she looked up at Dean. **

"**Well," Amber said as she continued to smile, "If Sam ever gets tired of Michelle, you could have her. She understands this whole crazy thing we call a job." Amber then started to laugh at her own joke. Dean didn't think it was funny at first, but he eventually started laughing too. **

"**Yeah," Dean said as he started playing with the back of Amber's hair, "that would be the day I give up looking for Dad and go to college so I can get a real job." Amber stopped laughing and smiled at Dean's little smart remark. That had to be another reason why she loved this guy. **

"**You've got a real job," Amber said as she started pushing Dean down, "and it's called being a good boyfriend. Now, what does the good boyfriend say to a little role play?" Dean raised an eyebrow as his head hit the bed. He then grinned as Amber straddled him.**

"**Name your game Hun," Dean said as he placed his hands on Amber's waist. Amber smiled and dropped to all fours with her hands above his shoulders.**

"**You can be the patient," Amber said as she stared into Dean's eyes, "and I'll be your hot nurse." Dean's grin got slightly bigger as Amber started kissing him. He then suddenly grabbed her shoulders and rolled her over. He was now on top once again.**

"**How about this," Dean said as Amber looked at him with a slightly startled look, "I'll be the doctor and you can be my naughty assistant." Amber's startled look suddenly turned to a smile.**

"**What ever you say doctor," Amber said as her shoulder length brown hair fell off her shoulders as she brought her head up. With that said, Dean started kissing her. **

**The next morning, Sam and Michelle were sitting up in their bed talking when Amber suddenly came out of the bathroom. She was yawning and stretching as she went back over to her bed. **

"**Did we miss the fun last night," Michelle asked with a slight grin on her face. Amber quickly shot her a look and flopped down on the bed. **

"**First of all," Amber said with another yawn, "I thought you didn't even want to see us making out. Second of all, we only hit third base again, sorry. No sex for Dean quiet yet." Sam smiled at Amber's comment. He actually thought that was funny.**

"**Wow," Sam said as he continued to smile, "I give you kudos on that. Most girls sleep with him just because of a few good lines." Amber raised and eyebrow at Sam. She then started to slightly laugh. **

"**I'm not most girls Sammy," Amber said as her laugh already started to disappear. Sam nodded his head in agreement as Amber looked over her shoulder at Dean. Dean was still asleep, but he was facing her side of the bed as if he had been hugging her. **

"**That's for sure," Sam said as he yawned this time. Amber looked away from Dean and back over at Sam. She then smiled and nodded. She was going to enjoy these couple of weeks of a somewhat normal life. Something she hasn't had in a very long time. **


	6. Gang Disembodied

_WARNING: This chapter does have a sex scene in it! Besides that, in this chapter Amber finds a black kitten she names Salem. Salem will have a particular meaning later on. _

**Chapter VI**

**Gang Disembodied **

"**Damn," Sam said as he got into the back passenger side of the Impala, "I really hate bugs." Dean slightly laughed as he got into the front passenger side. **

"**Think of it this way Sammy," Dean said with a grin, "At least you have your cast off and didn't have to climb down into that small bug infested hole with it on." Sam shot Dean a mean look and then looked at Amber as she started the car.**

"**You know," Amber said as she looked over at Dean, "that was a cruel trick you played to get your brother down in that hole." Dean stopped grinning and looked over at Amber.**

"**Oh come on," Dean said as he started to laugh again, "I really didn't trick him. He just got mad at me because I was teasing him. Personally, I don't think I did anything wrong." Amber rolled her eyes and shook her head as she put the car in drive.**

"**What counts is that no one got hurt," Michelle said as she looked over at Sam, "and that the whole thing is over with. It's a shame that these houses, with their AWESOME showers, can't be used though." Dean quickly gave Michelle a mean look, but she wasn't paying any attention to him. She was too busy looking at Sam with a smile.**

"**Whatever," Dean said as he turned and looked out his window, "Let's get rolling, Amber." Amber nodded, took her foot off the break, and stepped on the gas. The group was on the road once again.**

**A little later that day, Dean was looking at Amber's laptop. He had a disgruntled look on his face as he scrolled through a webpage. Something had caught his attention and not in the good way. **

"**Ok," Amber started to ask as she took a quick glance at Dean, "what's wrong now?" Dean shook his head and clicked on something. He then skimmed over the new page and let out a sigh.**

"**I usually don't believe websites," Dean said as he slightly closed the top of the laptop, "but this story about Orlando, Oklahoma is just too strange too ignore." Amber looked a little confused as she tried to concentrate on the road in front of her.**

"**Orlando is about a hundred miles behind us," Amber said as she took another quick glance at Dean, "This story better be damn good because I really don't feel like turning around now." Dean suddenly smiled at Amber's smart little remark. His attitude had to be rubbing off on her. **

"**I'll let you decide that when you hear this blog entry," Dean said as he reopened the laptop and started to look over the webpage. Amber quickly rolled her eyes at his persistence. **

"**We'll see," Amber said with a sigh. Dean took a quick look from the laptop screen and over at her. He then shook his head as he looked back at the screen.**

"**I'm a resident of Orlando, Oklahoma," Dean started to read with a serious look on his face, "and I have a problem. This problem actually involves this biker gang that roamed this town before my time. See they were a group of really mean fellows that would deface public property and even keep the town up to all times of night with loud music and riots. Well, the townsfolk got tired of all this bull and decided to get rid of the gang once in for all. So, one moonless night, the chief of police challenged the gang to a race down Dead Man's Hill. Of course the cocky gang accepted and followed the chief to Dead Man's Hill. Once there, the chief was laying down some ground rules while four sneaky townsfolk cut the biker gang's break lines. After about ten minutes, the chief got on his motorcycle and fired his gun as a sign to start. Well, the biker gang was the only ones to go. The chief watch hopelessly at the top of the hill as the gang tried to stop and failed. All four of them went tumbling over the cliff at the bottom to their watery graves. Here's where my problem actually comes in. That same biker gang is back from the dead and haunting my town. I think their seeking revenge because the older people in the town have been mysteriously dying. SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!!!! PS: The old biker gang used to be called Gang Empowered, but my friends and I call them _Gang Disembodied_ now." Dean quickly looked away from the laptop to look over at Amber again. Amber just shook her head and put the breaks on.**

"**Alright," Amber said as she looked over at Dean, "I'll turn around so we can check it out." Dean grinned happily as Amber quickly turned the car around in the middle of the road. He always seemed to win because he always seemed to have the right things on his side. **

**After traveling a hundred miles backward into Orlando, Amber pulled over at a general store. Both Dean and her then got out of the car and looked over the roof at each other.**

"**I'm guessing you want to ask some questions," Amber said as she leaned on the top of the car. Dean smiled and nodded.**

"**You know me too well," Dean said as he turned toward the store, "Let's just hope we don't get knocked out or anything for asking too many questions." Amber rolled her eyes and patted the roof. She then leaned down and looked in the backseat.**

"**Are you two coming or are you gonna stay here," Amber asked as she looked at Sam and Michelle. Sam and Michelle looked at each other and then at her. A grin was on both of their faces.**

"**We'll stay," Michelle said as she placed her head on Sam's shoulder. Amber shook her head and stood back up. She then looked back over the car at Dean. Dean was still standing next to the car facing the store.**

"**Let's go Dean," Amber said as she walked around to the other side of the car. Dean quickly looked over at her and smiled. He then put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. With that, they both started walking toward the store. **

**Once in the store, Amber and Dean looked around. For, what seemed like, the only store in town, it seemed awfully empty. The only people in there was a lonely shopper that was looking at the can goods, a teenaged boy that seemed to be stocking supplies, and an older man standing behind the counter.**

"**Ghost town much," Dean said as he looked at Amber. Amber nodded and looked toward the man. He looked highly bored as he watched the lonely shopper walk from one can good to the next. Amber shook her head and tapped her fingers on Dean's hip. **

"**Let's go talk to him," Amber said as Dean looked down at her. Dean quickly looked from her and at the man. He then nodded and started walking toward the counter. Amber tried to keep up with him as his arm slid off her waist and he grabbed her hand.**

"**Excuse me sir," Dean started to ask as he stopped and Amber almost bumped into him, "could I ask you some questions?" The man looked away from the shopper and looked over at Dean. Dean suddenly felt nervous as the man looked him over.**

"**Why," the man asked as he started giving Dean a mean look. Dean quickly looked over at Amber. For once, he didn't have a story to cover his ass.**

"**Don't mind my crazy husband," Amber said as she took a step forward, "He always forgets to introduce us. Hi, I'm Amber Winchester and this is Dean. We're on a cross country road trip looking for strange and weird things to add to our book that we're writing. So, would you mind if we ask you some questions about the weird and strange things in your little town?" The man gave Amber a funny look and then looked down at her hands. **

"**You two married huh," the man asked as he looked back up at Amber's face. Amber quickly nodded. She knew what this guy was thinking.**

"**I know," Amber said with a smile, "I don't have a ring on. I decided to leave it at home so I wouldn't have to worry about losing it." The man nodded with satisfaction. **

"**Good idea," the man said as he smiled, "Now, what do you want to know little lady?" Amber smiled again and slightly looked over at Dean. Dean just shook his head, but was glad Amber made such a quick save.**

"**Well sir," Amber said as she looked back at the man, "we don't have many hauntings written down. So, do you have any hauntings you could tell us about?" The man's eyes widened at Amber's question. He then looked around the store to make sure no one else was listening. **

"**You two look like you can keep a secret," the man said as he shifted his weight around, "I'll tell you about _Gang Disembodied_, but you didn't hear it from me, ok?" Amber and Dean looked at each other and then back at the man. With a smile, they both nodded.**

"**Of course," Amber said as she hugged Dean's arm, "we'll keep our mouths zipped." The man looked at the couple and nodded. **

"**You see," the man said as he looked hard at Amber and Dean, "this biker gang used to roam our town when I was really little. They were really mean people and the town got fed up with them. So one night, when the sheriff challenged the gang to a race, four young men cut the gang's break lines at Dead Man's Hill. As the gang went barreling down the hill, they couldn't stop and went right off the cliff at the bottom. Now, they're back in town as spirits. They're still really loud at night and vandalize property, but they're killing people now too." Amber and Dean looked at each other again. This story was a slight variation of the story Dean had read on that website. At least they knew they weren't on a wild goose chase now. **

"**That's very interesting," Dean said as he looked back at the man, "Do you happen to know anything else like when _Gang Disembodied_ usually shows up, where they show up, or who they usually go after?" The man took a moment and placed his hand on his chin. He seemed to be really thinking about this. **

"**Well," the man said he started rubbing his chin, "to answer in order, they usually show up every night at midnight at Dead Man's Hill and they usually go after anyone. I guess they're not too particular on who they kill now that they can't be killed for it. By-the-way, I do believe in all this vengeful spirit stuff and I wouldn't advice you two to go snooping around." Dean quickly looked back at Amber and then at the man. A smile was on his face.**

"**We wouldn't think of it," Dean said as the smile remained on his face, "We're not that stupid. Besides, we've got to write this stuff down quick before we forget it. I mean, this has got to be the best story we've heard so far. I'm I right Honey?" Amber quickly looked at Dean and smiled. She then nodded as the man looked at her. **

"**That's great to hear," the man said as he smiled, "I'll be looking forward to reading your book Mr. and Mrs. Winchester." Dean quickly smiled and nodded, turned around, grabbed Amber around the waist again, and led her out of the store.**

**Amber quickly pushed Dean off her once they were out of the store. She then crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. Dean rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He knew he was about to be lectured about something. **

"**Could you have said thank you and bye to that man after he gave us all that information," Amber asked as she continued to tap her foot, "You know, showed a little gratitude especially after lying to him about not snooping around." Dean looked at Amber. He didn't look too thrilled.**

"**Wait," Dean said with a disgusted voice, "you're lecturing me about lying to the poor old guy when you're the one who told him we were married." Amber's foot suddenly stopped tapping as she gave Dean a mean look.**

"**Well," Amber said as her voice became harsh, "you didn't have a problem with using the same lie to get to me at my job!" Dean suddenly started laughing.**

"**I only used that lie once," Dean said with laughter lingering in his voice, "but this is the second time in a month and a half YOU have used it. Personally, it sounds to me that you like saying we're married. I mean, if you wanna marry me, go ahead and ask." Amber was the one who didn't look too thrilled this time. **

"**First of all Romeo," Amber said as she shifted her weight to her other leg, "I'm an old fashioned girl which means I would never ask a guy to marry me, he's got to ask me. Second of all, I won't marry you until I knew you were out of your whore stage." Dean got a shocked look on his face as he pointed at himself.**

"**Me," Dean started to ask, "a whore? Well, I never!" Amber rolled her eyes and slightly laughed. She then took out the car keys and threw them at Dean.**

"**Smartass is now added to that list," Amber said as Dean caught the keys, "and I really think we need to find a hotel to crash at before we go ghost hunting tonight." Dean raised an eyebrow as Amber walked to the passenger side door of the Impala, opened it, and got in. He then walked to the driver side and got in.**

"**So," Dean said as he closed the door behind him, "you would marry me if I could prove I'm not a whore?" Amber looked over at Dean with a questioning look. Was he seriously thinking about marriage?**

"**You're a moron," Amber said as she shook her head, "I wouldn't marry you now anyhow. I want to know you for at least six months before I even want to talk about getting engaged. To answer you question though, yes, yes I would." A smile crossed Dean's face as Michelle suddenly leaned forward.**

"**Good luck on proving you're not a whore though," Michelle said as she looked at Dean. Dean and Amber both took a quick look at her, looked at each other, and then back at her. Her hair was messed up, she was slightly out of breath, and her shirt was falling off her right shoulder.**

"**I think he has more of a chance of doing that," Amber said as she gave Michelle a funny look, "then you do telling me that you didn't stay in the car just to make out with Sam." Michelle smiled nervously as Sam sat up. His hair was just as messed up as hers and his shirt was hiked up. Dean and Amber looked at each other again and then slowly looked back at Michelle and Sam. **

"**Wouldn't that be our business though," Sam said with a slight grin. Dean started laughing as Amber shook her head. **

"**Of course Sammy," Dean said as he turned toward the front. He then started the car and continued to laugh. Michelle looked a little upset now.**

"**Just drive Dean," Michelle said as she leaned back in the seat. Dean's laugh turned to a grin as he put the car in gear and stepped on the gas. **

**Once at the hotel, Dean got two separate rooms this time. One for Sam and Michelle and one for Amber and him. He was officially tired of Michelle's complaining and took her advice. They would have two separate rooms for now on.**

**As Amber and Dean entered their room, Amber let out a sigh. The single rooms at this hotel were way overdone. They had to be made for honeymooning couples because everything was red and white, there was candles on the nightstands and table, the bed had a heart shape backboard, and Amber could have swore the bed was a vibrator. **

"**For such a small town," Amber said as she threw her knapsack down on one of the chairs, "they have a really fancy hotel." Dean slightly laughed as he sat down on the bed. Amber just rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.**

"**I think it's very romantic," Dean said as he hugged Amber around the shoulders. Amber raised an eyebrow and gave Dean a funny look.**

"**And when do you do romantic," Amber asked as she continued to give Dean a funny look. Dean just smiled and started rubbing Amber's arm.**

"**When I'm with you," Dean said as he pulled Amber a little closer to him. Amber just quickly pushed Dean off and crossed her legs.**

"**Bull," Amber said as she crossed her arms over her legs, "You haven't been romantic once. A perverted whore bag, but not romantic." Dean got a shocked look on his face because of Amber's comment. That had to be the worst thing she had ever called him. It didn't bother him too much though because a grin appeared over his shocked face.**

"**So what," Dean said as he put his hand on Amber's leg and started hiking up her skirt, "you still like it. Can't that be romantic in my book?" Amber slightly smiled at Dean's reasoning. She then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. **

"**Ok," Amber said as she kept her face close to Dean's, "I can accept that. If you call that being romantic, then you've been romantic plenty of times." Once again Dean was getting away with something.**

"**I try," Dean said as he put his hand on the back of Amber's head, pulled her in, and kissed her. Amber went along with the kiss for a few minutes, but she then pushed away. Dean quickly went to kiss her again when she placed a finger on his lips. **

"**Why don't we go get Michelle and Sam," Amber said as Dean looked at her blinking, "and maybe do a little research." Dean let out a sigh and shook his head. He then suddenly got another grin on his face as he pushed Amber down on the bed and straddled her. **

"**We've done our research," Dean said as he held Amber's arms down, "and we've got four hours to waste. What do you say to researching each other's anatomy?" Amber got an angered look on her face as Dean started to lean down. She knew what he was thinking and she wasn't about to precipitate. **

"**Sorry," Amber said as she started to wiggle around, "but I already know all about the human anatomy. It was part of my nursing class." Dean rolled his eyes and moved off Amber. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere just by Amber's tone. **

"**You're no fun," Dean said as Amber sat up. Amber just grinned at him and quickly stood up.**

"**I'm a nurse," Amber said with a sarcastic voice, "I'm supposed to be serious and not fun. You should have learned that by now. I mean, I never let you into my pants no matter how horny you are." Dean got a disappointed look on his face and looked away from Amber. Amber let out a sigh and sat down in a chair. Dean was as bad as a little kid pouting because they didn't get their way.**

**After pacing and switching spots for three and a half hours, Dean and Amber were ready to go. They grabbed some rock salt filled guns and got Michelle and Sam. The group of four then walked out to the Impala with supplies in hand.**

"**Ok," Dean said as he opened the driver side door, "we're all gonna have to pull are own weight on this hunt. I don't want anybody freezing up or getting scared." Amber looked over at Michelle with a worried look. Michelle just looked back at her from the corner of her eye. **

"**Why is that," Amber asked looking back at Dean. Dean just shook his head, got in the car, and shut the door. He didn't bother to answer Amber's question, even on the drive to Dead Man's Hill. **

**The group arrived at Dead Man's Hill at eleven fifty-eight. They all quickly armed their selves with the appropriated equipment and hide behind some trees. This job should be a snap with all four of them on the ball.**

**Midnight struck with no warning and a deep, menacing chorus of laughter filled the air. A cold wind whipped around as a dark mysterious fog arose from the bottom of the cliff.**

"**Now that's creepy," Dean said as he looked at the fog swirling around. Just as Amber nodded in agreement, the fog blew straight up and started forming figures on motorcycles.**

"**Should we start shooting," Amber sarcastically asked as she watched the fog continuing to make the dark figures. Dean quickly nodded and made a single to Sam and Michelle. Sam and Michelle nodded, came out from their hiding places, and aimed their guns at the fog.**

"**Don't just stand there," Dean yelled as Amber and him came out from their hiding places, "SHOOT! We have to get rid of these spirits long enough to do some snooping and the only way we're going to do that is if you SHOOT!" Sam and Michelle both steadily pulled their triggers followed by Dean. Amber just stood still slightly trembling as the figures in the fog started to become clear. She could see their semi-decayed faces flash with pain as they started to disappear again. Something wasn't right though. **

"**Guys," Amber said as she took a step backward and bumped into a tree, "weren't there four bikers? I mean, I don't know about you, but I only saw three." Sam, Michelle, and Dean all turned and looked at Amber as her hands started to shake. Just then the fourth biker appeared in front of her. A big grin was across his blood ridden lips as he revved his bike.**

"**Amber," Dean yelled as he looked at Amber's terrified face, "you were raised in a Hunter family and should be the best of us all. Show me that you are. Show me you're not scared." Amber quickly shook her head and closed her eyes. She was terrified as the image of that vengeful spirit, in the asylum, that almost killed her at sixteen flashed through her mind. The thought of getting killed this time around was dangling in front of her face. Why was this happening now? Why was she freezing up?**

**Amber suddenly reopened her eyes to see the biker in her face. His cold breath breathing slowly on to her lips and his glazed over eyes was focused on her shimming brown ones. This biker had actually gotten off his bike and was holding a knife to her stomach. Blood was trickling off her bare skin and down her skirt. As tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, a gun shot was fired off.**

"**Damnit Amber," Dean said as the end of his gun smoked, "You're hopeless. Move the fuck out of the way." Amber quickly moved to the side as tears flowed down her cheeks. Soft sobs could be heard from her as Dean shot the biker four more times. The biker disappeared with a grin. He knew his buddies and him would be coming back soon. A little rock salt wasn't going to keep them away for too long.**

**As the biker completely disappeared, Amber fell to the ground on her knees. She continued to sob as Dean walked up to her, grabbed her arm, and yanked her up. A stern look was on his face as she looked at him through her steamed up glasses.**

"**You will never hear me say this EVER again," Dean said as he continued to give Amber a stern look, "but we're leaving this hunt alone for now before SOMEBODY gets hurt." Amber swallowed hard as Dean literally threw her away from him. "Let's get out of here," he said as he started walking back toward the car. **

"**Jackass," Michelle said as she walked up next to Amber, "Come on Amber, I'll make Sam sit up front with him and you can sit in the back with me." Amber nodded as her best friend put her arm around her shoulders and started walking her back to the car. Sam slowly followed the two girls with a sad look on his face.**

**The whole ride back to the hotel was quiet with a depressing cloud seeming to hover about. Walking back into the hotel room wasn't much better. Dean was silent and Amber was still trembling.**

"**Why didn't you shoot," Dean suddenly asked as Amber quietly shut the door behind her, "You could have saved us all a lot of trouble if you would have just shot the DAMN THING!" Amber let go of the doorknob and looked at Dean with flickering eyes. He was getting madder and she could tell. The thing she didn't know was how to calm him down.**

"**Dean I'm sorry," Amber said as she fought back tears, "I froze up. It won't happen again." Dean quickly looked at Amber. The look on his face frightened her as he walked up to her and grabbed her shirt collar.**

"**Damn straight it won't," Dean said as Amber grabbed his wrists. She was scared and you could see it in her tear filled eyes.**

"**Please Dean," Amber said as she pleaded. Dean didn't bother to even take her plead into consideration. He kept a firm grip on her shirt and didn't show any signs of let up. **

"**Please nothing," Dean said as he started backing Amber up to the wall, "You screwed up big time this time. I wasn't too mad about you not shooting _The Plague_ the first time, but I should have been. I mean seriously, look what it did to Sammy. Now you don't shoot this thing and God knows what's going on in town right about now. You are a disgrace to the Hunter name. Your mom sure as hell wouldn't be proud." A pained look crossed Amber's face as Dean slammed her up against the wall. That look of pain quickly turned to anger though. Sher then started twisting her hands around Dean's wrists. **

"**Damnit Dean," Amber said as Dean's grip started to loosen, "I was almost killed by a vengeful spirit at the age of sixteen. I get scared when I see one or if anything reminds me of that terrifying memory. I freeze up and there is nothing I can do about it. My mom knows this happens and she still happens to be pretty damn proud of me." Dean finally let go of Amber's shirt and she let go of his wrists. Both of them looked pissed off to no point. **

"**Whatever," Dean said as he turned his back on Amber, "I don't give a fuck any more. If you can't shoot a simple spirit, you're worthless to me and this whole damn thing." Sadness suddenly mixed in with the anger on Amber's face as Dean walked over to the bed, threw off his jacket, and sat down. **

"**Dean," Amber said as tears started to form in her eyes again, "I thought I loved you, but you're not the man I fell in love with. The man that's in this room with me right now is an insensitive jerk without a heart. If you happen to see the man I did fall in love with again, tell him I'm going back home since it's seems like I'm not needed around here anymore." Dean quickly looked back at Amber as she picked up her knapsack. He then jumped up and ran in front of her.**

"**Wait," Dean said as he grabbed Amber's arms, "don't leave. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I know I promised not to scare you when I hunted and I broke it. Just don't leave me Amber." Amber just gave Dean a mean look and moved his hands off her arms.**

"**Don't touch me Dean Winchester," Amber said as she dropped Dean's hands. Dean gave her a sad look as she pushed him out of the way, opened the door, walked out, and slammed the door behind her. Dean hurriedly grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. **

"**Amber," Dean softly said through the door as he slammed his fist into it, "I really am sorry. You know I have an anger issue, especially when it comes to hunting. I was raised that way and I wish I wasn't at times. Just don't go, please!" Dean placed his forehead on the door as Amber stood with a hand over her eyes on the other side. She then slightly moved her hand to look at the chair she had slid underneath the doorknob so Dean couldn't follow her. **

"**Stop being a baby Dean," Amber said as tears started falling to the floor once again, "You started this and I'm going to finish it. Besides, the more you boo-hoo, the more you sound like Sam. You know, like a little girl." Dean's eyes slightly widened as he heard Amber's boots click as she walked away. He then quickly turned around and looked at the other end of the room. A smile crossed his face as he looked out into the night sky through two sliding, glass doors.**

**Dean hurriedly ran to the glass doors and slid them open as fast as he could. He then ran out onto the balcony and looked over the edge. Within a few seconds, Amber walked out of the hotel with a red Razar up to her ear and Dean slightly smiled again. He started looking for a quick way off that balcony that didn't involve hurting himself. **

"**Sorry for disturbing you so late mom," Amber said as she didn't even notice Dean heading for a fire escape two floors above her, "but I need you to pick me up." A few moments of silence was on the other end of the conversation when Gloria suddenly let out a sigh.**

"**Alright," Gloria said with a slightly disgruntled voice, "but you've got to tell me why and where first." Amber took her phone away from her ear for a moment as she heard the sound of metal clanging together. She took a look upward, but didn't see anything. She quickly shrugged it off and put the phone back to her ear.**

"**Well," Amber said as she looked around her, "Dean and I got into this big fight and I don't think I'm needed here any more. Oh yeah, I'm in Orlando, Oklahoma at some little main road hotel." Dean took a quick look down from the fire escape as Amber finished her sentence. He was still a little to far up to pull off his little stunt. He quickly continued downward. **

"**Oh Sweetheart," Gloria said as she tried to sound compassionate, "I'm sure Dean didn't mean anything he said. He probably feels so bad that he wants to make up for it." Amber rolled her eyes and went to say something when Dean landed in front of her. Amber's eyes widened and she almost dropped her phone.**

"**Where the hell," Amber asked as she tightly held on to her phone with both hands. Dean slightly grinned and pointed up. Amber quickly looked up and saw the fire escape. She also noticed the balconies.**

"**Forgive me please," Dean said as Amber looked back at him. **

"**Why should I," Amber said as she gave Dean another mean look, "You made me feel worthless in there and I'm not about to risk the chance of you doing that again." Dean took a step forward and yanked Amber's phone out of her hands. He then slowly put it up to his ear. **

"**I'm sorry Ms. Rodgers," Dean said as Amber looked at him with a "how could you" look, "but your daughter has to go. She'll call you tomorrow, I promise. Have a nice night!" With that, Dean shut Amber's phone and handed it back to her. She quickly yanked it from him and put it in her hoodie pocket.**

"**Ok," Amber said as she crossed her arms, "you've got my attention. What exactly do you want?" Dean smiled and uncrossed Amber's arms. He then grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.**

"**Can we go back into the hotel room and talk about this," Dean asked as his eyes slightly flickered, "please?" Amber took a deep breath and slightly tightened up on Dean's hands. She couldn't resist him because he was actually being sincere for once. **

"**Yes," Amber said as she let out a sigh, "we can talk about this, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'm going to stay." Dean looked a little upset with Amber's response. **

"**Fine," Dean said as he let go of one of Amber's hands, "I'll accept that." Amber nodded as Dean picked up her knapsack and started leading her back inside. **

**Once back up to the room, Dean moved the chair with a shake of his head. He then opened the door and let Amber enter first. **

"**Being a gentleman not going to help you," Amber said as she threw her knapsack down. She then kicked off her shoes and threw her hoodie on a chair. Dean slightly grinned as he shut and locked the door behind him. **

"**But I'm never a gentleman," Dean said as he started walking toward Amber, "I thought it would give me some kind of bonus." Amber raised an eyebrow as Dean walked right up to her. **

"**Sorry," Amber said as she took a step backward and hit the foot of the bed, "but that was a bad assumption on your behalf." Dean didn't seem to be bothered by Amber's comment. He just took another step forward and made Amber fall on the bed.**

"**My bad," Dean said as he dropped to his knees on the bed and slid his boots off. Amber got a cold chill run down her spine as Dean's boots hit the floor with a thud. She suddenly started scooting backward until she hit the backboard of the bed.**

"**This isn't funny Dean," Amber said as Dean crawled up to her and straddled her lap.**

"**Who said anything about being funny," Dean said as he put his hands on the backboard right next to Amber's head. **

"**I'm not going to have anything to do with this," Amber said as she gave Dean a mean look, "so I would advise you to just back off now." Dean slightly shook his head and kissed Amber. Her eyes widened and she went to slap him, but something stopped her. She couldn't explain what came over her, but she went along with the kiss. **

**As Amber touched Dean's face, he took his hands of the backboard and started running them down her sides. He stopped as he reached the bottom of her shirt. He then started pulling up on it. For some odd reason, Amber's mind was telling her to stop, but her body was doing just the opposite. She lifted up her arms and stopped kissing Dean just long enough so that he could get her shirt off. **

**Amber then started pulling on his shirt as he threw her's off to the side. He quickly helped her out by pulling it off for her. He then started to bring her down in a laying position as he fiddled with the back of her bra. She went to stop him, but something else caught her attention. She slid her hands down his chest and stopped at his jeans. With a zip and a tug, Amber had Dean's jeans down around his knees.**

**Dean had her out of her bra by the time he kicked the rest of his jeans off. The next task was to get her skirt off. Dean quickly ran his hands down Amber's sides and hooked his thumbs into the inside of her skirt and started pulling it down. He managed to pull it down a little lower then her knees when she slide her legs the rest of the way out. She then started puling at his boxers as he pulled up the blanket. It was amazing that these two continued to kiss through this whole thing. **

**About twenty minutes later, the room was dark and slight movement was seen under the blanket. Dean was standing on all fours above Amber breathing a little on the hard side. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and rolling down his face. Amber's hair was spread out over the pillows and her glasses were nowhere to be seen. She suddenly sat up on her elbows and stared at Dean.**

"**I'm ready for another round," Amber said as Dean tried to catch his breath. Dean gave her a funny look as she pulled him down and rolled him over. **

"**As long as you're offering to do the work this time," Dean said as a piece of his hair drooped in front of his face, "because I'm tired out. You must've been a virgin or something because I had trouble getting that baby in there." Amber slightly smiled at Dean's perverted remark.**

"**Past tense Baby," Amber said as she leaned down and started at Dean's neck. Dean just laid his head back and let out a slight sigh of relieve. **

**The next day seemed to come along quick. The sun was peeked through the sliding glass doors and shone brightly on the blood red colored carpet. Amber slightly mumbled and rolled over. She then cuddled up closer to Dean as he put his arm around her shoulders. **

"**You awake," Dean softly asked as he rubbed Amber's arm. Amber mumbled something else and slowly opened her eyes. She then looked up at Dean and smiled.**

"**Now I am," Amber said as she placed her hand on Dean's chest. Dean smiled and brought his hand up. He then started playing with Amber's hair when someone started knocking on their door.**

"**What the hell dude," Sam yelled from the other side of the door, "It's two in the afternoon. What are you two still doing in bed with the door locked?" Dean quickly picked his arm up and looked at his watch. Sam was right, it was two in the afternoon. Amber and him had been at it longer then he had originally thought.**

"**Damn," Dean said as he grabbed a sheet and got up, "We'll be right there Sam. Let us get situated first." Sam looked a little confused as he looked down at the doorknob and tried it again. It was defiantly locked.**

"**Wait," Sam said as he looked back up with a disturbed look, "don't tell me you did what I think you did." Dean quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and jeans and slipped them on. He then ran to the door and unlocked it.**

"**Whatever does that mean Sammy," Dean asked as he only opened the door halfway. Sam looked at Dean and knew something had gone on. Dean looked tired and his hair was no longer spiked. Dean was never sloppy enough to answer the door at two in the afternoon without his hair done. He could still be in his pajamas, but his hair would have been done.**

"**Did you two, you know, have sex," Sam asked as Dean looked at him with a weary look. Dean then quickly shook his head and laughed.**

"**Why would you ask such a thing," Dean asked as Sam crossed his arms. Sam shook his head this time. He knew Dean did something and could see that he wasn't very good at hiding it.**

"**Because all the signs are there," Sam said as he gave his brother that look, "You look like you were up half the night drinking, you're hair's fucked up, it's two in the afternoon and you're not ready to go anywhere, and you won't open that door completely." Dean put his head down. He then walked out of the room and gently shut the door behind him. **

"**To tell you the truth little bro," Dean said as he looked back up at Sam, "I think it's really none of your damn business what I do. I could be having a foursome and you should mind your own business about it. Remember, I'm the older brother and I should be asking you what you do when you're alone in a hotel room with a girl." Sam got a disgusted look on his face and started walking back to his room. Dean smiled in triumph and hurried back into his room. **

**As Dean shut the door behind him once again, he spotted Amber who was halfway dressed. She was actually putting on a pair of pants when she heard the door shut for a second time and looked over in that direction. By this time, Dean had a grin on his face.**

"**Hello Beautiful," Dean said as he started making his way over to Amber. Amber shook her head and grabbed a shirt. Dean suddenly grabbed her around the waist as she put the shirt on.**

"**Ya know," Amber said as she turned and put her hands on Dean's bare shoulders, "I still should leave. Just because you showed me a good time shouldn't make a difference." Dean looked a little shocked at what Amber said. How could she still be thinking about leaving?**

"**Come on Hun," Dean said as he pulled Amber a little closer to him, "I need you more then you think. You're a very special part of this team and you know it." Amber slightly smiled and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.**

"**Ok," Amber said as she stared into Dean's eyes, "I'll stay, but I don't want to be yelled at ever again because of something as stupid as not shooting a vengeful spirit." Dean got a serious look on his face, but then smiled.**

"**Alright," Dean said as he continued to smile, "I'll make that a main priority." Amber slightly laughed and placed her head on Dean's shoulder. **

**A few hours later, the group of four was sitting in the Impala in front of a house. Amber had her hand up to her mouth as some EMTs wheeled a motionless body out of the house on a stretcher. **

"**I have a feeling _Gang Disembodied_ had something to do with this," Sam said as he watched the EMTs load the body into an ambulance. Amber shook her head and moved her hand up to her eyes. She couldn't believe that she let this happen.**

"**I should have shot that damn thing," Amber said as sadness crossed through her voice. Dean, Sam, and Michelle all looked over in Amber's direction. They all looked as sad as she sounded.**

"**It's not your fault," Michelle said as she put her hand on Amber's shoulder, "Just shooting those spirits with rock salt wasn't going to stop them in the first place. We've should have left earlier to salt and burn their bodies." Dean quickly looked back at Michelle as she gave him a mean look. He then let out a sigh.**

"**Well," Dean said as he continued to look at Michelle, "do you have any bright ideas on where their bodies might be Miss. Know-It-All?" Michelle's mean look stayed on her face as she slid her hand off Amber's shoulder. **

"**Maybe their at the bottom of that cliff," Michelle said as she crossed her arms, "I mean, the fog came up from there and the bikers did fall to their deaths there." Dean gave Michelle a look and turned back around. He then quickly put the car in drive and hurried toward Dead Man's Hill.**

**Once at Dead Man's Hill, Dean led everyone down the cliff into a rock filled gorge. **

"**This looks like it was filled with water at one time," Amber said as she stepped over a rock. Dean and Sam looked at each other and then started looking around. Amber had a point and that was a bad thing.**

"**That means those bikers' bodies could have been washed away to anywhere then," Dean said as he spotted a pile of rusted out motorcycles. Michelle and Amber looked at each other this time. **

"**That would have been a problem if their bikes didn't land on them," Michelle said as she pointed to the same pile of motorcycles Dean had spotted. Dean took a quick look back at Michelle and then took a closer look at the pile. Sure enough, there were skeletons mixed in with the rusted bikes. All four of them were there and intact. **

"**Nice work Michelle," Sam said as he gave Michelle a hug. Michelle smiled and slightly blushed as she gave Sam a hug back. Amber just rolled her eyes and walked up to Dean.**

"**They celebrate over the simplest things," Amber said as she watched Dean grab some salt and matches out of his jacket pocket. Dean nodded and started throwing salt over the whole pile. He was going to burn bikes and all.**

"**Lets just hope that there's no gas left in these bikes," Dean said as he grabbed a match and struck it, "because I wanna make sure those bustards don't have anything to be attached to." Amber started walking backward as Dean threw the match on the pile. She then put her arms up expecting an explosion, but nothing happened. The pile just burned with a great whitish-red flame. **

"**You're insane," Amber said as Dean backed up next to her. Dean just smiled and hugged her. Just then Amber felt something rub against her leg. With a slightly scared look she slowly looked down to discover a fuzzy, black kitten. "Awww…….," she said as she bent down and picked the kitten up, "what are you doing down here you poor thing?" **

"**Is that a cat," Dean asked as he looked at Amber's hands. Amber smiled as the kitten started to rub against her face and purring. **

"**No," Amber said as the kitten continued what it was doing, "it's a kitten and I think I'm going to name him Salem." Dean gave Amber a funny look. He really didn't seem to like cats too much.**

"**How do you even know it's a boy," Dean asked as he crossed his arms. Amber gave Dean a slightly mean look and hugged her new pet.**

"**I grew up on a farm," Amber said as Salem looked over at Dean, "I can tell the gender of a kitten by just looking at their faces now. Besides, I've got to feed this poor guy. He's bonier then those skeletons you just torched." Dean shook his head and started walking away. Amber let out a sigh and started following him. The fire continued to burn brightly as the group started to climb out of the gorge. **


	7. Meet Cousin Jenny

_In this chapter you get to see what consquences come from the actions of the last chapter. :D That consquence gets mentioned a lot, but there is a reason. You also get to see an even softer side of Dean. _

**Chapter VII**

**Meet Cousin Jenny**

"**Amber," Dean said as he gently knocked on the bathroom door, "are you ok? You've been in there for an hour and it doesn't sound like you're freshening up." Amber shook her head as she sat in front of the toilet. She was sick, but didn't have any other symptoms other then nausea. Something then suddenly struck her and she stumbled to her feet. She then wobbly walked to the door and slowly opened it.**

"**Dean," Amber said as she looked out of the doorway, "I think I'm pregnant." Dean's worried look turned to shock. The color in his face slowly drained out leaving behind a pale complexion. **

"**How do you assume that," Dean asked as he caught himself on the wall. Amber shook her head again as she walked out of the bathroom and slowly closed the door behind her. She then put her hands on Dean's face.**

"**I'm a Pediatric R.N. remember," Amber said as she looked into Dean's stunned eyes, "I deal with babies and pregnant mothers all the time. I had to learn all the signs and symptoms of pregnancy and any complications that might occur before I could even think about doing that though. So, I know that just having nausea with no signs of a fever or any aches and pains and then feeling great the next minute isn't normal. It's a sign of pregnancy from what I've learned." Dean looked hopeless as Amber dropped her hands off his face. He just wasn't ready to be a father.**

"**You can't be sure though," Dean said as he started to sweat. Amber let out a sigh and hugged Dean. She could tell he was nervous and not exactly ready for this type of news.**

"**I'm pretty sure," Amber said as she looked up at Dean, "but I can always take a test to be accurate." Dean nodded and swallowed a little on the hard side. Amber quickly led him to the bed and sat him down. She then grabbed the car keys off the table, put her hoodie on, and walked out the door. Dean took a deep breath and laid back.**

**About ten minuets later, Amber was back. She quickly took off her hoodie and walked into the bathroom with her bag. Dean sat up just as she shut the bathroom door. A worried look was on his face again. **

"**Amber," Dean started to ask as he got up from the bed, "did you get the test?" Amber rolled her eyes as she slowly took the test out of its box.**

"**No Dean," Amber said with a sarcastic tone, "I went out to a bar and drank for a few minutes." Dean was the one to roll his eyes this time. Even though he was worried, that sarcastic remark was still slightly funny. A smile actually appeared on his face. **

"**Tell me when you're done," Dean said as he leaned up against the wall. Amber shook her head and looked at the test. She then let out a sigh. **

**Within a couple minutes, Amber came out of the bathroom holding the test. She was shaking her head as Dean quickly looked over at her.**

"**I told you," Amber said as she turned the test toward Dean, "It's positive." Dean quickly grabbed Amber's hand and looked at the test. Sure enough, it said positive right on it.**

"**This isn't happening," Dean said as he dropped Amber's hand and turned around, "I can't be a dad. I can't bring a child into this kind of life." Amber shook her head again and quickly grabbed Dean. As he looked back at her, she slightly smiled.**

"**Dean," Amber said as she continued to smile, "don't worry about it. Our parents handled it and so can we." Dean smiled as he quickly turned around and hugged Amber. She knew just what to say at just the right time.**

**A few hours later, Sam and Dean were walking around the hotel lot. Sam looked a little concerned as he listened to his brother.**

"**I just don't know man," Dean said as he started down at the ground, "I'm not ready to bring a baby into our lifestyle. I wanted to be out of this stupid family business thing before I started a family." Sam slightly shook his head and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.**

"**I feel the same way," Sam said as Dean picked up his head to look at him, "but it's really up to Amber to bring that baby into this life or not. All you can do is try to convince her not to bring it into this life because it's yours too and you do have a say in what to do." Dean suddenly gave Sam a mean look. Sam looked a little surprised by his brother's reaction.**

"**Never say something like that again Sammy," Dean said as he balled his hands into fists, "The damage is done and I knew this could happen. That's a life and I'm not about to take it. That's my child, my flesh and blood even if it's only probably the size of a pin head at the moment." Sam slightly smiled this time. He seemed glad to hear Dean talking like this.**

"**Wow," a female voice said from the right side of the brothers, "are you dating a nurse or something Dean? I mean, I don't think you would know that all by yourself." Dean and Sam quickly looked toward the voice and discovered a tall dirty-blonde standing in the shadows. She had sparkling bluish-green eyes and a smile upon her face. She was wearing a long black trench coat, tall black high heeled boots, and holding a big black cat with menacing yellow eyes. **

"**Jenny," Dean and Sam both said at the same time. The dirty-blonde, obviously known as Jenny, smiled a little bigger and took a step forward into the light. She kind of looked evil, but gave off that cheerleader vibe.**

"**Oh come on boys," Jenny said as she continued to smile, "you don't seem too thrilled to see your dear ol' cousin." Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at Jenny. Neither one of them looked happy.**

"**Not exactly," Dean said as he crossed his arms, "So, what brings you here anyhow Jennifer?" Jenny looked a little disappointed as she walked up to Sam and Dean. **

"**I was just traveling back home to Kansas to meet up with my hubby," Jenny said as she grinned at Sam and Dean, "I've been on a long business trip and this was the last place I could stop and rest before I actually got back." Dean rolled his eyes and looked over at Sam. Sam looked just as disappointed as he did, but he was trying to keep a smile on his face though. **

"**I didn't know you got married," Sam said trying to be nice. Jenny slightly laughed and wagged her finger in brothers' faces.**

"**That's because we never stay in touch," Jenny said with a smile, "By the way, congratulations Dean. I never thought you would get a steady girlfriend and get her pregnant at that." Dean suddenly got a highly upset look on his face. Sam quickly grabbed him and tried to keep him calm.**

"**Look Jennifer," Dean said as Sam continued to hold onto him, "we don't really like you as it is and now your getting on my last nerve." Jenny looked upset with her cousin's words. She had to think of something nice to say.**

"**I'm sorry," Jenny said with a sincere look, "Don't be mad at me. I didn't mean anything by it. In fact, I would love to meet your girlfriend. Besides, we could be family one day." Dean quickly looked at Sam and then back at Jenny. They both had smiles on their faces. **

"**That might be a good idea," Sam whispered as he leaned down next to Dean's ear, "She can meet Michelle too. The girls might be able to get anything out of her we might want to know. You know, she might have some sort of clue where Dad is." Dean's eyes slightly widened as Sam stood up straight again. A smile then snuck across his face.**

"**You know what," Dean said as he tried to keep a smile on his face, "that actually sounds like a great idea. Amber would love to meet you and Sam's girl, Michelle, probably would to." Jenny's smile suddenly turned really bright. She seemed thrilled with this news. **

"**That's wonderful," Jenny said with cheer in her voice, "Show me the way boys." As Sam and Dean turned and started leading Jenny to Dean's hotel room, an evil smirk appeared on her face. Something wasn't right with this girl.**

**When Dean opened the door to his hotel room, he spotted Amber and Michelle talking on the bed. He was glad to see Amber smiling and petting Salem as he slept in her lap. He had thought that she was upset because of the way he was over reacting about the news.**

"**Hey," Dean quickly said as Sam and Jenny followed him into the room, "this isn't a Slumber Party." Michelle and Amber both looked over at Dean. Amber smiled, but Michelle had a frown on her face.**

"**This can be whatever it wants to be," Michelle said as she gave Dean a mean look. Dean just laughed under his breath as Michelle and Amber looked over at Jenny. They had looks of wonder on their faces.**

"**Ummm……," Amber started to ask as Salem started to wake up, "who's the blonde?" Dean quickly looked at Amber and then over at Jenny. A smile crossed his face as he looked back at Amber.**

"**This is our cousin Jenny," Dean said as his smile started to disappear, "She happened to stop here while traveling back to Kansas and found out about you girls. She then insisted on meeting you." Amber and Michelle looked at each other as Jenny walked up to them. They then looked at her as she placed her cat on the bed.**

"**So," Jenny said as Salem opened his eyes and spotted her cat, "I wanna know who's who because I want to know what kind of girls my cousins like." Amber raised an eyebrow as Michelle crossed her arms. They didn't seem to like Jenny too much and Salem didn't like her cat. He started to freak out as he looked at Jenny's cat. He hunched up and hissed. His fur was standing on end.**

"**Hi," Amber said as she tried to calm Salem down, "I'm Amber and I go out with Dean. Also, don't mind my kitten. I have no idea what is wrong with him." Jenny slightly smiled and looked down at Salem. Salem backed up and started hissing at her. This kitten was sensing something wrong. **

"**That's ok," Jenny said as she looked over at Michelle, "and you must be Sam's girlfriend." Michelle nodded, but nothing more.**

"**That's right," Michelle said as she started to frown, "I'm Michelle. I can't say it's nice to meet you though." Jenny suddenly looked upset with Michelle's answer.**

"**I'm sorry you feel that way," Jenny said as she sat down in a nearby chair, "because I think it's very nice to meet you. I mean, you are my baby cousins' girlfriends." Amber and Michelle looked at each other and then back at Jenny again. This girl seemed too cheery and upbeat. That made Amber and Michelle more suspicious of her.**

"**Hey," Dean quickly said as he cleared his throat, "Sammy and I are going to go get a drink. We'll let you three bond in peace." Amber and Michelle quickly looked at the guys as they turned to leave. They had looks of despair on their faces, but the guys didn't quiet notice. They just left and gently shut the door behind them.**

"**I can't believe they actually left," Jenny said as she crossed her legs and leaned forward, "Now I can get on with business." Amber and Michelle looked scared as Jenny slightly moved her hands and all the blinds shut tight. Amber then looked like a thought had struck her as she looked over at Jenny.**

"**I should have know there was something not right about you," Amber said as she grabbed Salem and hugged him, "You're a witch, aren't you?" Jenny leaned back in the chair and laughed. Her cat then jumped from the bed and into her lap.**

"**Very good," Jenny said as she started petting her cat, "and just so you know, I'm just an overprotective big cousin that overheard about two girls that are trying to corrupted my little cousins." Amber's eyes narrowed as she looked at Jenny and Michelle gave her a mean look. Jenny could tell these girls weren't scared of her, yet.**

"**Please," Michelle said with anger in her voice, "Sam and Dean are big boys that can take care of themselves and don't need their big, annoying cousin looking out for them. Besides, they were corrupted before we met them. I think they corrupted us." Jenny started tapping her nails on the chair arm as her cat stared evilly at the girls. The room was becoming darker, but the cat's menacing yellow eye could still be seen. It was like they were almost glowing.**

"**I disagree with that," Jenny said as a smirk crossed her face, "Look what Dean has done. He can't even practice safe sex without someone there to remind him." Amber's eyes widened and then narrowed again.**

"**You don't know who you're dealing with Jenny," Amber said as Salem started to growl and laid his ears back. Jenny leaned forward again with her smirk still in place. This time Amber started to feel a little out of place, a little light headed as Jenny stared at her.**

"**Oh," Jenny said as her cat jumped on her shoulder, "I'm sure I do. I'm sure I do." Just as Jenny finished her sentence, Amber went to say something but couldn't speak. Her light headiness got worse and worse until she passed out on the bed. The same thing happened to Michelle as Jenny stood up. "Oops…...," Jenny said as she looked at the girls on the bed, "looks like I made a mess. Guess I should clean it up."**

**As Amber slowly opened her eyes, she discovered that her wrists and ankles were tied to a chair. She also noticed she was in some sort of warehouse. She couldn't quite grip what happened.**

"**Michelle," Amber said as she tried to look around, "are you here? Can you hear me?" With that, Amber heard a slight moan come from behind her. **

"**I'm right here behind you," Michelle said as she slightly picked up her head, "Do you know what happened?" Amber shook her head and looked to her right as she heard someone's high heels clicking on the cold cement floor.**

"**I'm not sure," Amber said as she saw Jenny come into view from the shadows, "but I think dear Cousin Jenny might know." Jenny smiled as she stopped in front of Amber. She then pulled her chin up to make her look up at her.**

"**You figured out that I'm a witch," Jenny said as Amber's eyes started to flicker, "but you can't figure out what happened." Amber's flickering eyes suddenly became cold and narrow. **

"**Sam and Dean won't let you get away with this," Amber said with a harsh voice, "Just wait until they find out we're missing." Jenny looked a little put off by Amber's lash out at her. She then quickly laughed and dropped Amber's chin.**

"**Oh," Jenny said as she turned her back on Amber, "I'm scared because Dean's definitely going to leap to save you since you're carrying his child. Ha, not when he reads the note I left." Amber wiggled around a bit in her chair. This day was becoming too much for her.**

"**Give me enough time," Amber said as she yanked up on the ropes that were holding her wrists down, "and I'll get out of here myself." Jenny slowly turned back around and gave Amber a funny look. She then started to laugh again.**

"**The only way you're going to manage that is if you're a witch," Jenny said as laughter lingered in her voice. A slight grin crossed Amber's face. The laughter in Jenny's voice slowly disappeared as she looked at Amber's grin.**

"**Try Native American Witch Doctor," Amber said as she continued to grin. Her grin was starting to make Jenny nervous. Jenny had to quickly shake her head.**

"**You're a liar," Jenny said as she started pacing, "Native American Voodoo is the most powerful voodoo out there and you can only learn it if you are Native American." Amber's grin stayed on her face and made Jenny more nervous. In fact, Jenny got so nervous, she walked back toward the shadows she had originally walked out of. **

**Later that night as a half of moon shone in through the hotel window, Sam and Dean walked in and turned on the light. They weren't quiet drunk. Maybe a little buzzed, but not drunk. They could still tell something just wasn't right.**

"**Hey," Dean said as he slightly looked around, "where is everybody? Come on girls, this is funny." Dean quickly looked back at Sam. Sam just shrugged his shoulders when he suddenly spotted the note Jenny had left.**

"**I wonder what this is," Sam said as he picked up the pink piece of paper. Dean quickly grabbed the paper from him and skimmed over it. A look of frustration crossed his face.**

"**It's a note from Jenny," Dean said as he looked over at Sam, "and it says that she took the girls somewhere to relax. Personally, I don't believe her!" Sam looked at Dean with a frown on his face. **

"**Come on Dean," Sam said as he looked down at the paper, "I know we really don't like Jenny, but I don't think she would kidnap our girlfriends." Dean just gave Sam a look and sat the note back down on the table. He then walked over to the bed and sat down.**

"**I do," Dean said as he crossed his arms, "because of what she has done in the past to girls we were just flirting with." Sam got a slightly horrified look on his face just as Salem crawled out from underneath the bed. Salem looked slightly drowsy and unstable. **

"**Hey," Sam said as he bent down and picked Salem up, "what's wrong kitty? Did you get into some bad seafood?" Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam as Salem wiggled out of his arms and landed on the table. Salem then started scratching at Jenny's note.**

"**I actually think he's trying to tell us something," Dean said as he looked over at Salem with a funny look, "I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes though." Sam looked at Dean and then down at Salem. Salem was scratching at Jenny's signature on the paper. **

"**Did Jenny do something with the girls," Sam asked as he continued to look at Salem. Salem quickly stopped scratching and jumped off the table. He then ran to the door and stood up on it.**

"**Well," Dean said as he stood up, "look at that, I was right. I can't believe Jenny is such a bitch. She can't keep her nose out of our fucking love lives." Sam slightly nodded as Dean started to walk toward the door.**

**Back at the warehouse, Amber was still struggling to get lose. Jenny was sitting about two feet in front of her with a slight grin on her face.**

"**I knew you didn't know Native American Voodoo," Jenny said as she stroked her cat who was purring in her lap, "You were just trying to intimidate me." Amber quickly stopped struggling and gave Jenny a mean look.**

"**I just can't remember the right words for the spell I need," Amber said as she glared at Jenny, "I did remember the words to another spell though." Jenny raised an eyebrow when she suddenly heard a chorus of about three wolves howl. She then jumped up and looked around.**

"**What was that," Jenny asked as her cat hit the floor and hissed. Amber just grinned as she watched her start to panic.**

"**They're just wolves," Amber said as Jenny quickly looked at her, "and they're outside, for now." Jenny looked terrified now as her cat backed up behind her. She wasn't exactly the bravest person around to be either a witch or kidnapper. **

"**What do you mean for now," Jenny asked as her cat started to hiss again. Amber's grin got bigger as she watched her start to sweat. Jenny's heartbeat seemed to be echoing off the concrete walls of the warehouse making a terrible thumping sound which scared her even more.**

"**I mean," Amber said as she started to struggle again, "they'll eventually get in here to me and help me out in anyway possible." Jenny quickly looked back at Amber as sweat rolled down her slightly rounded cheeks. She then got a mean look on her face and walked up to Amber.**

"**You're a bitch," Jenny said as she punched Amber right in the mouth, "Dean could do so much better. He doesn't need you." Amber looked at Jenny and blinked a couple times as blood ran from the corner of her mouth.**

"**That's what you think," Amber said as blood continued to run freely, "Dean cares more about me then you could ever guess. So, just because I'm better at intimidating people then you doesn't mean you have to make assumptions." Jenny's mean look seemed to get meaner as she punched Amber again. This time she busted her nose and more blood started to flow.**

"**You don't scare me," Jenny said as she clinched her fists, "You don't intimidate me!" Amber looked at Jenny and grinned this time. The more she grinned, the more nervous Jenny got. **

"**Please," Amber said as she slightly laughed, "don't make me laugh. You were terrified when you heard my wolf friends. Also, what kind of witch are you? You're beating me up instead of using your magic on me." Jenny quickly slapped Amber and blood flew as Amber's head turned to the side.**

"**I'm using my magic as I beat you up," Jenny said as her cat started rubbing up against her legs, "You know there would be no way I could bust your nose or lip with my own strength because of how stubborn and hardheaded you Hunters are." Amber's eyes slightly widened as she looked back at Jenny. How did she know she was a Hunter?**

"**How did you know that," Amber asked as blood dripped off her chin. Jenny was the one to grin this time. She quickly clapped her hands and the whole warehouse lit up. Amber's wide eyes narrowed as the bright light hit them.**

"**Other then the fact you're hanging out with my crazy cousins," Jenny said as Amber tried to keep an eye on her, "I can read your thoughts and memories. Most of your family was Hunters and you couldn't escape the family business. You're even afraid of bringing this baby into your life because you don't want it to go through what you and Dean went through dispute what you say to Dean." Tears started to form in Amber's eyes. You could punch her, pinch her, or almost kill her and she wouldn't cry. So, why would something like that make her cry? **

"**I think you're the bitch for messing with her emotions," Michelle suddenly said as she clinched her fists, "Just because she was making you uneasy, you fiddle around in her mind until you found something you could pull on. Until you found something to make her cry." Jenny looked over Amber's shoulder at Michelle. She couldn't see too much, but she could tell she was getting upset. With a grin, Jenny walked over to Michelle and stood in front of her.**

"**Sticking up for your friend isn't going to help you or her," Jenny said as she crossed her arms, "because I'm not the soft type. Sympathy is the last thing I ever feel." Michelle gave Jenny a mean look. Her lighter brown colored eyes seemed to catch on fire. Her glare was almost piercing. **

"**I don't suspect sympathy from you," Michelle said as she continued to glare at Jenny, "I suspect you to let us go and fight like a real woman." Jenny suddenly laughed and walked back around to Amber. As she stopped, she slightly bent down. Amber was drifting in and out of reality. She was losing too much blood. Jenny must have been using some sort of spell on her because her lip and nose didn't show any signs of stopping soon. **

"**Well," Jenny said as Amber tried to look at her, "it looks like your friend over here couldn't put up much of a fight. Are you in pain yet Sweetie?" Amber went to say something, but she started coughing up more blood instead. She suddenly got the feeling that Jenny was trying to kill her by making her bleed to death.**

"**Why are you trying to kill me," Amber asked between coughs. Jenny put a finger to her chin and slightly laughed.**

"**Oh Sweetie," Jenny said as she continued to laugh, "I don't want to kill you. I might want to hospitalize you and maybe help you lose that baby though." Amber shook her head and tried to hold back her blood filled coughs. Jenny was getting the wrong message from her thoughts.**

"**I don't want to lose my baby," Amber said as tears started to fill her eyes again, "You don't understand. You just don't understand." Jenny's eyes slightly widened as she watched the tears in Amber's eyes start to roll down her cheeks. **

"**She sure doesn't," Dean suddenly said as he stood in the doorway holding a gun. Jenny quickly looked over in his direction and looked a little surprised. **

"**How did you two find this place," Jenny asked as Dean and Sam hastily walked toward her, "and why didn't you believe my note?" Dean had a really serious look on his face as he grabbed Jenny's jacket collar and Sam went to untie the girls.**

"**We thought this old abandoned warehouse would be the first place a kidnapper would take her victims," Dean said as he stared Jenny down, "and we didn't believe your note because we never believe you. Now, mind explaining yourself before I decided to blow your brains out." Jenny started to sweat as she looked into Dean's angered eyes. She then swallowed hard as she looked down at the gun in his hand.**

"**Dean," Jenny said as she clamped her eyes tight, "I'm so sorry. I never met any harm." Dean took a look away from Jenny and looked over at Amber. Sam and Michelle were working on getting her untied. He noticed her blood ridden face and quickly lifted his gun up. It was even with Jenny's forehead.**

"**Is that so," Dean said as he looked back at Jenny, "Then explain why my girlfriend has more blood on the outside of her face then the wall behind you will have when it's painted with your brains?" Jenny slightly opened her eyes and looked over at Amber. Amber was touching the now drying blood underneath her lip as Sam and Michelle helped her stand up. Jenny knew she was in trouble as she looked back at Dean.**

"**I really didn't mean it," Jenny said as she started to plead, "She was really getting on my nerves you know. She a perfect match for you let me tell ya." Dean didn't seem impressed. He cocked the gun with his thumb and Jenny flinched.**

"**Stop Dean," Amber said as she wiggled away from Michelle and Sam, "Don't shoot her. Sam, call the cops." Sam nodded and quickly pulled out his cell phone as Amber walked over to Dean. Dean dropped his arm and Jenny.**

"**But look at you," Dean said as he hugged Amber, "She was trying to kill you or something." Amber shook her head and looked over Dean's shoulder at Jenny. Jenny still had a scared look on her face as she looked back at Amber.**

"**The cops will be here in about five minutes," Sam said as he shut his cell off. Amber and Dean both looked over at him and nodded. They then looked back at each other.**

"**Don't give me that look," Amber said as she looked into Dean's flickering eyes, "I'll be ok and Jenny won't be going anywhere with my wolf friends still outside." Jenny quickly looked at the open door and saw an all black wolf with glowing yellow eyes slowly walk pass it. She then pulled her legs up to her chest and started rocking. Amber had driven this girl off the edge.**

**Within about fifteen minutes, the cops had arrested Jenny and questioned Amber and Michelle. Sam and Dean then took the girls back to the hotel.**

"**I can't believe she did this to you," Dean said as he cleaned up Amber's face. Amber just shook her head and looked at Dean. She could tell something else was bothering him. **

"**The baby's just fine," Amber said as she touched Dean's face. Dean quickly stopped cleaning up her face and looked at her. He still looked worried.**

"**Are you sure," Dean asked as he continued to look at Amber. Amber nodded her head and dropped her hand. **

"**I'm completely sure," Amber said as she leaned forward and hugged Dean around the neck, "so don't worry about it." Dean shook his head and hugged Amber around the waist. He still didn't look any less worried.**

**The next morning, everybody was getting ready to leave. Amber was gently petting Salem as Dean got into the Impala. He was shaking his head and looking at the receipt he had gotten.**

"**What's wrong," Amber asked as she looked over at Dean. Dean looked over at her and let out a sigh. He then handed her the receipt.**

"**It's costing more and more for two rooms," Dean said as he put a hand on his head, "and it's all Michelle's fault for complaining so much." Michelle suddenly crossed her arms and a let out a disgusted sigh. She then looked over at Sam. Sam just shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Oh please," Amber said as she let Salem have the receipt, "you know you like having your own room alone with me." Dean moved his hand and looked over at Amber. A smile then crossed his face.**

"**Good point," Dean said as Salem started tearing the receipt to shreds. Amber smiled and nodded just as Michelle leaned forward. She had a sneaky grin on her face as she rested her arms on the back of the seat.**

"**Yeah," Michelle said as she looked from Dean to Amber and back again, "if we didn't have separate rooms, you would have never been able to have any fun. Amber also wouldn't be pregnant now either." Dean got a sour look on his face and quickly jerked his elbow back. He hit Michelle right in the nose and she fell backwards back into the backseat. **

"**Whoops," Dean said as he started up the car, "I'm so sorry Michelle. I didn't know you were there." Amber slightly giggled and looked out the side window. Michelle got a mean look on her face as Sam tried to lift her hand to look at her nose. **

"**You're lucky Sam's here," Michelle said as Sam managed to lift her hand, "or I would so pound you." Dean grinned at Michelle's comment as Sam checked her nose. It was only bleeding a little, but it was still bleeding.**

"**Let's go before you wind up like Jenny," Amber said with another giggle, "You know, in the Mental Wing of the prison." Dean's grin got bigger as he put the car in reverse. He then backed out of the hotel parking lot and quickly shifted the car into drive. With that, Dean stepped on the gas and the Impala took off with a squeal. **


	8. Switchup!

_In this chapter, Sam and Dean switch bodies! I tried to keep it as least confusing as I could! When Sam and Dean notice that they switched, thier names are in italic. When they switch back, their names are back to normal, OK. I hope that helps:D _

**Chapter VIII**

**Switchup!**

"**What the hell would a demon want with a box," Dean asked as he tried to see out his windshield as rain poured down on it. Amber shook her head and looked down at her laptop. There was an article with a picture of a fancy black box on its screen. **

"**I don't know," Amber said as she looked away from her laptop, "but we better get it back before the demon decides to causes some sort of havoc with it." Dean nodded and floored it.**

**Within a few minutes, Sam and Dean had the demon down on the ground with guns aimed at it. The box was lying off to the side. It seemed to have a glow to it because of the rain coming off of it.**

"**Come on boys," the demon pleaded as he stared at the ends of the guns, "Can't we talk about this? I really didn't mean any harm." Sam and Dean looked at each other and then looked back down at the demon.**

"**Sorry," Dean said as he cocked his gun, "but we don't negotiate with your type." The demon's eyes widened as both brothers fired off their guns. The bullets quickly entered the demon's skull and wedged themselves in its brain. Black blood started to run out of the freshly made hole. The blood slowly ran down the demon's rounded head and started to form a puddle under the box with the help of the rain.**

"**I feel a little bad for shooting him without actually talking to him first," Sam said as Dean put his gun away and picked up the box, "He actually did sound sincere." Dean rolled his eyes and brought the box up to eye level. He looked a little confused as he looked at all the weird designs that covered the box. **

"**Hey Sammy," Dean said as he slowly turned the box around, "come take a look at this." Sam blinked a couple times, put his gun away, and walked over to Dean.**

"**Hold it still," Sam said as he placed his hand on top of the box, "I can't see anything with you turning it." As Dean went to look at Sam, a bolt of bluish-white lightning came down out of nowhere and struck the box. The flow of electricity traveled from the box and up the brothers' arms. The force threw the two away from each other and the box hit the ground. As it hit, it shattered into millions of pieces.**

**The girls quickly got out of the car and rushed over to their guy. **

**Amber laid her hand on Dean's face and he quickly opened his eyes with a deep breath. He then gave Amber a strange look. **

**Michelle was running her hand over Sam's head when he slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly got a scared look on his face as he looked up at Michelle. Both guys quickly sat up and looked at each other with terrified looks. They were looking at themselves. The box must have made them switch bodies.**

"**Excuse us girls," _Dean_ said as he looked back at Michelle, "but could you give us a minute." Amber and Michelle gave each other a look and shrugged their shoulders. They then stood up and walked back to the car. _Sam_ and _Dean_ quickly stumbled to their feet and ran over to each other.**

"**What the hell happened," _Sam _asked as he looked up at his own body. _Dean_ shrugged his shoulders. He then started to look around when he spotted the shattered box on the ground.**

"**Whatever happened," _Dean_ said as he looked down at the shattered box, "it had to deal with that box and now it's shattered." _Sam's_ eyes widened and then he crossed his arms. _Dean_ looked just as irritated as he did.**

"**That means we have to find another way to get back in our own body," _Sam_ said as he started to tap his foot, "I guess we better go tell the girls." _Sam_ went to walk toward the car when _Dean_ grabbed his shoulder. He then stopped and turned back around.**

"**No," _Dean_ said as _Sam_ looked up at him, "let's leave the girls out of this. We'll find a way out of this by ourselves." _Sam_ raised an eyebrow and started to laugh. He then started back toward the car again. **

"**Ok," _Sam_ said as he put his hands on the back of his head, "but we've got to life the other's life until we figure this out. That means you've got to be all lovey-dovey with Michelle." _Dean_ got a disgusted look on his face as _Sam_ made his way to the driver side. **

**Once in the car, _Dean _tried to stay away from Michelle until _Sam_ gave him a look in the rearview mirror. He then took a deep breath and slid over. **

"**What's wrong Sammy," Michelle asked as she hugged _Dean_, "You seem so stiff." _Dean_ had a pleading look on his face as Amber turned around and looked in the back. She noticed something wrong as she looked at _Dean's_ face. **

"**I think the lightning shook him up a little," _Sam_ said as he looked into the back, "Just give him some time to get it out of his system." Michelle nodded and let _Dean_ go. He then looked slightly relieved as she sat near him with her arms crossed. Amber still thought something was wrong. In fact, the more she watched _Dean_, the more she thought something was out of place. **

"**Maybe he needs to rest," Amber suggested as she looked over at _Sam_, "Let's find us a hotel." _Sam_ nodded and started the car up. He then put it in gear and sped off through the rain. **

**That night at the hotel, Amber was rubbing _Sam's_ chest. She was sensing something was wrong here as well as he stared at the ceiling and didn't show any interest in her.**

"**Dean," Amber said as she laid her hand down on _Sam's_ shoulder, "what's wrong? You and Sam are acting so strange." _Sam_ looked away from the ceiling and over at Amber. His eyes looked so different to her. It just seemed like there was another soul was behind them. **

"**We're fine," _Sam_ said as Amber lifted her head, "I'm just thinking about something. Why don't you stop worrying and get some sleep." Amber raised an eyebrow and rolled over. She really knew something was wrong now. _Dean_ would have never passed up the opportunity to make out with her. **

"**You know you can tell me if there's anything wrong," Amber said as she stared at the wall. _Sam_ looked at Amber and blinked a couple times. He then let out a sigh. **

"**I know I can," _Sam_ said as he rolled over toward Amber, "but there really isn't anything to worry about. Just stop worrying before you get your blood pressure too high. You don't want to hurt the baby." Amber's eyes slightly widened as _Sam_ slipped his arm around her waist. Dean would have never known that because she never told him that. What was going on? **

**The next morning, Amber was getting a gun out of the trunk of the Impala. When she shut the trunk and turned around, she bumped into _Dean_. **

"**Oh Sam," Amber said as she grabbed her chest, "don't do that to me. By the way, how are you feeling today?" _Dean_ quickly smiled, but seemed totally focused on Amber's chest. He then went to lean on the top of the Impala and missed. Amber quickly grabbed his arm to make sure he didn't fall. **

"**I'm doing great," _Dean_ said as he pulled Amber closer to him and hugged her, "How about you?" Amber gave _Dean_ a funny look as she looked at his slightly worried face. She got a funny feeling as he suddenly let her go. **

"**I'm doing well," Amber said as she continued to give _Dean_ a funny look, "but I'm not too sure about you or Dean." _Dean_ quickly smiled and patted Amber on the shoulder. **

"**Believe me," _Dean_ said as Amber looked at his hand, "we're both perfectly fine. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Amber slowly nodded and took _Dean's_ hand off her shoulder. She then started to walk away. **

**Amber quickly walked over to Michelle as she took little glances back at _Dean_. She had to talk to someone and quick.**

"**Michelle," Amber said as she stopped in front of her best friend, "can I talk to you?" Michelle slightly looked down at Amber as _Sam_ walked by them. He looked worried as he hurried over to his brother.**

"**Sure," Michelle said with a smile, "what do ya wanna talk about?" Amber shook her head and took a quick look over at the brothers. She then let out a sigh and looked back at Michelle. **

"**Have you noticed anything strange about Sam and Dean," Amber asked with worriment. Michelle gave her a strange look and then started to laugh. Amber didn't look as happy-go-lucky.**

"**Of course not," Michelle said as her laughter died down a bit, "why would you even ask?" Amber raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe that Michelle didn't notice anything wrong. Even after the incident in the car the other day.**

"**Oh I don't know," Amber said with frustration forming in her voice, "maybe because Dean passed up an opportunity to make out with me last night and I could have sworn Sam was just flirting with me a few moments ago." Michelle's eyes suddenly widened and then narrowed. She seemed to be getting mad.**

"**Oh really," Michelle said with rage, "Maybe I will make something strange about him like, let's say, HIS FACE!" Amber quickly put her hands on Michelle shoulders and gave her a look. Michelle suddenly calmed down, but still looked really upset. **

"**Don't take it out on him just yet," Amber said as she looked at Michelle, "I'm guessing those two got possessed or something by that black box. We've got to find out what's wrong." Michelle nodded and Amber dropped her hands. They then both looked over at the guys. _Sam_ and _Dean_ weren't paying any attention though. They were too busy having their own conversation. **

"**I saw you flirting with Amber," _Sam_ said as he poked _Dean_ in the chest, "you obviously want to blow our cover. Which, by the way, was your idea in the first place." _Dean _rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. No matter whose body he was in, he still had the same bad ass attitude. **

"**Look," _Dean_ said with a snippy attitude, "I don't know if I can take much more of this bull. Every time I get around Michelle, I get a gut wrenching feeling. Wait, I think I know why that happens. I DON"T LIKE HER and SHE MAKES ME SICK!" _Sam's_ eyes widened at his brother's comment. He then seemed to get upset. **

"**What's wrong with Michelle," _Sam_ asked as he looked at _Dean_ blinking. _Dean_ rolled his eyes again and gagged. _Sam's_ eyes narrowed this time as he crossed his arms.**

"**She's so fucking annoying," _Dean_ said as he gave _Sam_ a mean look, "She's constantly saying something to bounce on my last nerve. Maybe if she was nicer to me, I could be nicer to her. Seriously, what do you see in her?" _Sam_ let out a sigh ignoring his brother's question and looked over at the girls. He suddenly noticed that they were staring at them and quickly turned back toward _Dean_.**

"**See what you did," _Sam_ slightly whispered, "I think they're on to us now." _Dean_ quickly looked over at the girls just to see Amber wave and smile. He then waved and smiled back. _Sam_ suddenly punched him in the shoulder. **

"**I think they're on to us too," _Dean_ said as he looked back at _Sam_ rubbing his shoulder, "and damn that hurt. You need to start working out or something to make this body a little less fragile." _Sam_ rolled his eyes this time and walked over to the car. He quickly swung open the door and got in. _Dean_ hurried over to the other side and got in as well. **

"**We've got to do something before the girls decide to kill us or something," _Sam_ said as he looked over at _Dean_, "OR before you kill Michelle." _Dean_ nodded and put a hand on his forehead. This was probably the worst thing that had ever happened to them. **

**A few hours later, the group was in an old abandoned house hunting down a Shadow Imp. Amber and Michelle made up a plan to weed out anything "strange" about the boys by teaming up with the opposite one. They were going to study the way they hunted most of all. **

**As the two groups went their separate ways, Amber suddenly started laughing.**

"**Is there something funny," _Dean_ asked as he looked over at Amber. Amber just smiled and shook her head, but she continued to laugh. _Dean_ was getting slightly frustrated as he rolled his eyes. **

"**I'm sorry Sam," Amber said as she tried to stop laughing, "but have you ever played _Kingdom Hearts_?" _Dean_ raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Was Amber talking about a video game? **

"**No," _Dean_ said as he gave Amber a funny look, "and why do you ask?" Amber giggled and put her hand over her mouth. **

"**Because," Amber said trying really hard to stop giggling, "the first bad guys you ever encounter on that game are basically Shadow Imps. I just thought it was funny that we were hunting a Shadow Imp now." _Dean_ rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He then lifted up his gun up and moved to the side of a door.**

"**That's nice," _Dean_ said as he slowly pushed opened the door with his free hand, "but this is real life, not a video game. Besides, I'm quiet sure the so called hero on there didn't have the firepower we do." Amber suddenly stopped giggling and looked at _Dean_ funny. Everything from the way he was hunting to the way he was talking seemed so familiar. **

"**Sorry Sam," Amber said as she raised her gun, "I just thought it was funny that they were similar." _Dean _quickly looked back at Amber and smiled. His smile then turned to a smirk.**

"**Well at least we're not hunting a vengeful spirit," _Dean_ said as he looked around the next room over, "or you would probably be getting another ear full in the hotel room." Amber's eyes widened. Sam never knew about the fight she got into with Dean in their hotel room. She quickly went to say something when she heard footsteps. Both _Dean_ and her looked toward the sound to see _Sam_ and Michelle walking up there.**

"**Got it," Michelle said in triumph, "It was a quick and annoying little bugger, but we got it." Amber smiled and looked up at _Dean_. _Dean_ just had a grin on his face.**

"**Sounds like someone else I know," _Dean_ said as he looked straight at Michelle. Michelle's jaw slightly dropped and _Sam_ gave _Dean_ a mean look. Amber quickly took a mental note of that transaction.**

"**Come outside with me for a second Michelle," Amber said as she quickly walked up to Michelle and grabbed her arm. Michelle was giving _Dean_ a mean look as Amber pulled her toward the nearest exit. **

**Once outside, Amber let go of Michelle's arm and gave her a look. Michelle just cleared her throat and crossed her arms.**

"**Did you notice anything strange about Dean the whole time you were with him," Amber asked as she started to rub her arms. Michelle quickly looked at Amber and shook her head. She looked disappointed. **

"**No," Michelle said as she took a quick look up at the sky, "He seemed like the same old Dean to me except he was a little quieter and more careful. That could have been because of the situation though." Amber shook her head this time. She didn't quiet understand what was going on.**

"**Well," Amber said as the wind started to blow her hair, "Sam seemed completely different. Everything he did wasn't Sam like." Michelle looked down from the sky and at Amber. She had a slightly sour look on her face.**

"**I agree," Michelle said as she took a deep breath, "but I don't think it's anything major. I think they're both still just shaken up from that lightning bolt hitting them." Amber quickly gave Michelle another look.**

"**Are you kidding," Amber said as she started to get upset, "Look what Sam said to you in there. I think there's something majorly wrong." Michelle gave Amber a funny look and slightly shivered as a cold breeze hit her.**

"**And I think your pregnancy is getting to you," Michelle said as a worried look crossed her face, "As I said, I really didn't notice anything wrong with Dean and I'm sure Sam was just pulling our legs. You know, trying to lighten up the mood." Amber shook her head again and started to walk away. **

**Back in the house, _Sam_ was giving _Dean_ a mean look. He had his arms crossed and his foot was tapping. _Dean_ looked annoyed already. **

"**You're not following your own plan," _Sam_ said with a slightly angered voice, "Amber and Michelle are probably really suspicious of you now." A grin slowly crossed _Dean's_ face as _Sam_ raised an eyebrow. **

"**No," _Dean_ said as he continued to grin, "they're suspicious of you, not me." _Sam's_ eyes suddenly narrowed at his brother's comment. **

"**Very funny," _Sam_ said as he took a quick look around, "Anyhow, let's get out of here. Our job is done and we have no reason to stay here." _Dean_ was the one to raise an eyebrow this time. **

"**No wonder no one suspects me of being possessed or anything," _Dean_ said as _Sam_ turned toward an open doorway, "You've got my attitude down to a tee." _Sam_ quickly looked back at _Dean_. He didn't have a mean look on his face though. He had more of a worried one.**

"**That's because I actually try to keep this a secret," _Sam_ said with a sigh, "I respect your authority and I'm trying my hardest to play by your rules. I would have never guessed you would be the one to crumble though." _Dean_ started blinking as _Sam_ put his head down. He then went to say something, but it was too late. _Sam_ was already walking away and out the door.**

**Later, back at the hotel, Amber was sitting on her bed. Something was really bugging her. She still couldn't figure out why the way Sam was hunting, the way he was acting, and the way he was talking seemed so familiar. **

"**Why," Amber whispered as something hit her, "are you acting like……Dean!?" Just as Amber finished her sentence, _Sam_ entered the room. A look of worriment was still on his face. It must have been there for at least an hour and Amber could tell. **

"**Before you ask," _Sam_ suddenly said, "I'm ok. Don't worry about a thing." Amber raised an eyebrow and then got a smile across her face. She then quickly got off the bed and walked over to _Sam_. **

"**Really now," Amber said as she slipped her arms around _Sam's_ neck, "because I was going to make it all better." _Sam_ swallowed hard as he looked into Amber's deep brown eyes. He then let out a sigh.**

"**Ok," _Sam_ said as he put his hands on Amber's waist, "make it better." Amber slightly grinned and started kissing _Sam_.**

**Only after a few seconds, Amber stopped and gave _Sam_ a funny look. She then took a step backward. **

"**Are you ok," _Sam_ asked as he looked at Amber's face. Amber quickly shook her head and walked back to the bed. She then sat down and put a hand on her head.**

"**I'll be ok," Amber said as she stared down at the floor. _Sam_ slightly nodded his head and gently touched his lips. Could Amber actually tell the difference between his kiss and _Dean's_?**

**A week later, _Dean_ was leaning up against the Impala waiting for _Sam_ to come out of a convenience store. This whole time they couldn't find anything to put them back to normal. No websites or books had a solution. Not even their dad's journal even mentioned body switching. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place and it was driving _Dean_ insane. **

"**About time Slow Poke," _Dean _said as _Sam_ walked out of the store and over to the car, "I was waiting out here for at least an hour." _Sam_ rolled his eyes and got into the car. _Dean_ let out a sigh and did the same. **

"**Ok," _Sam_ started to ask as he looked over at _Dean_, "what's your problem now?" _Dean_ quickly shook his head and pulled at his hair. **

"**We've been stuck like this for over a week," _Dean_ said as he moved his hands over his eyes, "We haven't been able to find anything to help us get back into our own body and I can't take it any more. I swear, if I have to share a bed with Michelle one more night you're not going to have a girlfriend anymore. You'll have to look for her on the back of a milk carton as a missing persons." _Sam's_ eyes widened at what _Dean_ said, but he realized he did have a point. Amber had been avoiding him after that kiss and it wasn't comfortable to even be around her anymore.**

"**I can't say I know what you mean," _Sam_ said as he started the car up, "because I don't hate Amber, but it is hard to kiss and hold her because she's not my girlfriend. I feel so bad every time I do it." _Dean_ spread his fingers and looked at _Sam_ through them. He looked highly stressed out. **

"**That's good that you feel that way," _Dean_ said as he dropped his hands, "but I can kiss and hold someone else besides my girlfriend. JUST NOT MICHELLE!" _Sam_ didn't seem to like _Dean's_ answer. Amber had told him that she wasn't even going to consider marrying him until he was out of his whore stage and he was still talking like one. **

"**Whatever Dean," _Sam_ said as he put the car in reverse. _Dean_ quickly gave _Sam_ a look. He then realized what he had said. He suddenly slapped his hand to his forehead.**

"**Ahh…..," _Dean_ said as he leaned back in the seat, "stupid, stupid Dean! How could you say something like that? You're such a dumbass!" _Sam _smiled at _Dean's_ reaction to his own comment. At least he was beating himself up about being a whore now. **

**Later that night, _Dean_ was looking through John's journal when Michelle suddenly started playing with his hair. Helooked over at her with a questioning and slightly scared look.**

"**Don't give me that look Sammy," Michelle said as she took one hand and started rubbing his chest, "You know you don't have to be scared of me." _Dean_ swallowed hard, dropped John's journal, and scooted away from Michelle. She gave him a funny look and scooted toward him.**

"**I really don't feel comfortable right about now," _Dean_ said as he scooted away again. Michelle slightly rolled her eyes and went to scoot again, when he scooted one last time and fell off the bed. **

"**Sam," Michelle said as she looked over the side of the bed, "what's wrong?" _Dean_ quickly shook his head and jumped up. He then started walking backwards toward the door with a smile on his face.**

"**Nothing," _Dean_ said as he continued to walk backwards, "There is absolutely nothing wrong. I just have to go get some fresh air." Michelle raised an eyebrow and smiled. She then started kicking her feet as she put her hands up to opposite sides of her chin. **

"**Alright," Michelle said as she gave _Dean_ a loving look, "but hurry back." _Dean's_ eyes widened as he grabbed the doorknob. He almost looked sick as he opened the door and hurried out of it. **

**_Dean_ suddenly let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. He then looked to his right and spotted Amber standing outside of her hotel room. With a smile, he walked over there. **

"**You look lonely," _Dean _said as he stopped next to Amber, "May I ask you why you're out here in the first place? I'm sure Dean's worried about you." Amber looked from over the railing and up at _Dean_. A slight and dreary smile was on her face. **

"**No he wouldn't," Amber said as she turned toward _Dean_, "because he's not Dean." _Dean_ raised an eyebrow. He then slightly grinned. **

"**Really," _Dean_ said as Amber moved a little closer to him, "and how do you know that?" Amber just smiled innocently. _Dean_ got the hint and started to lean down. **

"**Because he's not as good or as powerful of a kisser," Amber said as she started sliding her arms around _Dean's_ neck. _Dean_ quickly grabbed Amber's waist with one arm and powerfully pulled her in toward him. With that, he started kissing her. **

**After a good ten minutes, Amber stopped and took a deep breath. _Dean_ looked at her and smiled as she then took her fingers out of the back of his hair. She looked totally satisfied for some odd reason. **

"**Dean," Amber said as she moved one of her hands to his face, "why didn't you tell me that black box switched you and Sam." _Dean's_ eyes slightly widened and he shook his head. He then hugged Amber.**

"**I'm sorry," _Dean_ said as Amber hugged him back, "I really didn't want to worry you girls. I thought you would freak if you knew we switched bodies. I'm glad you know now though." Amber smiled and placed her head on _Dean's_ chest. She was so glad the boys weren't possessed. **

"**You should have told me earlier," Amber said as she looked up at _Dean_, "I could of saved you from the horror know as Michelle." _Dean_ slightly laughed and looked toward Amber's hotel room. He noticed that the light had come on. _Sam_ must have woken up and noticed Amber wasn't there. **

"**Wait," _Dean_ said as he looked back down at Amber, "does that me you can get me and _Sam_ back to normal?" Amber nodded as _Sam_ and Michelle both came out of their hotel rooms at the same time. _Sam_ had a confused look on his face as he looked at Amber and _Dean_, but Michelle looked pissed.**

"**Samuel Winchester," Michelle said with an angered voice, "how could you?" Amber and _Dean_ looked over at Michelle as she walked up to them. Amber noticed she had her fists clinched. She had to explain and quick.**

"**Michelle," Amber said as she stopped hugging _Dean_, "it's not what it looks like. That box switched the guys' bodies. This is Dean trapped in Sam's body." Michelle crossed her arms and snorted. Amber started shaking her head because she could tell Michelle didn't believe her. **

"**Right," Michelle said as she started tapping her foot, "and I'm Queen Mab." Amber slightly giggled as _Dean_ joined in with her with a laugh. Michelle quickly gave both of them both a mean look. She knew what they were thinking.**

"**You know she's right," _Sam_ said as he walked up to Michelle, "I don't know if it was the demon's last defense or it was that box, but whatever it was switched us. I'm really Sam and I'm sorry for anything Dean put you through." Michelle's eyes widened as she looked at Sam. She then got a sick look on her face.**

"**Ahh…..," Michelle said as she put her hands over her face, "I was trying to make out with Dean. That is so wrong in so many ways." Amber and _Dean_ both grinned as _Sam_ hugged Michelle. _Sam_ then looked over at Amber.**

"**Is there anything you can do Amber," _Sam_ asked as he looked at Amber intently. Amber quickly nodded. She then ran into her hotel room. **

**Amber came back out within a few minutes carrying a big brown book. _Sam_, _Dean_, and Michelle all looked around at each other. They were wondering what she was planning.**

"**Ok," Amber said as she started flipping through the book, "I think there's a spell in here somewhere." _Dean _looked over at _Sam_. _Sam_ just shrugged his shoulders. He had looked through Amber's books and didn't find anything. There was a possibility that he overlooked something or body switching had a different meaning to it in them.**

"**Is there anything special we might need," _Dean _asked as he looked at Amber. Amber shook her as she stopped on a page. She then started skimming over the page with a serious look on her face.**

"**Yeah," Amber said as she pointed at something on the page, "a place to do this without stirring up any suspicions." _Sam_ and _Dean_ looked a little stuck when Michelle suddenly cleared her throat. Everyone then quickly looked at over her. **

"**How about that old abandoned house we were at a week ago," Michelle said as she crossed her arms, "You know, when we were hunting that Shadow Imp." _Sam_ and _Dean_ looked at each other as Amber smiled. **

"**That's a great idea," Amber said as she grabbed _Dean's_ hand, "Let's get going." _Dean_ grinned as Amber started to pull him away. _Sam_ and Michelle just shook their head and started to follow.**

**Within about a half-hour, the group was in the house. Amber was drawing a pentagram on the floor with a white piece of chalk as _Dean_ looked at her book. He looked highly interested.**

"**Hey," _Dean _said as his eyes skimmed over a couple of pages, "according to this, the warriors of Native American tribes would use a body switching spell to spy on their enemies. The thing with their spells is that they were more like a possession because when they would switch, their bodies would become useless to the other person." Amber looked up from what she was doing and looked at _Dean_. She then smiled.**

"**That's right," Amber said as she drew one last line, "but I'm using the reverse spell. It's the spell they used to get back into their own bodies. I have to use this pentagram to isolate you two though because I'm not as good or accurate as the warriors used to be. Also, I'm not the one who wants to switch, so, yeah!" _Dean_ nodded and looked at _Sam_. _Sam_ looked a little concerned. **

"**Could this mess up or anything," _Sam_ asked as Amber got up and walked up to _Dean_, "I mean, do you really think it will work?" Amber shook her head and took her book from _Dean_. She then pointed at the pentagram. _Sam_ let out a sigh and walked into the pentagram followed by _Dean_.**

"**It'll be ok guys," Amber said as she looked down at her book, "This will work and this nightmare will be all over. Ready?" _Dean_ and _Sam_ both nodded in response. Amber nodded back and started reading the spell in her book. _Sam_, _Dean_, and Michelle looked around as a strange wind started to pick up around the pentagram. Then, out of nowhere, a white lightning bolt came down and struck the middle of the pentagram. It sent a surge through the whole pattern and sent the guys flying backward once again. Just as they hit opposite walls, Amber finished off the spell.**

"**Are you guys ok," Michelle asked as she started to walk over to Sam's body. Both guys started to open their eyes as they heard Michelle's voice. They looked relieved as they looked at each other. They were back in their own bodies. They were back to normal. **

"**We're great," Sam said with a smile as he sat up, "We're back, we're actually back. Amber, you so totally rock. I'll admit I was a little skeptical at first, but you're awesome. " Michelle quickly smiled and hugged Sam. Sam hugged her back as Dean stood up. He dusted himself off and looked over at Amber. Amber smiled, closed her book, and walked over to him.**

"**Maybe I should have told you earlier," Dean said as Amber hugged him. Amber nodded and placed her head on Dean's chest. She was actually just as happy to have him back in his own body as he was to be back in his own body. **

"**Wait," Amber said as she quickly looked up at Dean, "I'm not too sure it worked. Show me it did." Dean raised an eyebrow and grinned. He then placed his hand on the back of Amber's head and pulled her toward him. With that, he kissed her as she threw her arms up around his neck.**

"**That looks like a good idea," Michelle said as she looked at Amber and Dean, "Why don't you prove to me that your yourself." Sam smiled as Michelle looked back at him. He then put his hand on her face, leaned in, and started to kiss her. **


	9. A Half Pint of Moon Shine

_In this chapter, you get to see more of Amber's mom, Gloria, and meet her little brother, Andrew. There's also a big seacret floting around between this small family of three! _

**Chapter IX**

**A Half Pint of Moon Shine**

"**Mom," a boy's voice said as Gloria looked on the computer at something, "What are you doing?" Gloria quickly took a look backward at the doorway between the living room and dining room. A young boy of about twenty-one was standing there leaning up against the wall. His hair was dark brown and spiked. His eyes were hazel and he seemed to have the same gothic like fashion taste as his sister, Amber. He also had on a pair of tick black rimmed glasses.**

"**I'm looking for a place to move to Andrew," Gloria said as she looked back at the computer. The boy, who was obviously Andrew, raised an eyebrow and walked into the room. He then put his hand on the back of the computer chair and looked at the computer screen. He noticed that the top of the webpage, his mom was on, said Wisconsin.**

"**Not that I'm complaining or anything," Andrew said as he pushed his glasses up, "but why would you want to move to Wisconsin?" Gloria took a quick look up at Andrew and smiled. She then looked back at the screen again and clicked on something. A picture of a saloon came up along with its price, location, and details. Andrew looked confused.**

"**I've always dreamed of owning a saloon," Gloria said as she stared at the picture of the saloon, "and running it with your father." Andrew shook his head and let out a sigh. He went to say something when Gloria clicked on something else. A name, phone number, and address came up this time. Andrew couldn't believe this.**

**A week later back with the group, Amber had her head back with sunglasses on as she hung her arm out of the passenger side window of the Impala. She wasn't asleep, but Sam and Michelle were in the back. They were really close and their heads were together.**

"**Hey," Dean said as he slightly looked over at Amber, "you awake Hun?" Amber moved her hand and pulled down the sunglasses. Dean slightly smiled because she still had her glasses on under the sunglasses. She must have thought the sunglasses had made her look cooler or something.**

"**What is it Dean," Amber asked as she took the sunglasses completely off. Dean just smiled again as he tried to concentrate on the road ahead of him. **

"**I just noticed you haven't called your mom in a long time," Dean said as he took another quick glance over at Amber, "I mean, I thought you would tell her you're two months pregnant since, you know, you're starting to show a little bitty bit." Amber quickly gave Dean a mean look. She then looked out her side window.**

"**My mom doesn't need to know," Amber said as she let out a sigh, "It's true my mom is like my closest best friend, but I told her I wouldn't have sex, let alone get pregnant, until I was married. I'm afraid of what she might say." Dean looked a little upset as he stared at the road. He couldn't believe that was why Amber hadn't called her mom.**

"**I can't believe you," Dean said as he slightly gripped on to the steering wheel, "You're so close to your mom and you're letting this stop you two from talking. You really shouldn't do that because I'm sure she would understand if you told her." Amber slowly looked away from the window and looked at Dean. His face looked sincere. He was being serious about what he said. **

**As Amber went to say something, her cell phone rang. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and saw her mom's picture on the little screen in the front. She took a quick look at Dean and then back down at her phone. With a sigh, she answered it.**

"**Hello," Amber said with a stern look on her face, "Mom?" Dean took a look over at Amber. He had a questioning look on his face.**

"**Amber," Gloria suddenly said from the other end, "I've got some good news for you!" Amber looked a little confused as she listened to her mom.**

"**Well," Amber said as she moved around in her seat, "what a coincidence because I happen to have some good news for you too. Why don't you go first though." Dean slightly grinned as he tried to overhear this conversation. **

"**Ok," Gloria said with excitement in her voice, "I wanted to tell you that I bought a saloon out in Wisconsin and I want you to come and visit me there." Amber's eyes slightly widened at her mom's comment.**

"**Wow," Amber said as she shook her head, "that definitely beats my news by a long shot." Dean quickly gave Amber a funny look. How could anything beat her news?**

"**I doubt that Sweetheart," Gloria said with cheer, "Now, go ahead and tell me what's up." Amber shook her head and let out a sigh. She then took a deep breath.**

"**Mom," Amber said as she looked at Dean from the corner of her eye, "I'm pregnant. Actually, two months pregnant. Please don't be mad at me." There was dead silence on the other end and Amber swallowed hard. She then looked over at Dean. Dean just gave her the "what" look.**

"**That's wonderful Sweetie," Gloria suddenly said with happiness, "I can't believe you thought I would actually get mad about that." Amber looked confused. Her mom was actually happy that she was pregnant.**

"**But Mom," Amber said as she started to rub her arm, "how about what I said? You know, about being married." Gloria suddenly laughed.**

"**Honey," Gloria said with laughter still in her voice, "we all make mistakes. Things happen in the heat of the moment." Amber shook her head and smiled. She was relieved her mom felt the way she did.**

"**Thanks Mom," Amber said with a bigger smile, "You've always known what to say." Dean suddenly smiled and slightly laughed. He told Amber that her mom would understand.**

"**No problem Hun," Gloria said with a loving voice, "Now, will you come visit me?" Amber looked over at Dean and then got a grin on her face.**

"**Of course," Amber said with the grin still on her face, "we'll be there as soon as possible. So, I'll see you when I get there. Love ya, bye!" Without getting a response from her mom, Amber shut the top of her phone. She then looked at Dean again.**

"**What was that about," Dean asked as he gave Amber another questioning look, "and where are we going?" Amber raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled innocently.**

"**My mom wants us to visit her at her new saloon in Wisconsin," Amber said as she started to bat her eyes, "and I did just tell her we would come." Dean gave Amber a mean look, but noticed her puppy dog look. He then let out a sigh.**

"**Ok," Dean said with a slightly disgruntled voice, "we'll drop everything we're doing and go to Wisconsin just for you." Amber smiled again, leaned over, and gave Dean a hug. Dean just let out another sigh. Amber's whole mood had switched on the issue of her mom in a matter of seconds.**

**After about three days and many different wrong directions, the group managed to find their way to Gloria's saloon. They all walked in and looked highly surprised. This place was too clean to be a saloon. The saloon, itself, was very clean and all the tables were sat up to resemble a restaurant's. The counter was also as clean and neat, but that might have been because Andrew was standing behind it wiping it down. **

"**Andrew," Amber suddenly said as she ran behind the counter and gave Andrew a hug, "long time no see little bro." Andrew smiled and hugged his sister back. He then looked over her shoulder at Dean, Sam, and Michelle. He had a slightly disgruntled look on his face.**

"**Same here sis," Andrew said as he let Amber go, "By the way, which one of those two are the father?" Amber shook her head and let out a sigh. She then took a look at Dean. Dean gave her a smile as she signaled for him to come over to her.**

"**Mom told you," Amber started to ask as she looked back over at Andrew, "didn't she?" Andrew nodded and watched Dean walk up next to Amber. Dean then quickly put his arm around her waist as she turned toward him.**

"**I'm guessing this would be him," Andrew said as Dean looked over at him. Amber smiled and patted Dean on the chest.**

"**Yes," Amber said as her eyes met with Andrew's again, "Andrew, this is Dean. Dean, this is my little brother Andrew." Dean raised an eyebrow and then put his hand out.**

"**Nice to meet you Andrew," Dean said as Andrew grabbed his hand and shook it.**

"**Same," Andrew said as he dropped Dean's hand, "Anyhow, let me go tell Mom you guys are here." Amber nodded as Andrew turned toward the other end of the counter. He then started to walk away.**

"**You don't seem to like my brother," Amber said as she looked up at Dean. Dean just shook his head and let out a sigh.**

"**Of course not," Dean said as he pushed a piece of hair out of Amber's face, "but it seemed to me that he doesn't like me." Amber gave Dean the "aw" face and hugged him. Dean let out another sigh and hugged her back.**

"**Andrew likes you," Amber said as she placed her head on Dean's chest, "he just doesn't know how to express it real well." Dean nodded and went to say something when Gloria and Andrew came out of a backroom. Gloria was smiling happily as she walked up to him and Amber.**

"**Well, well," Gloria said as Amber and Dean looked at her, "isn't it my lovely daughter and her handsome boyfriend. Now wait a sec, you wouldn't happen to be Dean Winchester now would you?" Dean raised an eyebrow again and then smiled. He just remembered Amber's mom had known his dad.**

"**That would be me," Dean said with his smile was still in place, "Nice to meet you Ms. Rodgers." Gloria shook her head and slightly laughed. **

"**Boy," Gloria said with a smile as she looked from Dean to Sam and back again, "you can call me Gloria and I haven't seen you or Sam, for a matter of fact, since John showed me a picture on the last hunt we went on together. You had to be about ten and Sam had to be about seven back then. You both certainly have grown up." Dean nodded and looked down at Amber. Amber just looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. **

"**Gloria," Sam suddenly said as he slammed his hands down on the counter, "you wouldn't happen to know where our dad is now, would you?" Everyone quickly looked over at Sam as he stared straight at Gloria. Gloria let out a sigh and shook her head again.**

"**Sorry Sammy," Gloria said as she put her hands on her hips, "but I have no clue where John is. All I know is he went on a hunt for something he call _The Yellow Eyed Demon_ and he didn't want anyone involved, including me." Sam shook his head and stared down at the floor. Michelle quickly put her hand on his back and started rubbing it.**

"**I don't understand why dad didn't want any help," Dean said as Amber started to grip on the back of his jacket, "We could help him a great deal and for some odd reason he can't see that?" Gloria shook her head once again.**

"**I know John pretty darn well," Gloria said as she looked around at everyone, "and I know how he thinks. He doesn't want anybody close to him getting hurt. That's probably why he doesn't want you two to know where he is." Dean suddenly shut his eyes and dropped his head. Amber quickly let go of his jacket and started rubbing his back. Both brothers were upset now.**

"**Mom," Andrew suddenly said under his breath, "look what you did. Do something!" Gloria shot Andrew a mean look. She then started looking around when something hit her.**

"**Come on now," Gloria said as she reached under the counter and grabbed a few glasses, "You'll find John and you'll kill that demon all together as a family. I believe in you guys. Now, who wants a drink?" Sam and Dean both looked up and at each other. They then looked over at Gloria as she started filling up the glasses, she had grabbed, with beer. **

**Later that night, Amber was sitting at one of the tables listening to some music she had put on the jukebox. She was running her finger around the rim of a glass of water when Gloria suddenly walked up to the other side of the table and sat down.**

"**What's bugging you Sweetie," Gloria asked as Amber looked over at her. Amber just quickly shook her head and let out a sigh.**

"**A lot," Amber said as she slid her glass off to the side, "My life has changed so drastically over these six months I've been with Dean. I get a boyfriend, my job changed from being a Nurse to being a Hunter, you move from the place I grew up at, and biggest thing of all, I'm pregnant. I never knew six months could be packed with so much fun." Gloria slightly smiled and placed hand on Amber's.**

"**Change is always a good thing," Gloria said as Amber looked down at her hand, "Could you really imagine never meeting Sam and Dean? You know, still being single and working in that boring hospital in boring New Jersey. Personally, I think this was all meant to be." Amber shook her head again and stood up. She then looked over at the stairs and noticed Dean sitting on them. He had a smile on his face.**

"**I guess you believe in faith and destiny," Amber said as she looked back at her mom. Gloria nodded and then nodded her head toward Dean. Amber slightly smiled, turned back around, walked up to Dean, and sat down next to him.**

"**You don't like the changes that have been happening to you," Dean asked as he put his arm around Amber's shoulders. Amber just shook her head once again and looked at Dean. **

"**You really shouldn't be listening in on other people's conversations," Amber said as she gently pushed Dean, "and no. I love every last change." Dean smiled as Amber turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then leaned in closer and gave him a quick kiss.**

"**Baby," Dean said just as his lips left Amber's, "the changes in both of our lives have just begun." Amber looked down as Dean moved his hand over her stomach. She then looked up and raised an eyebrow.**

"**I understand that," Amber said as she dropped one of her arms and grabbed Dean's hand, "and you made your point without touching." Dean grinned as Amber moved his hand. He then leaned toward her making her almost lay down on the step they were sitting on.**

"**Ok," Dean said as he stared into Amber's eyes, "I won't touch. Well, at least for a while." Amber made a face as Dean leaned down and kissed her. Just then, someone cleared their throat very close by. Dean and Amber stopped what they were doing and looked toward the sound.**

"**I don't care if you two make out on the stairs all night," Gloria said as she stood two steps below Dean and Amber, "but I would like the road block to move long enough so I can get to bed." Amber and Dean looked at each other and then stood up. Gloria looked at the two, smiled, and walked up the rest of the stairs toward her room. Amber then looked toward Dean.**

"**Maybe we should head to bed too," Amber said as she grabbed Dean's hand. Dean nodded and started up the stairs leading Amber behind him. **

**Within a few seconds, Amber and Dean were in the upstairs part of the saloon. This part consisted of four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The saloon was actually way nicer then Amber originally thought since it doubled as a good family house.**

**Amber and Dean quickly continued on their way when they noticed Michelle and Sam's door was on a crack. There was a faint light coming from the crack and Dean got a grin on his face. He then slightly pulled on Amber's hand.**

"**Come this way," Dean said as he led Amber over to Sam and Michelle's room. Amber shook her head as Dean looked into the crack. To his surprise, all they were doing was talking. Sam had his arm around Michelle's shoulders and she had her head on his chest, but they were just talking. **

"**What's wrong Dean," Amber asked as she placed her hands on Dean's shoulders, "You look disappointed." Dean shook his head and turned toward Amber. He then slid his hand all the way down her arm and grabbed her hand again.**

"**They're talking," Dean said as Amber looked up at him, "and that's exactly way Sam doesn't get laid. He's such a nerd." Amber smiled and slightly laughed. She then started leading Dean toward their room. **

**The next morning, Amber woke up to the sound of metal clanging together. She slowly sat up in the bed and looked next to her. Dean was still there mumbling something as he smiled in his sleep. Amber just let out a sigh, grabbed her glasses, got up, and walked downstairs.**

**Once downstairs, Amber heard some more clanging from the same back room that her mom and Andrew had came out of the day before. She then carefully walked into the room, which appeared to be a kitchen of some sorts, through two big swinging doors. She quickly noticed Andrew cooking breakfast, but he looked like he needed some help. **

"**You could have woken me up," Amber said as she leaned on the nearby wall, "and I could of helped you." Andrew stopped and looked over at his sister. He then smiled as she walked up to him.**

"**I didn't want to bother anyone," Andrew said as Amber took a pan from him, "because, well, I'm kind of making this for Mom." Amber gave Andrew a funny look as she put the pan down on the near by stove. **

"**Why would you cook breakfast for Mom," Amber asked as she crossed her arms, "It's not a holiday and I don't think she's sick." Andrew looked at Amber with a slightly concerned look and poured some batter into the pan Amber had put on the stove.**

"**I consider being heartbroken a sickness," Andrew said as he moved the batter around a little in the pan. Amber looked confused now. Why would their mom be heartbroken?**

"**Here's where you went," Dean said as he walked into the kitchen rubbing the back of his head, "I heard you get up, but I figured you went to the bathroom at first." Amber shook her head and let out a sigh. She then walked up to Dean.**

"**Were you worried that I was taken by _The Yellow Eyed Demon_," Amber asked as she looked up at Dean. Dean quickly gave her a mean look and then hugged her. That really wasn't something to kid around about.**

"**No," Dean said as he rubbed Amber's back, "but I was still getting a little uncomfortable." Amber shook her head again and let out another sigh. She then grabbed Dean's arms and moved them away from her.**

"**You're becoming too much of a Worry Wart," Amber said as Dean gave her a funny look, "You've got to relax." Dean let out a sigh this time and looked behind him. Michelle and Sam were now standing in the doorway of the kitchen with worried looks on their faces.**

"**Are you two ok," Dean asked as he turned completely around. Michelle nodded as Amber looked around Dean at her and Sam. Michelle then turned and looked back out into the saloon. Gloria was sitting at the table that seemed to be in the middle of all the others with her head down. There was also a glass of beer next to her hand that was rested on the table. **

"**What's wrong with her," Michelle asked as she looked back into the kitchen, "She just seems so lonely and depressed." Andrew suddenly looked over in Michelle's direction. He then let out a sigh and picked up a freshly made pancake out of the pan.**

"**She's heartbroken," Andrew said as he quickly put the pancake on a plate, "and not in the way you think. Why don't you go talk to her. If she spills anything, it's not my fault." Amber looked up at Dean as he looked down at her. Everyone then looked at Andrew. Something just wasn't right here. Something suspicious was in the air. **

"**Maybe that would be a good idea," Amber said as she started walking out of the kitchen, "She does look like she needs a couple of friends right about now." Andrew nodded and went back to making breakfast as everyone else walked out of the kitchen. Everyone then quickly walked over to where Gloria was. **

"**Is everything ok Gloria," Michelle asked as everyone started to sit down around Gloria. Gloria slightly picked her head up and looked at everyone as Amber put her hand on her shoulder. She then shook her head.**

"**No," Gloria said as she put her head back down, "no, it's not. Nothing is ok. God, John why are you so reckless?" Amber looked across the table at everyone else. Michelle and Sam looked a little confused, but Dean had an understanding look on his face.**

"**You and our dad were more then friends," Dean started to ask as he leaned back in his chair, "weren't you?" Gloria looked up again and looked right at Dean. Dean just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. **

"**Yeah," Gloria said as she brought her head completely up, "we were more then friends to a point. You know, friends with privileges." Dean blinked a couple times and looked at Amber. Amber was the one who was confused now. She didn't even know her mom knew John until recently, let alone she had something going on with him. **

"**Wait," Sam said as he looked at Gloria, "so you're trying to say you had an intimate relationship with our dad." Gloria slightly smiled and then laughed.**

"**Yup," Gloria said as she continued to laugh, "By the way, he's a really good fuck." Amber and Michelle slightly laughed under their breath at Gloria's comment as Sam and Dean looked at each other. They then all looked back at Gloria again as Dean cleared his throat. **

"**He didn't cheat on our mom with you," Dean started to ask with a serious voice, "did he?" Gloria suddenly laughed again.**

"**Hell no," Gloria said as her laugh died in and out, "he would of never done that. He loved Mary too much. Our intimate relationship didn't start until about a year and a half after Mary's death. The funny thing about that is our relationship kicked off with the conception of Andrew." Everyone's eyes suddenly widened at what Gloria had just said as she laughed a little louder. Andrew was actually John's son!**

"**Hold up," Amber said as she grabbed her mom's shoulders, "Andrew's not only my brother, but he's also Sam and Dean's?" Gloria looked over at Amber and blinked a couple times as she stopped laughing. She then smiled.**

"**That's right," Gloria said as Amber looked at her intently, "but don't worry, you and Dean aren't related in anyway. It's just Andrew who's related on both sides." Amber looked a little upset as she looked over at Dean. Dean just shook his head and stood up. Amber then jumped up and caught up with him before he walked away.**

"**John didn't cheat on your mom," Amber said as she put her hands on Dean's shoulders, "so what's your problem?" Dean shook his head again and looked toward the kitchen just as Andrew suddenly came out of it. He was balancing two plates on one hand as he carried a cup of coffee in the other.**

"**I'm not mad at your mom," Dean said as he looked back down at Amber, "I'm mad at my dad. It's not the fact he had that type of relationship going on, it's the fact he never told me I had another brother, half or not!" Amber let out a sigh and watched Andrew give their mom the breakfast he had made for her.**

"**I can understand that," Amber said as she continued to watch Andrew, "but don't get too frustrated about it. I'm sure your dad had a good reason for keeping this a secret." Dean gave Amber a look as she looked back up at him. Something was obviously bugging him.**

"**Maybe," Dean said as he started to push Amber's hair behind her ear, "but did your mom have a good reason from keeping the fact that Andrew was your half-brother from you?" Amber's eyes started to flicker as she touched Dean's hand. He had a good point.**

"**No…..," Amber said as Dean's hand slid down her face and off her chin, "ok, I'll talk to her later on tonight when she sobers up. Hopefully she won't get mad at herself for telling us what she did." Dean nodded and gave Amber a kiss on her forehead. He then started to walk upstairs.**

**Gloria happened to pass out for hours on end after her breakfast and at least two hours of pointless conversation with Andrew. She didn't happen to wake up until about eight at night. By that time, Amber was just getting out of a shower and happened to hear her mom's soft sobs coming from downstairs.**

**Amber quickly came downstairs with her pajamas and a robe on. Her hair was still dripping wet, but she didn't care. The only thing she was worried about now was her mom.**

"**Mom," Amber said as she walked up to the table Gloria was at, "are you worried about John?" Gloria slowly looked up at her daughter and started wiping tears from her slightly bloodshot eyes. Amber just smiled and sat down.**

"**Yeah," Gloria said as she tried to stop from crying, "He's a really good friend and I don't want to see him get hurt or worse. Personally, I didn't even know he was still missing and now I'm worried." Amber nodded her head showing that she understood. She then looked down at the floor. **

"**I would feel the same way if it was Dean," Amber said as she continued to stare at the wood floor, "By the way, can I ask you a question?" Gloria slightly smiled and placed her hand on Amber's shoulder. As Amber looked up, she could tell her mom knew what she was going to ask.**

"**I remember what I said earlier," Gloria said as she gently rubbed Amber's shoulder, "and every bit of it is true." Amber looked relieved and disappointed at the same time. How could her mom keep all of that a secret from her? **

"**But how could you not tell me any of this," Amber asked as Gloria took her hand off her shoulder, "I thought we were close. Close enough to not keep anything from each other." Gloria shook her head and leaned forward with her arms on the table.**

"**I think our closeness has broken a little," Gloria said with a sigh, "because if I remember correctly, it took you two months to tell me you were pregnant." Amber suddenly started to blush. She then shook her head and gave her mom a look.**

"**That's now," Amber said with a serious look on her face, "but this happened years ago. You could have told me when I was old enough to understand." Gloria's brown eyes started to flicker at what her daughter had just said. She realized she had a point. **

"**Ok," Gloria said as she looked at Amber, "you've got a point. I guess my reason is that I was afraid you would ask too many questions. You know, like where is his dad now and can I meet him? To tell the truth, I was afraid of you meeting Sam and Dean. You were my little Princess and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I'm kind of regretting it now though." Amber's eyes started to flicker this time. She quickly pushed her glasses up, took a deep breath, and stood up.**

"**That's all I wanted to know Mom," Amber said as she started walking back toward the stairs, "I just wanted the truth and I'm glad you told me. Just for the record though, I wouldn't have gotten in trouble with Sam and Dean. They would have gotten in trouble with me. Well, maybe just Dean." Gloria smiled and slightly laughed as Amber made her way up the stairs.**

**The next morning, Dean was packing everyone's stuff into the Impala as Sam and Michelle quickly got into the back. Andrew was standing in the doorway of the saloon watching everyone as Amber suddenly hugged their mom.**

"**Are you sure you've got to go," Gloria asked as Amber let go of her, "You could stay a couple more days or until I decide to open this place to the public." Amber slightly laughed and shook her head.**

"**Sorry Mom," Amber said with laughter lingering in her voice, "but we've got things to do including finding John. I'll remember to call you more often though." Gloria nodded and suddenly watched Dean walk up to Andrew. Amber also turned and looked over in Andrew and Dean's direction. **

"**Do you want to come with us," Dean asked as Andrew looked at him, "I mean, we are looking for your dad too." Andrew smiled and shook his head. He then stood up straight and crossed his arms. **

"**Thanks," Andrew said as he shifted his weight around, "but no. As much as I would love to rescue my dad, I've got to stay here and help my mom. She can't handle this saloon by herself when she actually opens it." Dean nodded and then gave Andrew a one armed hug. Andrew quickly hugged him back before they split. **

"**I totally understand," Dean said as Amber walked up to him, "little brother." Andrew nodded, looked over at Amber, and smiled at her. Amber smiled back and wrapped her arm around Dean's. **

"**Come on Dean," Amber said as she looked up at Dean, "I think it's time to go. My mom is already close to tears." Dean looked down at Amber and smiled. He then looked back at Andrew. **

"**Maybe the next time I see you," Dean said as he nodded his head at Andrew, "I'll have our dad with me." Andrew nodded back and gave Dean a little two finger salute. With a slight laugh, Dean turned and started walking Amber to the car.**

**The couple quickly got in the car when they got there. Everyone then waved bye as Dean started up the car. Gloria and Andrew waved back as the Impala started to roll away and down the road. With hope the next time they all met up again, John would also be there.**


	10. A Night on the Town

_In this chapter, Dean tries to get Amber to stop hunting, but she won't listen. Meg also shows up and she's up to no good. Not to mention, Dean has a surprise at the end for Amber. :D_

**Chapter X**

**A Night on the Town**

"**Shhh…..," Dean said as he looked around a corner of a wall, "if we startle this thing, it's going to run and hurt somebody." Amber rolled her eyes as she stayed behind Dean. She thought he was being a little over careful over a simple _Gremlin_. You know, just a little green imp like thing that can be easily killed with a bullet to the head. **

"**Calm down," Amber said in a soft voice, "We're not going to let this thing get away. It's not going to hurt anybody." Dean went to look back at Amber when he stepped on something that made a loud snapping like sound. Just then the _Gremlin_ freaked out as he looked back at it. It quickly ran in his direction and leaped at him. As he ducked and moved, the _Gremlin_ hit Amber with its massive claws and knocked her to the ground. The side of her face started to bleed as her head smacked hard against the pavement. She was instantly knocked out. **

**The next thing Amber knew, she was waking up in a nice soft bed. Her head hurt, but not to a point where she couldn't take it. As her eyes completely opened, she spotted Dean sitting next to her holding ice on her forehead. He looked worried as he took the ice off, moved it down a little, and put the ice back on a different part of her forehead. **

"**What are you doing Dean," Amber asked as she reached up and put her hand on top of Dean's. Dean quickly looked down at her. He then smiled and pushed her hair away from her eyes.**

"**I'm putting ice on your head," Dean said as Amber blinked a couple times, "because the _Gremlin_ that you said we weren't going to let hurt anybody, attacked you. It knocked you down and out." Amber nodded and tried to sit up, but Dean stopped her. She then rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. **

"**Look Dean," Amber said as she looked at Dean, "I really appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Believe me when I say I've been knocked out before." Dean let out a sigh and slipped his arm on the other side of Amber.**

"**That may be true," Dean said as his eyes started to flicker, "but you haven't been pregnant before. I don't want you to get hurt because you could be hurting more then yourself." Amber let out another sigh and wiggled around a bit. She then looked down toward her stomach. She was now four months along and you could tell. She had a small belly and she was trying to keep it hidden. She was wearing baggy shirts that actually worked until she was lying down like she was doing now. **

"**What's that supposed to mean," Amber asked as she looked back at Dean, "Do you actually care more about our unborn child then me?" Dean quickly shook his head and leaned down closer to Amber. Their noses were practically touching.**

"**Of course not," Dean said as Amber stared into his eyes, "You mean everything to me and our baby should mean the same to both of us. I just won't know what to do if anything happened to either one of you." Amber actually looked moved by what Dean had said. She then quickly pulled his face down and kissed him.**

"**That's really sweet," Amber said as she let Dean go, "but how are you going to stop me from getting hurt?" Dean looked at Amber and then slightly smiled.**

"**Easily," Dean said as he sat up straight, "I say you stop hunting. If you don't hunt, you don't get hurt." Amber shook her head, sat up, and gave Dean a look. He wasn't quiet quick enough to stop her from sitting up this time. **

"**Correction," Amber said as she crossed her arms, "It's not that easy because I'm not going to stop hunting. No matter what you say or do, I'm not going to stop." Dean got an upset look on his face. He then suddenly grabbed Amber's arms. Her stern look suddenly turned scared. He was hurting her.**

"**Listen to me," Dean said as he looked into Amber's scared eyes, "the only way for you to stay safe is to stop hunting. Hunting is way too dangerous and you'll more then likely lose the baby. Come on, look at what Jenny did to you just because you're going out with me. I can't risk something else like that happening to you." Amber shook her head again and looked straight at Dean. Dean quickly let go of her arms when he noticed tears starting to form in her eyes. He had just realized he was hurting her himself. **

"**I don't care Dean," Amber said as she tried to fight back tears, "I just don't care. I'm going to hunt no matter what. No matter what you say. Do you hear me?" Dean slowly nodded and then hugged Amber. As Amber hugged him back, she broke down. She started crying on his shoulder as she gripped onto the back of his shirt.**

"**Ok," Dean said as he rubbed Amber's back, "you can continue to hunt. I believe you'll keep yourself safe." Amber didn't respond. She just kept crying. Dean started to feel bad now. How could he make someone he cared so much about cry?**

**The next day, Amber was sitting Indian style on her bed with Michelle sitting across from her. They were talking and laughing. It seemed like these two took every possible opportunity they could to hang out. You could tell they were best friends. **

"**Oh come on Michelle," Amber suddenly said as she slightly laughed, "You know you want to have a little fun with Sam. Go ahead, admit it." Michelle quickly shook her head and laughed. She then started to blush.**

"**Maybe," Michelle said as she started to play with the bottom of her shirt, "but it would be safe fun unlike another pair I know." Amber gave Michelle a semi-mean look, but then laughed again. Michelle joined in with her when the door to the room suddenly swung open. Sam and Dean quickly came in carrying bags of stuff as Amber and Michelle looked at them.**

"**What did you two do," Amber asked as she watched Dean start to put stuff down, "buy out the store?" Both Sam and Dean looked at Amber. They then shook their heads as they put down their last bags. **

"**Not quiet," Dean said as he stretched out his back, "but we did but the essentials. You know, food, ammunitions, and other goodies." Amber looked at Michelle as she looked at her and then she looked back at Dean.**

"**Really," Amber said as she crossed her arms, "what would those goodies be?" Dean smiled as he looked at Amber. It was almost like he wanted her to ask that question as he reached for a couple of bags. These two bags seemed different from the rest. Amber wondered why Sam and Dean would go out of their way to another store when they could get everything they needed at one.**

"**I saw a clothing store," Dean said as he walked over to Amber and sat down next to her, "that was just for pregnant people and I wanted to see what they had. I saw some things that I thought would look really good on you, so I bought them." Amber gave Dean a funny look as he dumped some clothes on the bed.**

"**Ok," Amber said as she put her hand on Dean's forehead, "are you feeling alright because you're not acting like yourself. What happened to the I don't give a shit attitude and the bad boy outer shell?" Sam looked over at Amber as she finished her sentence and laughed. He then shook his head as she looked over at him. **

"**That's what I asked him," Sam said as he walked over to Michelle and sat down next to her, "but if you want my opinion, I think the excitement of being a dad is getting to him. It's filling his brain with pastel color and cute little rattles." Amber and Michelle both laughed as Dean threw something at Sam. As Sam dodged the oncoming object and started laughing, Amber noticed a little box amongst the clothes. It kind of looked like a ring box to her. **

"**Hey," Amber said as she went to reach for the box, "what's this?" Dean quickly looked at Amber's hand when he heard the question. With no warning, he suddenly grabbed the box.**

"**It's nothing," Dean said with a nervous voice, "It's just something I found on the ground. Just don't worry about this insignificant little thing." Amber gave Dean another funny look, but shrugged it off. She then looked toward her new clothes as Michelle picked up a t-shirt.**

"**How cute," Michelle said as she looked at the black t-shirt, "It's just your style Amber." Amber rolled her eyes and grabbed the t-shirt from Michelle. Michelle just laughed as Amber shook her head. She hated the fact that everyone thought her being pregnant was cute, but she loved the attention to a point.**

"**Hey Sammy," Dean suddenly said as he stood up, "could you come outside with me?" Sam looked over at Dean and nodded. He then stood up and walked out the door with his brother.**

"**What do you think is in that box," Amber asked as she watched Sam shut the door behind him. Michelle shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She was just as clueless as Amber.**

"**Who knows," Michelle said as she picked up a skirt out of the pile of Amber's new clothes, "but Dean did seem a little shaky about it." Amber nodded and let out a sigh as Salem decided to jump into her lap. As she started to pet her kitten, she wondered what Dean was hiding and why.**

**Outside with the brothers, Dean was leaning up against the Impala as Sam looked as him with a worried look. Dean had the little box in his hand and he was gently twirling it around. He seemed to be having an internal struggle over if he should open it or not. Sam quickly went to say something but was cut off by the sound of a female clearing their throat. Both brothers then turned toward the sound.**

"**Meg," Sam said as he looked down a short blonde haired girl, "what are you doing here?" Meg slightly smiled at Sam and then looked at Dean. Dean was looking at her with a questioning look. He had never seen this girl before, yet Sam knew her name.**

"**Just traveling around Sam," Meg said as she looked back at Sam, "By the way, is that the jackass of a brother of yours? The one with the pregnant girlfriend?" Dean's eyes slightly widened as he looked from Meg to Sam. Sam smiled nervously and started rubbing the back of his head. **

"**Well, yeah," Sam said as he tried to avoid eye contact with Dean, "but Dean's not as bad as I let you think he is. He's actually very caring." Meg raised an eyebrow and slightly laughed.**

"**I don't call someone who uses their little brother as some sort of tool caring," Meg said as she shot Dean a mean look, "Not to mention dragging their pregnant girlfriend into all kinds of dangerous situations. What's wrong with that picture?" Dean's eyes suddenly flashed with anger. He quickly stormed by Meg and grabbed Sam's arm.**

"**Excuse the jackass of an older brother," Dean said as Sam looked over at him, "as he talks to his tool." Meg smiled sarcastically like as Dean started pulling Sam away. He was pissed and Sam could tell. **

**As soon as the brothers were out of ear shot, Dean slammed Sam up against a wall. The box he was holding fell from his hand and hit the ground. He didn't notice though as he hiked Sam up a little higher on the wall. Sam actually looked scared. **

"**What the hell was that Samuel," Dean as he gripped a little harder on Sam's shirt, "Did you go and complain about me to some random girl? And if you did, why the hell did you go into my personal life? Huh, answer me Samuel!" Sam shook his head and swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say to make this better, but he had to try.**

"**Don't get too mad about it Dean," Sam said as he stared into Dean's angered green eyes, "I was mad at you at the time and I had to vent. I happen to meet Meg and she seemed to have the same problem, so I figured she would be a good person to rant to. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Dean's mean look stayed on his face, but he let Sam down. Just as Sam's feet touched the ground, the brothers heard somebody's footsteps stop next to them. **

"**You should be more careful with such a beautiful piece of jewelry," Meg said as Sam and Dean looked at her, "I'm sure it coasted a pretty penny." Dean watched as Meg picked up a white gold engagement ring with about five different little diamonds surrounding a big one in the middle and the same little box he had dropped. The box was popped open and Meg was putting the engagement ring in it.**

"**That's not any of your business," Dean said as he yanked the box away from Meg just as she closed it, "now is it?" Meg made an "aw" face as she leaned up against a nearby wall.**

"**And here I was actually thinking you do care," Meg said as she crossed her arms, "but you totally shot that thought down the drain." Dean gave Meg a mean look, shoved the box into his jacket pocket, and started back toward his hotel room. He didn't even take the time to talk to Sam about what he wanted to.**

**Later that night, Dean was loading a gun as Amber watched him from the bed. She gently stroked Salem with a worried look on her face as she looked at Dean's angered one. Something was bugging him, but what was the question.**

"**I don't know if I should be happy or scared," Amber said as Salem stretched out and yawned, "That attitude is the Dean I know, but the Dean I know does scare me to a point when he hunts." Dean quickly put his gun through his belt and turned toward Amber. He now had a concerned look on his face. **

"**That makes me sad," Dean said as he walked over to Amber and sat down along side of her, "that you're scared of me. I try my hardest not to scare you after our talk that one time, but for some odd reason, I still accomplish to do that." Amber shook her head and leaned over. She then hugged Dean. She felt because he felt bad. **

"**Don't try too hard," Amber said as Dean looked down at her, "because you scare me even more when you aren't yourself. It's good to be a little scared from time to time though. So, do me a favor and don't change for anyone." With that said, Dean smiled and kissed Amber on the forehead. He then got up and walked to the door.**

"**You should be a Motivational Speaker," Dean said as he placed his hand on the doorknob, "instead of a Nurse. By the way, thanks for staying here why Sam and I go kick some _Gremlin _ass." Amber nodded and slightly laughed as Dean turned the doorknob and opened the door. He then walked out and gently shut the door behind him.**

**Within a few minutes, Sam and Dean were chasing down the same _Gremlin_ from the day before. It was running and jumping over various objects, but the Winchesters were still right behind it. They were determined to get this thing if it was the last thing they did.**

**As the _Gremlin_ rounded a corner, Sam and Dean slowed down. The _Gremlin_ had ran right into a dead end and they found no reason to hurry now. They both just held up their guns and started to walk into the dark alleyway when the _Gremlin_ came out with amazing speed and knocked Dean to the ground. Sam then noticed something wrong when the _Gremlin_ started circling them instead of running.**

"**I thought you two were better Hunters then that," Meg said as she came out of the shadows, "I didn't think my big bad pet could knock you down a peg like he did your little girlfriend." Dean looked at Meg as he stumbled to his feet. Sam walked up next to him as the _Gremlin_ walked up next to Meg. This looked like a good showdown just waiting to happen.**

"**I knew we couldn't trust you," Dean said as he got a mean look on his face, "I knew it from the moment I saw you. No girl ever talks to me like that." Meg scratched the back of the _Gremlin's_ ear as she grinned. Sam and Dean both then aimed their guns at her. **

"**Please," Meg said as she looked at the guns, "you're not that charming and do you really think those things scare me?" Dean's mean look seemed to become harsher and colder as his finger shook near the trigger. Something more then Meg was bothering him.**

"**You hurt Amber with that ugly thing you call a pet," Dean said as Sam slightly looked over at him, "You'll pay just for that you evil bitch." Meg slightly laughed, but was cut off by Dean pulling the trigger. The bullet quickly sailed through the air and hit Meg right over her heart. She had a pained look on her face as she put her hand over the wound, but then she grinned.**

"**Oh…..that tickled," Meg said as Dean looked at her with a shocked look, "You know, since you care so much about your little girlfriend, I think I'll pay her a visit just for that. Keep them busy my little pet." With that, Meg walked back into the dark ally as the _Gremlin_ showed its fangs at the brothers. It then started jumping from trashcan to trashcan at an extreme speed. Why was it so much faster then before?**

"**What now," Sam asked as he tried to keep an eye on the _Gremlin_, "We can't keep up with that thing. How are we going to shoot it?" Dean suddenly fired off his gun and the _Gremlin_ hit the ground. Purple blood started running from its throat as it struggled to get off the ground. Dean, with no hesitation, pulled the trigger again. This time the bullet entered through the _Gremlin's_ left temple and out its right. More purple blood poured from the freshly made hole as the _Gremlin_ fell to the ground lifeless.**

"**Like that," Dean said as he quickly put his gun away, "Now, let's catch up to that bitch before she gets herself into more trouble then she can handle." Sam looked at Dean with a slightly scared look as Dean headed toward the Impala. Sam had finally seen what Amber saw. Dean was truly scary when he hunted. **

**Once back at the hotel, Sam and Dean went their separate ways to their own rooms. Even though Meg had only threatened Amber, they couldn't be too sure. Dean quickly rushed to his room and swung open the door. He noticed Amber quietly sleeping curled up with the blanket. Salem was curled up next to her sleeping just as quietly. He figured nothing had gone down, but he still had to be sure. He quietly walked over to Amber and laid his hand on her shoulder.**

"**Hey Amber," Dean softly said as he shook Amber's shoulder, "you awake?" Amber mumbled and rolled over. She yawned as she looked at Dean.**

"**Now I am," Amber said as she blinked a couple times, "What is it Dean? Is there something wrong?" Dean shook his head and let out a sigh of relieve. He then walked to the door and locked it.**

"**Nothing," Dean said as he started to walk back over to the bed, "There's nothing wrong. Sorry for waking you up. Just go back to sleep." Amber raised an eyebrow as Dean stopped at the foot of the bed and took his jacket off. She could see the glimmer of his gun as the moonlight hit it. She then started to wonder if he got his _Gremlin_.**

"**Ok," Amber said as she rolled over to watch Dean walk to the other side of the bed, "but may I ask if you kicked some _Gremlin_ ass or did our slippery pest slip away again?" Dean shook his head and sat down on the bed. He then quickly reached back, pulled his gun out of his belt, and threw it on a nearby chair. **

"**Yeah," Dean said as he leaned down to take off his boots, "we got the little bustard, but I have a feeling we're dealing with something bigger now." Amber looked a little confused as she watched Dean. What could he possibly mean?**

"**What do you mean we're dealing with something bigger," Amber asked as she slightly propped herself up on her arm, "Could it be _The Yellow Eyed Demon_?" Dean quickly sat up straight and looked at Amber. She had a questioning and worried look on her face. **

"**I don't know what it is," Dean said as he looked back at the floor and stood up, "but I hope it's not _The Yellow Eyed Demon_." Amber's look of worriment seemed to overtake the questioning one. This was now bugging her.**

"**Let's hope," Amber said she watched Dean undo his buckle and pull on his pants a little, "because I don't think we need to deal with that right now." Dean shook his head again as he sat back down on the bed with just his shirt and boxers on. He looked like he was deep in thought as he turned and laid down. Amber just let out a sigh and snuggled up next to him. She knew he wasn't going to say anything else for the rest of the night. **

**Right outside Amber and Dean's hotel room was Meg. She had just turned from their window and looked down into a huge golden goblet of blood. She then stuck her finger in the blood and swirled it around as a grin appeared on her face. **

"**Yes sir," Meg said as she took her finger out of the goblet, "I left the girl alone as you commanded…..Yes…..I understand that…..We'll wait…..Yes, he has to mature some more…..Another four months at least…..Yes…..Can do…..Goodbye Father." With those last words said, Meg looked away from the goblet and back in the window. Another grin crossed her face as she looked at the quiet silhouettes of Amber and Dean. This girl was definitely up to no good.**

**The next day, Amber was watching Dean as he searched through his clothes. Everything he pulled out was either a t-shirt or a pair of jeans. Nothing seemed to be formal attire. Amber could only guess Dean never dressed up for any occasion.**

"**Please tell me you're looking for one of your guns or your wallet," Amber said as she hugged a pillow. Dean quickly stopped what he was doing and looked back at Amber. He then shook his head and went back to what he was doing. **

"**Sorry," Dean said as he continued to search through his clothes, "but I'm actually looking for…..ahha, found it!" Amber raised an eyebrow as Dean pulled out a back suit. **

"**Wait," Amber said as she moved the pillow, "isn't that the suit you used when we were pretending to be Inland Security so we could investigate that plane that crashed under mysterious circumstances like five months ago." Dean slightly nodded and laid the suit down on the bed. He then looked over at Amber. **

"**I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight," Dean said as Amber looked at him with a slightly confused look. **

"**You mean out to a formal restaurant," Amber asked as Dean sat down next to her, "Somewhere we have to dress nice?" Dean nodded and smiled as he put his arm around Amber's shoulders. Amber looked really confused now. **

"**What do you say," Dean asked as he looked lovingly into Amber's eyes, "You get to wear one of those cute outfits I bought you yesterday." Amber raised an eyebrow again. She then smiled.**

"**Ok," Amber said as she rested her hand on Dean's leg, "if you want to go out to dinner, we'll go out together. I wanted to see you in that suit again anyhow." Dean slightly laughed and kissed Amber on the forehead. He then started to rub her arm. **

**Later that night, Amber was standing in front of a mirror putting on a dark red colored lipstick when Dean walked up next to her fiddling with his tie. With a smile, she turned toward him and sat her lipstick down. **

"**Do we need help," Amber asked as Dean looked over at her. Dean smiled nervously and nodded. Amber smiled again as she reached up and grabbed his tie. **

"**I swear I hate suites and ties," Dean said as Amber started tying his tie for him, "If I could avoid a suit again until I get married, I'll die a happy man." Amber shook her head and let out a sigh. **

"**If I remember correctly," Amber said as she did one last loop on the tie, "this was your idea to start with. No one told you that we had to go out to a formal restaurant that requires you to wear a suit but yourself." Dean let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as Amber put her hands on his shoulders.**

"**I'm regretting this now," Dean said as he put his hands on Amber's waist, "but I guess I can deal." Amber slightly laughed as Dean leaned down and kissed her. He then moved his hands down a little further and picked Amber up. **

"**Whoa," Amber suddenly said as she stopped kissing Dean, "watch the baby Hun." Dean looked down and noticed Amber's stomach was pressed right up against his. He then quickly put her down. **

"**Sorry," Dean said as he adjusted his tie, "I didn't realize that happened." Amber slightly smiled and patted Dean on the chest.**

"**That's ok," Amber said as Dean looked down at her, "You didn't hurt anything." Dean nodded and hugged Amber. She quickly hugged him back.**

"**Shall we go," Dean asked as Amber looked up at him, "The quicker I get out of this suit, the better." Amber shook her head and smiled. She then backed away from Dean a little.**

"**Yes we shall," Amber said as she stared into Dean's eyes, "I'll be happy when you're out of your suit too so you'll stop complaining." Dean smiled this time as he put his hand out. Amber quickly took his hand. They then both walked out of the hotel room.**

**With in a few minutes, Amber and Dean were at a nice restaurant in the middle of town. As the waiter led them to their table, they both felt very uncomfortable. They were surrounded by snooty snobs and people who probably came to this place every night. Even though they looked just as nice as everyone else, they still felt like outsiders. This just wasn't a Hunter's cup of tea. **

"**Here we are," the waiter suddenly said as he stopped at a table, "I hope you enjoy your meal." Dean nodded at the waiter and pulled out a chair. He then smiled at Amber.**

"**Ladies first," Dean said as Amber looked at him. Amber then giggled under her breath and sat down. She found something funny about Dean acting like this.**

"**Well thank you," Amber said as Dean helped her scoot closer to the table, "You do know how to treat a lady after all." Dean gave Amber a look as he walked to his side and sat down. Amber slightly laughed as another waiter walked up to the table.**

"**Good evening," the waiter said as he looked at Amber and Dean, "My name is Pierre and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Could I interest you two in something to drink?" Dean looked up at Pierre and then at Amber. Amber knew what he was thinking and raised an eyebrow. Dean let out a sigh as he looked back up at Pierre.**

"**I would ask for your finest wine," Dean said with a slightly disappointed voice, "but I just remembered my beautiful girlfriend is pregnant and that would be a very stupid choice. So, I guess we'll just take a pitcher of ice water." Pierre slightly nodded and walked toward what had to be the kitchen. Dean looked back at Amber with a "are you happy" look on his face.**

"**I'm very proud of you," Amber said with a bright smile, "You fought your temptation for alcohol for me." Dean smiled back and let out a sigh. He then looked around as Amber picked up her menu. **

"**Look," Dean said as he looked back at Amber, "there's a reason I brought you here. I really have to ask you something." Amber looked over her menu and at Dean. She had a slightly irritated look on her face.**

"**It's not going to be that stop hunting bull again is it," Amber asked without putting her menu down, "because I'm firm on my answer. I'm not going to stop no matter what." Dean shook his head as sweat started to form on his forehead. Amber then sat down her menu. She could tell something was making Dean very uneasy. He even seemed nervous about something.**

"**No…..no," Dean said as he stood up, "it's not that. I have something else I have to ask you." Amber looked a little confused as Dean walked over next to her pulling at his shirt collar.**

"**What would that be Dean," Amber asked as Dean cleared his throat and almost everybody in the restaurant looked at him. Dean then took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Amber put a hand over her mouth as Dean took out that little box from his suit jacket pocket.**

"**Amber," Dean said with another deep breath as he opened the box, "you would make me a very happy man if you would marry me. So…..will you marry me?" Amber took a quick look around the restaurant and noticed everybody that was looking. She then looked back at Dean and took her hand away from her mouth.**

"**Of course I will," Amber said a she leaned down and hugged Dean around the neck, "I would love to be Mrs. Dean Winchester!" Dean nervously smiled as he slightly pushed Amber back. He then grabbed her left hand and slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger. Everyone that had been watching suddenly started clapping and cheering as Dean stood up and hugged Amber. **

"**How romantic," Pierre said as he held a pitcher of water. Amber and Dean both quickly looked back at him and smiled. Dean then cleared his throat again.**

"**Sorry about that," Dean said as he let go of Amber and started back toward his side of the table. Pierre just slightly smiled and sat the pitcher on the table.**

"**Don't worry about it," Pierre said as Dean sat back down, "It happens all the time here. I'm used to it by now. So, I'll give you some more time and I'll be back in a little bit when you're ready to order." Dean nodded and watched Pierre walk away. He then looked over at Amber. Amber was looking at her new engagement ring. She looked highly impressed and that made Dean very ****happy. He smiled and picked up his menu. **


	11. All is Fair in Love and War

_Ok, in this chapter, Amber and Dean play little fun tricks on each other. The thing is, Dean takes it too far._

**Chapter XI**

**All is Fair in Love and War**

**Dean was staring out his passenger side window in the back of the Impala. Sam was driving and Michelle was up front with him, so Amber was asleep in the back with her head in Dean's lap. As Dean looked away from the window and down at Amber he went to push her hair away from her face but she rolled over. A slight grin crossed Dean's face as he looked at Amber's new position. He quickly took out his cell phone and aimed it in front of him and down. With the phone in that position, he took a picture. He then sent it in a text message to Gloria with another grin.**

**Dean then slowly and quickly put his cell phone back in his pocket as Amber rolled again. He smiled this time as he started to move his hand down Amber's arm. As he continued on to her side, he stopped and moved to her stomach. She was now six months pregnant and there was no hiding it, making it hard for Dean to resist touching. As his hand move over her stomach gently, she suddenly grabbed it and lifted it up and off.**

"**What did I say about touching," Amber said without even opening her eyes. Dean grinned once again as Amber dropped his hand. He then touched her face making her open only one eye.**

"**And I remember promising only not to touch at the time being," Dean said as he looked into Amber's eyes, "Right now isn't when I promised, now is it?" Amber shook her head and yawned. She then sat up and looked over at Dean.**

"**Well," Amber said as she stretched her arms out, "I'm telling you not to touch and I mean it." Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Amber's shoulders. Amber just laid her head on his chest as Michelle turned around to look back at the two.**

"**I know you don't want anybody touching," Michelle said with a slight smile, "but can we talk about it?" Amber looked at Michelle with a funny look and then she looked up at Dean. He was giving Michelle the same look. With a sigh, Amber looked back at her as well.**

"**What do you mean," Amber asked as she looked at Michelle. Michelle just shook her head and let out a sigh.**

"**I mean," Michelle started with a slightly disgruntled voice, "can we talk about any names you have in mind. You know, stuff like that." Amber got an "oh" face on and then started to blush. She should have figured that's what Michelle meant.**

"**You can discuss that all you want," Dean said as he raised an eyebrow, "as long as no juniors come up." Amber and Michelle both looked at Dean. They then looked at each other and started to laugh.**

"**Awww…..," Michelle said as she leaned on the back of the seat, "what's wrong Dean? You don't want someone else to sport your name?" Dean gave Michelle a mean look and looked out his window. Amber and Michelle laughed again. Amber then looked like something came to her. **

"**That's ok Dean," Amber said as she patted Dean's chest, "I won't give our baby your name if it's a boy, but I'll name it after you if it's a girl. Deana's a great name, don't you think Michelle?" Michelle smiled and nodded as Dean looked down at Amber. She just smiled at him as he gave her a mean look.**

"**That's a great idea," Michelle said trying to fight back laughter, "In fact, if you do that, I'll name my girl, if I have one, Samantha." Amber quickly looked at Michelle and laughed. Sam didn't bother to look at her, but he was giving off that disgruntled vibe.**

"**That sounds like a plan to me," Amber said as Dean rolled his eyes and looked back out the window again, "If I have a girl, I'll name her Deana. If and when you have a girl, you'll name her Samantha. We'll drive you guys nuts." Micelle nodded and laughed. Both Sam and Dean shook their heads this time. Amber and Michelle let out sighs. The brothers weren't being any fun. **

"**Anyhow," Michelle said as she looked at Amber, "if you have a boy, what are you going to name him since you're not going to name him after his daddy." Amber looked up at Dean suspecting him to say something about that, but he just kept looking out the window. Amber shook her head and let out another sigh. **

"**I've always liked the name Devin…..," Amber said as she looked at Michelle, "Yeah, that's it. If I have a boy, his name will be Devin and I'll let Dean choose his middle name." Dean actually looked away from the window and down at Amber this time. Amber had a bright smile on her face as she looked up at him. **

"**Are you sure that's what you would want to name him," Dean asked as he looked at Amber's bright smile. Amber quickly nodded. She seemed so happy about all of this.**

"**I'm positive," Amber said with another smile, "why do you ask?" Dean just shook his head and moved around in his seat a little.**

"**Just in case something happens to you and you can't tell the doctor the name yourself," Dean said as both Amber and Michelle looked at him funny, "I'll be sure of the name. Hopefully nothing like that will happen though." Amber and Michelle quickly looked at each other. They couldn't believe Dean's reasoning on that.**

"**Seriously," Amber said as she looked back at Dean, "If something like that happened, the baby could be in trouble…..Stop thinking like that!" Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Amber. Amber didn't look too happy.**

"**Oh come on," Dean said with a grin, "you know with our job anything is possible. I mean anything." Amber's eyes narrowed at Dean's comment and she suddenly shoved him. Dean just started laughing as he gently hit the side of the Impala. Amber was going to say something, but her cell phone started to beep. With one last mean look at Dean, Amber grabbed her Razr and opened it up.**

**New Text Message was flashing on the screen of the phone as Amber looked at it. As she pressed the button to read it, the picture Dean had taken of her popped up. Underneath of it read, "Look at what Dean sent me. I think he's trying to black mail you or something. I also think he sent it to the wrong person if he wanted to do that. Love Mom!" When Amber finished reading the message, she quickly gave Dean another mean look. Dean gave her the "what" look back as she suddenly turned her cell phone toward him.**

"**Want to explain this," Amber asked as Dean looked at her phone. With a slight grin, Dean shut the top of her phone.**

"**It's a practical joke," Dean said as Amber crossed her arms, "I thought your mom would enjoy seeing it." Amber's arms stayed crossed and her mean look stayed plastered on her face, but Dean didn't seem worried. He must have thought she wasn't going to do anything about it even after what he had just said.**

"**Oh," Amber said as she kept her position, "it's on now Dean Winchester. Two can play at this game." Dean's grin left his face this time. Amber was serious about this. He had an odd feeling she was going to get him back and get him back good. **

**Within a couple hours, Sam pulled up to a hotel. It was a small, slightly ran down hotel, but it would have to work for now. As Sam and Dean started pulling knapsacks out of the trunk, Amber and Michelle were leaning on the front of the Impala. **

"**How are you going to get Dean back," Michelle asked as she looked over at Amber, "It's got to be good because that picture was awfully cruel." Amber shook her head and looked toward the ground. As she stared down, a small Gardner Snake slithered out from underneath the Impala and around her foot. A grin suddenly crossed her face.**

"**I've got the perfect payback," Amber said as she slowly bent down and picked up the Gardner, "Meet my little reptilian friend." Michelle quickly looked at Amber again as she stood up with the Gardner slithering through her fingers. A grin crossed Michelle's face this time.**

"**Oh," Michelle said with the grin still on her face, "May I ask what your little friend's job is going to be?" Amber looked at Michelle from above her glasses and smiled. She then looked back down at the Gardner. It was still slithering through her fingers as calm and collected like nothing was happening.**

"**Its job is to give Dean the scare of his life," Amber said as the Gardner made its way to Amber's other hand. Michelle slightly laughed and turned to her side. Her forehead suddenly hit a hard surface and she slowly looked up to discover Sam standing there. **

"**You girls wouldn't be plotting anything evil against my brother," Sam started to ask as Michelle continued to look up at him, "now would you?" Amber and Michelle quickly looked at each other and then at Sam. A nervous smile suddenly crossed both of their faces.**

"**Of course not," Michelle said as she wrapped her hands around Sam's, "Why would you ask such a thing?" Sam raised an eyebrow and looked over Michelle's shoulder. He quickly spotted the snake that was slithering its way back across Amber's fingers.**

"**I was just going to help," Sam said as he looked down at Michelle, "but I think you two have everything under control." Michelle looked at Sam and blinked a couple times. Then, out of no where, both Amber and her started laughing. Sam just smiled.**

"**That's great Sam," Amber said as she tried to stop laughing, "but you're right, I'VE got it under control." Sam nodded at Amber and then looked down at Michelle. She was looking back up at him as he made a nod toward the hotel. With a smile, she started walking in that direction. Sam quickly followed as Amber shook her head. **

**Amber slowly bent down and put the Gardner back down on the ground as Michelle and Sam disappeared out of sight. She then stood back up with a hand on her lower back. Her pregnancy was obviously starting to take a toll on her small built body. She didn't want Dean to find that out though. **

"**You look like you need a good rest," Dean suddenly said from behind Amber, "or a massage." Amber slowly turned around and smiled at Dean. Dean smiled back as he opened his arms for a hug. With a shake of her head, Amber hugged him. **

"**That massage sounds so inviting," Amber said as Dean wrapped his arms around her back, "but I'll only except it only if you're offering." Dean looked down at Amber and slightly laughed. Amber looked up at him with that "what" face. She didn't find what she said funny. She was being serious. **

"**Ok," Dean said as he started playing with the back of Amber's hair, "I'm offering. You'll receive a free massage from Dean Winchester who, by-the-way, has magic fingers." Amber was the one to laugh this time. Dean then dropped his hands down, grabbed Amber's right hand, and started to lead her toward the hotel.**

**At about eleven thirty that night, Amber grabbed her cell phone and a robe. She dialed a number on her cell and held it to her ear with her shoulder as she put the robe on. She then walked to the door to her room and placed her hand on the doorknob when someone suddenly answered her phone call.**

"**Hello," Michelle's weary voice said from the other end. Amber suddenly smiled at her friend's voice.**

"**Hey," Amber said as she turned the doorknob, "I'm going to do it. If you and Sam want to hop over here to see Dean's expression when I'm done, now's the time." There were a few moments of silence as Amber walked outside. Michelle then suddenly snickered under her breath. Another smile crossed Amber's face. **

"**We'll be there in a few seconds," Michelle said as she slightly yawned, "See ya!" Amber nodded, took her phone away from her ear, and shut the top of it. She then slowly shut the door behind her trying to not make a sound.**

**After shutting the door, Amber looked to her right and noticed Michelle and Sam already coming out of their hotel room, which was only a couple of doors down. They then quickly walked up to her. She just quickly smiled.**

"**So," Michelle said as she closed her hoodie, "where's your little friend? It is the star of the show after all." Amber slightly laughed and pointed to a patch of dirt to her side. Sam and Michelle both quickly looked to where Amber pointed and spotted three of Amber's "little friends".**

"**Apparently my little friend from earlier has a family," Amber said as she bent down and picked up the biggest of the Gardner Snakes, "Now, would you mind following me." Sam and Michelle looked at each other and softly laughed. They then turned to follow Amber back into her hotel room. **

**After Amber slowly and quietly opened the door, she shushed Michelle and Sam as everyone piled into a room. Both Michelle and Sam nodded and quietly shut the door behind them. Amber then pointed toward the bed and quickly tip-toed over to it. Michelle and Sam started to watch intently as she lifted up the bottom of the blanket and let the Gardner slither its way under. **

"**Now we wait and watch," Amber quickly said as she backed back up to Michelle and Sam. Sam and Michelle had to quickly conceal their laughter as they watched the figure of the snake slither toward Dean. It slithered closer and closer until it stopped. The group of three looked around at each other when the snake suddenly started to move again. This time it started to disappear into something though.**

"**Please tell me that snake isn't going where I think it is," Sam whispered as he continued to watch the "show". Amber and Michelle looked over at each other, up at Sam, and then back at the snake. **

"**It is," Amber whispered as she crossed her arms, "but I'm just surprised he didn't wake up when it slithered up his leg." Sam shook his head and smiled. He thought this was a little cruel, but funny at the same time. **

**Then, just as the tip of the snake's tail disappeared, Dean's eyes sprang open. To everyone's surprise, he stayed calm and slowly pulled down the blanket. He then looked down at his leg and saw something wiggling under his boxers. With a deep breath, he slowly got up and watched the Gardner fall out. Amber, Michelle, and Sam all looked disappointed. **

"**Very funny," Dean said as he bent over and picked up the snake, "but you're going to have to try harder then that." Amber shook her head and turned on the light. Dean turned around and looked at her as the Gardner slithered through his fingers. **

"**I really thought that would have freaked you out," Amber said as Sam and Michelle looked at each other, "I thought that would have been the perfect revenge for that picture." Dean raised an eyebrow and walked over to Amber. He then dropped the Gardner down her robe.**

"**You assume too much," Dean said as Amber's face turned pale, "In fact, your assumption has just led you to more trouble. As you said earlier, it's on!" Amber swallowed hard and reached down her robe. She slowly pulled the Gardner out and let out a relieved sigh. She then shot Dean a mean look. **

"**Just a quick reminder Mr. Winchester," Amber said as the Gardner wrapped around her wrist, "YOU started this in the first place!" Dean crossed his arms and gave Amber a mean look. Amber just gave him one right back. Sam and Michelle suddenly had the feeling they should leave.**

"**We're leaving now," Michelle said as she grabbed Sam's arm, "It's been fun." Sam looked down at Michelle as she pulled him back and out the door. Amber and Dean just continued to give each other mean looks without even noticing Sam and Michelle leaving. **

**The next day, Dean and Sam were sitting in the Impala waiting for the girls to get out of a store. Dean looked highly pissed as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and Sam looked concerned as he leaned forward in the backseat. He could tell something was eating at Dean, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly. **

"**Ok," Sam said as he crossed his arms on the back of the seat, "what's wrong with you today?" Dean didn't bother to look back at Sam. He just continued to stare out the windshield with the same pissed look. Sam let out a sigh.**

"**I may have acted big and bad last night," Dean suddenly said as he gripped onto the steering wheel, "but the truth is, that snake scared the shit out of me. Besides that, Amber and I got into a huge argument over it." Sam looked over at his brother with a slightly upset look. It was a shame that Amber and Dean had gotten into a big fight over something so small.**

"**I know this might be the wrong time to ask," Sam said as he continued to look at Dean, "but what are you going to do about it? I mean, you can't do anything too extreme to someone who's pregnant." Dean looked back at Sam this time. Sam swallowed hard as he looked into Dean's evil looking eyes. He knew that was a bad question to ask. **

"**You remember how scared of vengeful spirits Amber is," Dean started to ask with held back anger in his voice, "right?" Sam nodded and then got a shocked look on his face. **

"**No Dean," Sam quickly said with a shake of his head, "you can't do that!" Dean gave Sam a funny look and then grinned. Sam knew Dean wasn't going to change his mind just like that. **

"**Oh, I am Sammy," Dean said as he continued to grin, "That vengeful spirit we got a lead on yesterday is going to give Amber the scare of her life tonight. I'll show her put a snake in bed with me." Sam's eyes widened this time. Dean couldn't be thinking about doing that.**

"**Dean," Sam said with concern in his voice, "you can't do that! As terrified as Amber is of vengeful spirits, scaring her with one could put major stress on her body. Major stress on the baby." Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam looked at him intently. He then quickly turned back toward the front of the car.**

"**I don't care," Dean said in a barely audibly whisper. Sam's eyes suddenly started to flicker. He quickly leaned over the seat, grabbed Dean, turned him toward him, and gripped onto his jacket. Sam was the one who was pissed now.**

"**I can't believe you just said that," Sam said as Dean looked at his hands and then back up at him, "That's your baby you could be putting at risk. I would be upset, but not quite like this, if it wasn't yours. The thing is though, it is YOURS! No one should say something like that about their own child, unborn or not! In fact, weren't you the one who threatened me when I was trying to make the suggestion of an abortion when you first found out Amber was pregnant?" Dean gave Sam a mean look, took his hands off his jacket, and turned back around again. Sam couldn't believe him. He acted like he actually didn't care.**

"**I'm still going to do it," Dean said as he gripped onto the steering wheel again, "but I'll make it as mild as I can. Maybe I'll just lock her in a room for awhile or something." Sam let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat. He actually got through to Dean. He actually made him realize the risks, well at least to a point. **

**Later that night, the group was in an old run down farmhouse. Sam and Michelle were together in one room and Amber and Dean were together in another. Dean had a sneaky grin on his face as they passed a room with a door still attached to the doorway. It seemed like his sinister plan had just become possible.**

"**Hey Amber," Dean said as he stopped in his tracks, "that room we just passed looked really eerie. You know the kind of rooms you get a bad feeling about just by looking at it. I think you should check it out while I finish up out here." Amber looked back at Dean and nodded. She then walked by him and into the room suspecting nothing. Just then, Dean slammed the door shut and locked it. Amber's flashlight dropped from her hand as she started to bang on the door. **

"**This isn't funny Dean," Amber said as she continued to bang on the door, "Let me out! I know you want to get me back, but not like this. Please let me out!" Dean stood near the door grinning. He already accomplished to scare Amber almost to death, but he wanted to keep her in there a little longer. **

**After a few seconds, Amber gave up banging and slid down the door. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and hitting the dusty floor. Each new tear made a fresh dark brown spot on the obviously wooden floor. Dean had officially scared her and he knew it as he heard her sobs though the door. A sad look crossed his face as he fought back tears himself. He couldn't believe he actually went though with this now. He quickly unlocked the door and reached for the doorknob. As his hand touched the dull metal doorknob it suddenly turned cold and wouldn't turn. A look of horror then crossed his face.**

"**Amber," Dean quickly said as he banged on the door with one fist, "are you alright? I…..I can't get the door open." Amber looked up though tear filled eyes. She then slowly got up off the floor supporting herself on the door along the way.**

"**I'm fine," Amber said with her head rested up against the door, "but what do you mean you can't get the door open?" Dean shook his head and put it on the door this time. He was starting to regret this whole thing more and more. He really should have listened to Sam for a change.**

"**I mean I unlocked the door and the doorknob still wouldn't turn," Dean said as he rested his arm above his head on the door, "Try your side. Maybe that will work." Amber took her head away from the door and looked down. She then grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it. Once again, it wouldn't budge and it was still extremely cold. **

"**It wouldn't move on this side either," Amber said as she dropped her hand away from the doorknob, "I told you not to do this. You could of thought of something else to get me back with, but no. Why this…..why this?" Tears started to run from Amber's eyes again and Dean shook his head.**

**Amber stood still crying when something cold brushed by her. As she turned toward the sensation, she spotted the vengeful spirit they were hunting. It was an older looking man dressed in old farm clothes with a decaying face. Flesh was hanging from his cheeks and freely flopped as he moved closer to Amber. Amber quickly started to walk backward as the spirit got closer to her. She closed her eyes as she bumped into a small end table and knocked over a porcelain lamp. Dean backed away from the door as he heard the lamp shatter on the floor. He couldn't take not knowing what was happening in there. He had to get in there one way or another.**

**Then, with a burst of energy, Dean kicked the door. The door rattled and a bunch of dust flew off it, but it didn't budge. With a deep breath and another burst of energy Dean kicked it again. This time one of the hinges broke off. Even though the hinge was broken off, that door still seemed magically sealed shut. Dean took one more deep breath and gave the door one more swift kick. The door fell to the ground in a cloud of dust this time around. Dean looked relieved as he walked into the room.**

"**Hey," Dean said as the dust started to clear, "eat salt bastard." The spirit turned from Amber and looked at Dean. Just as the spirit turned, Dean fired off his gun. The rock salt splattered out of the gun in many different directions and they all hit the spirit. The spirit disappeared in an agonized groan and Dean ran up to Amber. He went to see if she was ok, but she shoved his arm away and slapped him. **

"**Don't touch me," Amber said as she started to walk out of the room, "You can do the rest of this on your own. I'm going to the car." Dean looked upset again as he watched Amber disappear out of sight. He then kicked the same end table Amber had bumped into and placed his hands behind his head. He knew he screwed up big time as he started to pace the dusty room. **

"**What the hell is going on in here," Sam suddenly said as he ran into the room, "I came over here because I heard a loud crashing sound and now I just pass Amber in the hall with a really pissed off face on. Michelle went to see what was wrong with her and I'm in here. Mind explaining?" Dean shook his head and went to walk by Sam, but he grabbed his arm.**

"**My prank backfired ok," Dean said as he yanked his arm away from Sam, "Amber really almost got attacked by our vengeful spirit and now she's pissed at me. I also feel really bad now. Need to know anything else Sherlock?" Sam looked at Dean and noticed the sad, yet angered, look on his face. He then shook his head.**

"**No," Sam said as Dean crossed his arms, "let's just find our spirit's body, salt it, and burn it. Then we can go back to the hotel and you and Amber can try to work it out." Dean shook his head this time as he walked out of the room. Sam knew this was all a bad idea and felt bad that his brother had to learn that the hard way.**

**Outside, Michelle was following Amber to the Impala. Amber still looked pissed and Michelle was trying to talk to her. She wasn't about to listen though. Well, not until Michelle grabbed her arm and turned her toward her. Amber then really didn't have a choice but to listen. **

"**What happened in there," Michelle asked as she placed her hands on Amber's shoulders, "and you can't tell me nothing because you never get this pissed. Well, not over something small at least. So, tell me exactly what went down." Amber shook her head and looked at the ground. She still seemed a little shaken up.**

"**Dean took it too far," Amber said as she continued to stare down at the ground, "He knew there was a good possibility that spirit would attack me when he locked me in that room. Why would he do such a thing to get back at me? Just over a stupid little snake that he didn't even seem scared of. Why scare me? Why risk the health of our baby?" Michelle shook her head as she watched her friend start to break down again. She let out a sigh as Amber placed her hands over her face trying to conceal her sobs. Michelle then took a quick look at the Impala and got a grin on her face. **

"**I've told you before that Dean's a jerk," Michelle said as she looked back at Amber, "but I know exactly how to get him back." Amber actually looked up at Michelle and blinked a couple times. She wondered what exactly she had in mind.**

"**And what's that," Amber asked as she wiped tears away from her eyes. Michelle just got another grin on her face and made a hand motion toward the Impala. Amber just looked over there with a slightly confused look.**

"**If there's something Dean loves just as much as you," Michelle said as she smiled at Amber, "and he does love you as much as it pains me to say, it has to be that car. Maybe you can think of something to do to it." A smile actually crossed Amber's face. Michelle might have a good plot forming.**

"**That's a great idea," Amber said as Michelle finally dropped her hands off her shoulders, "but I can't do anything too extreme to it. You know, I can't get it repainted or wreak it. I've got to do something a little mellower." Michelle raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. She didn't seem to be on the same level as Amber. She was obviously thinking on a more sinister level.**

"**Why not," Michelle said as Amber crossed her arms this time, "Those are two of the best things to do, especially the repaint." Amber gave Michelle a look and started tapping her fingers on her arm. Michelle let out a sigh. She knew Amber really wasn't going to do anything that bad no matter what.**

"**I have my reasons," Amber said as she looked at the Impala, "but I think I know what I can do." Michelle raised an eyebrow again. At least Amber did have some sort of plan.**

"**And what exactly would that be," Michelle asked with a very unconfident voice. Amber rolled her eyes. She could tell Michelle didn't like the civilized way of doing things. **

"**I was thinking something along the lines of changing that fossil of a tape player he has in there," Amber said with a slight grin, "to an up-to-date CD player with an MP3 jack." Michelle looked a little put off. She thought Amber could come up with something better then that.**

"**And how about if he likes that," Michelle asked as she uncrossed her arms. Amber let out a sigh. Michelle just didn't get it.**

"**Believe me," Amber said with a sneaky look on her face, "he won't like it and for one reason. It will so ruin the original value of the car." Michelle's eyes widened this time. She then started to laugh. It turned out that was a good plan after all.**

"**Pretty slick," Michelle said as she tried to stop laughing, "I would of never thought of that." Amber smiled and looked toward the farmhouse. Sam and Dean were still nowhere to be seen. She still had time to tell Michelle the rest of her plan.**

"**I'm glad you like it," Amber said as she looked back at Michelle, "Now you can help me out. Meet me outside the hotel tomorrow morning at five. I'll steal the Impala's keys out of Dean's jeans and we'll go to the nearest shop that will switch systems for us." Michelle nodded and grinned. Amber just grinned back.**

**After Sam and Dean finished up in the farmhouse, they came out and walked to the Impala. The girls were already there, but they were asleep. Sam and Dean tried to be as quiet as they could all the way to the hotel. They then woke the girls up and helped them to their rooms. Neither one of the brothers had no ideal what was going through the girls' minds though.**

**By the time Dean woke up the next morning, Amber was back from her little "adventure" with the Impala. She was asleep like she had done absolutely nothing. Dean didn't suspect a thing, which is always a good thing. Everything was going along as usual. Everyone took their showers, got dressed, and prepared to go on their way again. Amber and Michelle just seemed to be smiling a little more then usual though as everyone piled into the Impala. **

"**You look happy," Dean said as he put the car keys in the ignition, "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Amber looked at Dean and smiled brighter. She then nodded her head. **

"**Of course I'm not mad at you anymore," Amber said as she tried not to laugh, "I can't stay mad at you for long." Dean smiled at Amber and turned the car on. Not even a second after the Impala's engine roared to life, Justin Timberlake's song _"Bringing Sexy Back"_ blasted out of the speakers. Dean quickly looked down toward the radio and noticed the brand new system that was put in. With a few fumbles over buttons, he managed to shut it off though. **

"**Do you realize you've ruined the value of my car," Dean asked trying to conceal his anger, "and that song is really bad? I mean, that is supposed to be a dude and he sounds like a chick." Amber and Michelle looked at each other and started laughing. Even Sam started to laugh under his breath.**

"**Sorry Dean," Amber said between laughs, "but you should of never even though of getting me back by locking me in a room with a vengeful spirit." Dean shook his head and let out a sigh. He actually knew he had something like this coming. He quickly stuck his hand out toward Amber as she stopped laughing. **

"**I'm sorry for doing that," Dean said as Amber looked at his hand, "and I say we call a truce before you paint my car hot pink." Amber slightly laughed and grabbed Dean's hand. She then pulled him toward her instead of shaking. **

"**Deal," Amber said with a grin. Dean grinned back just before Amber leaned forward and kissed him. Sam and Michelle both let out sighs and shook their heads. They thought the pranks between those two were much better then this. **

"**Good," Dean said as he gently pulled away from Amber, "I'm glad we actually agree on something." Amber rolled her eyes and shook her head as Dean put the car in gear. Then, with a sneaky grin, she turned the stereo back on.**


	12. Old Friends, New Enemies

_In this cahpter, Michelle meets up with an old friend after getting the gang gets a lead on some vampires. The thing is, her friend might be hiding something from her._

**Chapter XII**

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

**A young girl was walking home alone in the dark! She looked completely terrified as she held onto her little black purse with all her might. The wind was blowing making her hair blow in all different directions behind her and, not to mention, it was cold. The small town now seemed dead and only the street lights lit her way and the only sound were her footsteps. Well, until it seemed someone else's footsteps seemed to join in. **

"**Is anyone there," the girl asked as she stopped and looked around. No one answered and she blew it off as her imagination playing tricks on her. She continued to walk again and so did the other pair of footsteps as well. The girl was scared out of her mind by now. She started to run from something she couldn't even see. She rounded every corner as fast and sharp as she could trying to lose her pursuer until she came to a dead end. As she turned around this time, she screamed in horror. The next thing she knew, her scream was being muffled and her lifeless body fell to the ground with two fresh puncture wounds on her neck. Blood was flowing freely from those new wounds. **

**Back with the group, Dean was sitting on a hotel bed next to Amber. Amber had her head on his shoulder and was reading an internet article he had up on her laptop. It had a picture of a dead young girl with the heading _Suspicious Murder in Coal Creek, Colorado_. Amber looked really put off by this whole article. **

"**This thing says the girl was found completely drained of blood with two strange fang marks on her neck," Dean said as he pointed at something on the laptop screen, "Medical Examiners are still trying to explain it." Dean looked down at Amber once he was done talking. Amber looked back up at him. She looked a little on the unhappy side. **

"**I can explain it right now," Amber said as she let out a disgusted sigh, "They're dealing with a least one _vampire_. But when there's one _vampire_, there's always more." Dean nodded and looked down toward the floor. Salem was playing with a sliver bullet that had rolled out of Amber's knapsack. Dean let out a sigh this time and leaned over. He then quickly took the bullet from Salem and looked at it. **

"**So what do think we should do," Dean asked as he turned the silver bullet around, "I mean, it's all up to you. You know you're like two months from your due date." Amber rolled her eyes and stood up. She then walked over to her knapsack and picked it up before Salem got a hold of something else. **

"**Get off it Dean," Amber said as she threw her knapsack on the bed, "I could be two days from my due date and I would still be out there with a gun to some spirit's ugly face." Dean shook is head and let out another sigh. He then stood up and grabbed Amber's waist.**

"**I worry, ok," Dean said as he rested his head on Amber's shoulder, "I don't want you to lose our baby or anything." Amber shook her head and looked down at Dean from the corner of her eye. She then noticed Dean had his hands clasped together on her stomach.**

"**As far as I am," Amber said as she placed her hands on Dean's, "if anything were to happen, God forbid, it would be ok to have an emergency cesarean." Dean gave Amber a funny look, but he got it. He knew what she was talking about even if she used her medical terminology. **

"**I guess that's comforting to know," Dean said with a slight smile, "Now, what are we going to do about these _vampires_?" Amber took one of her hands off Dean's and put it on her chin. She then smiled and turned toward him.**

"**I say we find these _vampires_ and kill the bitches," Amber said as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. Just as Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss her, he stopped and looked down. Amber gave him a funny look.**

"**I think I just got kicked," Dean said as he looked back up at Amber. Amber slightly laughed and dropped her arms off Dean's shoulders.**

"**Lucky you," Amber said as she walked back over to the bed and sat down, "This is the first time you've been kicked. I've been getting kicked on and off constantly for at least the past two months." Dean slightly laughed under his breath and walked back over to the bed as well. He then placed his hands on Amber's shoulders. **

"**Anyhow," Dean said with a smile, "I guess we're heading back to Colorado to kill us some blood suckers." Amber smiled back at Dean as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.**

**In two days and about two hours, the group arrived at a small café on the outskirts of Colorado. As Dean pulled into the parking lot, Sam and him looked a little shocked. There was a truck parked on the far end of the lot that looked a lot like their dad's. They would find out as soon as they walked into the café if they had actually run into their dad again or not.**

**As the group piled out of the car and into the café, Sam and Dean were looking around intently. Then, out of the corner of their eyes, they saw what they were looking for. To their disbelief, it was actually their dad. John was sitting at a table by himself with a pint of beer in front of him. **

"**I do not believe it," Sam said as Dean and him stared at John, "We actually ran into Dad again." Dean nodded and looked over at Michelle and Amber. They looked confused as they looked in the direction the guys were looking in.**

"**What do you mean again," Amber quickly asked as she looked at Dean, "When did you guys meet up with him and why weren't we there?" Sam and Dean both looked at Amber and smiled nervously. They had forgotten to mention that they had run into their dad that one time they had split up to work on two different cases like a month and a half ago.**

"**Long story," Dean said as he grabbed Amber's hand, "but you guys are here now. Why don't you come meet him?" Amber shook her head and let out a sigh as Dean started to lead her in John's direction. Both girls didn't look too happy. **

**As Dean and Sam stopped next to John, he looked over at them. A smile crossed his face as both girls looked around the guys at him. They were like two scared kids clinging to their dads as they went to see Santa Clause for the first time. They might have even looked like two scared deers caught in the headlights of a truck. **

"**What do we have here," John asked as he looked at Amber and Michelle as they continued to hide behind their boyfriends, "Two girls who are scared to meet their boyfriends' dad?" Amber and Michelle looked at each other as Sam and Dean leaned in to give John a hug.**

"**I guess they're just afraid you're going to judge them," Sam said as he let go of John and stood up straight, "Well, especially Amber!" Amber eyes narrowed at Sam's comment. She then leaned over and punched him the arm. A grin just crossed his face.**

"**Now, now," John said as Dean stood back up, "be nice to your brother's girlfriend." Sam rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Amber then stuck her tongue out at him. These two were acting highly immature. They weren't acting like their usual "voice of reason" selves. **

"**He might have a point though Dad," Dean said as he looked at John's rugged face, "In fact, you might have something to say to the both of us." John gave Dean a funny look as he side stepped and revealed Amber completely. With a nervous smile, Amber waved at John. John just shook his head and slightly laughed.**

"**I already knew you were pregnant Sweetie," John said as he picked up his beer, "I had talked to your mom two months ago and she told me then. She just seemed so proud to be a grandma-to-be." Amber's nervous smile turned to a regular smile. She looked so relieved that John wasn't about to kill Dean or her. **

"**How about you Dad," Dean asked as Amber quickly grabbed his arm, "Are you ready to be a grandpa?" John raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sam. Michelle was still behind him trying to stay out of sight. With a shake of his head, John looked back at Dean and Amber.**

"**I've been ready ever since I knew what kind of person you were Dean," John said in between sips from his pint, "I just never thought you would have a baby with the daughter of one of my closest friends." Dean got a disgruntled look on his face as Amber slightly giggled. Sam and Michelle also laughed at John's comment. They all thought it was funny that even he thought Dean was a Man Whore.**

"**You know he's right," Sam said with a smile on his face, "I was suspecting to be an uncle when I was still in middle school." Dean quickly shot Sam a mean look when he started to laugh. Then Amber and Michelle joined in the laughter and eventually even John joined in as well. They all thought it was funny. Well, all except Dean of course.**

"**Very funny," Dean said as he crossed his arms, "Now, instead of picking on me, why don't we get back to business." Everyone suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Dean. He had a very serious look on his face.**

"**What business would that be," John asked as he sat his beer down. Dean quickly looked at him and shook his head. He really didn't want John joining in on this because he didn't want to put him in any sort of danger. He knew if he came along, something would try to get him just like the last time. **

"**We got a lead on some murders that have been occurring in Coal Creek," Dean said with a sigh, "and we have the suspicions that our murders may be _vampires_." John raised an eyebrow and looked at Amber. Amber nodded her head showing that Dean was telling the truth. A sigh escaped John's lips this time.**

"**Why don't you four sit down," John said as he slightly hinted at the four empty chairs that were placed around his table, "and we'll talk about this. It not like I'm going to bite. I'm not one of your _vampire_s." Amber slightly giggled when Dean looked down at her. She then quickly stopped, cleared her throat, and took a seat. Sam, Michelle, and Dean sat down as well.**

"**Before we actually start talking about our hunt," Sam said as he scooted his chair closer to the table, "I have to ask, what do you really think of our girlfriends? I mean, they are Hunters. You should like that at least." John smiled and shook his head once again. He then slightly laughed.**

"**Well," John said as Amber and Michelle looked at him intently, "I would have never thought that Dean would go for the Gothic Witch Doctor and I definitely would have never thought you would fall for the slutty one. Besides that, I think these two are very lovely young ladies that are your perfect matches." Amber and Michelle quickly looked at each other. They couldn't believe John had just said those things about them. **

"**I'm not Goth," Amber said as she looked back at John, "I just happen to like the style. That's all!" John just looked at Amber and smiled. He understood where she was coming from. He then looked over at Michelle. He couldn't wait to see what she had to say for herself.**

"**Yeah and I'm not a slut," Michelle said with a disappointed voice, "I admit I may dress like one sometimes, but I'm far from one. I'm loyal to Sammy, so I don't see why you would even think that." John slightly laughed at Michelle's response. He then smiled once again. **

"**I'm just messing with you two," John said as he looked around the table, "Now, what about that hunt?" Amber and Michelle looked at each other and let out sighs of relieve. They then looked at Dean as he cleared his throat.**

"**_Vampires_ Dad," Dean said as he crossed his arms, "Do you know anything or could you help us out in anyway? Well, at least tell us something. I really don't want you coming with us." John looked at Dean and shook his head. He then sat up straight and cracked his back.**

"**I didn't plan on coming with you four anyhow," John said as he went back into a slouching position, "but I can tell you something. I know of a group of _vampires_ who hang out in a warehouse nearby Coal Creek. You might want to go check them out. I, on the other hand, am looking for a very special artifact in a different part of the state. So, I'm going to wish you all good luck for now." Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at the girls. The girls looked ready to go.**

"**Sounds good to me," Amber said with a big smile, "Let's go _vampire_ hunting and grab the stakes and garlic. I'm in the mood for a roast of the supernatural kind." Dean shook his head and slightly laughed. Amber just smiled at her own stupid joke.**

"**Well, go on you four," John said with a smile, "I'll be ok and the sooner you guys get done with this, the sooner you can relax for a bit. There isn't always something supernatural out there to hunt, even if it does seem that way." Dean, Sam, Amber, and Michelle all nodded and stood up. They then said their goodbyes to John and headed on their way out. **

**Later that night, the group had found a hotel in their target town. They put all their stuff in their rooms, but didn't settle down. They had to find their _vampires_ and fast. The group hoped the _vampires_ were still in their hideout as they gathered their weapons and made their way back out to the Impala. They really wanted to make this hunt as short as possible.**

"**John said our _vamps_ hide out in an old warehouse," Amber said as she got in the front passenger side of the Impala, "that just so happens to be nearby. I think it's got to be that one warehouse we saw on the way into town." Dean nodded in agreement and started up the car. He waited for Sam and Michelle to shut their doors and then put the car in gear. With a squeal, the four of them headed out into the dark.**

**As Dean approached the warehouse, he turned off his headlights. He then parked the Impala among some trees. He was trying to be as stealthy as he could be. He didn't want any prepared _vampires_ that could easily hurt someone. He wanted the element of surprise on his side. **

"**Ok," Dean said as he grabbed the handle on his door, "we sneak in and take these bastards by surprise. Any questions?" Amber and Michelle looked at each other as Sam shook his head. Amber then looked back at Dean. She looked like she did have a question.**

"**How about if they're good _vampires_," Amber asked with a scared look on her face, "You know, the type who attack cattle and not people." Dean gave Amber a look. Amber just swallowed a little hard. She had a feeling Dean was going to yell or something.**

"**What," Dean asked as Sam and Michelle looked at him, "Why would you ask that? You heard about the murders yourself. You know these _vampires_ attack people. Besides, I've never heard of a _vampire_ who attacks cattle and not people." Amber looked a little relieved that Dean had said that calmly. He actually didn't yell and freak out on her. Was he learning to control his anger finally?**

"**It's just that I don't have a bad feeling about this," Amber said as she stared into Dean's eyes, "and I have personally met a _vampire_ who fed on cattle blood. You may have not, but I have. So, I'm just a little skeptical now." Dean blinked a couple times and let out a sigh. He then looked out his windshield at the warehouse. **

"**Ok," Dean said as he looked back at Amber, "we'll do this the civilized way. We'll go in there in talk. If they don't want to talk, we don't either. We shoot and ask questions later then." Amber nodded and smiled. That actually sounded like a good idea. **

**Now that the group had a plan, they were ready for action. Everyone stepped out of the Impala with their weapons concealed, but in an easy to reach place just in case. They then headed toward the warehouse. **

**Once inside the warehouse, Dean looked a little disappointed. The warehouse was completely empty, but something did strike him funny. There were empty food containers on a table that was in the middle of the empty space of the warehouse. There were also about three beat up sofas around the table and a T.V. sitting on a box. There was definitely someone living here or something.**

"**Damnit," Dean said as he walked up to the little living area, "they're not here. We'll have to come back in the morning." Amber walked up next to Dean and looked at the empty food containers. They were all stained with blood. She had a slight idea on what was going on here. **

"**We will defiantly come back in the morning," Amber said as she looked up at Dean, "but without weapons. These _vampires_ are definitely not evil." Dean quickly looked down at Amber as Michelle and Sam looked over the mess on the table. He looked a little shocked.**

"**Now I know you've lost it," Dean said as he grabbed Amber's shoulders, "It's one thing coming in here calmly, but prepared and coming in here weaponless." Amber raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Dean now looked confused.**

"**Believe me," Amber said with a smile, "I know what I'm talking about. Now, let's go back to the hotel. We'll come back tomorrow." Dean shook his head and let out a sigh. He then dropped his hands off Amber's shoulders as she started to walk back toward where they had come in at.**

**By the time the next morning rolled around, Dean was strung out. He had been thinking about what Amber had said all night. He had never been without a weapon except for that one time at the airport. He didn't quiet understand how Amber talked him into not carrying one since he felt so naked without a gun or knife safely tucked somewhere. What did she have over him?**

"**You better hope these _vampires_ are really good," Dean said as he walked up to the warehouse doors, "or you're going to have our demise on your conscious." Amber shook her head and slightly laughed. She then put her hand on Dean's before he opened up one of the doors.**

"**How can it be on my conscious when I'm dead too," Amber asked as Dean looked down at her. He then laughed and shook his head as Amber moved her hand. Maybe this is what she had over him. It just had to be her charm and smartass comments.**

**As the door cracked open, the group slowly walked in. They took a quick look around and discovered three people asleep on the three sofas. These had to be their _vampires_. There were two girls and one guy, but, as Amber had stated, they didn't exactly look evil. They were dressed in normal clothing and not like bikers or anything along those lines which Dean was used to on a _vampire_. They didn't have chains or piercings. They had nothing. In fact, Amber dressed more evil then they did. They could have even been bums, but their clothes and hair were too nice. How was the group going to approach this one? **

"**Great," Sam said as he shut the door behind him, "they're asleep. We didn't want to cause any trouble, but I bet we will if we wake them up." Just as Dean went to turn toward Sam, someone cleared their throat. The group quickly turned toward the sound and discovered another guy. This guy looked the same as the others. Nice hair, nice clothes, but his longish hair and clothes were both black. His eyes were a glowing green and his goatee was a small triangle under his lip.**

"**I would ask you why you're here," the guy said, "but I know why. What did I do this time, Michelle!?" Michelle's eyes widened as she looked at this guy. She then looked like she was about to cry.**

"**Jason," Michelle said with a quiver of her bottom lip, "I can't believe it's you. What…..what are you doing here?" The guy, obviously known as Jason, shook his head. He then watched Michelle walk up to him and give him a hug. **

"**I'm one of them now," Jason said as he gently hugged Michelle back, "but it's not all that bad. They showed me how to live without being a killer. Hey, I even have a job. It pays under the table, but it's still a job." Michelle blinked a couple times as she looked up at Jason. She then let go of him and took a step backward. She had a look of disbelief on her face.**

"**How did that happen," Michelle asked as she continued to look at Jason with the same look, "The last time I saw you, you were health and, well, human." Jason shook his head again and let out a sigh. He then looked around at everyone else. Amber was hugging Dean as he hugged her around the shoulders and Sam was standing off to the side with his arms crossed. Jason also noticed the sour expression on Sam's face and that his foot would tap every five seconds. **

"**Things happen in five years Michelle," Jason said as he looked back down at her, "Bad things at that. To tell you the truth, I don't even remember how this happened. I just remember waking up with fang marks on my arm and an extreme allergy to sunlight. Not to mention the strong cravings for blood." Michelle shook her head. She then looked at Jason with glazed over eyes. She looked to be moments from tears.**

"**I can't believe I let this happen to you," Michelle said as she held back her tears, "I could have prevented this from happening if I only stayed in touch with you. I'm a Hunter for God's sake." Jason looked at Michelle with sadness growing on his face. He then placed his hands on her shoulders.**

"**It's ok," Jason said with a deep sigh, "It's not your fault. This probably would've happened even if you were there or not." Michelle shook her head and tears flew through the air. As the small tears hit the floor, she cleared her throat and started wiping the rest away. She must have thought she was too tough to cry.**

"**I hate to break up this happy yet strange reunion," Dean said as everyone turned to look at him, "but if you _vampires_ only drink cattle blood, who's attacking people around here?" Jason gave Dean a funny look and looked down at Michelle. Michelle just gave him a serious look back.**

"**To be honest with you," Jason said as he looked back at Dean, "I have no ideal what you're talking about. My friends might know though. You should really ask them. Oh, and you can wake them up. I promise they won't bite." Dane gave Jason a look and then looked down at Amber. Amber had that "what are you waiting for" look across her face. Dean just let out a sigh.**

"**Ok," Dean said as he slid his arm off Amber's shoulders, "let's go ask guys." Michelle quickly looked over at Dean. She looked like she had another plan. **

"**You guys can go," Michelle said as she continued to look at Dean, "I'll stay here and catch up with an old friend." Dean nodded and started to walk toward where the other _vampires_ were. Amber grabbed his arm and quickly followed him, but Sam stood there for a moment. He then started to follow Amber and Dean, but continued to watch Michelle and Jason. Was he jealous? **

**As Dean carefully woke up the other _vampires_ and sat down to talk, Sam kept an eye on Michelle and Jason. A suspicious look was on his face. With a sigh, Amber quickly put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and turned to look at her. She had a slight smile on her face.**

"**Is that guy an ex-boyfriend of Michelle's," Sam asked as he looked at Amber. Amber just shook her head.**

"**No," Amber said as she looked over at Michelle and Jason, "he's a really good friend that Michelle hasn't seen for a really long time. I really don't blame her for wanting to catch up, _vampire_ or not now." Sam shook his head, but let out a relieved sigh. He then looked at Dean. Dean looked like he was still trying to get information.**

"**I guess I get a little worried when Michelle's all buddy-buddy with another guy," Sam said as he looked back at Amber, "I'm really like my brother when it comes to stuff like that." Amber raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.**

"**Really," Amber said with a tap of her foot, "Dean would get jealous if I was talking to another guy?" Sam nodded his head. Amber just shook hers. Dean was the one who always flirted, yet he would get jealous over her talking to another guy. **

"**I know it may sound a little far-fetched," Sam said as Amber looked over at Dean, "but you've really changed him. He's no where near as flirty as he used to be. I guess he saw what it's like when another guy flirts with someone he cares about." Amber shook her head just as Dean stood up. Dean then shook hands with all three _vampires_ and walked over to Sam and Amber.**

"**Those three said that a gang of evil _vampires_ have been coming into their territory and killing people giving them a bad name," Dean said as he rubbed the back of his head, "The thing is, those baddies weren't anywhere to be found last night. They think someone must have done something to their leader or something along those lines. They also told me not to worry too much about it. If that bad bunch comes back, they would take care of it." Amber and Sam looked at each other and then back at Dean. They started to wonder what would make the other _vampires_ just take off. **

"**I guess that's it then," Amber said as she looked at Dean as he grabbed her hand, "We can leave and get on with our happy little lives." Dean shook his head and looked over in Michelle's direction. She was sitting on the floor next to Jason with a very emotionless expression on her face. It was actually kind of sad to look at.**

"**I guess so," Dean said as he looked down at Amber, "If those guys want to handle it, they can handle it. It's better to stay out of danger anyhow." Amber slightly smiled and shook her head again. Dean was being too worried about her and she knew it, even if he tried to reword it.**

**Amber quickly started leading Dean toward the doors. Sam quickly followed, but stopped at where Michelle and Jason were. Michelle looked up at him with a smile and stood up. She then walked up to him as Jason stood up. **

"**I'm guessing we're leaving now," Michelle said as she slid her arms around Sam's waist. Sam nodded and looked over at Jason. Michelle also turned to the side and looked at him as well. He actually had a slight smile on his face.**

"**I hope you guys find your _vampires_," Jason said as he put his hands in his pockets. Michelle turned completely around to look at him as Sam hugged her around the waist. **

"**Can't you come with us," Michelle asked as Sam looked at Jason this time, "I mean, you can help us and we can help you." Jason shook his head and looked down at the ground. He then looked back up with a half smile. **

"**I would," Jason said as he kicked a little dirt around, "but I would get a serious case of sunburn I would never get rid of if I walk outside. Maybe I can give you something that would help you out though." Michelle nodded as Jason started to walk toward the living area.**

**As Sam and Michelle stood waiting for Jason to get back, Amber and Dean walked back into the warehouse. They had questioning looks on their faces. Michelle quickly turned toward them and pointed toward Jason before they asked anything. Amber and Dean both looked at Jason as he started to walk back over in their direction. **

"**This is something I stole from a rival group of _vampires_," Jason said as he held out a silver gun, "It's called the Colt and it's supposed to kill anything supernatural. I'm sure it would come in handy for you guys more then it would for us." Michelle looked at the gun and then up at Jason. With a smile, she took the gun from him. The silver shimmered in the sun as Michelle held it up. **

"**Thanks so much Jason," Michelle quickly said as she hugged him, "Hopefully, I'll see you again." Jason nodded as Michelle let go of him. He then waved to her as Sam started to lead her away. A smile was on his face as she was led out of the warehouse.**

**Once outside, the group was met with a shocking scene. John was standing outside leaning on his truck. A smile crossed his face as he met the group halfway. Dean looked more upset then shocked now. It was like he didn't want John there.**

"**What are you doing here Dad," Dean asked as John placed his hands in his jacket pockets, "I thought you were looking for something." John nodded as he looked at Dean. He then looked over at Michelle. He quickly saw the silver glimmer of the Colt and smiled again.**

"**I was," John said as he looked back at Dean, "but it turns out that it wasn't where it was supposed to be. So, I beat some answers out of some very bad people and they told me that some _vampires_ in Coal Creek had taken it." Dean quickly looked over at Michelle. Michelle just looked back at him. Was John after the Colt?**

"**Is this what you were looking for Mr. Winchester," Michelle quickly asked as she held out the Colt. John looked over at her and smiled. He then walked up to her and placed his hand on the Colt.**

"**You can call me John," John said as Michelle looked up at him, "and yes, but you can keep it. You four will probably find more use for it then I will." Michelle blinked a couple of times as John turned around and started to walk away. Before he could get too far away from the group, Sam grabbed his arm.**

"**Wait," Sam said as John turned to look at him, "if this gun can kill anything supernatural, we have the means to kill the demon that killed Mom and Jess. Dad, stay with us. We can find this thing and kill it together as a family. Just like what Gloria had said." John smiled as Sam let go of his arm. He then looked over at Dean. Dean just had a stern look on his face. He wasn't on the same page as Sam.**

"**Why not," John said completely ignoring Dean, "The more man power we have, the better." Sam smiled at his dad's response. He then looked at Dean and noticed his stern look. His smile quickly turned to a frown.**

**With no more words, the group of five now left. They were headed back toward the hotel. They would actually have to try to find the_ Yellow Eyed Demon_ before they could do anything. This could take some time. It could take anywhere from months to years. All they could do was wait and try their best to hunt this thing down. **


	13. Survival

_This is one of my favorite chapters. In this one, Meg is back and she has kidnapped Amber. She wants the Colt and she's not playing games. The longer it takes the more injuried Amber becomes. Dean has to make a decision, but it's going to be a tough one with his dad telling him what to do._

**Chapter XIII**

**Survival**

**A full moon was shining as brightly as it could through a small window in an old warehouse. No other source of light could be seen. The large vast area of the warehouse was completely empty except for a huge pillar that seemed to erect in the dead center of the place. A female with shoulder length brown hair was tied to the pillar with chains. Her head was hanging low as if she was sleeping or knocked out. Then, with no warning, a light turned on above her head and Meg leaned forward. She had an evil smile on her face as she grabbed the girl's chin.**

"**Wake up Amber," Meg said as she walked more into the light, "Sleepy time is over. Your interview begins now!" Meg quickly picked the girl's chin up and, sure enough, it was Amber. Her dark brown eyes were filled with anger as she looked at Meg and a dark purple bruise was on her forehead. It looked like Meg had knocked her out after all. **

"**Go to Hell," Amber said as Meg dropped her chin. Meg suddenly made a face, but didn't do anything. She just walked to the right side of Amber. **

"**My, my," Meg said as Amber tried to look at her from the corner of her eye, "such language. Now, here's your first question. Where's the Colt?" Amber's eyes narrowed a little as Meg grinned. **

"**I'll never tell the likes of you anything," Amber said with anger in her voice. Meg rolled her eyes and walked back in front of her.**

"**You know where the Colt is," Meg said with anger now raising in her voice, "and if you value your and your unborn child's life, you are going to tell me where it is!" Amber kept a mean look on her face. She looked like she was going to be highly stubborn as usual even if it could mean her life. **

"**Bite me bitch," Amber said as she took a deep breath. Meg was mad now. She suddenly slapped Amber with all her strength. Amber's head flung to the opposite side and her glasses flew off. As her glasses hit the floor and slid, her bottom lip started to bleed. **

"**Whoops," Meg said as Amber looked back at her, "see what you made me do. Now, tell me where the Colt is!" Amber kept her mouth shut this time. She wasn't going to say a thing. "Ok," Meg suddenly said, "we'll play hard ball." Amber watched Meg as she grabbed her Razr off a nearby table. She had a grin on he face as she opened it. Amber slightly turned her head as the glare of the sparkling red surface shone right in her eyes. She then cringed as she heard Meg hit the send button. **

**Somewhere in a hotel room, Dean's cell phone started to ring. The new black Razr, that Amber had bought him for their "One Year of Knowing Each Other Anniversary" as she called it, was loud and vibrating all over the nightstand. Dean just rolled over trying to ignore the ring because he recognized it as the ring he had set for Amber's number. Then, with a sudden realization, he sat up. He noticed Amber wasn't there and grabbed his phone. He quickly opened it.**

"**Amber," Dean asked as he put the Razr to his ear, "is that you?" A moment of silence was at the other end. As Dean's worried look grew, Meg suddenly started to laugh.**

"**Sorry Hun," Meg said as she looked over at Amber, "but it's Meg. I happen to be on Amber's phone though. Very cute phone at that." Dean eyes widened as he listened to Meg's words.**

"**What have you done with Amber," Dean asked as he gripped onto the blanket with his free hand. Meg just laughed again.**

"**She's safe with me," Meg said as she walked in front of Amber, "In fact, I'll even let you talk to her." Meg quickly took Amber's phone away from her ear and put it up to Amber's.**

"**Dean," Amber said trying to hold back her tears, "whatever you do, don't listen to her. Don't do anything for her. Just don't do it. I'll be fine." Meg quickly pulled the phone away from Amber's ear and put it back up to her's. She grinned as Amber's tears started to flow from her eyes.**

"**What do you want Meg," Dean asked as frustration built in his voice, "What do you want from us?" Meg just shook her head and looked over at Amber. Amber was giving her a mean look again, but she still had tears freely flowing from her eyes.**

"**I want the Colt Dean," Meg said as she looked up at one of the small windows, "and if I don't get it by this time tomorrow night, I take your baby the hard way. My dad has plans for it anyhow." Dean's and Amber's eyes both widened this time. What would the Yellow Eyed Demon want with their baby?**

"**Ok," Dean said as he tried his best to stay calm, "I'll bring you the Colt, but you better not lay a hand on Amber. Do I make myself clear!?" Meg just smiled at what Dean had said. She then looked over at Amber's bleeding lip.**

"**A little late for that," Meg said with a sneer. With that then said, she shut the top of Amber's Razr and laid it back down on the table. She then looked back at Amber with a smirk. Amber just continued to give her a mean look back even though she really couldn't see because of her glasses being knocked off. Not to mention, her usual emo piece of hair that hung down to her chin over her left eye was also blocking half her view.**

**The next day, Michelle, Sam, and John were in Dean's hotel room. They watched him intently as he paced back and forth thinking about what to do. He couldn't just give Meg the Colt. He had to think of something to do and fast. As he stopped for a moment and looked down at the Colt, he then went to grab it. John quickly grabbed his arm however. **

"**No," John said as he stood up and looked Dean in the face, "you can't take that monster the Colt. You can't even believe creatures like that. She's probably lying to you." Dean quickly yanked his arm away from John and gave him a mean look. He then started to pace again.**

"**Meg's not lying," Dean said as he placed his hands in his pockets trying to hide them because they were starting to shake, "She let me talk to Amber last night. Amber's definitely there with her and I don't trust that bitch for one second." John shook his head and sat back down on the bed. He then looked back up at Dean as he placed his chin in his folded hands. **

"**Ok," John said as his eyes followed Dean back and forth, "so the demon's kid has Amber and is holding her captive. That still doesn't mean she's going to hurt her in anyway." Dean shook his head and stopped in front of John. John just looked up at him with no emotion what-so-ever on his face.**

"**You're heartless," Dean said as he looked down at his dad, "You don't seem to care about what happens to Amber. You seem to care more about that damn gun." John quickly stood up. He was right up in Dean's face.**

"**I do care about what happens to Amber," John said as he slightly raised his voice, "In fact, I care a lot because her mom would kill me if she gets hurt and I could have done something about it." Dean's eyes narrowed at John and he quickly turned from him. He then started pacing again.**

"**What do you suppose we do," Sam asked as he looked at John, "Meg's not going to let Amber go without the Colt and we can't just give that up either." John shook his head and looked over at Dean. Dean had started playing with his silver ring, which he had moved to his other hand as a symbol that he was taken, as he walked back and forth. The glimmer from the ring briefly blinded John as he looked down at it. He could suddenly tell something else was eating at Dean.**

"**I'm not sure," John said as he looked at Sam, "We're stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Do you have any ideals that don't involve giving up the Colt, Dean?" Dean stopped in his tracks again. He didn't bother to look at John this time though. He just kept his head down and continued to turn his ring.**

"**No," Dean said in a soft and barely audible voice, "there is no other way. If Meg doesn't get the Colt, she's going to take our baby. She's literally going to rip our baby from Amber's womb. What kind of sick psycho bitch is she?" John and Sam looked at each other as Michelle quickly walked up to Dean. She hugged him just as he broke down into tears. She could sense that was going to happen and she responded the only way she could. She may not get along with Dean, but he really needed comfort right about now. **

"**We've got to figure something out," Sam said as John looked at him intently, "We can't let Meg get away with any of this. Besides, this is tearing Dean apart." John nodded and looked back at Dean. Dean's tears were freely flowing down his cheeks as Michelle continued to hug him. Either he didn't want to try to be manly this time or he really couldn't help it. This was actually a side of Dean no one had seen except for maybe Amber. The whole mood of the room was changed now. Everything just seemed sad and depressing. **

**Back at the warehouse, Meg was sitting in front of Amber. She was filing her nails as Amber kept her head down. This was too much on Amber's body. She was going to have a physical meltdown if she didn't get out of here.**

"**It looks like your fiancé doesn't care too much about you," Meg said as she looked up from her nails, "I personally would have been here already." Amber slightly looked up at Meg. The anger in her eyes was still there. It seemed to have been plastered there since the night before. **

"**You gave him to eleven tonight," Amber said as she kept her head in a low position, "and believe me, he'll be here. He won't have the Colt though because he would never give something like that to you. None of them would! They know better!" Meg suddenly laughed at Amber and stood up. She then walked right up to her, grabbed her chin, and made her look straight at her.**

"**Honey," Meg said as Amber tried to shake her head away, "They know what I can do to you. So, they're going to bring me the Colt like it or not." Amber's eyes narrowed as Meg dropped her chin.**

"**You're a pussy," Amber said as she watched Meg sit back down, "You know you wouldn't do shit to me. You may threaten, but you don't have the balls to do it." Meg gave Amber a mean look this time, but went back to filing her nails. Amber just put her head back down. The only thing she could do was wait and hope.**

**Time went by and nine o'clock slowly rolled in. Amber looked completely drained of energy as her eyes started to close and quickly reopen. She was fighting off sleep, but she wouldn't win for much longer. She started to think Dean really wasn't coming. As her eyes started to close again, the loud ringing of her cell phone made them spring back open. **

"**Oh lookie," Meg said as she came out of nowhere and picked up Amber's phone, "It's the love of your life." Amber weakly looked over at Meg as she flipped up the top of her phone and put it up to her ear. Amber then looked a little relieved. Dean did care after all. He just probably had to come up with a plan. **

"**I know that's you Meg," Dean said as he held his Razr up to his ear with one hand and steered the Impala with the other. Meg slightly smiled at Dean's voice and started pacing in front of the table.**

"**You must be psychic Dean," Meg said as Amber watched her closely, "Now, do you have the Colt with you?" Dean shook his head and looked to the passenger side of the car. The Colt was sitting on the seat. Its silver gleam seemed to oppose the black leather of the seat.**

"**I'm not telling you until you let Amber go," Dean said as he looked back at the road ahead of him. Meg stopped in her tracks and frowned. She then looked over at Amber.**

"**Sorry," Meg said as she started to walk up to Amber, "but I can't do that until I get the Colt." A look of frustration crossed Dean's face. Meg was being a hard bitch, but he could be just as hard.**

"**Let her go Meg," Dean said with anger in his voice. Meg just laughed as she stared into Amber's weary eyes. **

"**Not until I get the Colt Dean," Meg said in a mocking voice. Dean's anger quickly grew. **

"**If she's not free by the time I get there," Dean said as he gripped hard onto his steering wheel. Meg rolled her eyes. She then grinned and punched Amber. The force of her punch made the inside of Amber's whole bottom lip start to bleed. Blood was just pouring out like a pitcher of water.**

"**Just keep threatening me," Meg said as Amber started to cough from the build up of blood in her mouth, "and I'll keep beating the shit out of your little girlfriend." Dean's eyes suddenly widened.**

"**I don't believe you," Dean said as he took a deep breath. Meg just grinned again. This time when she punched Amber, the side of Amber's face hit the pillar she was tied to. This made a huge gash on her forehead that automatically started to bleed along with her nose.**

"**I can keep going," Meg said as blood started to pour onto Amber's shirt, "In fact, I will if you're not here by nine-thirty and if you're not here by ten, say bye-bye to your baby." Dean went to say something, but Meg hung up the phone. He then closed the top of his phone and threw it on the seat. With anger on his face, he stepped down hard on the gas pedal. **

**Dean arrived at the warehouse at nine-forty. He looked around and spotted where Amber was tied up at. He quickly ran up to her and placed his hands on her face. As she slowly looked up at him, he saw the damage Meg had left behind. Both of Amber's eyes were black and blue, dried up blood was on her nose and lip, and her forehead was still slightly bleeding. Meg was serious, but she didn't seem to be anywhere around now.**

"**Look at what that bitch did to you," Dean said as he quickly went for the chains to try to get them undone, "She will pay for this." Amber put her head back down as Dean started to undo the chains around her wrists. **

"**Dean," Amber said in a weak and soft voice, "it's a trap." Just as the chains dropped from Amber's wrists and hit the floor rattling, Dean flew and hit the floor himself. As he looked up, he spotted two daeva. Meg must have been controlling them somehow.**

"**Tisk, tisk Mr. Winchester," Meg said as Dean picked himself up off the floor, "you should know better." Dean quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Meg. Meg just grinned and crossed her arms. She then went to command the daeva to attack Dean again, but the click of another gun came from behind her.**

"**Did you really think we would let Dean come here by himself as reckless as he is," Sam asked as he held a gun in Meg's direction. Meg quickly looked back at Sam. He had Michelle and John on each side of him with guns in their hands as well. The thing was, Meg didn't look scared. She just looked back at Dean with a grin.**

"**If you don't remember our last encounter," Meg said as she crossed her arms, "Your little toys don't hurt me." Dean was the one to grin this time.**

"**This one will," Dean said as he held a steady aim at Meg's heart, "It's the Colt and if you don't tell me where your daddy is hiding at, I'll fire it with no hesitation." Meg's eyes widened this time as she stared into the barrel of the Colt. She was the one that was now in between a rock and a hard place.**

"**Do you seriously think I'm going to tell you where my father is," Meg said as she took a step backward, "I would rather die first." Dean raised an eyebrow and started to squeeze the trigger.**

"**Is that your final answer," Dean asked as the trigger slightly moved backward. Meg just smiled as Sam and Michelle moved over to Amber.**

"**I'll see you in Hell," Meg said as her smile turned to a grin. Dean just frowned and pulled the trigger back. As the bullet flew through the air, the demon, which had taken Meg over, escaped through the air. The black fog covered the ceiling and left through a window just as the bullet hit its mark. Meg's body fell lifeless to the ground.**

"**Damnit," Dean said as blood poured out of Meg's chest, "the son-of-a-bitch got away. It wanted me to do that. It wanted me to waste a bullet." Dean then quickly looked up to notice Michelle and Sam supporting Amber. She had taken too much physical abuse. Her body was starting to shut down and it wasn't going to take "no" for an answer this time. Dean quickly hurried over to where they were all standing.**

"**We've got to get her to a hospital," Sam said as Dean quickly took over, "The physical strain on her body is more then likely also putting a strain on the baby. We've got to make sure everything is ok." Dean hurriedly wrapped Amber's arms around his neck and picked her up. She tried to keep her eyes open and say something, but her body just wouldn't allow it. She was too exhausted and beat up to do anything more for now.**

"**Ok," Dean said as he started toward the exit, "you two destroy the alter Meg was using to control those daeva. Dad, go start my car while I tend to Amber's wounds the best I can." Sam and Michelle nodded as Dean took out his car keys with one hand and threw them at John. John quickly grabbed the keys out of the air and hurried outside.**

**Once outside and in the Impala, Dean pulled something out from under the front seat. It was a First Aid Kit and he quickly opened it. He then started pulling things out and trying to work on Amber's wounds. It was the best thing he could do until they got to the hospital.**

"**Don't Dean," Amber slightly mumbled through her black and blue lips, "I'll be ok." Dean shook his head and continued doing what he was doing as John suddenly started the Impala up. Dean took a quick look at him and went right back to what he was doing. He couldn't afford to lose Amber or their baby.**

"**Don't be silly," Dean said as he wiped away the dried up blood that was under Amber's nose, "You are far from ok. We're going to get you to a hospital and they'll tell you how not ok you are." Amber shook her head as Dean took the damp cloth away from her face. She was being stubborn as usual again. She thought she was fine, but she definitely wasn't.**

"**I feel fine," Amber said as Dean placed the cloth back on her face, "Seriously, I feel great. Better then ever even." Dean let out a sigh as he kept the cloth on one of Amber's swollen eyes. Amber was the nurse, but Dean's the one who had the right mind on what was going on. Amber must have been trying to convince herself that she was fine, but even she knew the truth.**

"**Stop lying to yourself," Dean said as he moved the cloth down a little, "You know you're not fine. Admit it Amber." Amber shook her head again, but she also let out a sigh. She had given up. She knew she was hurt and was going to stop denying it. **

"**Ok," Amber said as she started to cough, "I'm not fine. I'm far from it and need medical attention. Do you think you can get me to a hospital in time though?" Dean stopped what he was doing and gave Amber a funny look as she coughed. He then noticed blood starting to run from the corner of her mouth. Something wasn't right. She shouldn't be coughing up blood even with her injuries.**

"**Of course we will," Dean said as he hurriedly placed the cloth over the new flow of blood, "Don't worry about it. Just hang in there until we do get to the hospital, please." Amber coughed again and grabbed Dean's hand. Dean's eyes started to flicker as he looked into Amber's glazed over ones.**

"**It's not me who I'm worried about," Amber said as more blood poured from the corner of her mouth, "I'm worried about the baby. This blood could be coming from it, but hopefully it's coming from some intusions on my stomach. If you get me to a hospital, maybe the baby will have a chance to live." Dean shook his head this time as tears started to flow from his eyes. Amber was talking like she was dying. He thought Meg had just beaten her up.**

"**What did Meg do to you," Dean asked just as Michelle and Sam opened the front passenger side door. Amber took a deep breath and tried to keep from coughing, but it didn't work. She coughed and more blood came up with it.**

"**She had stuck her fingers in my sides," Amber said as Michelle turned back to look at her, "She must have had claws or something because the pain was unbearable. She started to tell me that she was going to try to kill my baby or me. Whichever one happened to SNAP first." Dean's eyes swelled with tears again as he covered his face with his free hand. Meg had done something and Amber could actually be dying, but there was no way of telling until they got to the hospital.**

"**Let's go already," Dean said with a shaky voice, "We can't waste anymore time!" John nodded and quickly put the Impala in gear. He then spun away from the warehouse, digging up dirt the whole way.**

**About five minutes down the road, Sam was looking at his cell phone as Dean continued to clean Amber up. Michelle had picked up Amber's glasses and cell phone. She gave them back to her, but it really didn't make a difference. Amber's face hurt too much to have her glasses on it and she wasn't in the mood to use her phone. Sam then suddenly looked back at Dean as Michelle looked over at him. **

"**The closest hospital is only thirty-minutes away," Sam said as Dean looked at him, "Do you think she can hang in there for an half hour?" Dean quickly looked at Amber as she slightly looked at him and smiled. He smiled back as he touched her hand that was resting on the seat. **

"**I'll try Sammy," Amber said as she looked at Sam. Sam smiled and turned back around. As he turned back around, he quickly noticed the stern expression on John's face. A sudden sense of gloom fell over him. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was.**

"**What's wrong Dad," Sam quickly asked as he looked at John intently. John just shook his head and suddenly stepped down harder on the Impala's gas pedal. Sam was now really worried. He started to wonder if they were being followed by something. **

"**Let's just say we would have been safer if we took separate vehicles," John said as the Impala's speedometer slowly passed seventy. Sam looked down at the speed and then back at John. John's face had turned from stern to worry. **

"**Why would you think that," Sam asked with worriment in his voice. John shook his head again and adjusted the rearview mirror. Sam then just noticed the bright, huge headlights that were following close behind them. They were being followed after all. **

"**I think _Meg_ high jacked a different body already," John said as he gripped hard onto the steering wheel, "She's going to try to finish the job she started." Sam's face suddenly struck with horror. He quickly looked back at Dean. Dean looked just as horrified as Amber hugged him. Hopelessness now seemed to linger around everyone in the car. **

"**Step on it Dad," Dean quickly said as he slightly leaned forward, "We can't let her get what she wants. We can't let her or her father win against us." John nodded and pressed harder on the gas. The Impala roared and sped down the road at ninety miles per hour. The headlights behind them started to disappear out of sight. Relieve was in the air for now.**

**The Impala continued down the road at a steady ninety miles per hour for at least twenty minutes when the same headlights appeared behind it again. John looked in the rearview mirror and sweat started to roll down his forehead. He tried to get the Impala to go faster, but it didn't matter. The headlights crept closer and closer. Everyone in the car looked back at the headlights and their heartbeats seemed to echo against the cold metal.**

**With one more thump of someone's heart and one glance of fear at each other, the headlights plowed into the back of the Impala, spinning it to its side. Everyone looked in horror as the outline of a Mac Truck appeared behind the charging headlights. Then, with a flash, the truck plowed into the Impala at full force. This time the car spun off the road and flipped at least two times, banging and ripping apart along the way. **

**The Impala managed to stop back up in an upright position, but it was in disrepair. The whole front was smashed in with the hood scrunched up by the windshield. The sides were crushed in along with half of the back. Everyone inside didn't look any better either. **

**John and Michelle were still conscious with gashes on the sides of their foreheads and leaning toward the front of the Impala. Sam, Dean, and Amber all looked much worse. Sam's head was smashed up against the side window with blood running down his face and his arm was in a very awkward position. Dean was down on the back seat with his head smashed into the door. Blood was pouring from a huge gash on the top of his head. Amber was the only on who stayed in place, but her head was swung back resting on the back of the seat. Blood was running from more then her head though. It was also freely running from her mouth at both corners, her nose, and one of her arms had been cut all the way from her shoulder down to her wrist. This situation looked bad. **

"**Damnit," John said as he grabbed his right arm in pain, "Michelle, are you the only one awake?" Michelle sat up and grabbed her left side. She winced in pain as she looked around. **

"**Unfortunely," Michelle said as she looked back at John. John winced in pain this time as he moved his left arm to open the door. Just as the door swung open, he saw the dirty jeans of a man. He then slowly looked up at the man's gray bearded face. John could see black eyes among the gray whiskers though. He had been right. _Meg_ was back and wanting to finish her job.**

"**Son-of-a-bitch," John said as Michelle looked at the possessed Truck Driver, "Look at what you've done. You deserve to rot in Hell." The Truck Driver slightly grinned. He then looked toward John's left hand just in time to notice that he was reaching for something.**

"**You may not want to waste your bullets Johnny Boy," _Meg_ said through the Truck Driver, "I'm sure you'll have to use them for something else." John's eyes narrowed at what _Meg_ had said. He then looked over at Michelle and noticed that she had Sam's cell phone to her ear. He also noticed that her phone was broken in two on the seat. That's must have been the only reason why she had grabbed Sam's because she really didn't like Sam's complicated phone.**

"**Unless you want to be found out by all of Missouri's EMTs," John said with a grin as he looked back at _Meg_, "I would advice you to leave." _Meg's_ eye started to twitch. She then let out a sigh and crossed her arms. **

"**You win for now," _Meg_ said with a sneer, "but this isn't over. In fact, I still may have won more then you think anyhow by the looks of things." John quickly gave _Meg _a mean look as she laughed and flew out of the Truck Driver's body. He then let out a sigh of relieve and dropped his head. **

**The next thing John knew, he was waking up to someone gently touching his shoulder. As he opened his swollen eyes, he noticed it was an EMT that was shaking him. He looked relieved and worried at the same time. **

"**Sir," the EMT said as John looked at him, "the redhead, Michelle, said you might have a broken arm. She also said you might be able to help us more then she can." John slightly nodded and looked around the EMT. He saw Michelle sitting in one of the ambulances with Sam lying on a stretcher. He also noticed some other EMTs loading Dean and Amber into ambulances as they tried to work on them. This really didn't look good.**

"**I'll tell you anything you need to know," John said as he started to fight back tears, "as long as you tell me if the other three are going to be ok." The EMT quickly shook his head and looked to his right. Another EMT was standing there with a worried look on her face. John suddenly got a sense of grim fall upon him. The looks on the EMTs faces couldn't be a good thing. **


	14. In Her Time of Dying

_Another favorite of mine. In this chapter, Amber awakens just to notice she's not in her body and that her baby has been taken from her. To make things worse, Death is following her around and her brother is about to do something really stupid._

**Chapter XIV**

**In Her Time of Dying**

"**Owww…..my head," Dean said as he brought his hand up to his head, "What the hell happened?" Dean's eyes quickly opened as his fingers ran over the bandages that were wrapped around his forehead. He looked confused as the brightness of the hospital room made his head throb. He then remembered what had happened and quickly got up from his bed. His head throbbed even more as he struggled to get his balance. He figured he must have had a concussion or his head wouldn't be hurting the way it was. **

**As Dean finally got his balance, he placed his hand on his forehead and noticed the curtains were pulled shut around the bed next to him. A sudden sense of panic fell over him as he looked at the white curtains with a light blue wave design through them. He had to see who was behind those curtains. So, he quickly grabbed and pulled them to the side. **

**Lying on the bed, behind the curtains, was Amber. She had a huge gash on her forehead right above her right eyebrow and both of her eyes were black and blue. Her glasses were lying on the nightstand, next to the bed, because she had life support on. A mask was covering her nose and mouth helping her breath. She was also hooked up to machines that kept track of her vital signs and two different IVs. The thing that worried Dean the most thought was she wasn't pregnant anymore. She must have lost the baby in the accident.**

"**Oh God," Dean said as he opened the curtains completely, "What did that bitch do to you? Why couldn't she had just left us the hell alone?" Dean suddenly started to breakdown crying as he kneeled down by Amber's bed. Just as he buried his head in his arm, which was resting on the side of the bed, a nurse walked in. She was carrying something that was wrapped up in a blue blanket.**

"**Mr. Winchester," the nurse quickly said as she looked away from the blue bundle and over at Dean, "you're not supposed to be out of bed with your concussion. Please, get back in your bed and rest." Dean quickly looked up at the nurse with tear filled eyes. He then noticed a small hand reach up from the blue blanket toward the nurse's long blonde hair. **

"**This may be a stupid question," Dean said as he stood up, "and I know it is, but is that my baby?" The nurse looked at Dean and smiled. She then handed the blue bundle over to him as he walked up to her. Dean took the bundle and looked down at it. Inside the blanket was a baby with a full head of dark brown hair and jade green eyes. It also had freckles crossing from one cheek, over its nose, and across the other cheek. **

"**Yes it is," the nurse said as she slightly smiled again, "We happened to save this little guy before his mom went into critical condition. I'm even surprised he's this big. I mean, your dad told me your fiancé was only eight months along and this guy is as big as a full-term baby." Dean looked very happy as he ran his fingers over his baby boy's face. He then looked up at the nurse. **

"**My dad," Dean started to ask as the baby grabbed a hold of his finger, "my dad's ok?" the nurse nodded with a sigh. Dean didn't quiet like the sound of that. **

"**I wouldn't say ok," the nurse said as she started to get a little fidgety, "He does have a broken right arm and a huge gash on his forehead that the doctors had to stitch up." Dean let out a sigh of relieve. He had thought John was in worse condition then that by the nurse's reaction. **

"**Can I see him," Dean asked as the nurse looked at him, "I've really got to talk to him." The nurse quickly shook her head. Dean should have seen that coming.**

"**No," the nurse said as she crossed her arms, "because you've got to stay in bed until the doctor says otherwise. However, I can get your dad to come in here to you though." A bright smile suddenly crossed Dean's face. He could've of hugged the nurse right then and there, but he was holding his baby. He couldn't just drop him.**

"**Yes, please do that," Dean said with some hope in his voice, "I would appreciate that so much." The nurse nodded and smiled at the same time. She seemed to be happy because Dean was happy. She knew how much he had been through. **

"**I'll do that," the nurse said as she turned to walk out, "I'll also bring in a crib for that little guy along with some milk, diapers, and his Birth Certificate. We do need that filled out so we know the little guy's name." Dean nodded and walked over to his bed. He then sat down as the nurse walked out of the room. A look of sorrow crossed his face as he looked back over at Amber. Critical Condition was a bad thing and he even knew that. It could even mean death.**

"**We'll save you somehow Amber," Dean said in a low whisper, "We won't let you die." With that said, Dean put his head down. The baby quickly reached up and grabbed his necklace as he did that. Dean didn't bother to look at him though. He was just too upset.**

"**That's good to know," Amber's voice softly said from behind Dean. Dean quickly lifted his head as he felt something that felt like a cold hand run across his face. He looked behind him, but he couldn't see anything. That didn't mean anything wasn't there though. Amber was having an Outer Body Experience and she just so happened to be standing right behind Dean on the other side of the bed. **

**Within a few minutes, the nurse came back in pushing a crib with John following behind her. His right arm was in a light blue sling and a slight smile was on his face. He seemed to totally ignore Amber's motionless body in the other bed. He was just focused on Dean and his new grandson.**

"**Here you are Dean," the nurse said as she parked the crib near Dean's bed and pulled out the Birth Certificate, "your dad, a crib full of supplies, and the Birth Certificate and if you don't mind, could you fill this out before I leave?" Dean nodded as the nurse handed him a pen. John then sat down next to him and gently took the baby.**

"**What are you going to name this cute little guy," John asked as he held the baby with his one good arm. Dean took a quick look at his dad and then looked down at the Birth Certificate. Then something struck him and he quickly wrote down the name _Devin Samuel Winchester_ on the first line. He followed it up with Amber's name on the next line and his name on the last line.**

"**There you go," Dean said as he handed both the pen and Birth Certificate back to the nurse, "Now we can call the little guy Devin instead of, well, little guy." The nurse nodded and smiled. She then looked back at Amber's body. A look of sadness crossed her face. **

"**Thank you," the nurse said as she went to walk out of the room, "I'll give this back to you as soon as I get the data in the computer. In the meantime, I'll let you two talk." Both Dean and John nodded as the nurse walked out. They then looked at each other.**

"**So what did you want to talk about," John asked as Dean took Devin back from him. Dean then shook his head and let out a sigh. He looked at John with sadness glazing over his green eyes.**

"**I want to know how the others are doing," Dean said as he stood up and walked over to the crib, "and if you heard anything about Amber. I really want to know what's wrong with her." John let out a sigh this time and actually looked over at Amber's body. Amber shook her head as she stood in a corner with her arms crossed. She had a slight ideal that John knew something about her condition and that it wasn't anything good.**

"**Sam has a major concussion," John said as he looked back at Dean as he started clearing at the crib, "way worse then yours, and about six stitches in the side of his face. The doctors thought his arm was broke too because of the position he ended up in, but he got lucky. Also, Michelle has about three stitches in her forehead and she bruised up her left side pretty bad. Besides that, everyone's fine." Dean finished moving everything out of the crib and laid Devin down in it. He then looked back at John. He had a very stern look on his face.**

"**And what about Amber," Dean asked as he looked back down at Devin. John let out another sigh as Dean unwrapped Devin from the blanket and covered him up with it. Devin just continued to sleep as his dad tried to make him comfortable. **

"**She's in Critical Condition," John said as he looked down at the ground, "The doctors say she has intusions on both of her kidneys and stomach. She also may have brain damage and damage to her spinal cord. They say she may only live a few hours off of Life Support and even if she did live, she would be paralyzed or a Vegetable." Dean quickly looked away from Devin and at John. He had tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard.**

"**Are you kidding," Dean said as he quickly walked up to John and placed his hands on his shoulders, "We have to do something! She must have a spell in one of her books or something we could do to heal her! There's got to be something!" John looked up at Dean just to see tears running down his cheeks. He suddenly felt bad as he stood up.**

"**Even if there was something in her books," John said as Dean looked at him letting his tears flow freely, "only she can read them and I don't know any other Witch Doctors. Not even her mother or brother are trained in that field. I'm really sorry, there's nothing we can do." Dean shook his head and walked away from John. He then walked over to a wall and punched it. John let out a depressed sigh and walked out of the room as Dean fell to his knees, gently resting his head on the wall.**

**Amber shook her head as she watched John walk out of the room. She couldn't believe he would just leave his son like that. She quickly walked over to Dean and kneeled down beside him. She then rested her hand on his shoulder. **

"**It sucks that I'm the only one who can see spirits," Amber said as she watched Dean as he gently pounded his fist against the wall, "because I'm the spirit this time around. I wish I could tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of you. You've only been a dad for a few minutes, but you're doing do well." With that, Amber stood up and walked to the door. She leaned out and looked around. She then stepped out and started walking down the hall. **

**As Amber continued down the hall, she spotted her mom, Gloria, and Andrew coming up a flight of stairs. Her mom looked pissed as she quickly stepped off the last step and started toward where Amber was standing. Amber just stood where she was until Gloria and Andrew entered a nearby room. She then hurriedly walked up to the doorway of the room and looked in. **

**The room belonged to John and he was sitting quietly on his bed. He didn't bother to look up at Gloria until she started tapping her foot. Once he did look up at her, she slapped him with all her might. Both Andrew and Amber got that "ow" face on as John's head turned to the side.**

"**I'm sure I deserved that," John said as he turned his head back toward Gloria, "Now, what exactly was that for?" Gloria crossed her arms and continued to tap her foot. John let out a sigh. He knew he was about to get yelled at. **

"**You know what the hell that was for," Gloria said as she fought back tears, "My daughter is dying because she was in a car accident and you were the one driving." Andrew quickly put his hands on Gloria's shoulders as John looked at them. Gloria just kept a stern look on her face, but tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.**

"**I know what I'm about to say may not make a difference," John said with a sad look, "but it wasn't my fault. That damn demon rammed into us, trying to kill us. I can't wait until we can settle the score because Amber's like a daughter to me too. I'm just as hurt knowing that she's dying and I wish I could do something about it. God I wish I could do something about it." Gloria's stern look turned sad. She quickly hugged John and started crying on his shoulder. Andrew shook his head and looked toward the doorway just as Amber walked away from it. It was almost like he had sensed her presence. **

**As Amber walked back down the hall, she stopped near the stairs that lead down to the first floor. She suddenly spotted a young man, dressed in all black with black hair and deep blue eyes leaning near the stairs, from the corner of her eye. He didn't seem as distant from her as everyone else did. Then, it hit her. He was Death and he probably wanted her. So, she just kept walking trying to ignore her faith.**

"**Please don't ignore me Amber," Death said as he walked away from the stairs, "I've really got to talk to you." Amber shook her head and stopped. She then turned around and looked Death in the face. She had a stern look on her face and her arms were crossed.**

"**I know who you are," Amber said as her foot started to tap, "and you didn't help yourself by calling me by my name. So, in all fairness, I really wouldn't feel comfortable talking to you. It just couldn't end well." Death looked at Amber and let out a sigh. He went to say something when she turned around and started walking again. **

"**Ok," Death said as he pulled at his shirt, "you don't have to listen to me. I just want you to do a favor for me though. Take a look at your X-Rays when the doctors bring them in. Being a nurse, you should know what you're looking at more then even some doctors." Amber didn't bother to stop walking, but a look of wonder crossed her face. She wondered what Death possible could be talking about. **

**Amber continued to walk until she was back to Dean's and her room. She took a deep breath as she walked in. The first thing she noticed was Dean sitting on his bed holding Devin in his lap, supporting his head though. A smiled crossed Amber's face as she saw that. She then took a seat in a nearby chair as she looked at her body. She started to think about how lucky Devin was to survive everything she had been put though.**

**Within a couple minutes, Gloria and Andrew walked into the room. Dean looked up and slightly smiled. He then quickly stood up as Gloria walked up to him. They gave each other a one armed hug and looked at each other with sadness looming about the both of them.**

"**So," Gloria said as Dean cradled Devin in both arms, "this is the famous Devin I've been hearing so much about. The little boy that his grandfather is so proud of." Dean slightly smiled again and nodded. He then handed Devin over to Gloria and sat back down on his bed. **

"**That would be him," Dean said as Gloria pushed a piece of Devin's thin hair to the side, "He takes right after the Winchesters already. I think that's why my dad is so proud of him." Gloria took a look away from Devin and looked at Dean. She then smiled and shook her head. **

"**I think it's more then that Dean," Gloria said with a slight laugh, "In fact, I think your dad is more proud of you then anything else." Dean shook his head this time. He then looked toward Amber's body.**

"**I think Amber deserves some credit too," Dean said as he gripped a hold of his pants, "Somebody's got to be proud of her too because I certainly am." Gloria nodded and looked toward Amber's body as well. Andrew then looked over his shoulder at it.**

"**Of course," Gloria said as she looked back down at Devin, "I'm very proud of her, but she'll probably never know it. Also, this little guy will probably never know his mom and how wonderful she was." Andrew quickly looked at Gloria as she finished her sentence. He suspected to see her crying, but she wasn't. She just had sadness in her eyes as she looked lovingly at Devin. Amber was the one crying though. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them. It hurt her so much to see the people she loved to be in this much emotional pain. **

"**Don't be too sure about that," Andrew said as he crossed his arms, "I mean, it's possible Amber can still hear us. She's still alive and I believe she'll pull through this. I don't believe what my dad or the doctors have to say. My sister is too strong to give up even if you guys want to. Even if she doesn't show signs of improving, I will find a way to make her better." Both Gloria and Dean quickly looked at Andrew as he turned around and walked out. They then looked at each other with worried looks. They didn't know what Andrew would try to do, but it couldn't be good. **

"**I think you should follow him," Death suddenly said as he appeared next to Amber, "Your brother seems like the reckless type." Amber quickly looked up at Death and then at the open doorway. With no words, she quickly jumped to her feet and ran out into the hallway. She saw Andrew walk back into John's room and hurriedly ran down to it. She made a sliding stop in the doorway. **

"**Dad," Andrew said as he paced back and forth at the side of John's bed, "I need the Colt. Where did you put it?" John shook his head as Amber cupped her hand over her mouth. She knew, right away, what Andrew had in mind. She started to hope that John didn't tell him where the Colt was.**

"**Andrew," John said as he watched his youngest son pace, "the Colt was still in the Impala when we were transported to the hospital. I personal told Bobby to tow it for me, so it's safe with him. I'm just wondering why you would need it?" Andrew suddenly stopped pacing and looked at John. John then got an angered look on his face. He must have figured out what Andrew had in mind as well.**

"**I've got to make a deal with the Yellow-Eyed Demon," Andrew said with a pleading look, "It may be the only way to save Amber." John shook his head again and balled up his left fist. He wasn't about to let Andrew go through with this.**

"**Yeah," John said trying to suppress his anger, "for what, your own life! That's just what that son-of-a-bitch is going to exchange for your sister's life, YOUR OWN! Do you really want that?" Andrew's pleading look suddenly turned sour.**

"**I don't care," Andrew said as he slammed his hands down on John's bed, "If that's the price I have to pay, I'm willing to do it. I'm going to go get the Colt and then I'm coming back here. Once I'm back, you will help me do a Summoning Spell, like it or not!" John went to say something, but Andrew was already heading out the door. Amber tried to stand in his way, but he walked right through her. With a shiver, Andrew looked back at where Amber had been standing. He didn't see anything, so he just continued walking. **

"**What can I do," Amber asked as she leaned against the inside of the doorway, "My little brother is going to sacrifice himself for me and I can't stop him. Damn, why couldn't he had gotten the same ability as I did." Amber was about to slid down the doorway when Death appeared in front of her and pulled her back up. He had a pleading look on his face as Amber looked at him.**

"**I can help if you listen to me," Death said as Amber sadly looked at him, "So, are you willing to listen to me now?" Amber looked at the floor and nodded. She knew what Death wanted from her, or did she? **

"**Ok," Amber said as she looked back up, "I'll go. Andrew can't make the deal if I'm already dead." Death let out a sigh. He then placed one of his hands on Amber's shoulder.**

"**That's not what I want," Death said as Amber started to look confused, "and Andrew could still make the deal. It's a demon, it can do the unthinkable." Amber was now completely confused. What was Death trying to say? **

"**So," Amber said as Death dropped his hand off her shoulder, "if you don't want me to come with you, then what do you want me to do?" Death slightly smiled for once. He was glad that Amber was actually willing to listen and all it took was a stupid decision from her little brother. **

"**I want you to go back into your body," Death said as he crossed his arms, "The doctors here aren't the brightest ones. In fact, many doctors aren't that bright. You already know that though, don't you?" Amber's confused look suddenly turned to a smile. She then quickly hugged Death. She was overjoyed at the news that she really wasn't going to die, but something started to bother her. Why was she out of her body in the first place then?**

"**Wait," Amber said as she let go of Death, "if the doctors made a mistake, then why am I having an Outer Body Experience? I mean, it's not everyday you have one of those." Death shook his head with a grin. His blue eyes then met with Amber's brown ones.**

"**Because," Death said as Amber's eyes slightly flickered, "you were in Critical Condition and your spirit thought you were dying. So, your spirit escaped before it died as well. In reality, you're not dying and you can wake up just by reentering your body." Amber looked happy again. She would actually be able to hold her son. Devin would actually get to know his mother. Also, Andrew wouldn't have to sacrifice himself for her.**

"**I'm regretting not listening to you earlier," Amber said with a bright smile, "Thank you so much! I'm quiet sure Andrew would thank you too if he could. You saved his life as well." Death smiled when Amber suddenly gave him a kiss on his cheek. He then actually started to blush as she started to run down the hall. She had to get back to her body and tell someone to call Andrew. **

**As Amber entered her room, she saw doctors talking to her mom and Dean. They were probably telling them how bad she was and that they should just pull the plug. Amber had to snicker as she walked over to her body. She was going to give everybody a shock, even those stiffs that call themselves doctors.**

**As Amber went to touch her body though, Devin started to cry. Hearing the cry of her own baby made her hesitate. She wanted to know what was wrong with him, but she wouldn't be able to do anything either way. **

"**I don't get it," Dean suddenly said as he walked over to Devin and picked him up, "I just fed him and changed his diaper. He even just woke up from a nap. What else could I possible do?" Dean looked over at Gloria for an answer, but she just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't the Pediatric R.N, Amber was. Only Amber would be able to figure out what was wrong with him if it was anything medical. **

"**Poor little guy," Amber said with a shake of her head, "I wish I could help you…..wait, I can." With a smile, Amber touched her body. In a flash of light, she disappeared into it. Then, with a deep breath, Amber's eyes sprung open and she was grabbing at the mask on her face. As she pulled the mask off, she started to cough. Devin also stopped crying. Everyone was now confused. They all quickly ran over to Amber's bedside. **

"**This is a miracle," one of the doctors said as they looked around at each other, "We have to overlook all of her tests. We must have missed something. Please excuse us." All the other doctors agreed and they all walked out of the room in a hurry. Dean then quickly hugged Amber with his free arm as tears started to form in his eyes again. They were tears of joy this time though. **

"**I can't believe you actually pulled through this," Dean said as he stopped hugging Amber and supported Devin with both arms, "It really was starting to look grim there. I didn't know what I was going to do." Amber shook her head and smiled. She then remembered about Andrew. **

"**Mom," Amber said with a cough, "can you please call Andrew and tell him that am alright because if you don't, that little idiot is going to do something very stupid." Gloria nodded and quickly grabbed her cell phone. As she dialed a number, Amber looked over at the nightstand next to her bed. Her glasses were still there, but she also noticed her cell phone. It was luckily undamaged. She quickly let out a sigh of relieve. **

"**Hey," Dean said sat down next to Amber, "do you want to see your son?" Amber quickly nodded her head. She then leaned over, grabbed her glasses, and put them on before she took Devin from Dean. Once she did have him, she smiled. She almost couldn't believe this was real, but it was. It just made her heart skip a beat. **

"**I'm hoping his name is Devin," Amber said as Devin gooed at her. Dean was the one to smile this time as he nodded. **

"**Of course it is," Dean said as he continued to smile, "I remembered what you said. I also gave him a middle name like you said. Can you guess what that is?" Amber looked at Dean and smiled again. She knew what he had given Devin for a middle name even if she hadn't seen the Birth Certificate. **

"**I would guess Samuel," Amber said as she looked at Devin, "because I know how much that would drive Sam insane and how much you would enjoy it." Dean slightly laughed this time. He thought what she had said was funny. The sad thing was, it was the truth. That was probably the main reason he gave Devin that middle name. **

"**You nailed that one on the head," Dean said as he looked at Amber, "I guess you just know me too well." Amber nodded as she looked over at Dean. She then smiled as she placed her hand on his face. Dean then placed his hand over hers. **

"**I know how scared and upset you were," Amber said as she slowly dropped her hand off Dean's face, "but you can't always trust doctors. Believe me, I'm a nurse and I work around these people." Dean slightly laughed again and turned so that he was facing Amber. He then moved one of his arms to the other side of her waist. **

"**I believe it now," Dean said as he slightly leaned down, "but I still wonder what made you suddenly snap out of, basically, a coma." Amber smiled a little on the nervous side. She then looked down at Devin trying to get out of Dean's stare.**

"**Let's just say I got some really good advice from the most unlikely person," Amber said as she slowly looked back up at Dean. Dean nodded and leaned the rest of the way down. He then gave Amber a kiss. Just as quick as he started to give the kiss though, Devin reached up and started yanking down on his necklace. Devin wasn't strong enough to pull him down, but he certainly got his attention.**

"**Hey there," Dean said as he stopped kissing Amber and looked down at Devin, "little guy. Do you like Daddy's necklace?" Devin let go of the necklace and gooed. Dean looked back at Amber with a questioning look. Amber just nodded her head. She was always around babies and that was one of their ways of saying "yes."**

"**You can give it to him," Amber said as she tried to adjust herself in the bed, "but be careful. Wrap it around a couple of times before putting it over his head." Dean let out a sigh and grabbed the charm on his necklace. Then, with a little hesitation, he reached up and slipped the necklace over his head. After wrapping it around a few times, like Amber had instructed, he put it on Devin. Devin looked happy as he grabbed onto the charm that was dangling just about to his chest.**

"**There you go Buddy," Dean said as he watched Devin let go of the charm and pick it back up, "You better be happy because I usually don't part with that thing." Devin just gooed in response. It was almost like he understood what Dean was saying.**

"**Mr. Winchester," a doctor suddenly said as he quickly entered the room, "put Devin in his crib and get back in your bed. Your concussion will never heal if you're always up and about." Dean let out a disgruntled sigh, took Devin from Amber, and started toward where his bed was. Amber then looked at the doctor with a slight smile. **

"**Is there something wrong Doctor," Amber asked as the doctor walked to the side if her bed. The doctor quickly shook his head. He then gave Amber a funny look. He acted like he was looking at a ghost.**

"**No," the doctor said as he crossed his arms, "and that's just the problem. We overlooked all the tests we ran on you and noticed the major mistakes we had made. The dark spots in your brain weren't blood cots or spills. They were just small concussions from your head being whipped around and hitting everything in its path. Luckily, they're not that bad. Also, your spinal cord is perfectly fine, but you still have a couple of intusions. They're not that major, so don't worry too much. I feel stupid for jumping to conclusions just because you were unconscious. You've definitely taught all of us here a lesson." Amber smiled brightly and shook the doctor's hand.**

"**Thank you very much Doctor," Amber said with joy, "but how long do I have to stay in here?" The doctor suddenly got a concerned look on his face as Amber dropped his hand. He then let out a sigh and shook his head again.**

"**There's another problem," the doctor said as he shifted his weight around, "because I know how much you would love to get out of here. The thing is though, we have to monitor your injuries and make sure they don't get any worse. That could take up to five months or longer." Amber's joy suddenly turned to sorrow. She was the type of person who hated staying in bed and this would drive her over the deep-end.**

"**Thanks," Amber said as she let out a sigh. The doctor nodded and started to walk out of the room. As he shut the door behind him, he bumped into someone.**

"**Excuse me," the doctor said as he continued on his way. The person looked toward the doctor and his eyes turned yellow. It had to be no other then the Yellow-Eyed Demon. **

"**How interesting," the Yellow-Eyed Demon said as he started to walk down the hall, "Both Amber and Dean are out of commission for quiet some time. That leaves little Devin helpless and just right for the picking." The Yellow-Eyed Demon suddenly laughed to himself as he continued down the hall. **


	15. Aftermath

_In this chapter, Amber is recovering from everything that has happened to here, but the Yellow-Eyed Demon doesn't really want to let her rest. He's making up a plot to steal Devin because he thinks he's special. He wants to use him in his plans, but something goes wrong._

**Chapter XV**

**Aftermath**

"**So," Michelle said as she looked at Amber and Dean, "you guys are stuck in here for a while because the doctors find it necessary to monitor your injuries." Amber let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She then took a bottle out of Devin's mouth and gently placed him over her shoulder. **

"**Yeah," Dean said as he looked from Amber and over at Michelle, "but what about you, Sam, and Dad. I really hate being left out of the loop." Michelle just let out a sigh and looked down at her left side. You really couldn't notice, but her whole abdomen was wrapped because of the injuries she sustained to that side. She then looked up and smiled from behind a pair of bruised lips.**

"**Well," Michelle said as she slowly stood up, "the doctors just released me and John. Sam, on the other hand, has to stay in her for a couple of months because of his so-called injuries. So, don't feel too alone you two." Dean shook his head this time and looked back at Amber. Amber was gently patting Devin's back still trying to get him to burp. She did have a slightly concerned look on her face though.**

"**That's just dandy," Amber said just as Devin finally burped, "Now you and John can go check on the Impala and my laptop. I know Bobby towed the Impala, but that's all I know. I will seriously cry if my laptop is ruined." Dean quickly gave Amber that "what" face and Michelle slightly giggled under her breath. She knew Dean was about ton say something about the Impala. **

"**Wait," Dean said as he continued to give Amber the same face, "you're worried more about your laptop then my car?" Amber just smiled and cradled Devin in her arms. Dean now looked disgusted.**

"**Get over it you big baby," Amber said as she started rocking her arms to try to get Devin asleep, "it's your car, not mine. I don't have to worry about it. I have to worry about my own property though. That just so happens to be my laptop in this situation." Dean's disgusted look stayed plastered on his face as he crossed his arms. Michelle's giggle also became louder because of both Amber's smartass comment and Dean's reaction. **

"**Well," Dean said with more disappointment then anger, "show a little sympathy because I would show some for you if it was your precious PT Cruiser that got into an accident." Amber's face crossed with shock as she looked at Dean. She couldn't believe he actually went there. He just had to bring her car into this conversation. **

"**My car has nothing to do with this," Amber said trying not to get mad, "but my laptop does. I paid a lot for that thing when I was in college. I also paid a lot more to keep it updated and upgraded." Dean's disappointment showed in his face now. **

"**That laptop is replaceable," Dean said with a huff, "but my car is a classic. I'll probably never find another one like it." Amber shook her head and let out a sigh. Dean just cared too much about that car.**

"**Now, now," Gloria suddenly said as she walked in with John, "stop arguing you two. I have all of your answers." Amber and Dean looked at each other and smiled. They then looked at Gloria as she sat down in a chair next to Michelle.**

**\**

"**Come on Mom," Amber said with bright eyes, "don't leave me hanging. How's my laptop doing?" Gloria just shook her head and leaned back in her chair. Amber really didn't like that reaction. Her suddenly cheery mood fell just as suddenly. **

"**Don't get discouraged Sweetie," Gloria said as she moved around a little in her chair, "Your laptop looked fine because it was protected by the seat. Andrew is testing it out though, just in case." Amber's cheery mood came back again. Dean just rolled his eyes. He then looked at Gloria with a pleading look. **

"**What about the Impala," Dean asked as he slightly leaned forward, "What happened to it?" Gloria let out a sigh and looked up at John, who was still standing near the doorway. John just slightly shook his head and looked over at Dean. He figured it was up to him to him the bad news.**

"**The Impala is wrecked," John said as Dean's eyes finally connected with his, "I'm not sure if any of the parts are savable. It's really a mess." Dean quickly looked from his dad and over at Amber. Amber had a snug grin on her face. She must have thought this was funny. **

"**Go ahead Amber," Dean said with anger now building, "laugh it up, but you're not going to think it's so funny when I'm driving your car until I can get mine fixed." Amber actually started to laugh now. Dean obviously thought none of this was funny. He was being really serious.**

"**Fat chance," Amber said as she tried to stop laughing, "The only people who drive my car are my mom and me. I would like my HUSBAND drive it too, but I don't remember walking down the aisle yet!" Dean looked like he was about to get up and actually hit Amber, but he controlled himself. He took a deep breath and let it out. Both of them were irritated by being stuck in the hospital.**

"**I'm going to go check on Sam," Michelle suddenly said as she stood up, "I couldn't handle seeing two badly injured people fight." Both Amber and Dean shook their heads as Michelle headed toward the door.**

**As Michelle walked down the hall, she passed the same man that the Yellow-Eyed Demon had possessed earlier. She suddenly got a bad feeling and a cold chill went down her spine as the slightly breeze from the man walking by hit her skin. She stood still and watched him enter a maintenance room. She then tried to shake off the whole experience as she continued to walk toward Sam's room.**

**A little later in the day, Physical Therapists were in Amber's and Dean's room discussing Amber's rehabilitation. Amber didn't like the sound of anything they had to say. She thought she was doing well and really didn't want to do any rehab. She just crossed her arms and listened to what the Therapists had to say anyhow. Dean looked amused by Amber's frustration. **

"**You do understand," the blond Therapist asked as Amber gave her a mean look, "don't you Ms. Rodgers?" Amber quickly looked from the Therapist and over at Dean. Dean was the one who had a snug grin on his face this time. He didn't have any injuries that required rehab, so it was his turn to rub it in. Revenge, in other words.**

"**I understand," Amber said as her mean look seemed to get meaner as she looked at Dean, "but is it really necessary?" the blonde Therapist looked over at the brunette one. He had a frown on his face and was slowly shaking his head. **

"**Of course it is," the brunette Therapist said with a discouraged voice, "You're never going to fully recover if you don't go through with therapy. Being a nurse, you should know that." Amber rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She wasn't going to win this little argument. She might as well throw in the towel. **

"**Fine," Amber said with disappointment, "I'll go through with therapy. I don't want to start until tomorrow though. Do I make myself clear?" With a sigh and a glance at each other, the Therapists nodded. They then turned around and left the room. Amber then quickly placed her hands over her eyes.**

"**What's wrong Amber," Dean asked as laughter started to cross his voice, "Being forced to do something you don't wanna?" Amber slowly moved her hands and shot Dean a mean look. Dean just looked amused by everything that was happing. Not just by Amber's frustration.**

"**Wouldn't be the first time," Amber said as her eyes moved to Devin's crib and back to Dean. Dean's snug grin and amused expression quickly left his face. He knew what Amber was hinting at and he didn't like it.**

**As Dean crossed his arms and turned away from Amber, the Yellow-Eyed Demon walked by their room. His menacing eyes seemed to be focused on Devin's crib. A smile was on his face as he bumped into a woman. The woman had long black hair, pale skin, and ruby red lips. Her eyes and dress matched her hair perfectly. It looked like Meg had possessed another body.**

"**Ah," the Yellow-Eyed Demon said with another smile, "my child. It's very good to see you. What's the occasion?" Meg slightly smiled through her new ruby red lips. She then hinted toward Amber's and Dean's room with her head. The Yellow-Eyed Demon looked toward the room and then gave his daughter a strange look.**

"**Did we give him enough time now," Meg asked as her black eyes slowly turned blue. The Yellow-Eyes Demon's strange look turned to understanding. He then shook his head and let out a sigh.**

"**I would say yes," the Yellow-Eyed Demon said as he looked back at the room, "but I've been thinking. Devin is still an infant. He can't hold up his head let alone be any use to us yet." Meg looked a little disappointed as her dad looked back at her. She had original thought that her dad wanted Devin as soon as he was born or even before that. Why would he want to wait now?**

"**So," Meg said as she crossed her arms, "how long are you going to wait then? Babies usually don't start talking or anything else for that fact until they're one." The Yellow-Eyed Demon nodded. He understood all of that. He really didn't seem to care though.**

"**I know," the Yellow-Eyed Demon said with another smile, "but within the eight months Amber should be stuck in here, Devin should learn enough. We can take him around then just to be sure." Meg's eyes slightly narrowed out of suspicion, but she then sighed. She couldn't quiet grip onto what made her father change his mind on when to take Devin, but she couldn't argue. Her dad was always right, no matter what.**

"**If you think that's best," Meg said as her foot unconsciously started to tap. The Yellow-Eyed Demon nodded, but still gave Meg a mean look. He knew he always had her loyalty, but not always her approval. He couldn't expect much more though. She was his daughter and kids are always disapproving. **

"**Well," the Yellow-Eyed Demon said with disappointment, "that is what I think is best even if you don't." Meg's eyes rolled this time as she let out a sigh. She then looked at her dad and slightly nodded her head.**

"**As you wish," Meg said as her blue eyes stayed focused on her dad, "We will wait." The Yellow-Eyed Demon nodded back and smiled. He then looked back toward Amber's and Dean's room. Meg turned around to look in that direction as well. These two were up to something really evil, but what did Devin have to do with it?**

**Soon, months started to pass and things started to happen. Amber and Dean finally stopped fighting like an old married couple after he was released from the hospital, Amber was getting better and better with the help of her rehab, and, most importantly, Devin was getting bigger. Now, at eight months, he could sit by himself, crawl, and even say a small vocabulary of words.**

"**So," Dean said as he sat in a chair near Amber's bed, "how much longer do you have to stay in here?" Amber shook her head and let out a sigh. She then looked at Devin as he played with a model airplane on Dean's lap. That made a slight smile cross her face. She still looked kind of depressed though.**

"**At least another four days," Amber said with another sigh, "This is driving me crazy already though. I don't know if I can last another four days." Dean shook his head and looked toward the door as it slowly opened. Once it was completely opened, he spotted Sam and Michelle. Dean was the one to let out a sigh this time. **

"**Do you two believe in knocking," Dean asked as he watched Sam and Michelle make their way over to him. Sam slightly smiled as Michelle shook her head.**

"**Of course not," Sam said as Devin looked over at him, "but it shouldn't be a big deal anyhow. This is Amber's room after all." Amber slightly smiled as Sam jokingly winked at her. Dean just rolled his eyes. **

"**Well it is a big deal," Dean said with a slightly frustrated voice, "We could have been doing something private." Sam raised an eyebrow and laughed as Michelle placed a hand over her eyes. Dean wasn't amused.**

"**But you wouldn't do that in front of this little guy," Sam quickly said as he picked Devin up, "now would you?" Amber looked at Dean as Michelle uncovered her eyes. They were suspecting the most perverted answer out of him. **

"**Not really," Dean sad as he crossed is arms, "He could have to be in another room before we would do that." Amber, Michelle, and Sam all looked surprised by Dean's answer. It was just the opposite of what they were suspecting. Just then, Devin reached up and tugged on Sam's hair. **

"**S…..Sa…..Sam," Devin softy said with a smile. Sam quickly looked down at him and smiled. That was the first time he had ever said his name. It actually made Sam's day. **

"**Yes," Sam said with a brighter smile, "that's right. I'm Sam. Actually it's Uncle Sam. Can you say Uncle?" Dean quickly shook his head,**

"**He's only eight months old," Dean said as he looked at Sam's overjoyed expression, "You're lucky you even got Sam out of him." Sam's expression suddenly turned to a frown. He then quickly handed Devin back to Dean and looked at Michelle. Michelle just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know why Dean always had to be a spoiled sport. **

"**That doesn't mean anything," Amber said as she scooted to the edge of the bed, "He could be a genius." Dean rolled his eyes at what Amber had to say. Amber just stuck her tongue out at him and continued to stand up. She stretched her arms above her head and bent down so that she was eye-to-eye with her son.**

"**Mommy," Devin said with a smile. Amber smiled back and took Devin from Dean's arms. She then looked over at Michelle and Sam. **

"**So," Amber started as Devin looked at Michelle and Sam with his bright green eyes, "why are you guys here?" Michelle quickly looked over at Sam. Even she seemed to wonder that question.**

"**We just wanted to see how you were doing," Sam said with a smile, "Is that a sin?" Amber smiled and shook her head. She then gave Sam a one armed hug. She was glad to hear that. She didn't want to hear anything about demons or anything else Supernatural for that matter of fact. She had enjoyed the peace over the past eight months. **

**Later that night, Amber was asleep in her bed with Devin curled up next to her. Dean was asleep in the same chair he was sitting in earlier. Everything was dark and silent. That was until the Yellow-Eyed Demon appeared in the room. His glowing eyes were the only things that could be seen against the dark backdrop of the room. We watch his yellow eyes move across that room until he was along side of Amber's bed. His white teeth started to glimmer as a smirk crossed his face. He was looking down at Devin for a moment until he reached down and grabbed him.**

"**Shush," the Yellow-Eyed Demon said as he cupped his hand over Devin's mouth, "I'm not going to hurt you." Devin slightly thrashed about. He may have still only been a baby, but he knew this wasn't right. He also knew this man was evil. **

"**EVIL, EVIL," Devin suddenly cried out as he managed to get his mouth away from the Yellow-Eyed Demon's hand. The Yellow-Eyed Demon's eyes widened as Dean started to move around. He quickly backed into the shadows and disappeared. **

"**Devin," Amber slightly mumbled as she rolled over. As her hand hit the bed where Devin once was, her eyes sprang open. In panic, she started to look around. She noticed Dean didn't have him and he wasn't on the floor. He had disappeared and Amber was becoming a nervous wreck. "Dean," she said with panic in her voice, "Wake up Dean." **

**Dean moved around a little more before his eyes opened. He slowly looked over at Amber and noticed her worried face. He then noticed that Devin wasn't on the bed with her. He quickly jumped to his feet. **

"**What happened to Devin," Dean quickly asked as Amber got off the bed and walked over to him. Amber then shook her head. She had wished she known where their son had went. Something suddenly crossed her mind and her eyes widened in fear.**

"**Wait," Amber said as she looked up at Dean, "remember Meg had said her dad wanted Devin. I think he finally came and got him." Dean's eyes widened this time. It came back to him what Meg had said.**

"_**I want the Colt Dean," Meg said as she looked up at one of the small windows, "and if I don't get it by this time tomorrow night, I take your baby the hard way. My dad has plans for it anyhow."**_

"**That son-of-a-bitch," Dean said as Amber suddenly hugged him, "What the hell does he need our son for?" Amber shook her head again. This time she didn't know as she laid her head on Dean's chest. She started to worry that she had lost her only child to the Yellow-Eyed Demon. At that moment, she hated being a Hunter. She suddenly broke down and cried.**

"**I don't know," Amber cried as she gripped onto the back of Dean's shirt, "I don't know…..Why do Demons mess with us? Why can't they leave us the fuck alone?" Dean shook his head and started to rub Amber's back. He then looked around the room and spotted Devin's Diaper Bag. A slight smile crossed his face.**

"**I'm not sure," Dean said as he let go of Amber and started toward the Diaper Bag, "but I have a solution." Amber tried to see what Dean was talking about, but it was dark. She also didn't have her glasses on. All she really could make out was Dean bending down and trying to get something out of some sort of bag. She was slightly confused, but didn't want to question any plan Dean might have. The only thing she wanted was her baby back.**

**Amber continued to watch Dean as he stood back up and walked back over to her. She slowly looked over to his right hand as she saw something glimmer in it. As she got a good focus on the glimmering object, she noticed it was the Colt. A slightly perplexed look was on her face. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or what. **

"**The Colt," Amber said as she looked up at Dean, "was in Devin's Diaper Bag. I don't know if I should praise you or call you a bad father." Dean slightly smiled. He then cocked the Colt back.**

"**Get your glasses on," Dean said as he tucked the loaded Colt through his belt, "I want you to see this." Amber slightly smiled at what Dean had to say even though tears were still rimming her eyes. At least Dean wasn't going to just let the Yellow-Eyed Demon get away with this without a fight. **

**Within a few minutes, Amber and Dean were walking down the hall. They were looking for any signs of the Yellow-Eyed Demon.**

"**Come on out you pussy," Dean quickly said under his breath, "Come out and face me like a man." Amber slightly shook her head and let out a sigh. Her eyes then slowly drifted to her left. A little ghost girl was standing next to her with a smile on her face. She then started to walk ahead of Dean bickering Amber to follow the whole time.**

"**Wait a second," Amber quickly whispered as she placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I think I just met someone who might know where Devin is. Follow me." Dean gave Amber a funny look, but didn't argue. He started to follow her as she followed the ghostly girl.**

**After a few more minutes, the girl had lead Amber and Dean all the way into the basement. She gave Amber one last smile before she disappeared. Amber started to feel a little upset as she started to look around. She didn't know if it was because her son was missing or if it was because she felt sorry for the little girl who had just helped them. She knew she had to die a tragic death because those were the only kind of spirits she usually saw. It made her insides turn.**

"**Come on," Dean softly said as he took the lead again with the colt in both hands and pointed at the floor. Amber nodded and was following Dean into the dark and damp part of the basement.**

"**Why is it everything that is haunting or trying to destroy a hospital is always in the basement," Amber asked with a slightly annoyed voice. Dean looked back at her and shook his head. He then looked back ahead of him. Amber crossed her arms and let out a small "humph." **

"**You're a Hunter," Dean said as pipes dripped around them, "You should be used to basements." Amber froze in her tracks and started to shiver. She slightly blew out a breath or air and noticed she could see it. That was never a good sign.**

"**Dean," Amber said as she started to rub her bare arms. Dean stopped and actually turned around. He looked a little upset as he got blasted with the cold air. He started to see his breath and the pipes above him started to frost over. This really wasn't good.**

"**Well, well," the Yellow-Eyed Demon's voice echoed through the basement, "I knew you two would come looking for your baby. I mean, any parent would do that, even me. The question is, what are you willing to do to get him back?" Dean and Amber started to look in all different directions because they could quiet pin point where the Yellow-Eyed Demon's voice was coming from. They were both getting highly impatient and upset. **

"**Show yourself you bustard," Dean quickly yelled as the cold air became harsher. As soon as he had said that, the Yellow-Eyed Demon laughed and appeared behind Amber. He quickly grabbed her around the neck and pulled her back into him. Meg appeared on the other side of him holding Devin in one arm and holding her other hand over his mouth. Dean's eyes widened. **

"**I make a proposal Mr. Winchester," the Yellow-Eyed Demon said as Amber started to struggle against his grip, "I'll trade you your son for your fiancé because I realized that she's the one I've wanted this whole time. I thought it was Devin, but no, it was Amber. She's special you know and worth more to me then you." Dean's eyes quickly flashed with anger. He brought up the Colt and aimed it right at the Yellow-Eyed Demon's forehead. **

"**And I have a proposal for you," Dean said as his finger shook over the trigger, "You either give my son and my fiancé back to me or you and your daughter both get a bullet to the head." The Yellow-Eyed Demon eyes widened this time. He obviously wasn't suspecting Dean to have the Colt. **

"**You're bluffing," the Yellow-Eyed Demon said as Amber dug her nails into his arm. Dean's face was emotionless and stayed that way as he fired of the Colt. The bullet flew from the end and sailed right by the Yellow-Eyed Demon's ear. He could actually feel the warmth from it right before it planted itself in the wall behind him. **

"**Next time I won't miss," Dean said as his emotion stayed hidden. The Yellow-Eyed Demon looked mad. He quickly threw Amber to the ground and took Devin from Meg. He then quickly sat him down and backed away.**

"**You win for now," the Yellow-Eyed Demon said as he disappeared into the shadows, "but this isn't over. I'll be back and I will get what I want." Another laugh escaped the Yellow-Eyed Demon's lips before he completely disappeared. Meg, with a snotty attitude, disappeared as well. Dean face suddenly broke as he let out a sigh of relief. Amber quickly stumbled to her feet and ran over to Devin. Devin reached up for her as she picked him up and held her close to his body.**

"**Mommy," Devin quickly cried out as he hugged Amber the best he could. A slight smile crossed Amber's face as tears started to fall from her eyes and roll over her cheeks. Dean decided to walk over there and comfort her. This was a cute family moment, but wasn't worth what they had to go through to get there. **


	16. A New Side of Dean

_In this chapter, Dean shows a side that most of us have always known was there. He just never really got to show it until now. He really lives up to and beyond everyone's exspectations. _

**Chapter XVI**

**A New Side of Dean**

**Amber took a deep breath of fresh air as she stepped out of her PT Cruiser. Dean let out a sigh as he stepped out of the passenger side of the car. He had Devin in his arms as he slept with his head on his shoulder. Amber quickly looked up and over. A smile stretched across her face as she looked at a sign that read **_**Wayward Winchester Saloon**_

"**I'm guessing your dad came up with that name," Amber quickly said as she looked over at Dean. Dean gave her a funny look and looked up at the sign himself. He then started to slightly shake his head. **

"**I won't put it pass him," Dean said as he looked back at Amber. Amber slightly laughed under her breath and started toward the saloon. Dean gently shut his door and started to follow. **

**Once in the Saloon, Amber quickly spotted her mom. With a smile, she hurried over to her and gave her a hug. Gloria hugged her daughter back. She looked just as happy as Amber, but with a little concerned too though.**

"**Thanks for dropping off my car at the hospital," Amber said as Gloria and her broke apart. Gloria nodded and then looked toward the doorway as Dean walked in. A huge smile appeared on her lips as she spotted Devin. She wanted to run up there and hug him, but controlled herself when she noticed that he was asleep. **

"**No problem, Hun," Gloria said as she looked back at her daughter, "You needed some sort of transportation to get home." Amber smiled and nodded. She then spotted Michelle and Sam out of the corner of her eye. They were sitting at one of the tables talking and laughing over a few beers. She then spotted Andrew and John sitting at another table. They seemed to be talking about something serious. The whole "family" was here now. **

"**Yeah," Amber said as her eyes drifted back over to her mom, "and now I can rest just like the doctors ordered." Gloria nodded with a slightly serious look on her face. Amber started to slightly sweat. She hadn't seen that look since she was like twelve. Her mom always seemed to give her that look when she was supposed to be doing something and really not obeying it. **

"**You better," Gloria said as she slightly crossed her arms, "I don't want a relapse of that time you were supposed to be in bed with Ammonia." Amber nervously smiled and started to head toward the stairs.**

"**Don't worry about me," Amber said as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "I'm gong to listen. I've learned my lesson about not listening." Gloria slightly laughed as she looked back at Dean. Dean looked hopelessly lost as he stood in the middle of the Saloon. Gloria just shook her head this time and leaned on the counter.**

"**Give Devin to me and pour yourself a stiff one," Gloria said as she slightly looked up at Dean. Dean quickly looked down at her and shook his head. He then headed toward the stairs himself. **

"**Not right now," Dean said as he started up the stairs, "I've got to put him in his crib and see if Amber wants anything first. I just realized the only reason she has to rest now is because of both the trauma from the accident and from having him taken from her. She still has to be in some sort of pain from something even if she did recover in the hospital for eight months." Gloria slightly raised an eyebrow as Dean disappeared out of sight. **

"**Well damn," Gloria slightly said as she stood up straight, "I would never suspect to hear that from him." With a slight shake of her head and a chuckle, Gloria started to walk over to where John and Andrew were.**

**Later that night, Amber was lying on her side of the bed staring at the wall. Thoughts were running through her mind. Thoughts like, how all of this happened, how she ever got caught up with the Winchesters, and why she liked it. As the last thought crossed her mind, she smiled. She then went to roll over when she felt Dean's arm wrap around her waist. She slightly looked back to see that he was resting his face in his other hand as he supported his head with his elbow on the bed. **

"**I thought I was the only one who couldn't sleep," Amber said as she proceeded to roll over and face Dean, "Now, what's your problem?" Dean slightly shrugged his shoulders as he looked into Amber's eyes. Amber just blinked a couple of times and let out a sigh. She had the feeling Dean just wanted to be annoying. **

"**Don't take that shoulder shrug the wrong way," Dean said as he slowly lowered himself back down to a flat position on the bed, "I really can't sleep because I was thinking about something." Amber looked a little surprised. Dean was actually thinking about something and he sounded serious. He wasn't just being annoying. **

"**What would that be," Amber softly asked as she looked at Dean's slightly concerned look. Dean just shook his head and let out a sigh.**

"**I was thinking about how we're going to continued what we do with Devin here," Dean said as he rolled over to look at the ceiling, "I mean, we could leave him with my dad and your mom, but that's still no safer. This is really a big problem, isn't it?" Amber let out a sigh this time. She then placed her arm around Dean's waist and firmly planted her hand on the bed on the other side of him. She slowly lifted herself up until she was looking down on Dean. **

"**We can figure it out," Amber said as her hair slightly fell of her shoulders, "We always figure it out and besides, we know that the Yellow-Eyed Demon isn't after him anymore." A frown quickly crossed Dean's face. He slightly propped himself up on his forearms so that he was only inches from Amber's face.**

"**So what," Dean said as Amber's and his eyes locked, "It's still dangerous and now that bastard of a Demon is after you. I think I should just leave you and Devin here. That makes a lot more sense, doesn't it?" A slightly annoyed look crossed Amber's face as Dean's words rang through her head. She then, with some force, took the hand she wasn't supporting herself with and shoved Dean down. She then brought her legs around and strattled him. Her hands were firmly planted on his chest and her legs started to tighten up on his thighs.**

"**Fat chance," Amber said as she pushed down on Dean's chest, "besides, I thought you already learned you're not getting rid of me that easily." Dean rolled his eyes and looked away from Amber. Amber got a slightly disgruntled look on her face. She hated it when Dean got like this. **

"**I don't care," Dean said as he continued to stare at the wall, "I don't want anything to happen to you or Devin." Amber rolled her eyes. She then moved around a bit in her uncomfortable position. **

"**If I remember correctly," Amber said as she started to slide down on top of Dean, "we already had this argument and if I also remember correctly, I won." Dean quickly looked back at Amber. He had an angry look on his face. Amber just gave him the puppy dog look back. **

"**Look Amber," Dean said trying to ignore Amber's look, "you're my fiancée, my future wife, and Devin's my son, my only child. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost either one of you." Amber let out a sigh and then a smile crossed her face. She moved her hands from their spot and started to move them up to Dean's shoulders.**

"**Well Hun," Amber said as she started to message Dean's shoulders, "that's interesting to hear because the first time we met, you were going to bite my head off over you precious car." Dean gave Amber that "would you stop" look. She just blinked her eyelashes in a cute way. Dean shook his head. He wasn't getting anywhere fast here.**

"**That was exactly a year and eight months ago," Dean said as he started to give into Amber's cute look, "That's more then enough time for someone to change their mind about somebody. Don't make me go through that why you're important to be speech again." Amber grinned at Dean's comment. She was a little upset that Dean was always trying to leave her behind, but she loved it that he cared. He was turning out to be a great dad and she knew he would be a wonderful husband one day.**

"**Please don't," Amber said as she started to move her hands again, "because I rather hear silence from you right about now." Dean's right eyebrow slightly rose as he tried to comprehend Amber's comment. Then, before he could say anything, she was in a tight lip lock with him and her fingers were in his short hair. Dean seemed to grin as he started to wrap his arms around Amber's waist. He knew where this conversation was going to end. **

**The next morning, Amber and Dean were awoken by Devin's cries for attention. He had been quiet all night, which was good for them going by the mess of clothing on the floor, but now he needed something. Amber looked at the clock and it read six-thirty A.M. With a mumble she went to get up, but she felt Dean's hand touch her shoulder. She took a sleepily glance back at him.**

"**I'll take care of it," Dean said as he dropped his hand off Amber's shoulder. Amber looked a little shocked. Dean was surprising her a little more everyday. She then nodded and laid her head back down on the pillow. Dean just yawned, got up, and reached for his boxers that were lying right alongside of the bed. He slowly started to walk out of the room rubbing the back of his head. **

**Dean made his way into Devin's room. It was a small room, but it worked for a baby. He then walked up to his crib and picked him up. He just continued to cry. There was three options left now, he was either hungry, needed a diaper change, or both. A sigh escaped Dean's lips as he started to take his young son over to the changing table. As he gently laid Devin down, he started to yawn. Devin just continued to cry. He didn't care that his dad was tired. All he cared about was what his dad was going to do for him. Dean let out another sigh as he started to undo Devin's pajamas and diaper. **

"**Little boy," Dean said as he gently lifted Devin's bottom up to pull out the wet diaper, "I can't wait until you're old enough to take care of yourself. Then it won't matter how long your mother and I stay up doing the things we love." Devin stopped crying as soon as the wet diaper was thrown in the trash. He then started to smile as Dean cleaned him up a little with a baby wipe and put a clean diaper on him. **

"**Love," Devin gooed barely getting the word out. Dean smiled at the butchered word and picked Devin back up. He slowly bounced him as he walked him to his crib. As he bent down and laid Devin back down, Amber was standing in the doorway. She was wrapped up in a black robe and a smile was on her face as she leaned in the doorway.**

"**Is this the same Dean Winchester I first met back at the Convenient Store," Amber quickly said as Dean turned around. Dean looked at his fiancée and smiled. He then walked up to her and slid one of his arms around her waist. He swiftly jerked her forward as she placed her hands on his chest.**

"**I'm the same Dean," Dean said as Amber smiled at him, "just with a slightly different outlook on life. It's amazing how different you see life after you have a kid." Amber raised an eyebrow and moved her arms around his neck.**

"**You mean after you made a kid," Amber said with a sneaky grin, "I'm the one who had him." Dean slightly shook his head. Amber was definitely hanging around him too much. She was tuning into quiet the smartass. Well, at least more of one then before.**

"**Whatever," Dean said trying to suppress a smile, "you know what I meant." Amber smiled and nodded. She then leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips. The two of them stood there in a lip lock for a few minutes until John walked by. John quickly backed up to the room and cleared his throat. Amber and Dean both looked at him.**

"**You two have a problem that can't be solved no matter what you do," John said as he placed both hands on his coffee mug. Amber looked up at Dean as he looked down at her. What wad John talking about?**

"**Oh come on John," Gloria suddenly said as she walked up behind John, "they're in love. You can't tell me you weren't ever in love." John slightly turned his head to look back at Gloria. A smile then crossed his face. **

"**Alright," John said as he turned to walk back to his room, "I get it. Stop patronizing me woman." Gloria shook her head and walked up to the doorway as John walked away from her. He was obviously not a morning person. **

"**Don't mind him," Gloria said as she leaned up against the doorway, "he's always like that in the morning." Amber slightly laughed under her breath as Dean rolled his eyes. Dean knew how his dad was and he sometimes didn't like it. He started to see why Sam and him never really got along. **

"**So," Amber started to ask as she looked at her mom, "what brings you in here this morning?" Gloria slightly smiled at her daughter's question. She then walked into the room and up to Devin's crib. Devin was already sleeping soundly again. His adorable little face made Gloria smile.**

"**I was just coming in to see how my grandson was doing," Gloria said as she continued to look at Devin. Dean and Amber looked at each other and smiled. They then looked back at Gloria. She wasn't disturbing the baby, but she was admiring him. She just seemed so proud of this baby, even more so then his parents. **

"**He's fine Mom," Amber said as she snuggled up closer to Dean, "He was crying this morning because he needed a diaper change, but Dean already took care of that." Gloria quickly looked back at Amber and Dean with a slightly shocked look. **

"**Dean changed him," Gloria said with a shocked voice, "That's hard to believe, but, for some odd reason, I believe it." Amber slightly giggled under her breath as Dean gave Gloria a mean look. Gloria just smiled at him and started to walk out of the room. "Don't take things so seriously Dean," she quickly said as she managed to get out of the room, "I was just kidding. Now, I'm going downstairs to make breakfast if you're interested." Amber nodded at her mom before she left. She then looked back at Dean with a devilish smile. Dean raised an eyebrow at Amber's strange smile. **

"**What's that all about," Dean asked as he continued to look at Amber's grin. Amber just shook her head and rested it on Dean's chest. Dean let out a slight sigh and started to rub her back. **

**In about ten minutes, Amber and Dean came downstairs. They were suddenly surrounded by the strong aroma of eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, and hash brown. As their nose took in all these pleasurable smells, they spotted Michelle, Sam, and Andrew all sitting at a table together. John must have either been in the kitchen with Gloria or still upstairs. Where John was didn't matter. The couple still joined the others at the table. Amber took the last chair that was empty as Dean pulled up another one. Everyone looked at the two with questioning expressions.**

"**How do you feel Amber," Michelle quickly asked as she looked at her best friend. Amber looked a little startled by Michelle question. **

"**I feel fine," Amber said as she gave Michelle a funny look, "Why do you ask?" Michelle slightly leaned back in her chair and looked over at Sam. Sam had a really unhappy face on and his arms were crossed. Amber and Dean looked at each other and looked at Sam. They started to wonder what had his pants in a knot.**

"**Well," Michelle spoke up again, "I mean you just got out of the hospital and all." Amber quickly looked at Michelle and shook her head. Her eyes then narrowed. She now understood what this was about. **

"**I get it," Amber said as her narrowed eyes shot over to Sam, "This is about last night. Well, I can't help it that your guys' room is right next to ours. Your not going to stop us from doing what we want." Andrew slightly snickered and put his head down as Sam leaned forward. Amber just gave him a meaner look. **

"**Maybe you should keep it down then," Sam said as he glared at Amber. Amber's mean look slightly eased up, but didn't completely disperse. **

"**I'll scream your brother's name as loud as I want," Amber said as she crossed her arms, "with or without your permission, Sammy." Andrew's snicker grew louder even though it was muffled by his arm that was resting on the table. Even Michelle and Dean started to snicker a little. This argument had just gone to Amber. Sam, on the other hand, looked pissed. He just leaned back further in his chair and looked toward the wall.**

"**Play nice kids," Gloria suddenly said as she sat two big plates of food on the table. Andrew looked up and smiled at his mom as the others just seemed to ignore her. She didn't look too pleased with their lack of attention. **

"**Sorry Mom," Amber said as she finally looked over at Gloria, "but I had to finish something little Sammy started and prove to him that we're adults." Gloria just slightly shook her head and smiled. **

"**He's just jealous," den quickly said out of nowhere, "because Michelle and him don't do that. He's jealous of all the fun we're having." Sam looked away from the wall and glared at Dean. Dean just had that "what" face on as Amber, Andrew, and Gloria started to laugh. Michelle just shot a look at the three of them. That didn't stop them though. They just thought that comment was too funny and too true. Both Michelle and Sam knew that's what their problem was. **

"**You tell 'em, Hun," Amber said as she hugged Dean around the shoulders. Sam and Michelle quickly looked at each other. Their cheeks were redder then cherries and they looked like little kids who had kissed for the first time. Sam's family was embarrassing the both of them.**

"**Our sex life should be between the two of us," Michelle yelled out as her whole face turned the color of her hair. Amber and Dean looked at each other this time as Gloria and Andrew looked at each other. That was the wrong thing to say. **

"**Really," Amber said as she looked at Michelle, "if that's the case, then Dean's and my sex life should be between just us and not you two. Now, are you going to keep your noses out of our business that goes on in the bedroom?" Michelle looked down at the table and nodded as Sam did the same.**

"**I can't hear you," Dean said as he leaned forward on the table. Sam and Michelle slightly brought their heads up and glanced over at each other. They then let out a unified sigh and looked at Dean.**

"**Yes," both Michelle and Sam said together. Dean leaned back with a smug grin. Amber just shook her head and smiled. Dean always knew how to get what he wanted out of whoever he wanted.**

"**Why must you four always be at each others throats," John suddenly asked as he walked up to the table. Sam, Michelle, Amber, and Dean looked at him as he sat down next to Gloria. He just looked at him with one eyebrow raised looking for an answer to his question.**

"**It's our job to tease and annoy each other," Dean said as he rested his hands on the back of his head and leaned back in his chair. Amber started to nod her head agreeing to what her fiancée had just said. Sam and Michelle, on the other hand, looked completely annoyed. They were shaking their heads and had just let out simultaneous sighs. John's eyebrow finally lowered and he placed his arm around Gloria's shoulders.**

"**Actually," John said as Gloria slightly snuggled up to him, "you two have another job and it's called being parents. As of right now, you're being very bad at it at that because that baby is upstairs screaming his head off." Amber and Dean quickly looked at each other and listened. As the space around them grew quiet, they could hear Devin's faint cries in the background.**

"**I'll get him this time," Amber said as she slowly stood up. Dean slightly nodded and watched her until she was out of sight. He then looked back at his dad. John looked half satisfied. **

"**You've got a problem," Dean started to ask as he stared hard at John, "don't you?" John just shrugged his shoulders. Dean just rolled his eyes knowing he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of his dad. **

**A couple hours later, Amber came back downstairs cradling Devin in her arms. He was reaching up for her pentagram necklace as she tried to keep it from him. He would giggle every time she placed her hand over trying to keep his little hands from reaching it. Everyone was now doing their own thing. Sam and Michelle were playing with the Jukebox as Andrew wiped down the tables. John was cleaning up some glasses behind the counter and Gloria was doing the dishes. The only person not doing anything of use was Dean. He was sitting on the last stair with a lonely look on his face. Amber quickly smiled as she stopped at the last step and sat down. Dean looked over at her and slightly smiled. He then looked down at Devin and their green eyes met. **

"**To tell you the truth," Dean said as he looked from Devin to Amber, "I never thought we would be sitting on these stairs again with a baby." Amber cocked her head a little to the left and gave Dean a sad look. She wondered what he was talking about and he could tell. "Come on," he quickly stated, "you had the same fear of losing the baby as I did to a Demon. You can't tell me you didn't!" Amber's head slowly dropped and she was soon looking at the floor. Tears started to run from her eyes and drop on Devin's face. Devin's nose crinkled up as each tear softly hit his cheek. Dean had managed to make Amber cry again. **

"**You're right," Amber said between sniffles, "I did have that fear. The last time we sat on these steps was when I was two months pregnant and I never thought I would have gotten pass four months." Dean looked a little upset as he looked at Amber and listened to her words. He then quickly hugged her trying to avoid hurting the baby. Amber just continued to cry without even paying attention to what Dean had just done. Devin looked up at his parents with a look in his eyes that almost looked like he cared and understood. **

"**It's amazing you two are still together," Andrew suddenly said from in front of the couple, "I mean, I'm sure I wouldn't have a girlfriend if I made her cry as many times as you've made my sister even if you don't mean it." Dean slightly let go of Amber as they both looked up at their brother. Amber just slightly smiled and raised an eyebrow. **

"**Dean just knows what to say," Amber said trying to wipe away her tears, "at both extremes." Andrew slightly shook his head as Dean looked at Amber. He never realized how he made Amber feel in some situations. A frown crossed his face as he started to feel really bad. **

"**Ok," Andrew said as he crossed his arms, "I understand that and I also understand that is probably one of the reasons you like him." Amber looked up at Andrew and smiled. She then slightly nodded her head. **

"**Of course,'' Amber said as she continued to smile at her brother, ''I wouldn't want him any other way.'' Andrew smiled at what his sister said. He then started back toward the tables. Dean looked at Amber with a slightly confused look. How could she 1ike him because of that reason. No one would line someone because of that.**

"**You are the strangest girl I've ever met," Dean suddenly said as Amber looked at him. Amber just seemed to smile brighter. She wasn't offended by Dean's comment. It was almost like she took it as a compliment.**

**"Isn't that why you like me," Amber quickly asked with a wink. Dean smiled, laughed, and nodded at that question. It was true. That was just one of the many reasons he loved Amber. She was a very unique person and he held that special to his heart.**

**"You got me there,'' Dean said with a huge smile, "Now, let's totally forget what I said and join the others. Maybe we can find something else to tease Sam and Michelle about again." Amber laughed at what Dean said. She then stood up. Dean stood up next and the two of them headed in the direction Andrew had walked in just a couple of seconds earlier.**

**As the couple walked up to the table that everyone was at, they all looked at them. Amber quickly looked over at Dean trying to get away from the stares of her family and friends. Dean slowly looked over at her. He looked a little uneasy from all of the stares. He started to wonder what they had did.**

"**Ok," Dean said as he looked around at everyone, "what's wrong?" everyone just shook their heads but continued to stare at Amber and Dean. Amber looked back at everyone with a nervous smile. She was now wondering what was going on. **

"**It's nothing," Gloria quickly said trying to look away from her daughter, "Really, it's nothing." Amber got a suspicious look on her face. She knew when her mother was lying and this was one of those times. She quickly started to tap her foot. **

**"Alright," Amber said with a slightly upset tone, "Stop lying mom. You know I can tell when you're lying." Gloria quickly turned bright bed and looked down at the floor. She was now out of this conversation. John now looked at the couple. He wasn't going to be put out that easily.**

"**Andrew told us what happened over there," John said as he moved around in his seat a little, "and we want to hear an apology, Dean." Dean's jaw slightly dropped as he locked eyes with Amber. Amber just slightly shrugged her shoulders. She had already forgiven him even if he didn't apologize. She already knew he didn't mean it.**

"**Are you kidding," Dean quickly asked as his eyes moved back to his dad and is jaw locked back up. John shook his head and got a serious look on his face. Amber and Dean both looked a little intimidated. Papa Winchester was serious about this apology.**

"**No," John slightly snapped, "because we want the best for that little boy and he's definitely not getting the best if his parents are fighting all the time. At least the best you can do now is apologize to Amber for making her cry." Dean looked totally outraged. Why should that little fact be anyone's but his and Amber's business? **

"**He doesn't have to John," Amber spoke up with a slightly crossed tone, "I know he didn't mean it and I'm over it. Besides, we weren't fighting. I was actually agreeing with him on a sad subject. That's all." John raised an eyebrow at what Amber had said. He then looked back over at Andrew. Andrew nervously smiled and placed his head down. John now knew his youngest son had twisted the story up a little and let out a sigh. He looked back to his oldest with an apologetic look. Dean didn't look like he was in the mood for an apology though. **

"**Ok," John said trying to ignore Dean's pissed look, "I apologize. I was just going by what Andrew said. I should have asked you two what was going on before I jumped to conclusions." Amber and Dean looked at each other and then back at John. They both looked upset.**

"**Yeah," Dean said as he looked hard at his dad, "maybe you should of. We're adults, not little kids any more and I would really appreciate it if you didn't treat us like if we were." John let out another sigh and nodded his head. He knew he had to realize that all three of his kids were adults now and he couldn't control them. It was just hard to do because he almost basically missed their childhood and that was something he was going to have to get off his chest.**

"**I'll do that," John said turning away from his son, "but I have to give you a piece of advice before I do. I want you to give that little boy a childhood. Don't do what I did to you and Sam. Be a father to him unlike I was to Andrew. You have a chance to be something I never was, a good father. So don't screw it up." A look of sadness crossed Dean's face. He never knew his dad felt that way.**

"**I won't let you down," Dean said almost silently. A smile crossed John's face even though Dean couldn't see it. Then, Devin started to become antsy as he laid in Amber's arms. Amber tried to rock him and stop him from crying, but it didn't work. He busted out in a loud cry.**

"**He's probably hungry," Amber said as she looked over at Dean, "because I just changed him." Dean slightly smiled and took Devin from Amber. He then started toward the kitchen slightly bouncing his baby along the way.**

"**Are you as shocked as me," Gloria quickly asked as she turned toward her daughter. Amber shook her head as she watched Dean disappear into the kitchen. She wasn't shocked, she was proud. She knew Dean had it in him, she just never thought she would ever see it. **


End file.
